AUTOMNE
by blankRa09
Summary: Automne - "Automne". Zitao yang penuh kepalsuan dan Yifan yang telah rusak. "i want you, Zi," [YAOI! KrisTao, slight HunHan, HunTao, KrisHan!] FINAL CHAPT UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 Bonheur disparu

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter One

Rated: T

Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Kai, and others

Warning: YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN KEK TAI CICAK

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

NO SIDERS

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

Musim gugur tahun ini, ia tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Perasaan yang berbunga-bunga dari dalam hatinya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Tepat pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-22, Zitao merayakan musim gugur bersama kekasihnya, Yifan.

Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan dewasa sampai sepuluh bulan ini, masing-masing saling mempercayai, saling mengagumi, saling mengasihi. Yifan selalu menganakemaskan Zitao daripada yang lain. Ia selalu mendahulukan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang terkasih, walaupun Zitao tidak pernah menuntut apapun, kecuali cinta dari Yifan.

"Aku datang, Zi," gumaman keras yang tidak disengaja tersebut membuat Zitao tersenyum. Ia tak menoleh ke asal suara, pandangannya terus menatap daun pohon akasia yang berguguran melalui jendela apartemennya. Yifan mendengus, ia tak suka diabaikan oleh Zitao seperti ini. Dengan cepat dipeluknya Zitao dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis. "Mengabaikanku, huh?"

"Tidak ge .. aku hanya melihati keadaan musim gugur," jawab Zitao pelan, menutup kaca jendelanya perlahan, namun ditahan oleh tangan Yifan. Zitao mendongak kebingungan. "Kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi,"

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini, sebentar saja," Yifan menyembunyikan ceruk wajahnya di leher Zitao. Mengagumi keharuman bunga lotus dari tubuh kekasihnya. Zitao hanya terkekeh kecil. Yifan tersenyum mendengar kekehannya. "So-" ucapan Yifan terputus, membalik badan Zitao menghadap ke arahnya.

"What's your wish?"

Zitao tergelak. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah antusias Yifan yang menurutnya sangat lucu, walau diluar sana mungkin orang lain akan mengatakan bahwa itu sangat tampan. Yifan mendengus, kemudian menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, meminta jawaban dari Zitao lebih tepatnya.

"Pertama," Zitao menghela napas sejenak. "Aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini.. ah, tidak, kau harus lebih banyak memberikanku cintamu," ujar Zitao menggoda, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yifan, kekasihnya menanggapi permintaannya, "Tanpa kau minta, Love," deru napas Yifan sangat terdengar.

"Kedua, jangan pernah meninggalkanku," ucap Zitao lirih. Yifan terheran, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan itu kan?"

Zitao tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini ge, -aku.. mencintaimu," Zitao menutup matanya, memeluk Yifan, dan mendengar suara detak jantung Yifan yang tak normal. Yifan memeluk Zitao jauh lebih erat lagi, dia menciumi surai hitam milik Zitao, sambil tidak berhenti mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Zitao merona.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Nona Wu,"

….

Beberapa hari kedepannya, Zitao harus merelakan Yifan pergi sementara ke Canada, untuk melanjutkan studi-nya. Mereka akan jauh lebih sering menelepon saat ini, video call, maupun chat di line. Jujur saja, keduanya merasa kesepian. Namun, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan kehadiran kekasihnya adalah Yifan, Zitao terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

Hari-hari Zitao berjalan normal, ia tetap pergi kuliah dan sorenya, membantu kenalannya, atau lebih tepatnya sahabatnya mengolah kedai kopi yang berada dekat di apartemennya.

"Zitao, kau sudah datang!" sahutan penuh ceria ditujukan ke Zitao, saat pemuda itu masuk ke kedai kopi tersebut. Zitao tersenyum, melepas mantelnya, lalu datang menghampiri si penyapa. "Maaf, aku telat .." ujarnya.

"Yang penting kau datang, dear," bisik Sehun, yang langsung dibalas tepukan pelan oleh Zitao dipundaknya. Sehun tertawa.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah putus dengan Yifan? Tidak apa-apa kan, jika aku mendekatimu," bisik Sehun lagi.

Zitao terdiam.

Ia terhenyak.

Pandangannya kosong seketika.

Inilah kebohongan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari yang lain.

Kebohongan.

Ya, ia tidak menganggap status berpacarannya dengan Yifan, pada siapapun. Ia tidak menganggapnya.

.

.

"Yah … kau benar," gumam Zitao. Sehun terkekeh, ia meniup telinga Zitao, yang membuat pemuda itu merinding. "Yak! Oh Sehun!"

….

Malam itu, setelah mengahangatkan diri, Zitao mengaktifkan handphone-nya. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan muncul. Dari Yifan.

"Ge?" Zitao segera menelepon Yifan. Ia takut membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

"**Zitao? Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?**" Tanya Yifan gusar. Terdengar sekali suaranya yang serak itu khawatir.

"Maaf Gege, aku tadi sedang berendam saat kau meneleponku," jawab Zitao.

"**Berendam? Oh, sayang, kenapa kau membuatku jadi semakin merindukanmu hm?**"

Zitao tak mengerti. "Maksud gege?"

"**Setelah datang ke China, aku akan segera menangkapmu, dan kita akan berendam bersama, bercinta diantara kehangat,-**"

"Yak! Gege, mesummu kembali!" Zitao menghardiknya. Yifan tertawa diseberang sana.

"**Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku merindukanmu Zi. Sangat,**" suara Yifan memelan. Rona merah dipipi Zitao kembali terlihat. Zitao langsung teringat akan ucapan Sehun tadi.

"Ge .."

"**Ya, Zi?**"

"Maafkan aku…"

"**Hei, sayang, kau kenapa?**"

"… Status kita …"

"**Ada apa dengan status kita? Kau bermasalah dengan hal itu?**"

"Maaf, kita harus menyembunyikannya dari yang lain …"

Yifan terdiam. Zitao meringis. Ia takut, Yifan akan marah kepadanya. Namun, ia salah, turis Canada itu malah tertawa pelan, "**Selama itu membuatmu nyaman, tak apa Zi … yang penting kau selalu ada untukku, begitupun aku. Aku membutuhkanmu Zi, sangat. Aku tidak keberatan saat kau mengatakan kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi pada kawanmu, asalkan kau selalu mengingatku..**" ujar Yifan. Zitao menangis. Ia sangat mencintai gege-nya. Inilah yang membuat Zitao sangat, sangat mencintai Yifan. Kepedulian dan kasih sayang Yifan selalu ada untuknya.

"**Zi? My peach, kau masih disana?**"

"… Ya, ge, aku disini. Terima kasih karena mau mengerti," ucapnya pelan.

Yifan tersenyum, "**Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu memang kewajibanku,**" Yifan membiarkan keheningan berlalu sejenak. "**Hai, sayang, ini sudah malam, kau pasti sudah mengantuk. Aku tahu kau masih ada kuliah pagi besok, jadi bersegeralah tidur sayangku,**"

Zitao mengangguk, "baiklah ge,"

"**Mimpi Indah Zi-ku, jaga kondisimu, selalu gunakan syal dan selimut, jangan lupa sarapan, dan jangan menunda-nunda waktu makan. Aku yakin kau belum makan malam ini. Jangan sampai kau membuatku khawatir, Oke?**" Yifan berceloteh panjang.

"Kau juga ge," ucap Zitao. Dan sebelum ia menutup terlepon, ia masih bisa mendengar Yifan mengatakan kalimat favoritnya, dan Zitao membalasnya.

"_Wo ye ai ni,_ gege"

….

Zitao tahu, dalam hubungannya pasti tidak semua berjalan lancar. Pasti ada kendala yang membuat suatu hubungan tersebut renggang. Hal itu pasti akan datang dengan cepat maupun lambat, ia tidak tahu dengan pasti. Hanya satu yang Zitao tahu, kehadiran orang ketiga, yaitu Sehun. Yifan merasa sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan Sehun yang juga menyukai Zitao apa adanya. Pemuda yang diperebutkan itu tentu saja mengikuti aluran hatinya, dengan ikut bersama Yifan.

Dan saat itu pula, Sehun tidak terima.

Ia tidak terima kenyataan bahwa Zitao lebih memlih Yifan daripada dirinya. Setiap hari ia mulai menatap sinis siapa pun lawan bicaranya, padahal sebelumnya, semua orang tahu kalau ia pemuda yang sangat ramah. Hingga Tao akhirnya merasa dijauhkan.

Zitao menganggap Sehun adalah sahabatnya, yang menghiburnya disaat suka dan duka. Namun, Sehun menganggap lain. Ia ingin memiliki apa yang dimiliki Yifan. Ia ingin memiliki kebanggan Yifan. Ia ingin memiliki kepunyaan Yifan. Ia hanya ingin Zitao.

Zitao tahu ia harus bertindak cepat, jika tak ingin Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Oleh karena itu, ia mendiskusikan semuanya dengan Yifan. Dan mereka sepakat, untuk menyembunyikan status mereka.

.

.

.

.

Di Canada sana, Yifan sedang menikmati alunan musik lembut dengan memperhatikan layar ponselnya terus menerus. Foto sang terkasih terpampang disana. Foto Zitao.

Yifan menyukai apapun yang ada pada Zitao. Keluguannya, kepolosannya, maupun **keegoisannya**.

Ya. Keegoisan.

Apa yang dikatakan Yifan, sangat berbeda dengan hatinya. Sungguh, ia sangat terluka saat Zitao memutuskan untuk tidak mengakui status mereka dihadapan teman-temannya. Walaupun ia tahu, Zitao hanya mencintainya. Yifan berusaha beradaptasi dengan hal tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa. Berkali-kali ia menenggak wine saat mendengar suara Zitao yang berkata mereka telah putus. Yifan takut. Yifan takut hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Zitao-nya. Ia membutuhkan Zitao. Ia mencintainya.

Lamunan Yifan terputus saat tiba-tiba suara bel apartemen sewaannya berbunyi, dengan langkah tegap, Yifan membuka pintu. "Hei Yifan!"

"Oh, Kai. Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Yifan. Kai, teman kuliah Yifan yang berasal dari Korea datang keapartemennya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut?"

Yifan mendelik. Ia tahu benar maksud Kai. Jalan-jalan - Bar.

Yifan terdiam sejenak, dan Kai mulai merajuk, "Ayolah Yifan, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Aku kesini untuk membantumu kawan!" Kai menepuk pundak Yifan. Yifan menghela napas, Kai benar. Dia butuh wine sekarang.

"Baiklah. Tunggu, aku mengambil jaketku,"

.

.

Suara dentuman keras dari lagu-lagu bar tersebut membuat Kris menutup telinganya. Orang-orang Eropa itu sungguh sangat menikmati alunan sang DJ, dan menari sexy disana. Kris menghela napas, ia duduk di depan bartender, kemudian memesan sebuah wine.

"Tunggu dulu!" cetus Kai. "Bartender, tolong satu botol vodka," seru Kai. Yifan menyerngit. "Kai? Kau minum vodka?"

"Bukan untukku, bro, itu untukmu,"

"Aku tidak memesan vodka,"

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kau sedang terlibat masalah dan kau merindukan kekasihmu. Wine tidak bisa membantumu kawan, percayalah," celoteh Kai sok tahu. Yifan mendesah. Ia memang merindukan Zitao. Sangat-sangat merindukannya.

Sebotol vodka kini sudah berada di depannya, Kai menyeringai, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yifan sendiri. Yifan melamun, ia menatapi botol kaca berisi vodka tersebut, kemudian meneguknya hingga habis. Ia harus melupakan masalah ini, secepatnya.

.

Dan, oh, Yifan mulai mabuk.

.

.

….

Yifan berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia tahu, ia tertidur semalam gara-gara vodka. Sialan, kenapa juga ia harus mengikuti ucapan bodoh Kai. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

.

.

.

Yifan

Tidak

Mengenakan

Sehelai

Pakaian

Satupun

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya langsung membulat hebat saat melihat seorang wanita disampingnya, tertidur pulas dalam balutan selimut, dan sama sepertinya-tak mengenakan baju.

Yifan tidak percaya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Ia menjambak rambutnya, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Yifan telah meniduri seseorang selain kekasihnya.

.

.

"TIDAK!"

….

"**Heh, Sehun, aku sudah mengirimkan video yang kau minta ke alamat emailmu, kau harus membayarku sesuai janjimu**,"

"Tenang saja Kai, aku akan mentransfer uang berkat hasil jerih payahmu kali ini. Kau hebat, kawan,"

"**Hahaha, cukup mudah membuatnya datang dan melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu**,"

"Ya ya, kau memang hebat,"

Sehun, mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dengan cepat ia melihat alamat emailnya, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas apa yang telah didapatkannya. Video.

.

.

Video bagaimana Yifan telah menyentuh seseorang selain Zitao.

"Mati kau, Wu Yifan,"

….

Zitao merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah pulang dari kedai kopi milik Sehun. Ia menggeliat kelelahan. Badannya terasa pegal dan ia butuh istirahat. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak bisa istirahat dulu untuk malam ini. Ia harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang diberikan dosennya tadi pagi. Dengan cepat, Zitao membuka ranselnya.

"Hei, apa ini?" seru Zitao, melihat sebuah kaset di dalam ranselnya. Setahunya, ia tidak menyimpan kaset didalam ranselnya.

Zitao mengambil laptopnya, kemudian segera memeriksa isi kaset tersebut. Barangkali ada teman kuliahnya yang iseng memasukkan kaset.

"_Uungh~~_"

Zitao terkejut mendengar apa yang ia dengar barusan. Suara desahan?

"_Oaah~~_"

Zitao menutup telinganya. Apa-apaan ini?! Ia berjanji akan memukul seseorang yang berani memasukkan kaset menjijikkan seperti ini di dalam ran-..

"_Kau sangat sexy…_"

DEG!

.

.

"Tidak … tidak mungkin …"

.

.

.

Yifan. Disana. Menindih seorang wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pedih.

"**Ge …**"

"Zitao? Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam seperti ini? Kau belum tidur?" Yifan sedikit terkejut dan juga takut saat mengetahui Zitao menelepon dirinya.

"**Hiks …**"

"Zitao? Dear? Kau kenapa sayang?" Yifan mulai khawatir. Ia mendengar suara tangisan Zitao yang terus bertambah keras.

"**Ge …**

**Let's break up …**"

.

.

.

Nafas Yifan tercekat.

"Zitao?! Kau kenapa?! Hei, jelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini! Zitao! Kau mendengarkanku?!"

"**Silahkan lihat emailmu, Ge. Aku memberikan penjelasan untuk semua ini. Maaf, ternyata selama ini aku tidak memuaskanmu …**"

"Hei, Zi?! Aku tidak mengerti ini!" Yifan buru-buru membuka alamat emailnya. Disana sudah ada sebuah video yang dikirimkan Zitao. Yifan terkejut bukan kepalang. Video ini …

"**Kau sudah melihatnya ge? Aku yakin sekali itu kau, suaramu sangat jelas ge …**"

"Zi .. Zitao, ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan! Aku mabuk zi! Aku bahkan tidak sadar telah melakukan apa!"

"**Tidak apa-apa ge, setelah ini kau puas melakukannya dengan yang lain secara sadar. Ternyata selama ini aku memang hanya pelampiasan nafsumu. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu tak nyaman ge, terimakasih untuk segalanya. Aku benar-benar menghargai usahamu untuk mencintaiku. Mari kita akhiri semuanya…**"

"Zitao! Dengarkan aku! Aku mencintaimu! Seutuhnya! Perasaanku hanya untukmu! Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir! Aku masih mencintaimu Zitao. Dan untuk selamanya hanya dirimu!" suara Yifan terdengar tinggi. Zitao menangis lagi disana.

"**Kau telah menghancurkan hatiku…**"

"Zitao, kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya,"

"**..Aku tidak mempercayaimu lagi ge…"**

Yifan terdiam. Ia terhuyung, handphone yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Meninggalkan suara isak tangis Zitao yang pilu.

….

"**Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar gila! Mereka berhasil putus berkat rencana ini! Kau tahu, Yifan mendatangiku dan memukulku sebanyak tiga kali. Tapi itu tak masalah, sudah cukup kulihat si blasteran China itu menderita. Aku bisa tahu dia menangis tanpa suara,**" seru Kai bercerita sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang memar.

"Tentu saja. Mereka berusaha menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dariku. Namun, Zitao tak pandai berbohong. Ah, aku bisa gila jika kembali memikirkannya," Sehun terkikik.

"**Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai kekasih, ah mantan kekasih Yifan itu**,"

"Apapun itu, asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan Zitao. Jikapun harus membunuh kedua orangtuaku sendiri,"

"**Kau gila,**" sungut Kai. "**Berkat Zitao**,"

"Yah, tentu saja," sahut Sehun.

TBC

AAAAAHHH

INI FANFIC PERTAMA IRAA

SALAM KENAL READER,

GIMANA MENURUT READER? PARAH YAH? MAAPIN KALO FANFICNYA ANCUR! INI SALAH IRA BANG! BUKAN SALAH TAO ATUH!

OIYA, WALAOPUN KRIS UDAH KELUAR DARI EXO, TAPI IRA TETEP SUKA BANGET SAMA COUPLE KRISTAO. CINTA MATI MALAH. BERHARAP KALO KRIS BISA BALIK LAGI KE EXO, ITU UDAH KEBAHAGIAAN TIADA TARA:")

REVIEW NYA JANGAN LUPA KAWAAN~~ KASI SARAN DONG IRA HARUS GIMANA NANTI.. OIYA, FANFICNYA KEPENDEKAN YAH? ITU AJA DEH JAN KEBANYAKAN WKWK


	2. Chapter 2 Hiver Torturous : I

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Two

Rated: T (bisa berubah)

Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Kai, and others

Warning: YAOI, TYPO BERTUMPUK KEK JIGONG!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

NO SIDERS

.

.

.

ENJOY!

.

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Musim dingin akan datang. Natal juga akan segera tiba. Mata yang penuh ketulusan itu melirik kesana kemari. Tinggal tunggu beberapa hari lagi, maka salju akan turun.

Salju.

Apa itu artinya, ia akan kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihan?

Zitao belum bisa melupakan Yifan. Ia mencintai Yifan dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Tapi Zitao juga takut, ia takut Yifan akan semakin menyakitinya jika ia berusaha bertahan. Ia berpikir, bahwa Yifan tidak bersungguh sungguh menjalani hubungan mereka. '_Pasti Yifan sudah bosan padaku_' lirih Zitao dalam hati.

"Ukh …" Tidak. Tidak lagi. Bulir bening kristal kembali keluar dari mata si manis. Ia memukul dadanya dengan kuat.

"Ukh … ukh … kenapa … sesak … sakit …" Zitao menangis. Ia tak kuat lagi. Harus berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Gege .. ukh ukh … tidak! Jangan menangis Zitao! Kau tidak boleh cengeng!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghapus air matanya. Namun, air mata itu seolah tidak mendengarkan Zitao. Benihan-benihan bening itu terus saja mengalir. "Gege … gege … sakit … ukh, gege, kau jahat padaku! Kau jahat!"

Jika kau berada didepan Zitao, kau tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menangis. Zitao terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya kurus, matanya sendu dan kepedihan terus saja menguar dari dirinya. Ia butuh Yifan sekarang. Yifan. Hanya Yifan.

_**BRAK!**_

"ZITAO!"

Sehun, yang sejak awal tahu password apartemen Zitao, segera masuk begitu mendengar tangisan Zitao. Awalnya, ia hanya berniat mengunjungi Zitao. Hingga salah satu seorang tetangga Zitao mengeluh, ia mengatakan bahwa terus saja mendengar suara tangisan dari apartemen disebelahnya, yang tak lain adalah apartemen Zitao. Begitu sampai didepan pintu apartemen Zitao, benar. Tetangga itu tidak berbohong. Zitao menangis.

"Zitao, apa yang terjadi?!"-bagus sekali Sehun, kau pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Se.. Sehun … Yifan … Yifan gege … dia.. dia .. ukh ..aku tidak kuat lagi, Sehun! Bunuh aku! Bunuh! Ini perih sekali!" Zitao menangis semakin keras. Sehun segera memeluk Zitao, menenangkan pemuda itu. Zitao menangis semakin keras di dalam dekapan Sehun. "Sehun … sakit … aku tidak bisa seperti ini lagi .."

Sehun menatapnya sendu. Ia memeluk Zitao semakin erat. Membiarkan Zitao menangis di sweaternya hingga sweaternya basah terkena air mata. "Menangislah, Zitao, menangislah,".

"Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa Yifan gege jahat kepadaku …" Zitao memukul dada Sehun dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir.

"Zitao, sayangku, ada aku disini. Aku bersedia menggantikan Yifan didalam hatimu," Sehun menyentuh dada Zitao. "Aku mencintaimu Zitao. Sungguh,". Zitao menatapnya tak percaya. "Sehun .. hiks" Zitao kembali menangis, dan pelukan Sehun kembali mengerat.

…

Yifan melamun di sela-sela aktivitasnya mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Tiba-tiba saja, ia terhuyung. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. "Ck," decaknya kesal. Akhir-akhir ini, kepalanya sering sakit. Sejak Zitao mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Yifan merubah penampilannya. Rambut blonde-nya diwarnai dengan warna hitam kemerahan, di telinganya, terdapat tindik. Setiap malam, ia pergi ke Bar dan meminum wine. Kemudian pulang Shubuh, dan selalu terlambat datang kuliah. Ia benar-benar _buruk_ sekali.

Yifan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dan meminum obat pereda sakit kepala.

_**PRANG!**_

Gelas yang tadi berada di tangannya, pecah terjatuh.

Yifan menunduk, hendak memungut pecahan kaca tersebut, dan tangannya malah berdarah terkena serpihan kaca. Hingga ia teringat sebuah peristiwa.

.

.

.

.

_**PRANG!**_

"_AH!" Pekik Yifan. Zitao yang sedang berada di depan televise, terkejut. Buru-buru ia menuju dapur, melihat Yifan sudah memungat serpihan kaca._

"_Gege? Ada apa?" Zitao menghampirinya._

"_Aku hendak membuatkanmu coklat panas, namun mug ini justru terjatuh. Maafkan aku, Zi," jawab Yifan._

_Zitao terkekeh, "Berusaha romantis lagi huh?"_

_Yifan mendengus. "Aw," kini, tangannya berdarah terkena serpihan kaca._

"_Oh, gege! Menyingkirlah, biar aku yang membereskannya,"_

"_Tidak! Bagaimana jika serpihan kaca itu mengenaimu, Zi? Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!" seru Yifan, ia tidak membiarkan Zitao mendekat._

"_Ge, ayolah, aku sudah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, lebih baik kau bersihkan lukamu dulu," ucap Zitao, tak mau mengalah, ia langsung menunduk, menyapu bersih pecahan kaca, lalu membuangnya. Ia memperhatikan tangan Yifan yang berdarah. "Sini, aku obati,"_

_Zitao dengan cekatan membersihkan luka Yifan, kemudian mengobatinya. Yifan hanya memperhatikan Zitao yang sibuk mengurusi lukanya. Sungguh, ia menyukai moment seperti ini. Betapa cintanya Yifan pada kekasihnya itu. "Hei, Zi," panggil Yifan. Zitao mendongak._

_Cup_

_Yifan baru saja mendaratkan kecupan manis di kening Zitao. Zitao merona tak karuan. Ia langsung menunduk. "A-ah, lukamu sudah kuobati, ge," ucap Zitao gugup. Yifan tersenyum. Zitao hendak berdiri, menaruh kotak P3K kembali di tempatnya. Namun, terlambat, Yifan memeluknya lebih dahulu. "G-ge…" Zitao gugup. Sangat._

"_Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan. Zitao diam saja. Yifan tertawa pelan, ia tahu, kekasihnya ini pasti sedang gugup. Ia tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Memeluk Zitao. Berdua saja. Membuat moment tak terlupakan. Ini yang sangat disukainya. "Zitao … aku mencintaimu,"_

.

.

.

…

Sehun kini memutuskan untuk membawa Zitao ke rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin Zitao-nya(?) jauh menderita lagi. Sejujurnya, ia sangat membenci tangisan Zitao yang ditujukan untuk Yifan. Ia hanya ingin Zitao mengkhawatirkan dirinya, menertawai dirinya, dan selalu memikirkan dirinya. Bukannya Yifan yang sudah berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Apa perlu Sehun mempelajri ilmu hitam, kemudian mem-_vodoo_ Yifan agar ia mati? Oh itu gila.

"Zi? Kau sudah makan? Kulihat kau tirus sekali … kemana pipi tembem pandaku ini?" sahut Sehun sok melucu. Zitao hanya tersenyum masam.

"Aku sudah tak makan dari tiga hari yang lalu …"

Ekspresi Sehun sangat terkejut begitu mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat, ah lebih tepatnya menggendong tubuh Zitao kedalam kamarnya, lalu ia pergi keluar menuju dapur, dan kembali sekitar 25 menit, membawa bubur.

"Sehun … kau tak perlu serepot ini," ucap Zitao pelan.

"Hei, sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku, oke?"

"Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya kau siapaku?" Zitao mempout kan bibirnya, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Sehun.

Sehun nyengir. "Kekasihmu,"

Zitao langsung saja memukul Sehun pelan. Pemuda dihadapannya itu hanya tertawa, "Yasudah, sekarang kau harus makan," Sehun menyendokkan bubur, Zitao hanya mengangguk lemah, kemudian makan dengan pelan. Tenaganya benar-benar tidak ada saat ini. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Oh, nanti akan ada dokter kesini Zitao, dia akan memeriksa keadaanmu," seru Sehun. Zitao hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Yifan harus berangkat kuliah sekarang. Ia mengambil jaket tudungnya, kemudian menggandeng tasnya, keluar dari apartemen sewaannya menuju halte bus. Yifan sudah benar-benar berubah. Ia sangat terlihat sebagai seorang Eropa. Tanda-tanda China-nya seolah terhapus.

Yah.

Terhapus oleh kepahitan.

Tiba-tiba, ada pesan masuk dari handphone-nya. Yifan segera membuka pesan tersebut. Sebelum ia menyadari, bahwa wallpaper handphone-nya masih dia. Masih orang itu. Sang terkasih. Zitao. Yifan diam melihati Zitao disana, senyum manis Zitao membuat perasaannya tenang. Sejak kejadian mengerikan tersebut, Zitao tidak pernah menghubunginya, begitupun sebaliknya. Hingga ia tersadar, dengan cepat ia buka pesan tersebut. Dari nomor tidak dikenal. Ia juga mengirim sebuah foto?

Yifan membulatkan matanya sempurna. Disitu, foto Zitao yang tengah berbaring dengan selang infusan ditangannya. "Tidak …" gumaman itu lolos keluar dari mulut Yifan. Ia tidak menginginkan ini. Zitao sakit? Tidak. Tidak. Cukup sudah. Biarkan ia yang menderita. Jangan Zitao. Jangan.

Si pengirim menuliskan sesuatu di bawah foto tersebut.

"_**Zitao milikmu sedang sakit sekarang. Ah maaf, bukan milikmu lagi ya? Oh, tentu saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Zitao nyaman bersamaku sekarang. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang ke Guangzhou lagi. Zitao tidak ingin bertemu denganmu"**_-tertulis pesan dari si pengirim.

Yifan menggeram. "Zitao, tunggu aku .." ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan benar-benar tidak berkonsentrasi saat kuliah tadi. Zitao selalu terbayang-bayang di pikirannya. Ia sakit. Entah kenapa, Yifan merasakan dadanya sangat sesak. "Uh," keluhnya, memegangi dadanya. Mengapa begitu sesak?

"Hei, Yifan, are you okay?"-teman kuliahnya menanyakan keadaan Yifan begitu melihat pemuda tersebut memegangi dadanya. "Yes," jawabnya.

Yifan tak mengerti. Setahunya, ia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, maupun dari keluarganya. Namun, kenapa dadanya terasa sakit? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Zitao? Apakah Zitao baik-baik saja? Apakah ia sedang sakit parah sekarang? Oh tidak. Yifan terlalu memikirkan Zitao. Zi. Hanya Zitao yang akan selalu memenuhi segalanya yang kosong dalam diri Yifan.

Jam pelajaran kuliahnya kini selesai, Yifan berlari menuju halte bus. Pulang keapartemen sewaannya. Begitu sampai, Yifan langsung membuka botol wine dan diteguknya wine itu dengan rakus.

... "_Yifan gege ..._"

Yifan membelakkan matanya. Tidak mungkin. Barusan itu. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara pemuda Chinayang sangat dirindukannya. Suara Zitao.

"Tidak, aku berhalusinasi lagi," racaunya, memegangi kepalanya yang mulai sakit.

... "_Gege … aku membutuhkanmu…_"

"Zitao?! Zitao?! Dimana kau?" Yifan terburu-buru membuka pintu apartemennya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Yifan terduduk. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ini begitu menyiksa. Mengapa mencintai seseorang bahkan harus sesakit ini?

.

.

.

Yifan membutuhkan Zitao.

Begitu pun Zitao.

.

.

.

…

"Sehun?" Zitao membuka matanya. Mengakhiri tidurnya, dan melihat Sehun yang duduk ditepi ranjang, mengawasi dirinya. "Oh Sehun, kau tak perlu seperti ini. Aku hanya dehidrasi ringan," sahut Zitao, berusaha untuk duduk. , yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Sehun, datang memeriksanya, dan mengatakan bahwa Zitao terkena dehidrasi, dan harus di infuse selama beberapa hari.

"Zitao, kau belum pulih, berbaringlah sekarang," perintah Sehun. Mata Zitao hanya memandang gelas berisi air putih diatas meja. "Kau ingin minum?". Zitao mengangguk. Sehun memberikannya minum dari tangannya sendiri, kemudian ia duduk disamping Zitao, membiarkan Zitao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dirinya.

"Sehun,"-Zitao memanggilnya.

"Ya, dear?"

"Bagaimana dengan kedai kopimu? Kau harus membukanya,"

"Tidak apa, kau tahu kan aku tidak semiskin itu,". Sehun tertawa. Zitao hanya tersenyum. Ya, Sehun memang sangat kaya. Ia pewaris dari perusahaan besar di Korea. Zitao mengetahuinya karena sejak kecil ia pernah tinggal di Korea, bertetangga dengan Sehun, hingga ketika ia mulai remaja, ia harus pindah ke China. Ia tak menyangka Sehun juga mengikutinya sampai ke China.

"Sehun,"-lagi-lagi Zitao memanggilnya. "Hm?"

"Kenapa ... kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Zitao pelan.

Sehun tersenyum. Baru kali ini Zitao bertanya tentang hal itu. "Karena hanya kau yang peduli,"

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku tidak mengerti,"

"... Disaat semua orang menghiraukanku, kau datang Zitao," Sehun mengelus pipi Zitao. Pemuda China itu belum menurunkan alisnya, ia masih bingung. "Kau tahu, sejak kecil, aku sudah tak dianggap di keluargaku? Mereka hanya sibuk mengurus bisnis bodoh dan beranggapan uang adalah segalanya. Dan lagi, teman-teman sebayaku saat kecil takut berteman denganku. Mereka mengatakan aku adalah pangeran, tidak boleh bermain dengan masyarakat biasa seperti mereka. Hahaha, konyol bukan?" Sehun menghela napas.

"Aku merasa terkucilkan. Merasa tak dianggap. Merasa dijauhi. Aku takut akan semua itu,"-ucapan Sehun sangat lirih. Zitao segera menggenggam tangannya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda putih itu. Sehun tersenyum. "Dan kau datang, Zitao. Kau yang pertama kali menyapaku saat mereka mengacuhkanku, kau yang pertama kali peduli padaku disaat semua orang mengabaikanku, kau yang pertama kali merengkuhku saat aku merasa tak dianggap. Kau-lah orangnya Zitao. Kau matahariku. Kau bulanku. Kau duniaku. Engkaulah hidupku," Sehun memeluk Zitao, mengusap surai lembut Zitao. Zitao hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu. Kau istirahat saja disini, okay?". Zitao mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun ...

Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu ..."

.

.

.

.

...

Kai sekarang sedang frustasi dengan makalah buatannya yang tak selesai-selesai. Berkali-kali mulutnya mengeluarkan umpatan bagi dosennya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Tugas ini bisa dibilang tidak dalam jumlah yang sedikit. Kai harus memutar otak dan mengarang kata-kata yang baku nan cantik agar nantinya ia bisa lulus sebagai sarjana dan segera pulang ke Korea.

"Oh God, kenapa banyak sekali?!" keluh Kai, mengacak rambutnya, kemudian memegang pelipisnya yang masih memar akibat dihantam Yifan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Shit!" makian Kai kini semakin keras saat mendengar handphonenya berdering. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya disaat masa-masa sibuknya?! Sangat jarang Kai harus berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahnya.

Kai menghela napas begitu mengetahui yang meneleponnya adalah Sehun. "Halo?" sahut Kai.

"**Kai, aku membutuhkan bantu-**"

"Oh tidak, tidak lagi!" Kai memotong pembicaraan Sehun. "Yak Tuan OH! Apakah kau tak tahu sekarang aku pusing memikirkan tugas kuliahku?! Setengah makalahku bahkan belum jadi, dan kau sudah memintaku untuk membantumu tentang Yifan dan Tao-Tao siapalah itu! Kau tidak peduli kalau pelipisku masih memar dihajar si brengsek itu hah?!" Kai tidak tahan untuk membentak Sehun.

Anggaplah Sehun kini menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinganya, "**Tugas apa yang kau kerjakan, huh?**"

Kai mulai menyeringai. Ia mulai tahu arah tujuan pembicaraan ini. "Kau tahu aku dalam bidang kedokteran bukan? Bantu aku untuk mengerjakan makalah yang berkaitan dengan mata kuliahku itu! Maka akan kubantu kau juga!" pinta Kai.

"**Ck, rendahkan nada suaramu. Kau tahu, itu memekikkan telinga. Dan kau bodoh sekali mengikuti bidang kedokteran yang jelas-jelas itu bukan keahlianmu. Kurasa kau harus mengikuti bidang akuntansi,**" Omel Sehun.

"Ah sudahlah, tak usah cerewet. Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"**... Buat Wu Yifan mencintai seseorang selain Zitao-ku,**"

Kai merasa bodoh mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. "Hah? Maksudmu? Aku menjadi seorang cupid? Begitu?"

"**Ayolah, ini bukan pekerjaan sulit. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya bukan?**"

"Kau benar-benar gila, Oh Sehun!"-dan kali ini, Kai merasa frustasi kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Kali ini Yifan dihukum. Dosennya benar-benar sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Yifan selalu saja datang terlambat akhir-akhir ini dan itu sudah tak bisa ditoleran lagi. Ia menyuruh pemuda tampan itu untuk membersihkan toilet. Yifan mendengus kesal. Ia pun mengerjakan hukumannya dengan asal. Mengepel lantai kotor tersebut pun tidak benar. "Cih,"

Yifan langsung mendecih tak suka saat tiba-tiba seorang pemuda masuk kedalam toilet. Bukan itu yang ia permasalahkan. Sepatu pemuda itu kotor. Dan sama saja Yifan harus mengepel dua kali.

"Ah, maafkan aku tuan! Aku baru saja bermain sepak bola, kemarin malam hujan, dan rumput dilapangan kampus basah, jadi sepatuku kotor! Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu, tuan!" ujar pemuda itu, mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya, sehingga wajahnya sebagian tertutupi.

"Ya," jawab Kris singkat. Pemuda itu berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Terimakasih tuan, kau baik sekali. Siapa namamu tuan?"-uh, pemuda ini ternyata cerewet sekali.

"Wu Yifan,"

"Wah! Bahkan nama tuan sama tampannya dengan wajah tuan!" puji pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu memujiku," sahut Yifan, sama sekali tak menoleh pada pemuda tersebut. Pujian sudah sering kali ia dengar, jadi sangat tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut. "Tuan Wu,". "Yifan, panggil saja Yifan,"

"Ah .. Yifan .. salam kenal!" ujar pemuda itu, menjulurkan tangannya. Yifan menoleh sedikit, pemuda dihadapannya tersebut sudah tersenyum sangat manis. Namun, ditepisnya tangan tersebut, "Ya, ya," Yifan hanya mengoceh, sama sekali tak menghargai pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu sedikit tersinggung, tentu saja! Ia baik-baik ingin mengakrabkan diri, namun justru tak dihargai.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, hendak keluar dari toilet tersebut, dan sepatu kotornya kembali mengotori lantai yang sudah Yifan bersihkan. "Ups,"-pemuda itu sangat kikuk, itulah kesan pertama Yifan bagi pemuda itu.

Sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi, ia menoleh kearah Yifan yang masih mengepel dengan tidak beres. "Yifan," panggilnya. Yifan menoleh.

"Hihi, kau benar-benar tampan,"-hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan pemuda tersebut, kemudian keluar dari toilet dengan nafas yang menggebu-gebu, pipi yang memerah, dan detak jantung yang tak normal. Yifan tak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Xi Luhan! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan!"

-Pemuda itu, mengutuk dirinya.

_Well, Kai, sepertinya pekerjaanmu akan semakin mudah ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Huaa, maaf kan iraa karena fanficnya malah tambah gaje T_T

Apalagi harus membuat karakter Sehun jadi begini, tapi sebenarnya ira suka karakternya, antagonis gimanaa gitu wkwkk :v

Oiya, maapin yee muncul lagi anggota baru, si manis Luhan :D

Balasan review kemaren:

**Huang Zi Mei** : "salam kenal :D hehehe tenang kok ini chapteran fanficnya. Terimakasih udh review{}"

**luphbebz** : "salam kenal :D Hahaha sengaja karakter sehun-nya dibuat jahat biar cuap-cuap gimana gitu hehehe. Iya, Kris dijebak sama temsek kesayangan author wkwkwk. Siip, huntao-nya pasti dibanyakin kok. Soal end-nya, itu masih secret. Terimakasih udh review{}"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "salam kenal :D siip, ini udah dilanjut, terimakasih udh review{}"

**LVenge** : "salam kenal :D wkwkwk nanti kalo ketahuan, tao pasti bakal nangis lagi :'D ira gak rela buat tao nangis mulu huhuhu. Siip, terimakasih buat review dan semangatnya {}"

**HUANGUYUE **: "salam kenal :D wkwk iraa juga gatau. Maklumlah ira bego-bego gimana gitu :v ahahaa terimakasih udah nyuka fanfic ini dan review{}"

**Deveach **: "salam kenal :D, iya ini udah dilanjut kok, terimakasih buat review {}"

**yuikitamura91 **: "salam kenal :D hehehe ini chapteran kok. Terimakasih atas pujian dan juga review-nya{}"

**Sssxs **: "salam kenal :D ehehehe iya ira juga suka kristao kok ^^ maaf harus munculin huntao supaya konfliknya cuap-cuap manis gituu wkwk :v terimakasih buat review-nya {}"

**kthk2** : "salam kenal :D wow wow, hunkai shipper rupanya XD, terimakasih udh review {}"

**Re-Panda68** : "salam kenal :D siip ^^/ moga-moga pikiran ira gak keluar-keluar, biar chapt-nya gausah kebanyakan. Terimakasih buat review-nya{}"

**wuziper** : "salam kenal :D wkwkwk maaf yah klo dikit :v otak ira isinya tao semua sih wkwk. Terimakasih buat semangat dan review-nya {}"

**daun97 **: "salam kenal :D wkwk kacian atuh hunnie-nya kalo ditabok XD wkwkwk gatau endingnya nih, ira juga bingung. Terimakasih buat reviewnya {}"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "salam kenal :D waks hahaha kasian nanti luhannya klo sehun dikebiri XD. Terimakasih buat reviewnya{}"

**celindazifan** : "salam kenal :D hehehe makasih buat pujiannya. Iya ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih buat review-nya{}"

**meliarisky7 **: "salam kenal :D siip ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih buat reviewnya{}"

**ajib4ff** : "salam kenal :D ahahah iya sehunnya sengaja dikasi peran antagonis XD terimakasih udah review {}"

**Fuyuka11** : "kayaknya aku tahu kamu deh :D wkwkwk kaihun shipper yaah. Terimakasih buat review{}"

**MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Hiver Torturous : II

Sehun memegang kenop pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia memiliki ketidakmampuan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. "Hhh.." ia memegangi kepalanya, terasa sedikit pening.

"_Maafkan aku, Sehun ... Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu ..._"

"Tidak! Zitao, kau harus menjadi milikku! Apapun itu! Akan kulakukan semua hal agar kau menjadi milikku!" Sehun geram. Ternyata, ia mendengar gumaman Zitao. Saat ia menutup pintu kamar itu tadi siang, Sehun masih bisa mendengar ucapan Zitao yang lirih. Hal itu membuat Sehun sangat murka. Ini semua gara-gara Yifan brengsek itu! Ia telah berhasil membuat Zitao jatuh cinta pada dirinya.

_**Klik!**_ Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu pelan. Zitao tengah tertidur pulas dengan tenang. Sehun merasa tenang begitu melihat paras Zitao yang cantik. Hatinya tidak berhenti mengagumi pemuda China itu. Perlahan, Sehun mendekati Zitao, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, memperhatikan Zitao yang tengah tertidur.

"Sayangku ..." ucap Sehun pelan, digenggamnya tangan Zitao, kemudian dikecup pelan. "Kau akan menjadi milikku sayang, itu pasti .." lanjutnya menyeringai.

Zitao mengeluh pelan, Sehun semakin menyeringai dibuatnya, ia merangkak mendekati Zitao. Hingga jarak mereka semakin menipis. Sehun tidak tahan. Ia ingin segera memiliki Zitao seutuhnya.

Seutuhnya.

Seluruhnya.

Termasuk tubuh Zitao.

_ -Oh Sehun, sadarlah! Zitao sedang sakit!_

Sehun semakin menipiskan jarak mereka, sedikit lagi. Ia bisa mencuri ciuman di bibir Zitao malam ini. Zitao selalu saja menolak saat ia ingin mencium pemuda tersebut. Sehun sudah tidak tahan. Ia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan sekarang. Ciuman Zitao.

"...Yifan .."

DEG!

Sehun menatap pemuda dihadapannya terkejut. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?! Yifan?! Hahaha, yang benar saja! "Tidak, Zitao, ucapkan Sehun. Sehun. Oh Sehun. Kau pasti bisa mengucapkan namaku, sayang," Sehun berusaha untuk tenang, dielusnya pipi Zitao.

Zitao mengerang sedikit. Sehun menyeringai tipis, "katakan Sehun, sayang .." bisiknya ditelinga Zitao. Zitao menggeliat tak nyaman.

"... Yifan ..."

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Three

Rated: T+

Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Kai, and others

Warning: YAOI, TYPO BERTUMPUK KEK DAKI

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

NO SIDERS, NO BASH!

.

.

.

**SEBELUMNYA, IRA PENGEN KASIH TAHU KALAU CHAPTER INI KHUSUS HUNTAO, DAN SEDIKIT BUMBU-BUMBU KRISHAN. MAAFKAN IRA JIKA READERS KURANG MENYUKAI CRACK PAIR. MAAFKAN IRA**

ENJOY ^^

.

Sehun murka. Sangat. Ia tak tahan mendengar Zitao yang terus saja mengucapkan nama Yifan. Ditangkupnya pelipis Zitao, kemudian diciumnya bibir curve Zitao dengan kasar. Zitao tentu saja terkejut. Ia langsung tersadar dari tidurnya, dan sangat terkejut mendapati Sehun yang meraup bibirnya ganas.

"Eungh~eungh!" Zitao berusaha meronta. Ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sehun dengan memukul dada pemuda Korea itu. Namun, Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Zitao, memaksa agar lidahnya dapat leluasa masuk kedalam mulut Zitao.

Zitao merasa perih. Sakit. Dan tentu saja, lidah Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya, bergeliat menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Zitao menangis. Ia tidak ingin ini semua! Apa yang Sehun lakukan pada dirinya. "Huks.." mendengar tangisan Zitao yang tertahan, Sehun menghentikan aksinya.

"Zi .. Zitao ... aku ..." Sehun gelagapan melihati Zitao yang langsung menjauhi dirinya begitu ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Zitao menangis. Makhluk lemah lembut itu tidak mengerti. Mengapa Sehun melakukan hal itu bahkan sebelum meminta izin darinya?

"Ukh ... Sehun, kenapa kau melakukan itu hah?! Brengsek kau!" teriak Zitao ketakutan. Ia melempari Sehun dengan bantalnya.

"Zitao, aku ... maafkan aku .. aku ..." Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh itu. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal tersebut. Itu sama saja dengan menyakiti Zitao. Namun, sedikit kegembiraan ada dalam dirinya. Ia berhasil mendapatkan ciuman Zitao, dan juga tangisan pemuda itu ditujukan pada dirinya, bukan Yifan lagi. Tanpa sadar, Sehun menyeringai puas.

Zitao ketakutan. Badannya bergetar. Selang infuse pada dirinya terlepas. Ia takut melihat Sehun. Kini, dirinya hanya menangis. Menunduk, tak berani menatap Sehun. Ia mulai berpikir ... Sehun seperti ...

Monster.

_Ya, kau benar, Huang Zitao_

"Aku ingin pulang .." isak Zitao lirih. Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Tidak Zitao, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak kulakukan pada dirimu. Zitao, maafkan aku," Sehun memohon maaf, ia berusaha menyentuh lengan Zitao. Namun, pemuda manis itu ketakutan padanya. Ia tahu itu.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Sehun sekarang?

_-Bukankah kau aktor yang terbaik, Sehun?_

"Maafkan aku, Zitao ... aku salah. Kumohon maafkan aku .." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, air mata terlihat menetes keluar dari mata elangnya. Zitao terdiam. Memperhatikan Sehun yang kelihatan tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Se ... Sehun ..." –_bagus sekali, Oh Sehun. Zitao mulai luluh!_

"Zitao ... kumohon maafkan aku ... tinggallah disini bersamaku ... aku mohon padamu, Zitao," isakan Sehun semakin terdengar.

_Sehun sangat berbakat menjadi aktor!_

Zitao luluh. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sehun menangis. Dengan perlahan, didekatinya Sehun, kemudian direngkuhnya. "Aku memaafkanmu, Sehun ..." ucapnya pelan, memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih bergetar akibat tangisan. Tentu saja, Sehun tersenyum licik.

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku, Zitao ..." Sehun kembali berpura-pura lemah. Ia menangis dalam dekapan Zitao. Pemuda China itu tentu saja tidak rela melihat tangisan Sehun. Ia pun menangis pelan. Mengusap surai lembut Sehun. "Berjanjilah, Zitao .." ucap Sehun lagi.

"... Aku berjanji, Sehun ..."

.

.

.

.

.

"You're done with your punishment, Mr. Wu?"

"Yes, madam,"

"So, you can sit back at your place. And don't come late again, Mr. Wu,"

"Yes, madam, I hear you,"

Yifan duduk kembali di kursinya. Ia hanya memperhatikan dosennya yang tukang marah itu menjelaskan. Sesekali ia mencatat apa yang diterangkan oleh sang dosen. Yifan sedikit menggerutu. Jika saja ia tahu dosen yang mengajar adalah seseorang nenek tua yang menyebalkan, ia tak akan mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis. Mungkin ia akan masuk bidang kedokteran seperti Kai, namun ia tidak memiliki minat dalam hal kedokteran. Sastra? Hahaha, cukuplah Zitao yang mengambil jurusan tersebut.

.

.

Ya, Zitao-

Zitao-nya.

Yifan memegangi tengkuknya. Ia kembali teringat pada Zitao. Ia merasa cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Setiap hal yang Yifan pikirkan, pasti ujung-ujungnya, ia akan teringat pada Zitao. Bahkan ketika ia memikirkan bus yang tak kunjung datang di halte, ia kembali teringat saat Zitao mengomel akan bus yang penuh sesak dan sempit.

Yifan harus bagaimana lagi? Bagaimana caranya agar Zitao lenyap dari pikirannya? Berbotol-botol wine telah ia minum, dan berpuluh-puluh batang rokok telah ia hisap. Ia bahkan mengganti gaya rambut dan warna rambutnya, karena gaya rambutnya yang dulu dan warna pirang itu yang Zitao sukai.

Nyatanya, Yifan tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa jika harus melupakan Zitao. Setiap saat, Zitao berada dipikirannya. Selalu menghantui malam-malamnya dan ia semakin berhalusinasi. Mendengar suara Zitao yang memenuhi ruang apartemennya, memanggilnya lembut, membuatnya kian depresi. Halusinasinya semakin kuat, bahkan saat temannya memanggil nama seseorang, ia mendengarnya mengucapkan Zitao. Ketika ia mengetik tugas kuliahnya, ia malah mengetik nama Zitao disana. Ketika ia memperhatikan senior-nya bermain basket, ia kembali melihat Zitao bermain basket dengan lincahnya.

Yifan tidak akan pernah bisa. Sekalipun ia akan menikah dengan seorang wanita maupun pemuda cantik nantinya, ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Zitao.

_Oh, Tuhan, kepalanya sakit sekali_

Yifan mengerang pelan, dipeganginya kepalanya yang sakit.

"Woaw, snow!" gumaman teman kuliahnya membuat Yifan memperhatikan jendela. Salju mulai turun. Ya, salju putih yang akan memenuhi Canada itu.

Dan salju yang akan mengingatkan Yifan, betapa bahagianya ia dulu merayakan natal bersama Zitao.

Oh tidak, Yifan kembali mengingat Zitao.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Bulan desember tiba. Salju turun semakin deras, bahkan badai salju kerap kali datang ketika malam. Zitao menghangatkan badannya di ruang tengah. Ia duduk dekat dengan perapian. Memperhatikan Sehun yang menghias pohon natal dengan cantik.

"Sehun, natal bahkan masih lama .." ujar Zitao berkomentar. Ia merasa Sehun terlalu cepat memasang pohon natal dan mendekorasinya. Sehun menoleh kepada Zitao, kemudian tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kau suka natal, bukan begitu, Zitao?"

Zitao tersenyum. Inilah yang ia sukai dari Sehun. Sisi lembutnya yang memanjakan dirinya. "Terimakasih, Sehun ..." ucapnya sendu. Sehun hanya melemparkan senyum kepada si cantik, kemudian memasang bola-bola warni pada pohon natal. Disaat tinggal bintang saja yang perlu dipasang, Sehun menoleh kepada Zitao. Zitao menatapnya. "Kemarilah .." gumam Sehun. Zitao menurut. Ia mendekati Sehun.

"Pegang ini," perintah Sehun, menyerahkan bintang pohon natal pada Zitao. Pemuda China itu diam saja menatap manik hazel Sehun.

_**Hup!**_

Zitao terkejut. Sehun menggendongnya. "Se.. Sehun? Kenapa kau menggendongku?" Tanya Zitao heran.

"Bintangnya Zitao ..." jawab Sehun. Ah, kini Zitao mengerti. Sehun ingin Zitao yang memasang bintang pada pohon natal itu. Tangan lembut Zitao pun memasangkan bintang emas itu pada puncak pohon natal. Sehun menatap puas pada pohon natal itu, kemudian memperhatikan Zitao yang digendongnya. Senyum menenangkan itu membuat hati Sehun semakin menginginkan Zitao.

Ia segera menurunkan Zitao, kemudian menatap si cantik yang masih memandang pohon natal itu. "Zitao .." panggil Sehun. Zitao segera menoleh. Senyumannya masih menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Natal ini ... pintaku hanya satu,"

"... Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin, kita bisa bersama, seperti malam ini ..." Sehun menatap mata Zitao sendu.

Zitao terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Sehun penuh arti. Tangan Sehun kini mengelus pipinya yang halus. Zitao masih diam. Sehun menunduk, kemudian memeluk Zitao, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik ceruk leher si cantik. Kemudian ia bergumam pelan. "Terima kasih untuk keajaiban-mu, Zitao,"

Zitao membalas pelukan Sehun. Dipeluknya pemuda itu. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, tanpa pergerakan apa pun, Sehun bisa merasakan kehangatan Zitao yang sedari dulu ia inginkan. Beginikah kehebatan Zitao? Sehun takjub pada pemuda ini. Ia akan memberikan segala yang Zitao pinta dan melakukan segalanya untuk mendapatkan Zitao.

"Sehun," Zitao melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya," lanjutnya. Sehun tak mengerti, apa yang dimaksud oleh Zitao-nya(?).

"Maksudmu?"

"...Perjodohanmu ..."

Sehun merasa kakinya melemas, mood-nya yang sedang bagus seketika itu turun dengan sangat drastis. Mengapa Zitao bisa mengetahui ini semua? "Zitao .. darimana kau tahu?"

"...Bukan maksudku menguping, Hun. Dua hari yang lalu, saat aku terbangun dimalam hari karena merasa penghangat ruangan tak berfungsi, aku mendengar teriakanmu dari luar. Kau sedang berbicara dengan orangtuamu tentang perjodohanmu, bukan?" jawab Zitao, tersenyum manis dihadapan Sehun. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu seperti ini, Sehun ... kau harus menjauhiku mulai saat ini. Biarlah aku kembali ke apartemenku, jalani rutinitasmu seperti biasa, begitu pun denganku. Semua yang telah kita lakukan ini salah, Sehun .. kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku, kau tidak mencintaiku dan aku mengetahui hal tersebut,"

"Tidak Zitao! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku mencintaimu dan tetap akan seperti itu! Aku bahkan tidak menerima perjodohan tersebut! Aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan bodoh itu!" elak Sehun.

"Tapi, Sehun, orang tuamu-" Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir curve milik si cantik. Mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"... Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan natal-ku, Zitao?" ucap Sehun lirih. Zitao menunduk. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia menyayangi Sehun hanya sebatas sahabat dan kakaknya. Tidak lebih. Cintanya pada Yifan bahkan masih sama seperti dulu. "Aku ingin kita bersama, hanya itu, Zitao .. kau bahkan sudah berjanji padaku untuk tetap berada disampingku, kumohon jangan pergi, Zitao, kumohon!" untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun kembali memohon.

Zitao tak kuasa. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk tetap bersamanya. Bagi Zitao, janji adalah mutlak dan kewajiban. Ia akan memegang janjinya, dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mematahkan janji tersebut. "Ya, aku sudah berjanji padamu, Sehun ..."

Sehun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Zitao .."- Zitao hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang sudah malam, lekaslah kau pergi tidur. Besok kau ada kuliah kan?"

Zitao mengangguk. Kemudian ia naik kelantai atas menuju kamar Sehun. Sebelum ia naik ke tangga, ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Selamat malam, Zitao. Mimpi indah,"

"Selamat malam, Sehun. Kau juga," ucap Zitao, dan ia lekas pergi ke kamar Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan Zitao, hingga ia yakin kamar itu telah dimasuki Zitao dan ditutup rapat. Kemudian, diambilnya handphone-nya, dan berusaha menelepon seseorang.

"Lakukan. Sekarang juga,"

.

.

"Zi, Zitao, bangunlah Zitao,"

Zitao merasa pipinya basah. Perlahan, ia bangun dari tidur cantiknya, dan mendapati Sehun tengah menangis dihadapannya. Pemuda Korea itu mengguncang tubuh Zitao. "Sehun?! Ada apa?!" Zitao sangat terkejut, ia langsung berdiri, kemudian menatap Sehun yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Zitao ... orang tuaku .." Sehun berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tangisannya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Zitao sangat khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!

"Sehun, tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Zitao ... mereka ... rumah ... terbakar ..." ucap Sehun sesegukan. Otak Zitao tidak lemot. Ia segera mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia pun terkejut, kemudian menatap Sehun sendu. "Sehun?! Ini bercanda bukan?! Rumah orang tuamu terbakar?! Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?!"

"Zitao .. mereka ... mereka tidak dapat ditolong lagi ..." Sehun ambruk. Ia langsung menangis di pundak Zitao. Zitao masih tidak percaya ini semua. Bagaimana bisa rumah orang tua Sehun terbakar? Dan orang tuanya tewas?! Oh tidak! Ini pasti sangat buruk!

"Sehun ... Sehun .." Zitao menangis. Ia memeluk Sehun yang menangis dengan diam. Ia tahu, Sehun pasti sangat terluka.

_-Dan sebenarnya kau salah, Huang Zitao_

"Zitao ... aku tak mempunyai apa-apa lagi ... hanya dirimu yang kupunya saat ini ..." suara Sehun tertahan. Zitao tak kuasa untuk ikut menangis, merasakan kepedihan Sehun.

"Sehun, Sehun, dengarkan aku. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu, aku berjanji, Sehun, aku berjanji," ucap Zitao. Berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Kini, dihadapannya tak lebih seorang Sehun yang lemah. Zitao tahu itu. Ia memeluk Sehun yang menangis dipundaknya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun merasakan luka yang dalam, sama seperti dirinya. Sehun mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Zitao. Zitao juga kehilangan orang tuanya saat ia berada di SMA karena kecelakaan.

Mereka sama.

Mereka kehilangan orang tua mereka.

_Kau salah, Huang Zitao, kau bahkan tak tahu apapun_

"Zitao ... apa yang harus kulakukan ..." Sehun kembali menangis dipundak Zitao. Zitao terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sehun. Hanya tangisan pelan yang dikeluarkan oleh Zitao. Ia menatap pemuda Korea dihadapannya. Sungguh hati Zitao tak sanggup melihat Sehun seperti ini. "Aku akan menjagamu, Sehun ... aku berjanji ..."

...

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jam kuliahnya sedang kosong, daripada ia terusik dengan kelasnya yang mulai berisik itu, lebih baik ia keluar sekarang. Sejak kemarin, ia belum makan apapun, hanya segelas wine dingin saja yang ia minum. Dan sepertinya, penyakit mag-nya akan segera tiba. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia segera melesat menuju kantin kampus.

Dan sekarang, dihadapan Yifan sudah ada spaghetti dan kopi susu. Ia tersenyum melihat kopi tersebut. Zitao sangat suka melarangnya meminum kopi. Berkali-kali Zitao mengomel, bahkan membung semua kopi instan yang baru Yifan beli. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yifan sedikit kesal, dan mereka ribut hanya gara-gara itu. Dan pada akhirnya, Yifan tak tahan melihat bibir kecil Zitao yang berkomat-kamit memarahinya. Jadi Yifan tarik saja tengkuk itu, dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir Zitao. Yifan masih ingat, bagaimana meronanya pipi Zitao gara-gara hal tersebut.

"Zitao .." gumam Yifan tersenyum.

"Siapa itu Zitao?"

DEG!

Yifan sangat terkejut mendapati seseorang kini berada dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda manis kini berada dihadapannya, tersenyum memperhatikan Yifan yang sedang terkejut.

"Kau?"-Yifan mengenali pemuda ini. Tentu saja, bagaimana Yifan bisa lupa dengan pemuda kikuk yang membebani pekerjaannya, lebih tepatnya hukumannya.

"Hehehe~ senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Yifan," pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Yifan hanya mendecih, kemudian mulai menyendok spaghetti miliknya. "Ah, aku juga lapar. Tunggu aku disini yaa, aku ingin memesan makanan dulu!" pemuda itu-Luhan, dengan cepat melesat menuju kantin.

Yifan tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. _Apa-apaan pemuda itu_\- pikir Yifan. Jelas sekali pemuda itu sangat tertarik pada dirinya. Dan Yifan jelas saja tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Yifan kembali mengomel dalam hati begitu melihat Luhan sudah duduk dihadapannya, dengan sandwich dan sekotak susu strawberry.

Ah. Zitao sangat menyukai susu strawberry. Jika mereka ke minimarket, pasti Zitao akan menyelipkan 5 kotak susu strawberry dalam trolly. Dan Yifan akan terkejut melihat 5 kotak susu yang tersusun rapi itu berada di dalam trolly. Begitu Yifan menatap Zitao, meminta penjelasan, si cantik hanya tersenyum kepadanya, pura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Tentu saja, Yifan akan luluh dengan sendirinya begitu melihat senyum Zitao.

Yifan lagi-lagi tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian itu. Luhan yang memperhatikannya pun ikut tertawa. "Apa yang membuatmu tertawa, Yifan?"

"Zitao, dia sangat suka susu straw,-" Yifan tersadar. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menengguk kopi susu dihadapannya. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Bodoh sekali.

Luhan bingung dengan kelakuan Yifan yang nampak tak sehat. Dan daritadi, ia penasaran sekali dengan si Zitao yang Yifan sebut-sebut namanya sambil tersenyum. "Hei, aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tak boleh," ucap Yifan cepat. Luhan mendengus tak suka. Mengapa tadi Yifan tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang gila dan kini menjadi dingin?

"Kau pelit," seru Luhan. Yifan tak mengindahkannya. Ia hanya fokus pada spaghetti miliknya. Bahkan, Yifan tak menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat. Tampaknya, Luhan takjub dengan ketampanan Yifan. Memang, sudah banyak wanita maupun pemuda cantik yang tertarik akan ketampanannya. Namun, Yifan sama sekali masa bodoh dengan hal tersebut. Hanya satu orang yang akan membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum ketika memuji ketampanannya.

Hanya Zitao.

"... Sekarang aku boleh bertanya?" Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya begitu melihat Yifan telah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Yifan menatapnya malas.

"Sudah kubilang tak boleh," ujar Yifan, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Luhan terburu-buru menghabisi sandwich-nya dan segera mengikuti Yifan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yifan kesal. Ia heran, ada apa dengan pemuda ini, ia mengikuti Yifan dari belakang, menatapi Yifan dengan tatapan kagum. Yifan merasa seperti seorang idol, dan ia tak suka dengan hal itu.

"Tak boleh bertanya,"-Luhan terkekeh melihat Yifan yang tampak kesal padanya.

Yifan pun melanjutkan langkahnya, tak memperdulikan Luhan yang terus mengekorinya dibelakang. Beberapa orang tampak tertawa pelan melihati Luhan yang mengikuti Yifan, layaknya seorang sekretaris yang mengikuti atasannya.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Yifan berhenti di lapangan basket. Tampak senior-seniornya yang sedang membolos itu bermain basket disana. Yifan duduk, dan Luhan mengikutinya. Ia duduk disamping Yifan sambil meminum susu strawberry-nya. Yifan meliriknya, pemuda ini sungguh menyusahkan.

Dalam keheningan, kedua pemuda China itu hanya diam memperhatikan senior mereka bermain basket. Sesekali, Luhan menatap Yifan yang sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?"-ah, akhirnya Yifan memulai percakapan!

Luhan ingin sekali bersikap angkuh sedikit, yah, contohnya mengatakan 'tak boleh bertanya' seperti tadi. Namun, menurutnya, itu hal yang sangat bodoh sekali, karena Yifan pasti akan diam dan mereka tidak akan pernah berbicara. "Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu, tak boleh?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Tak boleh,"

"Huh, kau selalu melarang apapun,"

"Kalau kau tak tahan, mengapa tak pergi saja?"

"Tidak akan,"

Yifan menatap kesal Luhan. Pemuda disampingnya ini cukup menyebalkan dan keras kepala juga. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin bertanyaa~"

"Bertanyalah, cepat. Setelah itu, pergi dari sini,"

Luhan sedikit tak setuju dengan hal itu. Namun, daripada ia penasaran terus, lebih baik ia bertanya. Toh, ia masih bisa mengikuti Yifan esok hari. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya 3 pertanyaan,"

Yifan mengangguk. "Setelah itu, kau harus pergi,"-dan kini, giliran Luhan yang mengangguk.

"Pertanyaanku yang pertama .." Luhan menarik napas sejenak. "Kenapa kau tak menayakan namaku, huh?"

Yifan nyaris saja jatuh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Apa-apaan anak ini. Apakah ia bodoh atau gila? Untuk apa menanyakan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu. Pertanyaan bodoh itu justru membuang sia-sia kesempatan Luhan untuk bertanya. Jika Yifan menjadi Luhan, maka mungkin ia akan menanyakan hal yang lebih spefisik seperti, dimana Yifan tinggal atau apa yang ia sukai.

"Untuk apa menanyakan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu?"

"Huh, kau harus menanyakan namaku, Yifan!" keluh Luhan, bibir kecilnya mulai mengerucut. Yifan menatapnya aneh.

"Bahkan Zitao bisa melakukannya lebih baik," gumam Yifan. Namun, Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya. '_Melakukan apa?_'-batin Luhan bingung.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yifan. Lebih baik ia mengalah agar pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu segera pergi.

Luhan tersenyum senang, "Xi Luhan! Aku dari China, sama sepertimu!"

Yifan tak terkejut mengetahui Luhan dari China. Mimik wajah-nya yang menunjukkan ia orang Asia sudah memberikan Yifan clue. "Cepat, apa pertanyaanmu selanjutnya," ujar Yifan tak sabaran.

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau tak menanyakan aku kuliah dalam bidang apa, Yifan?"

-Oh Tuhan! Yifan ingin menghilang sekarang juga! Itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang tidak penting!

Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sebenarnya makhluk bodoh apa yang sekarang mengikutinya. "Kau kuliah dalam bidang apa, huh?"

"Hehehe, kau lucu sekali~ aku kuliah dalam bidang pendidikan kepelatihan olahraga. Keren bukan? Aku ingin sekali menjadi guru olahraga di SMP-ku di China~~" celoteh Luhan tak jelas. Yifan tak menanggapi. Ia hanya diam saja, menunggu pertanyaan terakhir Luhan.

"Nah, pertanyaan terakhirku .."-ini yang Yifan tunggu-tunggu. Luhan tersenyum memandang Yifan. "Kau harus menjawabnya, Yifan...

-Siapa itu ... Zitao?"

Mata Yifan membulat mendengarnya. Untuk apa Luhan menanyakan Zitao? Ah, ini pasti karena kecerobohannya yang terus saja mengingat Zitao dan tanpa sengaja mengucapkan nama Zitao berulangkali di hadapan Luhan. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan Zitao?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum, "... apakah dia kekasihmu, Yifan?"

.

.

Kekasih ...

Kekasih Yifan.

"Ya,"

.

.

.

.

"Kau bohong!"

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Pergilah dari sini!" bentak Yifan kesal. Luhan terkejut. Badannya langsung bergetar. Ia pun segera pergi, berlari menjauhi Yifan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Yifan memegangi kepalanya yang kembali sakit.

"Zitao ...

-aku membutuhkanmu ..."

.

.

.

"Ah ... sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak padaku. Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa pun, dan pekerjaanku semakin ringan saja," Kai berjalan santai, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yifan dan Luhan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Mumumumu, ira kembalii^^**

**Hehehe, readers, menurut kalian, chapter ini membosankan gak? Atau justru kependekan? Maafkan ira jika readers kurang menyukai chapter kali ini. Maaf juga bagi Sehun lovers karena harus membuat karakter Sehun jadi jahat begini T_T**

Balasan review Chapter 2:

**LVenge **: "Haai, hehehe belum tahu end-nya dengan pasti nih. Iya, iraa juga gak tega harus membuat karakter Tao ama abang Kris menderita. Thanks udah semangatin dan review ff iraa"

**Huang Zi Mei** : "Haai, iya ini udah lanjut kok beb :v aduh kasian atuh bang Kris-nya menderita T_T wkwk end-nya belum tau. Ahahah Sehun kan pangeran exo wkkwk. Thanks udah review"

**yuikitamura** : "Haai, aduh bikin merinding aja neng wkwk :D maafin ira harus buat crackpair beginiii, soal end-nya belum tahu heheh. Thanks udah review"

**HUANGYUE** : "Haai, wakwaw, Kai kan suruhannya si Sehun wkwkwk XD maaf yah chapter ini malah crack pair huhuhu. Thanks udah review"

**Harumi Shiba0068**: "Haai, ahaha iya jan sampe si Kris terpengaruh sama si albino licik XD thanks udah review"

**beruanggajah**: "Haai, waah makasih yaah udah nyadarin iraaa! Laff you deh :* wkwkk, maaf harus ada KrisHan di chapter inii. Thanks udah review"

**luphbebz** : "Haai, hehehe sama dong kita *tos* XD. Aduh, kalo itu sih belum tahu wkwk. Thanks udah review"

**Dandeliona96** : "Haai, hehe makasih udah nyempatin baca ff abal-abal ini. Iya, Sehun-nya harus jahat dulu ini wkwk. Thanks udah review"

**celindazifan** : "Haai, sama, gabisa liat Tao menderita huhuhuu T_T. thanks udah review"

**ajib4ff** : "Haai, wkwk iya Sehun harus jahat dulu ikii. Thanks buat semangat, doa dan reviewnya"

**panrao** : "Haai, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks udah review"

**Fuyuka11** : "Nah elu muncul lagi XD semangatin gue aja dah wkwkwk. Thanks udah review"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves**: "Haai, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks udah review"

**invisible **: "Haai, wkwk makasih pujiannya, jadi malu ihiy XD Thanks udah review"

**Guest** : "Haai, wkwk iya, makasih udah nyempatin baca. Huntao? Siip :D! thanks udah review"

**sehunna** : "Haai, KrisHan? Oke siip XD/ thanks udah review"

**taoris** : "Haai, iyaa iraa juga ga tega liat Tao tersiksa huhuhu. Secepatnya kalo bisa, aduh jangan dihancurin dong, kasian entar. Thanks udah review"

**Xyln **: "Haai, iya Sehun-nya dikasi peran jahat dulu wkwk, yah jangan ampe si Kris terpengaruh oleh si manis Luhan XD Thanks udah review"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Haai, iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Thanks udah review"

**Tolong semangati saya, readers, karena mungkin dalam waktu kedepannya saya tidak bisa seaktif sekarang T_T**

**Dan untuk kakak2 kelas yang akan ujian, semangat! Semoga diberi kemudahan dalam menjawab soal ^^/**

**And again, MIND TO REVIEW? :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Hiver Torturous : III

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya kali ini. Sangat tidak percaya. Dihadapannya kini, sudah ada seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan dan senyum lebar khas-nya. Bukankah pemuda ini dulunya sempat menghilang? Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu lagi dengannya? Ia tidak mempercayai ini semua.

"Chanyeol ... hyung?"

"Apa kabar, Zitao?"

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Four

Rated : T

Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho and others

Warning : YAOI! TYPO TETEP AJA NONGOL

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS, NO BASH!

.

.

.

.

**Nah, kali ini, Ira bawain chapter khusus Kristao aja^^. Sehun, Luhan dan Kai gabakal muncul di fanfic ini. Yah, kalo muncul, mereka cuma nyempil-nyempil doang kok wkwk. BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI SEHUNNAAA :V MAAF TELAT :V**

ENJOY~~

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalu dapat bertemu disini denganmu hyung .." ujar Zitao, menyeruput _green tea _yang telah ia pesan. Chanyeol, hanya tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Ahahaha, maaf jika membuatmu terkejut, Zitao,"

"Kemana saja dirimu selama ini, hyung? Kau tahu, aku dan Yifan-" Zitao tercekat. Barusan ia menyebut apa? Yifan. Oh, Yifan. Haha. Yifan. Iya, Yifan. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku dan Yifan mencarimu selama ini," lanjut Zitao dengan senyum pahit.

Senyum Chanyeol memudar. "Zitao ... kau tak perlu berbohong padaku,"

Zitao bingung, "Berbohong apa, hyung? Aku selalu jujur padamu,"

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat. Ia tahu, Zitao saat ini tidak bahagia. Walaupun Zitao terus saja tersenyum, namun ia tahu, senyum itu bahkan tidak setulus dulu. Zitao yang ceria kini sudah tidak ada. Dan Chanyeol tahu penyebabnya. Yifan, kini tidak lagi bersamanya.

"Yifan meninggalkanmu?"

Skakmat!

Zitao menatap kaget pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun di hadapannya ini. "Ah, apa yang kau katakan, hyung? Aku baik-baik saja, ahahaha," tawa Zitao, berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya. Chanyeol kini menatapnya tak suka. Inilah sifat buruk Zitao, sudah ketahuan berbohong, masih saja mengelak. Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian, ia mengambil handphone yang berada disakunya.

Chanyeol menekan-nekan layar smartphone-nya, terkadang ia menggeser-geser layar tersebut. Zitao hanya memperhatikannya sambil menyendok cheese cake dihadapannya. Chanyeol menatap puas setelah apa yang dicarinya berhasil ditemukan. "Zitao, kemarilah," perintah Chanyeol, menyuruh Zitao untuk mendekat padanya. Zitao menurut, ia pun mendekat kepada Chanyeol, pemuda Korea itu memperlihatkan layar smartphone-nya.

"Line chat?"-Zitao menyerngit. Untuk apa hyung-nya itu memperlihatkan line chat-nya pada Zitao.

"Lihatlah lagi," ucap Chanyeol. Zitao membaca nama di chat itu.

.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan.

.

.

Terlihat disitu bahwa mereka bertukar chat tentang Zitao. Yifan menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun meresponnya dengan baik. Tubuh Zitao memanas. Ia geram. Untuk apa Yifan memberitahukan masalah mereka pada orang lain? Benar-benar membuang waktu!

"Yifan gege ... untuk apa dia memberitahukan hal itu pada Chanyeol hyung?" desis Zitao tajam. Chanyeol tentu saja terkejut. Ia tak tahu reaksi Zitao akan jadi seperti ini. "Zitao .. tenanglah dulu," ujar Chanyeol, berusaha untuk menenangkan Zitao.

Zitao tidak bisa tenang. Ia geram. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah. Kemudian, matanya mulai memanas. Dan akhirnya, ia tak kuasa untuk membendung tangisannya lagi. "Kenapa .. kenapa Chan-hyung, kenapa Yifan gege begini ... ada apa dengannya ... apakah aku kurang untuknya? Apakah selama ini aku merepotkannya? Apakah aku jahat hyung? Hyung, jelaskan padaku, hyung ..." Zitao menangis. Chanyeol menatapnya iba. Baru kali ini ia melihat Zitao seperti ini. Zitao kini tidak lagi berseri-seri seperti dulu. Kini hanya kesedihan yang tampak pada dirinya.

"Zitao, ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Zitao. Dengan cepat ia melihat home line Yifan, kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah foto padanya. "Lihatlah ..."

Mata Zitao membelalak. Disana. Yifan. Yifan yang kini bukan lagi miliknya, merubah gaya rambutnya dan warna rambutnya. Pakaiannya bahkan terlihat seperti berandalan. Bahkan status-status line Yifan sangat tidak menunjukkan bahwa itu bukan dirinya. Tertulis kata-kata kasar disana, dan Zitao sangat merasakan perubahan pada diri Yifan.

"Tidak ... Chanyeol hyung, ini bukan Yifan gege ..." lirih Tao, air matanya terus mengalir menatap foto terbaru Yifan. Chanyeol hanya diam menatapnya. Ia harus membantu kedua insan ini untuk bersatu lagi. Untuk menemukan cinta mereka lagi. Untuk memberikan warna bagi kehidupan masing-masing. Sekarang, dihadapannya, tak lebih seorang Zitao yang kelabu dan juga Yifan yang kelam disana.

"Aku akan membantumu Zitao ... akan kubantu kau bersatu lagi dengan Yifan," gumam Chanyeol.

...

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berjalan menuju supermarket. Isi kulkas-nya benar-benar kosong sekarang. Ia harus pergi membeli bahan makanan, atau ia akan mati kelaparan. Ia harus hidup untuk menyelesaikan studi-nya di Canada, dan kembali ke Guangzhou untuk-

-bertemu dengan Zitao.

Yifan menghela napas. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu ingin membeli apa. Ia bingung, apa saja yang ia perlukan untuk dimakan, memngingat bahwa ia bukanlah seorang yang pandai memasak. Selama di Guangzhou, Zitao-lah yang selalu menyiapkan masakan, dan semenjak ia berada di Canda, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk makan diluar. Yifan tahu, ia harus mulai berhemat sekarang. Walaupun ia juga tidak miskin, yah, Ayah Yifan adalah seorang petinggi Negara di China, tapi ia tetap harus berhemat dan berhenti untuk bermanja-manja.

Yifan pun memasukkan asal apa yang diliatnya. Mie instan, telur, ayam potong, beberapa jenis sayuran, kopi instant, dan juga tentu saja, sebotol wine. Saat Yifan berpikir untuk melihat-lihat sebentar, ia kemudian tertegun didepan stok coklat. Banyak sekali jenis coklat yang dipajang dengan rapi disana. Yifan menatap coklat-coklat itu, namun tetap tidak mengambilnya.

Hanya saja, coklat-coklat ini membuatnya teringat kembali pada suatu peristiwa.

.

.

.

.

_Zitao tampak sibuk sekali. Tangan dan celemek-nya bahkan berlumur adonan coklat. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Yifan. Yah, hanya sebatas kejutan kecil untuk kekasihnya, dengan membuatkan Yifan cake coklat dari dirinya sendiri. Hari ini, tanggal 14 Februari, Zitao tidak ingin melewati valentine tanpa coklat bagi Yifan. Zitao berjalan kesana kemari untuk melihat cake coklatnya di oven. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya. Dengan wajah tersenyum, ia mengirimi Yifan pesan._

_**To : Yifan-ge**_

_**Gege, kau bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini kan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan**_

_**Zitao.**_

_Tidak butuh waktu lama, handphone Zitao berbunyi, Yifan sudah membalas pesannya._

_**From : Yifan-ge**_

_**Tentu, Love. Tunggu aku ya :***_

_**Yifan**_

_Zitao tersenyum, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang, cake coklatnya sudah jadi. Zitao terburu-buru mengambilnya, kemudian menatanya. Ia menuliskan nama Yifan dan namanya, tentu saja, lalu menggambarkan hati dari krim, dan memberikan ceri sebagai hiasan. Kue buatan Zitao tampak sangat lezat._

_Bel apartemennya berbunyi, Zitao segera saja mengangkat kue buatannya dan berdiri di depan pintu. Menunggu Yifan untuk membuka pintu. "Yifan ge, masuklah!" ucap Zitao, ia terkikik geli, ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Yifan nanti._

"_Ng ... Zitao, bisakah kau yang membuka pintu?"-suara Yifan terdengar meminta. Zitao menyerngit._

"_Ge, kau saja yang buka pintunya,"_

"_Ah, kau saja, Zi. Bukalah pintunya, sayang,"_

"_Ge? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau bukalah pintunya," nada suara Zitao kali ini kelihatan menuntut. Bagaimana bisa ia membuka pintu jika kedua tangannya memegang kue?_

"_Oh, Zi ..." keluhan Yifan terdengar, Zitao hanya terkekeh. Tangan besarnya pun membuka pintu apartemen yang menghalanginya dengan Zitao tersebut._

"_Happy valentine, Ge!" "Hapy valentine, dear!"_

_Oh, kini keduanya terdiam mematung. Yifan tertegun begitu melihat Zitao yang berada dihadapannya yang tampak terkejut, dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa sepiring besar cake. Dan Zitao, yang tampak terkejut, begitu mengetahui bahwa Yifan membawa sebuket bunga mawar dengan warna pink, putih dan merah didalamnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata Zitao terjatuh. Ia merasa sangat terharu._

"_Zi ..."_

"_Huaa .. gege ... kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuatku mencintaimu ..." tangisnya, dengan pipi yang merona merah. Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia meletakkan buket bunga itu, kemudian mengambil cake buatan Zitao, dan ikut menaruhnya disamping buket bunga mawar cantik itu._

_**Grep!**_

_Yifan tak kuasa untuk menahan dirinya lagi. Dipeluknya Zitao yang tengah terisak, kemudian dikecupnya surai hitam milik si cantik. "Kau selalu membuatku kagum Zitao ... aku sungguh mencintaimu ..." bisik Yifan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zitao. Zitao hanya menangis bahagia dalam dekapan Yifan, ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya._

_Lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu, hingga Yifan melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian menatap Zitao lembut, mengecup kening Zitao dengan lama. Pandangannya pun kini beralih pada cake Zitao yang tampak cantik disana. "Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Yifan. Zitao mengangguk sambil menghapus airmatanya. Yifan tersenyum, ia pun mencicipi kue yang susah payah dibuat kekasihnya itu._

"_Enak sekali," puji Yifan. Zitao hanya tersenyum manis disana, memperhatikan sang kekasih yang mulai melahap kue buatannya. Tangan Zitao kemudian mengambil sebuket bunga mawar yang tadi dibawa oleh Yifan. "Gege, terima kasih .." ujarnya, menciumi bunga mawar itu. Yifan kembali mematung melihatnya. Melihat kekasihnya memegang buket bunga, tampak cantik sekali dimata Yifan. Seperti seorang malaikat. Malaikat Yifan, tentu saja._

"_Ge?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"_

_Dan, hahaha, Yifan mimisan melihat Zitao yang dipenuhi bunga mawar itu._

.

.

.

.

"Wu Yifan?"

Yifan menoleh begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Ia sedikit terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang dilihatnya.

"Suho?"

"Ah, tak kusangka kita bertemu di Canada! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Canada?"

"... Aku melanjutkan studi-ku,"

Suho mengangguk mendengarnya, kemudian ia memperhatikan Yifan yang tampak berubah. "Yifan? Kau tampak berubah," sungut Suho. Yifan hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataan Suho.

"Aku duluan," seru Yifan, dengan cepat mendorong trolly-nya, beranjak meninggalkan Suho.

"Yifan, kau ada masalah dengan Zitao?"

Langkah Yifan terhenti.

...

Suho mengikuti langkah Yifan. Pemuda blasteran China itu mengajak Suho ke apartemennya. Dan Suho tentu saja setuju. Ia tahu, ada yang salah dengan Yifan dan Zitao. Rambut Yifan sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Zitao sangat suka warna pirang emas pada helaian rambut Yifan, dan Yifan pernah berkata untuk tidak merubah tampilan rambutnya. Tapi, sekarang, perkataan itu tidak berguna lagi. Warna hitam kemerahan pada rambut Mohawk Yifan memperjelaskan semuanya.

Suho memperhatikan apartemen Yifan. Cukup rapi. Yah, walaupun ia tahu Yifan sedang dalam masalah, tapi ia tahu sahabatnya itu sangat membenci suatu hal yang berantakan. Matanya akan gelisah jika melihat sesuatu yang kotor maupun berantakan.

"Kau mau wine?" Tanya Yifan, menoleh pada Suho yang merebahkan dirinya pada sofa.

"Hei, aku bukan peminum," sahut Suho menolak. Yifan hanya menggendikan bahunya, kemudian menghampiri Suho begitu ia selesai menata belanjaannya.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" seru Suho, mengambil remote tv dan segera menyalakan benda tak bernyawa dihadapannya tersebut.

Yifan menghela napas, lagi. Ia terdiam cukup lama, membuat Suho menunggu jawabannya. "... Kau tahu, ia meninggalkanku ..." ujar Yifan, tatapan matanya sendu. "Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa ditoleran lagi olehnya ..." lanjut Yifan lagi. Suho menatapnya lekat. Ada satu yang Yifan belum rapikan saat ini. Yaitu dirinya yang berantakan.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, Yifan?"

"... Tentu saja, Suho. Aku akan tetap mencintainya walau jika ia tidak mencintaiku lagi," ujar Yifan lirih. "Kau mau membantuku, Suho? Aku mohon padamu ..."

Suho terkejut mendengarnya. Seorang Wu Yifan, meminta tolong padanya? Wow, ini hebat! Suho harus mengabadikan hal ini!

_Eumh, tenanglah, Suho_

"Tentu saja aku akan menolongmu, Yifan. Akan kubuat kau dan Zitao bersatu lagi,"

Yifan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Terima kasih,"

...

"Apa permohonan natalmu, Zitao?" Tanya Chanyeol, bertanya pada Zitao sebelum ia masuk kedalam rumah Sehun. Zitao tertegun sejenak. Ah, ini tanggal 24. Malam natal. Sehun pasti sudah menunggunya, ia harus cepat masuk kedalam rumah. "Entahlah, hyung. Mengharapkan sinterclaus datang?" seru Zitao sambil terkikik geli. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ini malam natal, Zitao. Apapun yang kau harapkan, Tuhan pasti akan mendengarnya," gumam Chanyeol, yang kembali membuat Zitao tertegun. "Jadi, berharaplah yang selama ini kau harapkan," lanjut pemuda tersebut, kemudian mengucapkan selamat natal pada Zitao, dan segera melajukan mobilnya untuk pergi. Zitao uring-uringan. Apa yang harus ia harapkan?

"Aku pulang .." sahut Zitao, memasuki rumah besar Sehun yang tidak terkunci. Tidak ada seorang pun disana. Sunyi senyap. Zitao terheran. Dimana Sehun? Apakah ia pergi? "Sehun? Kau dimana?" Tanya Zitao sambil melepaskan sepatu miliknya. Ia pun mengecek handphone-nya, barangkali ada pesan atau telepon yang masuk. Ah, ada 26 pesan! Zitao segera membukanya.

**From : +10923846xxx**

**Happy Chrismast panda! Ini nomorku, hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu**

**Chanyeol**

"Oh, Chanyeol hyung," gumam Zitao, segera menyimpan nomor Chanyeol. Setelahnya, ia membuka pesan lagi.

**From : Sehun**

**Maaf, sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku ada kuliah dadakan malam ini. Kau bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar jika mau, Zitao. Jangan lewatkan dirimu sendirian dirumah pada malam natal ini, ya :) **

**Oh Sehun.**

Zitao hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian, ia membuka pesan-pesan yang lain. Ternyata dari teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat natal kepada Zitao. "Ah, Suho hyung," Zitao bergumam begitu melihat pesan dari Suho.

**From : Suho**

**Selamat natal panda! What's your wish?**

**Suho**

Zitao terkikik geli mengingat hyung-nya yang satu lagi, yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Zitao tahu, bahwa Suho juga berada di Canada karena dimutasi dan mengharuskan dirinya pindah ke kantor cabangnya di Canada.

**To : Suho**

**Kuharap semua orang bahagia hyung**

**Zitao**

Zitao tersenyum puas begitu melihat pesannya terkirim. Dengan langkah kecil, ia menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya. Sesuai yang Sehun katakan di pesan, malam ini malam natal. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan malam natal sendirian dirumah. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar.

Zitao sudah sangat rapi sekarang. Ia memakaikan syal merah pada dirinya, hingga memenuhi leher dan sebagian wajahnya. Zitao beranjak keluar rumah, kemudian menyalakan motor Sehun, dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Malam natal adalah malam kesukaan Zitao. Ia bisa lihat dijalanan menghambur orang-orang yang pergi keluar, toko-toko yang menaikkan diskon, dan juga para sinterclaus jalanan yang memainkan bel di tangan mereka. Zitao tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga ia sampai di gereja. Sejak kecil, Zitao selalu menghabiskan malam natal di gereja. Dan kebiasaan ini dibawanya hingga besar.

Pintu gereja terbuka, dan Zitao masuk kedalamnya. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berada disitu. Hanya beberapa orang dan juga paduan suara yang sedang berlatih untuk besok.

Zitao duduk, mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dan berdoa agar semua orang diberikan kebahagian. Ia mendoakan semuanya, Sehun, Chanyeol, Suho, dan juga-

-Yifan.

'_Berikanlah kesehatan dan kebahagiaan pada Yifan-ge ... semoga natal ini ia tidak merasakan kesepian, jauhkan ia dari penderitaan dan kesedihan Tuhan ..._' Batin Zitao, mendoakan sang terkasih. Selama ini, Zitao selalu mendoakan Yifan, bahkan sebelum ia tidur. Zitao ingin agar Yifan baik-baik saja di Canada sana, walaupun ia tidak tahu kabar dari Yifan.

Zitao membuka matanya, kemudian memperhatikan paduan suara yang melantunkan lagu-lagu suci dengan lembut. Mereka masih SMP, ia jadi teringat bahwa dirinya dulu sempat mengikuti paduan suara gereja, namun semenjak ia mengikuti seni bela diri, ia tidak lagi menjadi paduan suara. Yah, seni bela diri cukup menyita waktunya pada saat itu. Zitao tersenyum melihat mereka semua, ia merasa seperti bernostalgia, "Hhhh, gereja memang yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Pikiran Zitao mulai melayang. Sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin mengirimi Yifan pesan yang berbunyi, '_selamat natal, ge_'. Namun, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal tersebut. Yifan pasti sudah melupakannya. Tidak mungkin ia mengganggu Yifan lagi.

Zitao mengecek handphone-nya. Ada sebuah pesan.

**From : Suho**

**Kau tak ingin mengucapkan natal pada Yifan?**

**Suho**

Mata Zitao sedikit membelalak melihat isi pesan tersebut. Itu sangat tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Suho? Tidak mungkin ia menceritakan masalahnya dengan Yifan. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah pesan lagi yang masuk. Zitao melihatnya. Lagi-lagi dari Suho.

**From : Suho**

**Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Zitao. Maafkanlah dia ...**

**Semua hal yang telah ia lakukan memang salah. Namun, bisakah kau memaafkannya di malam natal ini?**

**Suho**

Zitao menutup kelopak matanya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Tanpa sadar, ia meneteskan sebuah air mata.

Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya. Sungguh, ia sudah memaafkan Yifan, rasa cinta Zitao begitu kuat, tidak mungkin ia sanggup memusuhi Yifan. Jemari-jemari Zitao gemetar, ia membalas pesan Suho.

**To : Suho**

**Sampaikan salam natalku padanya, hyung**

**Zitao**

Zitao tertegun pelan. Ini malam natal. Apa sebenarnya yang Zitao harapkan?

_Yifan._

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. Hingga ia teringat perkataan Chanyeol tadi. _"Ini malam natal, Zitao. Apapun yang kau harapkan, Tuhan pasti akan mendengarnya. Jadi, berharaplah yang selama ini kau harapkan,"_. Sebenarnya, apa yang Zitao harapkan?

_Kau hanya mengharapkan Yifan, Zitao. Jangan mengelak lagi._

Zitao menangis.

"Ya ... aku mengharapkan Yifan ..." serunya lirih. Kembali ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, meminta doa yang selama ini ia pendam. "Tuhan ... aku ingin Yifan-ge kembali .. persatukanlah kami lagi, Tuhan ... walaupun kami menentang perintahmu dengan melakukan dosa ... persatukanlah kami lagi, Tuhan ... aku mencintainya ..." doa Zitao lirih. Air mata-nya tidak berhenti mengalir. Inilah yang selama ini ia harapkan. Hanya Yifan.

_Doamu akan terkabulkan, Zitao ..._

Zitao menghapus airmatanya, kemudian mengecek lagi handphone-nya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ah, kali ini bukan dari Suho. Pesan ini ...

**From : Yifan-ge**

**Merry Chrismast, Zi**

**Semoga dirimu tetap bersinar ... jaga selalu kesehatanmu ...**

**Aku merindukanmu**

**Yifan.**

Kini, Zitao menangis bahagia. Keajaiban natal memang selalu ada.

...

Zitao menggeliat kecil. Ia merasa posisi tidurnya kurang nyaman. Dan sepertinya, Zitao sedang duduk, bukannya berbaring. Tunggu, jelas-jelas Zitao tadi pulang kerumah Sehun, menyapa Sehun yang sudah menunggunya, lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Kenapa ia merasa tak nyaman? Perasaan, selama ini, ia tidur dengan lelap dan cukup nyaman di kasur Sehun.

Perlahan, mata Zitao terbuka. Ini benar-benar tak nyaman.

.

.

.

Eh?

Sekarang, mata Zitao membelalak sempurna. Ada apa ini? Bukannya tadi ia tidur di kamar Sehun?! Sejak kapan ia berada di kamar yang tampak mirip sekali dengan pesawat?! Bahkan ia tertidur di kursi pesawat! Ini gila! Tunggu, mungkin saja ia sedang bermimpi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"- Zitao sangat terkejut begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal disampingnya. Chanyeol hyung? ada Chanyeol juga dimimpinya? Sebenarnya Zitao mimpi apa di malam natal ini?!

"Chanyeol-hyung, kau ada di mimpiku?" racau Zitao tak jelas.

Chanyeol menyerngit, "Mimpi? Kau tidak bermimpi, Huang Zitao,"

"Hah? Tapi, pesawat? Aku bahkan ingat sekali kalau aku tertidur di kamar Sehun, hyung!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku menculikmu,"

Dan selanjutnya, suara keras Zitao mengagetkan seluruh penumpang pesawat.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, hyung?! Bagaimana kau bisa menculikku?! Bahkan Sehun sudah memastikan pintu dan jendela terkunci saat malam!"

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu, Zitao. Sudahlah, kau tenang saja, aku akan menjadi sinterclas-mu tahun ini," ujar Chanyeol, mengambil posisi nyaman. Zitao tak mengerti, apa maksud Chanyeol?

Dan pemuda China itu masih terkejut, bagaimana cara Chanyeol membawanya pergi dari rumah Sehun? Apalagi sampai ke bandara dan menaiki pesawat! Bukankah itu sangat mustahil?! Sepanjang perjalanan ia tertidur, bagaimana bisa penjaga pesawat memperbolehkannya naik?! Oh, kepala Zitao serasa ingin meledak sekarang. "Hyung, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ia pasti akan terkejut mengetahui kau membawaku! Dan bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Bisa-bisa aku tak lulus nanti," keluh Zitao lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tenanglah Zitao, aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Kau tidak akan meragukan kemampuan hyung-mu ini kan?"

"Aku tidak meragukanmu hyung, hanya saja aku takut ..."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Entahlah ..." Zitao mengusap wajahnya, kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Kau mau membawaku kemana, hyung?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berteriak ataupun menangis begitu aku menjawabnya," ucap Chanyeol, Zitao hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Amerika Utara, Ottawa,"

Zitao mulai mengerutkan keningnya. Ottawa kalau tidak salah adalah ...

"Ibukota Canada,"

Zitao kembali membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan menatap langit dengan sendu. Memperhatikan salju yang turun dengan cantiknya. Ia masih tak percaya, dirinya berani, sangat berani mengirimi Zitao pesan setelah apa yang terjadi. Berbagai pikiran negative mulai datang dalam otaknya. Bagaimana jika Zitao malah semakin membencinya? Bagaimana jika Zitao merasa jijik akan pesannya? Bagaimana jika Zitao tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya? Yifan takut. Sangat.

Yifan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dirinya berlutut, menatap langit yang seolah-olah memberikannya jawaban.

"Persatukanlah kami, Tuhan ... dengan kebahagiaan dan keajaiban natalmu ... persatukanlah kami, Tuhan ..." gumam Yifan lirih. Ia tahu, doanya sangat bodoh sekali. Meminta Zitao kembali pada dirinya, sehingga mereka bisa kembali bersatu. Namun, tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Zitao pasti sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya.

_Tidakkah kau tahu, Yifan, Zitao mendoakan hal yang sama_

"Zitao ... kembalilah ..."

.

.

.

.

**FIN~**

**.**

**Enggak leh, wkwk ira bercanda. Masih TBC kok :v hehe hanya ingin sedikit menggoda readers. Nah, bagaimana menurut readers tentang chapt ini? Membosankan ya? Ahaha ira tau kok, kenyataan memang pahit :'v**

Balasan review Chapter 3 :

**wuziper** : "Halloo, wkwkwk aduh ira juga mau dong diharepin ama si albino. Hahaha, iya, ira ngebayanginnya juga ngakak. Kek out of character banget si abangKris wkwk. Saya ambil judul fanfic ini Automne, bahasa prancis dari Musim gugur. Karena, menurut saya, pengennya ff ini berawal dari musim gugur dan juga berakhir di musim gugur. Dan karena menurut saya (lagi), karakter Tao disini itu seperti musim gugur :D. Thanks udah review"

**luphbebz **: "Halloo, aduh ira juga gatau kenapa bisa ngebuat sehun jadi kyk psikopat gini huhuhu T_T. Huntao? Ira usahain yaa. Thanks udah review"

**yuikitamura91 **: "Halloo, ira betul-betul minta maaf harus membuat crack pair seperti ini, karena memang seperti ini rencana ffnya, maaf jika merasa kurang nyaman saat membacanya, tapi ira gak bisa kasitahu end-nya ... nanti bukan secret lagi :3 Dan ira juga gabisa maksa reader buat baca ff ira ... jadi jika reader kurang menyukai ff ira dan terpaksa membacanya, lebih baik dihentikan(?) Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ira dan juga mereview-nya,"

**meliarisky7** : "Halloo, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks udah review"

**annisakkamjong** : "Halloo, hehehe Huntao shipper yah? Ira usahain buat moment huntao-nya yah. Thanks udah review"

**Guest ** : "Halloo, hehe ini ff yaoi, bukan gs. Dan ira ngerti kenapa bisa sampe bingung gini, pasti karena ada kata-kata 'si cantik' bukan? Ahahah ira sengaja tampilin kata-kata itu buat menunjukkan kalo tao itu cantik, dan itu salah satu faktor yang membuat kris, sehun dll menyukai dia XD. Thanks udah review"

**Safitri676** : "Halloo, yaps, tebakan anda benar sekalii XD wah Kristao? Entahlah kapan bersatunya, itu masih secret wkwk. Thanks udah review"

**zipanda ** : "Halloo, ahaha maaf yah harus crack pair gini .. aduh kalo itu belum tahu wkwk. Thanks udah review"

**beruanggajah** : "Halloo, hahah iya, ira selalu berusaha untuk cepet update kok. Thanks udah review,"

**ang always** : "Halloo, maaf yah harus crackpair gini ... heheh iya ira usahain kok, pasti! Thanks atas semangat dan review-nya"

**LVenge** : "Halloo, si Kris kuliah di Canada .. pasti bingung karena ada Luhan kan? Ehehe Luhan dan Kai disini ceritanya juga kuliah di Canada. Wkwkwk aduh kasihanilah albino kitaa, dia hanya haus akan cinta(?) Thanks udah review dan semangatnya"

**HUANGYUE** : "Halloo, aduh ini semua salah ira atuh bukan salahnya si albino wkwk. Heheh, ira juga greget sama si luhan yang imut unyu itu :3 wkwk end-nya sih masih secret ... Thanks udah review"

**Fuyuka11 **: "Halloo, iya dah elu sering muncul dan ngangenin(?) Btw, ajarin ira buat ng ... yah buat .. rated M? kmu kan masternya wkwkk. Thanks udah review"

**Bunda Tao** : "Halloo, siip deh. Ini udah lanjut kok, thanks udah review"

**Xyln** : "Halloo, iya tuh si sehun, obsesi sama tao mulu, sekali-sekali sama gua napah? Wkwkk sifatnya luhan disini sengaja ira buat agak greget(?) Soal ending-nya sih itu masih secret XD Thanks udah review"

**Huang Zi Mei** : "Halloo, aduh kasian atuh kalo Kris jadi jones wkwkwk. Thanks untuk semangat dan reviewnya,"

**celindazifan** : "Halloo, maaf yah harus buat crack pair dulu ... ehehe tenang aja, ira juga gatahan kalo liat tao menderita. Thanks udah review,"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Halloo, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks udah review,"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Halloo, hehe ini yaoi kok. Ira kan fujoshi wkwk. Thanks udah review,"

**taohun** : "Halloo, heheh emang kejam, biar abang hun-nya makin berkharisma(?) :v Thanks udah review"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "Halloo, ini yaoi kok, ira fujoshi, jadi agak terbebani jika membuat ff gs wkwk. Thanks buat semangat dan reviewnya"

**YuRachan** : "Halloo, wah, kmu readers yang unik! Malah suka si antagonis sehun wkwkk. Thanks udah review"

**fausia shara**: "Halloo, ahaha iya Kai kan asistennya abang albino wkwk. Thanks udah review"

**Hoshi no Haru** : "Halloo, heheh tapi kan ada chanyeol dan suho yang membantu mereka bersatu wkwk. Thanks udah review"

**sehunna** : "Halloo, hehehe, Luhannya gregetin yah? Thanks udah review"

**zitaopandaa** : "Halloo, wah, ada yang nanyain umur ira nih wkwk XD Ira kelahiran tahun 2000, jadi sekarang umur ira 14 tahun. Thanks udah review"

**ajib4ff ** : "Halloo, yah dia polos, tapi siapa tahu kai nanti malah manfaatin biar tugasnya makin ringan? Hehehe thanks udah review"

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**: "Halloo, hehehe makasih atuh{} Krishan? Luhannya bikin greget gak? Siip, ira usahain biar fast update kok. Thanks udah review"

**icegreentealatte** : "Halloo, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks udah review,"

**owe **: "Halloo, siip, ira juga gatega kok liat Kristao lama-lama dipisahin. Thanks udah review"

**anis.l mufidah ** : "Halloo, hehehe complicatex yang rumit yah wkwk. Thanks udah review"

**barbiecake47** : "Halloo, wkwkk iya, si sehun dikasi peran licik dulu disini biar makin gregetan :v iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks udah review"

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang menyempatkan diri membaca ff saya ^^/**

**Buat para reviewers, favoriters, followers, terimakasih banyak. Big thanks for you all.**

**Dan terimakasih buat yang nyemangatin ira yaah. Ira selalu usahain buat fast update kok. Semangatin ira terus ya readers^^**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW again? :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Miracle de Noël

"Ukh ..." Sehun berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Dan tubuhnya lemas, merasa sangat pusing, Sehun berusaha bangun dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur di lantai?

Sehun berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tadi malam, saat ia masih asik menonton kabar berita di televisi, ia mendengar suara bel. Sehun tentu saja heran. Siapa yang datang pada saat larut malam begitu, ia pun berjalan pelan menuju ruang depan, kemudian membuka pintu hingga seseorang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya membekap dirinya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi chlorofoam. Dan ia mulai terhuyung dan jatuh pingsan di lantai.

"Sialan ..." gumam Sehun, memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pening.

Tunggu.

Ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

.

.

"ZITAO!"

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter five

Rated : T

Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho and others

Warning : YAOI! TYPO ALWAYS HERE!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS, NO BASH!

.

.

ENJOY~

.

"ZITAO?!"

"ZITAO?!"

"ZITAAAO?!"

Sehun berteriak frustasi begitu mengetahui Zitao tidak berada didalam rumahnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Zitao diculik?! "Tidak... aku bodoh ... aku membiarkan Zitao pergi ..." Sehun terduduk, menarik rambut indahnya dan menangis dalam diam. Dengan penuh amarah, Sehun bergegas menuju meja kerjanya, mengambil handphonenya dan segera menelepon pesuruhnya.

"Cari Huang Zitao diseluruh penjuru China! Cepat!" teriak Sehun dengan amarah, nafas yang menggebu-gebu dan juga air mata yang mengalir. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Zitao diambil begitu saja. Ia sudah berusaha sejauh ini dan kini Zitao diculik? Yang benar saja! Sehun akan membunuh siapa pun yang telah menculik Zitao, dan jika sampai ia menyakiti Zitao, Sehun tidak akan diam. Ia akan melakukan hal tersadis bagi siapapun yang sudah menyakiti Zitao-nya(?)

Sehun memicingkan matanya begitu ia melihat sebuah surat diatas meja. Ia segera mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_**Zitao baik-baik saja**_

_**Sinterclaus.**_

"SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

Yifan terbangun begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu di apartemennya. "Siapa ..?" gumam Yifan, beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera membuka pintu. Oh, ternyata Suho.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yifan, mengucek matanya dan menguap pelan.

"Ck, bagaimana kau bisa santai begini sih?!"

"Ha? Tentu saja aku bisa santai, hari ini kan Natal. Aku tidak kuliah," Yifan menyerngit begitu mendengar gerutuan Suho. Hei, ini hari natal. Tentu saja ia libur kuliah dan ia bisa bersantai sesuka hatinya. Suho mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi. Bagaimana Yifan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi?!

"Aaah, sudahlah! Ayo cepat mandi dan berpakaian rapilah! Kita harus ke bandara sekarang!" seru Suho, mendorong Yifan menuju kamar mandi. Yifan menaikkan alisnya bingung. Ia menahan Suho, meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu dari pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, bodoh?" sungut Yifan kesal tepat saat Suho melemparinya sebuah handuk.

"Kita harus menjemput Chanyeol dibandara! Ia sedang berada di Canada saat ini!" seru Suho tergesa-gesa, kembali mendorong Yifan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hei, tidak perlu seperti ini! Lagipula, aku yakin pasti Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari Canada ini!" ujar Yifan, masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Suho begitu terlihat terburu-buru, padahal hanya Chanyeol yang datang. Apakah ia menyukai Chanyeol? Pfft, lelucon natal yang lucu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu yah? Aaah, cepatlah kau mandi! Kita harus bergegas!"

Yifan memutar bola matanya, jengah menatapi Suho yang menurutnya sedang berceloteh tak jelas. "Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah natalmu dari Chanyeol nanti, Yifan!"

"Ya, ya,"-Yifan pun memasuk kamar mandi, dan membuat Suho bernapas lega karena pemuda itu mau menuruti perkataannya.

...

Luhan menendang batu kerikil dihadapannya kesal. Natal kali ini terasa begitu buruk baginya. Bagaimana bisa tidak buruk, pagi tadi ia tidak menemukan seluruh keluarganya, yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah surat yang menjelaskan bahwa keluarganya sudah pergi duluan ke gereja, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih tertidur pulas. Huh, seharusnya ia dibangunkan. Luhan tidak ingin melewati hari natal tanpa berada di gereja. Jadilah saat ini ia sedang berjalan kaki menuju gereja yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Mata Luhan melirik kemana-mana. Gawat! Ia lupa jalan menuju gereja! Sudah berapa lama ia tidak ke gereja dan melupakan jalur menuju tempat suci tersebut? "Aaah ... Luhan bodoh!" ia memukul kepalanya, merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berdiam diri mematung di jalan pada hari natal? Sungguh, itu bodoh sekali.

"Yifan, cepatlah!"

"Ck, berisik!"

Mata Luhan langsung membulat melihat apa yang kini ada dihadapannya. Yifan! Itu Wu Yifan! Orang yang disukainya!

_Oops_

Luhan tak menyangka mendapati Yifan yang sudah tampak rapi dan tampan sekali dimata Luhan. Ia pun segera berlari mengejar Yifan sebelum pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobil.

_**Grep!**_

"Eh?" Yifan menoleh, begitu melihat lengannya direngkuh oleh seseorang. "Kau?!" Yifan mendesis begitu melihat siapa yang telah merangkulnya. Pemuda yang telah tergila-gila padanya, Xi Luhan! Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap wajah tampan Yifan. Pemuda manis itu merengkuh lengan Yifan. Dan tentu saja pemuda yang dirangkul itu menatapnya kesal. "Lepaskan!" perintah Yifan.

"Tidak mau!" sungut Luhan.

Suho yang memperhatikan mereka tampak kebingungan. Ia melirik arloji-nya."Oh, Yifan! Cepatlah!"

"Hei, bodoh! Aku harus pergi!" seru Yifan kesal, dengan kasar dilepasnya genggaman Luhan. Kemudian berlari menyusul Suho yang telah menunggunya. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Ia senang sekali mendapati Yifan, mengharapkan sang pujaan hati mau membantunya. Namun, sungguh diluar dugaan, Yifan bahkan menyuruhnya pergi.

Dan akhirnya, Luhan menangis. "Huaaa,"

"_Oh God!_" Yifan yang menyadarinya mengeluh. Mengapa hari natalnya seperti ini?! "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Darimana kau mengetahui letak apartemenku?" Tanya Yifan, terpaksa harus mendekati Luhan dan menenangkan pemuda manis yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Ukh ... a-aku tersesat ... aku ingin ke gereja ... tapi aku lupa jalan kesana ..." jawab Luhan sembari menghapus airmatanya. Yifan menghela napas, seharusnya ia tidak perlu sekasar itu pada Luhan. Pemuda dihadapannya hanya tersesat, bukan seorang stalker yang berusaha mengetahui tempat tinggal Yifan.

**Pluk!**

Luhan tertegun. Ia tidak percaya apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

.

_Yifan mengusap kepalanya dengan begitu lembut._

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu menangis. Ini hari natal. Ayo, kuantar kau ke gereja-mu," ujar Yifan, tangannya masih mengusap kepala Luhan lembut. Luhan terdiam mematung, kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Iya!" sahutnya, kemudian kembali memeluk lengan Yifan.

Suho menekan klakson mobilnya, berusaha mengakhiri drama pagi yang ditampilkan Yifan dan Luhan. Ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin mengetahui reaksi Yifan begitu melihat hadiah natalnya.

"Kau bisa mengantar anak ini sebentar?" Tanya Yifan, membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Luhan masuk. Awalnya, si manis ragu, namun setelah Yifan memaksanya ia pun masuk, tidak ingin membuat Yifan kesal lagi padanya. Yifan beralih menuju jok depan, kemudian duduk bersama Suho.

"Oh, ayolaah! Kita bahkan sudah terlambat!" Suho kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Antarkan saja anak ini sebentar ke gereja-,"

"St. Georgine!" Luhan menyahut dibelakang, membuat Yifan menoleh sebentar kepadanya.

"Yifan, asal kau tahu, Chanyeol sudah menunggumu lebih dari tiga jam!"

"Hei, bodoh! Chanyeol tidak akan membunuh gara-gara hal itu," Yifan berseru kesal.

"Setelah kau melihat hadiah natalmu, baru kita mengantar anak ini!" sungut Suho, tidak mau mengalah.

"Oh ayolah! Hadiah natal apa yang bisa membuatku terkesan?!"

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak segera melihatnya, Wu!"

"Aku bukan anak paud, Suho!"

"Dan aku masih lebih tua sebulan darimu, jadi diamlah dan ikuti omonganku, _Kitten!_"

_**Pletak!**_

Yifan dengan kesal menjitak kepala Suho yang baru saja menghinanya. Suho meringis, sedang Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya. Pemuda yang baru saja dijitak itu menoleh, menatap sinis sang pelaku. "Hadiah natalmu dariku," ujar Yifan santai, kemudian menyentil dahi Suho agar ia kembali konsentrasi pada jalanan.

"Huh, kau akan berterimakasih padaku dan Chanyeol setelah melihat hadiah natalmu," cibir Suho kesal. Yifan hanya meliriknya sebentar, kemudian menutup kelopak matanya.

Luhan, hanya terdiam canggung melihat keduanya, dan ia mulai berbicara, "Ng ... jadi ... kalian akan mengantarku?"

"Ya," "Tidak!"

Oh, tidak, mereka kembali berkelahi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Drrrtt Drrrtt_

_Drrrtt Drrrtt_

Suara decakan kecil terdengar dari dalam gereja. Siapa lagi yang berusaha menghubungi Kai pada hari natal ini? Sungguh tidak sopan! Berusaha menghentikan suara gaduh dari handphone-nya, Kai berjalan pelan melewati orang-orang yang menatapinya dengan tatapan '_tak-sopan!_'. Butuh beberapa waktu, tapi Kai berhasil keluar dari gereja dan melihat handphone-nya yang tak berbunyi lagi. _Missed Call_, dan itu dari Sehun.

Saat Kai hendak masuk kembali kedalam gereja, tiba-tiba saja handphone-nya kembali berbunyi. Dengan tampang yang cukup kesal, ia segera menerima telepon tersebut.

"Apalagi?!" seru Kai, memulai pembicaraan.

"**Zitao-ku menghilang**,"-suara Sehun terdengar serak.

Kai menghela napasnya. Sehun akan selalu begini jika sudah kambuh. "Lalu?"

"**Seseorang menculiknya, dan aku yakin ia berada di Canada**,"

"Lanjutkan,"

"**Aku akan tiba di Canada pada pukul 10 malam, jadi jemput aku dibandara nanti**,"

Kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Ya, ya, aku akan menjemputmu,"

-Dan setelah itu, Sehun memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak. Kai, menahan kuat umpatannya dan segera masuk kembali kedalam gereja.

.

.

.

Yifan kalah telak. Mereka berhasil tiba dibandara tanpa mengantarkan Luhan terlebih dahulu, jadi, mau tidak mau Luhan harus ikut mereka menjemput Chanyeol dan hadiah natal Yifan. Suho terus saja berjalan memasuki bandara dengan senyum tampannya, diikuti Yifan dengan tampang kesal dan Luhan yang tampak malu-malu. "Oh, ayolah, Yifan! Berjalanlah lebih cepat!" protes Suho, menarik lengan Yifan yang langsung dilepaskan kasar oleh pemuda blasteran China itu.

Yifan sempat menoleh, melihati Luhan yang menarik mantelnya. "Maaf, akan kuantar kau setelah kita menemui sahabatku,"

Luhan tersenyum, "tidak apa, aku juga penasaran dengan Chan ... ah, Chanyeol,"

"Dia orang yang menyebalkan,"-Luhan terkekeh mendengar penuturan Yifan. Jujur saja, Luhan semakin menyukai Yifan setelah merasakan sendiri sisi baik Yifan. Ia semakin tergila-gila dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu, dan memikirkan Yifan sudah membuatnya sedikit merona.

_Kau belum melihat Zitao, Luhan. Kau akan kalah darinya._

Ketiga pemuda itu pun masuk kedalam bandara, Yifan dan Suho celingukan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Yah, orang-orang dibandara tidak mungkin sedikit. Apalagi ini hari natal, pasti banyak yang sedang berlibur atau pulang kekampung halaman mereka di Canada. Suho meraih handphone-nya yang berada di saku mantelnya, kemudian segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Kau dimana?"

"**Arah jam 3, aku bahkan sudah melambaikan tangan dan kalian tetap tidak melihatku**," gerutu Chanyeol diseberang telepon. Suho segera menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan kacamata fashion-nya. Ia segera menarik tangan Yifan, berlari menuju Chanyeol.

"Yo-bro~ apa kabar kalian?!" seru Chanyeol, memeluk Yifan dan Suho, kemudian menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Siapa dia?"

"Gebetan baru Yifan," sahut Suho, dan dia kembali mendapati sebuah jitakan.

"Jangan didengarkan. Dia teman kuliahku," Yifan menatap Chanyeol dan barang bawaannya. Hanya sebuah tas gandeng. Koper ataupun barang lainnya tidak ada. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Yifan menaikkan alisnya. "Mana hadiahku?" Tanya Yifan, menatap Suho dan Chanyeol.

Suho celingukan. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tak mengerti, kemudian bertanya, "hadiah apa?"-Suho segera menyikut siku Chanyeol, dan membuat pemuda itu tergagap, "A-ah, iya, hadiahmu sedang pergi sebentar!" seru Chanyeol, merangkul Yifan yang sedang menatapnya malas. Oh ayolah, Suho membangunkannya pagi sekali demi ke bandara menjemput Chanyeol dengan imbalan hadiah.

"Kau tahu, aku orang yang tidak sabaran dan aku benci menung-,"

"Chanyeol hyung, kau membawa syal? Disini dingin sekali,"

DEG!

.

.

.

.

Mata Yifan terpaku.

Lutut kakinya melemas.

Badannya langsung tegang seketika.

Hadiahnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zitao?"

_Kau benar sekali, Wu Yifan_

.

.

"Y-Yifan gege ..."

Kali ini, giliran hadiah Yifan yang mematung. Yifan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ini bukan mimpi, kan? Ini sungguhan, bukan?

"Aku ... mimpi?" seru Yifan, menepuk pipinya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kau tidak mimpi, Yifan," sahutnya, melepaskan rangkulannya dari Yifan dan meminta Suho untuk mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan ruang untuk kedua manusia tersebut. Luhan, yang juga terkejut, hanya bisa mundur dan melihati Yifan yang menatapi lekat seseorang dihadapannya yang membuatnya terpaku.

Yifan masih diam. Begitu pula dengan Zitao. Keduanya larut dalam keheningan, menatapi lekat sang terkasih. Zitao hendak menangis. Yifan yang sekarang, Yifan yang berada dihadapannya, hampir bukan seperti Yifan yang dikenalinya. "Ukh ..."-Zitao tidak tahan untuk menahan semuanya. Ia menangis, dengan mata yang masih melihati Yifan. Ia tidak percaya, permohonan natal-nya benar-benar terkabulkan.

Yifan, masih mematung memperhatikan Zitao yang menangis dihadapannya. Otak cerdas-nya langsung berhenti seketika. Buntu. Gelap. Hening. Hanya itu yang bisa diekspresikan Yifan saat melihat Zitao setelah sekian lama. "Y-Yifan gege ..."-suara itu, suara yang membuat Yifan bisa gila hanya dengan sekali mendengarnya. Sungguh, ia merindukan Zitao. Menyayanginya. Mencintainya. Setulus hati Yifan.

_Peluk ia, Yifan_

_**Grep!**_

"Y-Yifan-ge ..." Zitao terkejut. Badannya yang gemetar dan lemas langsung direngkuh oleh Yifan. Masuk kedalam dekapan rindu Yifan.

"Zitao ... ini sungguhan dirimu? Katakan sesuatu," Yifan memeluk Zitao dengan sangat erat, membuat Zitao menangis dipundaknya, membiarkan mantelnya basah oleh tangisan Zitao.

"Gege ..."-Zitao tidak sanggup berkata-kata sekarang, hanya nama Yifan yang sekarang sanggup ia keluarkan. Tangisannya pecah. Tangan lembutnya membalas pelukan sang terkasih.

"Zitao ..." Yifan menutup kelopak matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma China yang menguar dari tubuh Zitao. Betapa ia hanyut dalam keharuman tersebut, betapa ia merindukan keharuman tersebut, dan betapa senangnya Yifan bisa kembali menghirup aroma China yang khas dari diri Zitao.

Chanyeol dan Suho yang melihat Yifan masih memeluk Zitao, tak tega untuk melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Mereka harus melepaskan pelukan Yifan dari Zitao, karena orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, dan hal itu tentu saja harus segera dihentikan. Lebih baik mereka melanjutkan acara '_temu-kasih-sayang_' ini di apartemen Yifan. Luhan, yang sangat _shock_ melihat Yifan memeluk Zitao, hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Melepaskan paksa pelukan Yifan? Oh ayolah, ia tidak ingin membuat Yifan semakin membencinya.

_Benar-benar natal yang buruk! Benarkan, Luhan?_

.

.

"Gege ..." Zitao melepaskan pelukan Yifan, menatap lekat wajah Yifan yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Begitu pun sebaliknya, Yifan mengagumi apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dielusnya pipi Zitao, kemudian menghapus air mata Zitao yang masih mengalir. Zitao bahkan masih menangis, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan ini tangisan bahagia ataukah tangisan...

Ketakutan.

Ia takut bertemu Yifan. Ia takut jika tidak bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Ia takut Sehun akan mendapatinya dan kembali terpuruk begitu melihat dirinya kembali bersama Yifan. Ia takut. Takut akan semuanya. Sangat.

"Berhentilah menangis ..." gumam Yifan, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Zitao. Zitao mengangguk pelan, masih merasakan kelembutan Yifan yang sedang menghapus air matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Tanya Yifan pelan. Zitao dapat merasakan deru napas Yifan yang tak normal.

"Chanyeol hyung membantuku ... dan Suho hyung meyakinkanku ..." jawab Zitao, menatap Yifan sendu, kemudian menyentuh leher kaku Yifan. Yifan tak kuasa untuk kembali memeluk Zitao, membiarkan detak jantungnya dan Zitao berdetak dengan tak wajar. Kemudian, ditatapnya Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Terimakasih ..." Yifan tersenyum, dan memeluk Zitao semakin erat.

_Ketulusan Yifan ialah Zitao_

...

Luhan menatap makanannya dengan malas. Ia hanya menusuk-nusuk daging _steak_ yang berada dihadapannya. Setelah kejadian di bandara yang sangat menyakitkan-baginya, ia dipulangkan kerumahnya dengan keadaan lesu. Orang tua dan kakak-nya tentu saja bingung. Ada apa dengan Luhan?

"Luhan? Tidak baik memainkan makanan seperti itu," Kakaknya segera mengambil garpu Luhan, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa denganmu, huh? Ini hari natal! Bergembiralah!" seru kakaknya lagi, memberikan segelas air untuk Luhan minum. Luhan menghela napas, dan dengan cepat diteguknya air minum itu. "Aku duluan," ujarnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya.

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya kasar, lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Buruk! Sangat buruk! Mood-nya maupun natal kali ini sangat buruk! Kenapa juga ia harus melihat kejadian seperti itu?! Melihati Yifan yang memeluk kekasihnya erat! Menjijikkan! "_Bad Chrismast!_" seru Luhan, mengambil handphone-nya, kemudian segera menulis status di akun weibo miliknya. Ia tidak menuliskan apa-apa disana, namun hanya menunjukkan beberapa emoticon yang marah, kesal, dan menangis.

"Arrrghh! Semua menyebalkan!" teriak Luhan kesal.

_**Krek**_

"Luhan? Ada apa denganmu, huh?"

Luhan menatapi kakaknya yang masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu, "tidak," jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang masih kesal. Kakaknya menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Ceritalah," ujar kakaknya.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap kakaknya lama. "Orang yang kusukai memiliki kekasih!" serunya jengkel.

Kakaknya, tentu saja tertawa mendengar jawaban lugu Luhan. Ia pun mengacak surai lembut milik adiknya yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam (lagi). Namun, seketika wajah kakaknya berubah menjadi serius. Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi kakaknya.

"Ge?" Luhan makin merasa heran saat kakaknya berjalan menuju pintu, hendak keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Lu ... jauhi orang yang kau sukai,"

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah terikat perjodohan, Lu,"

Mata Luhan membelalak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-kau ingin sesuatu?" Yifan gelagapan, memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama berdiam diri dengan Zitao di apartemennya. Sedangkan Suho dan Chanyeol telah pergi, memberikan mereka ruang untuk bersama. Zitao, pemuda cantik itu menatap Yifan yang tampak canggung. Ia tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan jaketnya. "Bisa kau beri aku air ge? Aku haus," jawabnya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan merebahkan diri di sofa.

Yifan kemudian membawakan segelas air kepada Zitao, yang diterima baik oleh sang terkasih. Zitao meneguk airnya dengan cepat. Ia belum makan maupun minum apa-apa dari pagi, dan tenggorokannya kering sekali. Setidaknya, ia bisa meminum segelas air. Ia ingat sekali, jika saja ia tidak berada di Canada, pasti dirinya dan Sehun sedang menyantap masakan lezat di restoran Prancis, Sehun sudah berjanji tentang hal itu. Ia tidak menyesal datang ke Canada, tapi sepertinya ia butuh makanan sekarang.

"K-kau pasti lapar bukan? Perjalanan dari China ke Canada cukup jauh," ucap Yifan, tangannya yang gemetaran kemudian mengambil handphone-nya, menelepon _quick delivery_ untuk memesan makanan. Zitao hanya tersenyum meperhatikan Yifan menelepon. Walaupun tampilannya berubah, diri itu tetap sama. Tetap Yifan.

"...Bersabarlah, aku baru saja memesankan makanan .." ujar Yifan, dengan napas yang tak teratur, ia mencoba duduk disamping Zitao. Zitao hanya tersenyum, matanya menoleh sebentar melihati Yifan, kemudian kembali menatap televisi. Si tampan, kini menatapi si cantik yang tampak tenang setelah menangis berkali-kali didalam mobil sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya tadi. Matanya tampak sembab akibat menangis, dan sekaligus mengantuk.

"Ge ... berhenti menatapi diriku ..."

Yifan segera menoleh kearah lain begitu Zitao memprotesnya. Ia hanya ingin menatap Zitao jauh lebih lama lagi. Ia masih tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya, ah, mungkin lebih baik menyebutnya mantan kekasihnya, karena Zitao sudah memutuskan ikatan mereka. Namun, Yifan pasti akan memperbaikinya. Yifan melirik Zitao, sang pujaan hati tampak kelelahan dan mengantuk. Dan mata Zitao perlahan-lahan tertutup, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi sofa, membiarkan dirinya tertidur.

Tangan besar Yifan dengan pelan menarik kepala Zitao, bersandar di bahu tegapnya. Ia membiarkan dewi bulannya tertidur di pundaknya, setidaknya, Yifan bisa menatap Zitao sepuas-puasnya kali ini. Tangan Yifan kemudian terjulur untuk mengenggam tangan Zitao yang masih memegang remote televisi. Perlahan, tangan Yifan menggenggam tangan Zitao, merasakan kelembutan kesayangannya.

"Zitao ... terimakasih karena mau kembali ..." gumam Yifan, menatap Zitao yang tertidur dipundaknya.

.

.

Zitao, yang berpura-pura tertidur, tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Yifan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mumumumumu haaaii ira datang lagii dan akan datang terus :v**

**Oke, oke, kita to the point aja sekarang yak ;) menurut readers, chapt ini membosankan atau nggak? Atau malah memuakkan? Bilang aja gapapa kok, ira tanggepin dengan sepenuh hati walaupun nganu(?)**

Balasan review chapter 4 :

**wuziper : **"Haihaii, wah wah makasih banyak atas pujiannya ^^ ira senang deh karena kekesalannya terbayar wkwkwk. Dan ira juga kagum bangeeet sama kamu, dari chapter 3 sampe chapt 4 ini kamu yang pertama ngereview^^ thanks yaa udah review"

**HUANGYUE : **"Haihaii, iya dong kan chanyeol dari sononya emang udah baik, kalo suho kan emang abang angel wkwk. HAPPY KRISTAO DAY too, ira lupa loh :v untung kamu ingetin wkwk. Thanks yaa udah review fanfic ira dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke 4 ini. Ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**Huang Zi Mei : **"Haihaii, waks ira juga mau dong diculik kayak gitu wkwk. Aduh kasian kalo china ma Canada-nya diubek2, nanti kris mau berteduh dimana wkwkwk :V Thanks yaa udah review fanfic ira dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke 4 ini. Ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves**** : **"Haihaii, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review fanfic ira dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke 4 ini. Ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**celindazifan : **"Haihaii, siipokee, ira pasti usahain biar always fast update. Thanks yaa udah review fanfic ira dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke 4 ini. Ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**fausia shara : **"Haihaii, nah, gimana nih? Ira udah munculin luhan kok wkwk, walaupun luhan di chap ini agak ngenes(?) makasih yaa ga jadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**Aiko Michishige : **"Haihaii, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Wah makasih atas semangatnya, dan juga makasih yaa ga jadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh^^ thanks yaa udah review"

**yuikitamura91 : **"Haihaii, waah ira terharu :') awalnya ira pesimis banget karena reader gamau lagi baca fanfic ira gara-gara harus ada crack pairnya. Tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya. Thanks yaa udah review fanfic ira dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke 4 ini. Ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**thiacc28 : "**Haihaii, salam kenal my new reader :* wkwkwk, thanks yaa udah review"

**Safitiri676 : **"Haihaii, hehehe maaf harus tbc, jujur jari ira pegal XD nah pertanyaanmu terjawab gak sama chapter ini? Makasih yaa ga jadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. Thanks yaa udah review"

**ang always : **"Haihaii, yaps, akhirnya sehun tau klo tao dibawa ke canada :v soal chanyeol membawa tao itu rahasia perusahaan, gaboleh diganggu gugat(?) :v suho di Canada nggak kuliah, dia dimutasi sama kantornya supaya pindah kerja ke Canada. Makasih yaaa ga jadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. Thanks yaa udah review"

**Fuyuka11 **: "Haihaii, okeoke, ira sekaranggamau tahu, pokoknya besok ajarin iraa buat fanfic rated M yang singkat padat jelas wkwk :V Thanks yaa udah review fanfic ira dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke 4 ini. Ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**Bunda Tao : "**Haihaii, hehehe maaf ini hanyalah keisengan ira belaka (?) :V Makasih yaa gajadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. Thanks yaa udah review"

**Hoshi no Haru : **"Haihaii, wkwk maafkanlah keisengan ira(?) wkwk abang chan kan kuat, jadi bisa bawa tao kebandara dong wkwk :v Makasih yaa ga jadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. thanks yaa udah review,"

**anis.l mufidah : **"Haihaii, waah itu sih rahasia wkwk :v makasih yaa gajadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. Thanks yaa udah review"

**LVenge : **"Haihaii, CHANYEOL WE ARE PADAMUU(?) :v uhm, sorry wkwk, tapi kayaknya sehun bakal nyusulin tao :v dan luhan yang ngenes pasti gamau kalah :V Thanks yaa udah review fanfic ira dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke 4 ini. Ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**Annisakkamjong : "**Haihaii, waduh, masa abang naga dibunuh?! Bisa stress nanti ira :V hehehe huntao shipper nih. Ira janji deh, usahain ada huntao di chap depan. Makasih yaa ga jadi silent readers, thanks udah review"

**luphbebz : **"Haihaii, heheh maafkan keisengan ira(?) wkwkw chanyeol lagi baik disini karena udah disogok(?) :V Thanks yaa udah review fanfic ira dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke 4 ini. Ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**icegreantealatte : **"Haihaii, iya dong pastiii KRIS KETEMU AMA TAO ITU PASTII DONG :V wkwkk. Makasih yaa ga jadi silent readers, iraa seneng banget deh. Thanks yaa udah review"

**beruanggajah : **"Haihaii, iya wkwk maunya ira sih fanfic ini cepet selesainya, tapi kayaknya butuh waktu yang lama, karena ira bakal munculin berbagai konflik wkwk. Makasih yaa ga jadi silent readers, iraa seneng banget deh. Thanks yaa udah review"

**ajib4ff : **"Haihaii, iya mereka bersatu buat nyelamati Kristao yang diujung tanduk (?)Thanks yaa udah review fanfic ira dari awal chapter hingga chapter ke 4 ini. Ira seneng banget deh. thanks udah review"

**pantao : **"Haihaii, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih yaa gajadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. Thanks udh review"

**ndadinda : **"Haihaii, heheh iya ira usahain chap depan ada huntao deh. Thanks udah review"

**owe : **"Haihaii, ahahaha iya ira juga gabisa liat kristao dipisahin. Makasih yaa ga jadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. Thanks yah udah review"

**zitaopandaa : **"Haihaii, waduh hahaha berarti harus dipanggil kakak dong ini :D thanks yaa udah review"

**sehunna : **"Haihaii, Krishan? Ira usahain yaa. Thanks udah review"

**EXOST : "**Haihaii, wah makasih banyak udah nyempatin baca ff ira. Thanks udah review"

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim : **"Haihaii, wkwkkk baper everywhere :v siipokee, fast update selalu diusahain, typo? Itu takdir wkwkw. Makasih yaa gajadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. Thanks udah review"

**Varka : **"Haihaii, salam kenal juga my new reader ^^ iya ini udah lanjut kok. Ira cewek, kelahiran tahun 2000 jadi masih 14 tahun. Thanks yaa udah review"

**ShinJiWoo920202 : "**Haihaii, salam kenal my new reader^^ makasih banyak udah nyempatin baca ff ini, wkwkwk sehun dan kai bukan evil kok, klo sehun cuma haus akan cinta (?) dan abang Kai cuma pesuruh disini wkwkwk. Makasih yaa gajadi silent readers, ira seneng banget deh. thanks juga udah review"

**Big thanks ira ucapin buat kalian yang udah nyempatin baca ff ira. Dan juga buat yang always mereview, ira bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian wkwk.**

**Terimakasih udah semangatin ira, semangatin ira terus yah. Jujur ira sempat mau berhenti gara-gara patah semangat. Ira pasti, pasti dan pasti usahain fast update ^^**

**So, MIND TO REVIEW again? :D review sangat dibutuhkan, hargailah usaha para penulis!**


	6. Chapter 6 La Laideur de la Noël

Kai menatap kerumunan orang-orang China yang baru saja tiba di bandara Ottawa Internasional Macdonald-Cartier. Salah satu dari banyaknya kerumunan itu adalah Sehun. Ia sudah datang sejam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Matanya yang malas mencari Sehun. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat pemuda putih pucat itu. Mungkin ada perubahan dari diri sahabat lamanya.

"Sehun!"-Kai berteriak, memanggil Sehun yang mengambil handphone dari saku jaketnya, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Kai.

"Kau tambah hitam, Kai," seru Sehun, menghampiri kawan lamanya, kemudian memeluknya cepat.

"Berisik. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar," Kai menatap arloji-nya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

"Tidak. Antarkan aku ke tempat tinggal si tikus itu menculik Zitao-ku,"

Kai mengacak rambutnya. "Kau tidak berubah!" ujarnya kesal.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja, tunanganku,"

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Six

Rated : T

Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai, Suho, Chanyeol and others

Warning : YAOI! TYPO yang ikut meramaikan fanfic (?)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ babe

NO SIDERS! NO BASH!

.

.

ENJOY^^

.

"Menjijikkan! Ingat, kita sudah tidak terikat perjodohan semenjak dua minggu yang lalu!" Kai bergerutu, berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang cepat-cepat disusul oleh si pemuda albino.

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Masalah perjodohan bodoh itu sudah kuatasi. Aku juga tidak mau mempunyai seorang istri sepertimu, _black_!"

"_Jesus Christ!_ Yang benar saja! Jika kita benar-benar menikah, kau yang akan mendesah dibawahku!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Hentikan mulut kotormu itu. Cepat bawa aku ke mobil, aku lelah!" perintahnya. Kemudian kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju mobil _alphard_ berwarna biru laut milik Kai. Sehun langsung masuk dan mengambil posisi nyaman, membuat Kai terpaksa yang memasukkan tas ranselnya kedalam mobil.

"Mau makan dulu?" Tanya Kai, masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan transportasi kesayangannya itu. Sehun, yang duduk di jok tengah, menggeleng. "Tidak. Langsung ke tempat tinggal Wu Yifan," serunya, memijat keningnya.

"Setidaknya istirahat dulu," ujar Kai, matanya tetap memperhatikan jalanan, berusaha konsentrasi.

Sehun menyeringai, "Hei, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku, babe,"

"Baiklah! Kita ke apartemen Yifan!" seru Kai mengalah, ia sedikit jijik begitu Sehun memulai sifat menyebalkannya. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya dijodohkan dengan Oh Sehun, partner kelicikannya. Dan tentu saja pada awalnya ia menentang, kemudian lari ke Canada, menghindari orangtuanya. Kai sedikit kagum, berkat kejeniusan dan tentu saja, kekejaman Sehun, ia berhasil mematahkan perjodohan bodoh itu. Walaupun Kai tidak mengerti arah jalan pikiran Sehun sampai harus menewaskan sendiri orangtuanya.

Sehun hanya terdiam memperhatikan kota Ottawa itu dari balik jendela mobil. Ia sedikit mengantuk, seharian ini pikirannya sangat kacau akibat Zitao yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Sehun menyeringai tipis, menertawakan dalam hati kebodohan yang dilakukan si penculik Zitao-nya(?). Seharusnya ia tidak perlu meninggalkan surat singkat seperti itu. Justru hal itu membuat kedoknya terbuka.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, saingannya waktu di SMP. Sehun hapal betul tulisan Chanyeol yang rapi itu. Terlebih lagi, Chanyeol sangat suka tokoh natal sinterclaus itu. Sehun pernah salah membuka loker, ia membuka loker milik Chanyeol yang dibaliknya penuh stiker sinterclaus dan sebuah snowglobe santa. Dan karena Chanyeol-lah, Zitao dan Yifan bertemu. Pemuda itu yang pertama kali mempertemukan Yifan yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya pada Zitao dan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa lupa bagaimana tatapan kagum Yifan pada saat pertama kali melihat Zitao tersenyum. "Cih," decihnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Zitao mengucek matanya pelan, dan terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah tertidur di atas kasur. Perasaan, ia tadi hanya pura-pura tertidur. Ah, mungkin saja ia kebablasan dan akhirnya benar-benar tertidur. Ia menoleh keseluruh penjuru kamar. Tidak ada Yifan. Dimana ia?

Perlahan, Zitao melangkah dan keluar dari kamar, matanya celingukan mencari seseorang. Jam di dinding kini telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 11. Pantas saja ia tertidur, ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk tadi. Lantas, dimana Yifan? Apakah ia keluar?

Zitao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Yifan yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Zitao mendesah, tampak sekali Yifan tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi jangkung itu tentu saja tidak sesuai dengan ukuran sofa. Zitao berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, berusaha untuk tidak berisik, kemudian kembali membawa selimut. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Yifan yang tampak kedinginan. "Kenapa tidak tidur dikamar saja?" gumamnya.

_Ia masih takut, Zitao_.

Tangan Zitao perlahan menyentuh rambut Yifan. Kemudian dengan pelan ia mengusap surai hitam kemerahan itu. Zitao tersenyum, memperhatikan Yifan yang mulai nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dari dulu, Yifan suka sekali rambutnya diusap oleh kekasihnya itu. Pada malam-malam tertentu saat Yifan tidak bisa tidur, Zitao akan mengusap rambutnya hingga ia tertidur.

Zitao memperhatikan wajah Yifan lekat. Betapa ia merindukan wajah tegas sang terkasih. Zitao selalu mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah Yifan. Ia mengecup kening Yifan pelan, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tampan, ge. Selalu," bisiknya pelan dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. "Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu ..." lanjutnya malu-malu. "Dan ... aku mencintaimu, ge ..." Zitao mengusap tengkuknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan. Wajahnya kini memerah sekarang.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Zi,"

.

DEG!

Zitao menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Yifan yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Oh tidak! Yifan mendengar semua yang ia katakan?! Ah ... sembunyikan Zitao sekarang! Ia malu sekali!

Yifan tersenyum memperhatikan Zitao yang mulai salah tingkah. Ia menunduk dengan wajah yang merona merah. "Zi," panggilnya. Zitao tetap tidak menatapnya, "iya ge .." ujarnya pelan. Sungguh, ia malu sekali.

"Hei, tatap aku," Yifan menarik tengkuk Zitao, yang secara otomatis mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Zitao membulatkan matanya. Oke, ini diluar batas! Zitao ingin menghilang sekarang! Ia malu! Sangat!

Yifan menyeringai, "kau tadi mengataiku tampan, kan?" Tanya Yifan, membuat Zitao menunduk lagi.

"Oh, yeah! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menciumku, huh?"-Zitao ingin kabur sekarang!

"Kau tidak memiliki izin untuk itu, Zitao,"-Oh Tuhan, berikanlah Zitao kekuatan teleportasi sekarang!

"Dan lagi, kau mengatakan bahwa kau merindukanku?"-Shut up, Wu Yifan! Zitao benar-benar malu sekarang!

Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, menempelkan dahinya pada kening Zitao. Membuat si cantik terkejut. "Kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku kan?" bisik Yifan pelan, menghembuskan napasnya yang bisa dirasakan oleh Zitao. Si Huang, terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci sempurna. Detak jantungnya kembali tak normal.

"Hei Zi .." Yifan menarik napas pelan. "Aku harus membalas perlakuanmu itu .." gumamnya, menarik tengkuk Zitao, mendekatkan bibir kecil Zitao untuk diraupnya. Oh Tuhan! Zitao tidak bisa bernafas sekarang!

Sedikit lagi, hasrat keduanya bertemu, Yifan sudah bersiap dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan. Sedikit lagi,-

_**Ting tong!**_

_Pfftt, kasihan sekali kau, Yifan!_

"_Oh, God_ .." Yifan bergumam pelan, melepaskan pegangannya pada Zitao, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Siapa yang datang keapartemennya malam-malam begini? Mengganggu saja! Zitao, memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. Nafasnya tak teratur. Tadi itu hampir saja, hampir saja Yifan menciumnya! Oh Tuhan ... Zitao ingin ke China sekarang! Ia harus ke China!

_Benarkah kau ingin pulang ke Guangzhou, Zi?_

"Siapa?"-bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Yifan, ia membuka pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"_Hello, Mr. Wu_,"

.

.

.

"... Kai ..." Yifan geram. Berani-beraninya Kai datang setelah melakukan sebuah penghinaan pada Yifan. Bukan itu saja, Kai bahkan sudah mengirimkan video itu entah pada siapa hingga Zitao mengetahuinya. Yang membuat hubungan mereka terputus. "Mau apa kau datang kesini?!" Yifan masih bisa menahan emosinya. Jujur saja, ia selalu ingin memberikan Kai pelajaran ketika melihat wajahnya.

Kai terkekeh, "Tenanglah. Aku kesini membawa seseorang. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Huang Zitao,"

"Kau?! Bagaimana kau tahu nama kekasihku?!" ucapan Yifan terdengar sangat tinggi. Ternyata Kai memang sudah mengetahui Zitao dan berencana untuk melakukan hal buruk bagi hubungannya.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting," Kai mengusap tengkuknya, "dan, oh yeah, Huang Zitao ada didalam bukan? Panggil dia kemari,"

"Yang benar saja! Pergilah! Zitao tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu!"

"Cih, bukan aku yang mau bertemu dengannya. Tapi seseorang,"

Yifan menaikkan alisnya. Siapa yang mau bertemu dengan Zitao hingga larut malam? Apakah ia mempunyai niat jahat? Oh, Yifan harus bersiap untuk semua ini. Zitao mulai mendengar kegaduhan, berjalan menuju pintu dan mendapati seseorang bersama dengan Yifan.

"Yifan-ge? Siapa itu?" Zitao menyempil, ia berhasil berdiri di belakang Yifan dan melihat Kai.

Kai menyeringai lebar, "Huang Zitao?"

"Ya, ada apa?" Zitao memaksa untuk keluar, namun tangannya segera digenggam oleh Yifan. Dengan penuh keheranan, ia menatap Yifan. Raut wajah pemuda yang bermarga Wu itu tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti sedang merasa was-was. "Yifan-ge? Ada apa?"

"Menjauhlah, Zi," bisik Yifan. Zitao tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Kai maju dua langkah, mendekati Yifan dan Zitao. "Huang Zitao, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Kai pelan, kemudian menatap sinis Yifan yang menggeram marah. Zitao segera melepaskan genggaman Yifan, kemudian memaksa keluar. "Siapa?" Tanya Zitao, ia hanya berhasil menyembulkan kepalanya, sedangkan lengannya kembali dicengkram oleh Yifan. Matanya celingukan melihati koridor apartemen. Dan ia begitu terkejut, mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

.

"Se .. Sehun?"

.

Yifan tersentak. Sehun? Oh Sehun?!

"Zitao ..." suara serak Sehun membuat Yifan merengkuh pemuda Huang tersebut. Kini ia mengerti. Kai telah bersekongkol dengan Sehun untuk membuat hubungannya berantakan! Yifan tahu pasti bahwa Sehun yang merencakan semuanya, dan Kai yang bertugas untuk melaksanakan sebagian rencana itu. Yifan murka. Ia tidak menyangka, Sehun yang pendiam dan juga ramah kepada Zitao bisa melakukan hal semacam itu padanya. Sebegitu cintanya kah ia pada Zitao?

_Tidak, ia hanya menginginkan apa yang kau miliki, Yifan._

"Kau!" Yifan langsung menunjuk Sehun penuh amarah. Sehun, menatap Yifan dan tersenyum miring. "Kau yang merencanakan semua ini kan?!"

"Merencanakan apa?"-Sehun kembali berpura-pura kebingungan.

"Kau yang berusaha menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Zitao!" bentak Yifan, dengan cepat ia mendorong Kai yang berada dihadapannya, kemudian berlari menuju Sehun, menarik kerah baju pemuda itu. Zitao langsung berlari menyusul Yifan, berusaha menghentikan amukannya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, Wu Yifan," desis Sehun tajam.

"Kurang ajar ..." Yifan geram.

_**Bugh!**_

Satu pukulan berhasil ia layangkan pada pelipis Sehun. Zitao terkejut, dengan cepat ia membantu Sehun berdiri. "Hentikan!" teriaknya. "Yifan-ge, kenapa kau memukul Sehun?!"

Yifan tersentak. Mengapa Zitao malah membela Sehun? "Zitao!"

"Kau ... marah padaku, ge?"-tatapan Zitao begitu sendu melihat Yifan yang terbalut amarah.

"**Aku tidak marah!**"

.

_Buruk_.

.

Yifan baru saja membentak Zitao dan membuat pemuda itu gemetar. Tubuh Zitao gemetar. Ia kini tidak berani lagi memandang mata Yifan. Selama ini ia belum pernah mendapat bentakan, dan hal itu mengguncangnya. Sehun, segera menarik Zitao mundur, kemudian menatap dingin Yifan. "Jangan pernah membentak Zitao, tuan Wu!" pandangan Sehun pada Yifan sangat sinis, "...atau kau akan berurusan denganku!"

"Siapa yang membentak Zitao?! Kau yang akan berurusan denganku jika masih berusaha mengganggu hubungan kami dan memperburuk semuanya!"

"Siapa yang memperburuk semuanya?! Tidakkah seharusnya kau sadar, kaulah pembuat kekacauan itu, hah?!"

"Tolong sadar diri, Oh Sehun!"

.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu sudah tersulut emosi. Keduanya menatap sinis. Zitao memucat ketika melihat Yifan maju dan kembali menghantam Sehun tepat di rahang, tidak bisa dihindari Sehun membalas perbuatan Yifan. Kepanikan melanda diri Zitao, ia membekap mulutnya, tak percaya melihat bahwa Yifan dan Sehun baku hantam dihadapannya.

"Hentikan!" teriakan Zitao sama sekali tidak berguna. Baik Yifan maupun Sehun sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Mereka masih saling memukul hingga terdengar bunyi sana-sini. Zitao menutup kelopak matanya, kemudian jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis.

"Ber-berhenti ..." ucapnya dengan mata yang sengaja ia tutup dan tangan yang menutup telinganya. Kai, yang memperhatikan itu semua mendecih, "membuat repot saja,"

"KUMOHON!" Zitao tidak tahan. Ia berteriak dengan sangat keras dengan air mata yang mengalir.

_Kau harus memilih salah satu, Zitao_

"YIFAN-GE! SEHUN! HENTIKAN!"

_Mereka tidak akan berhenti, Zitao_

"BERHENTILAH JIKA KALIAN PEDULI PADAKU!"

.

.

.

Isak tangis Zitao yang semakin mengeras membuat keduanya berhenti. Membuat Yifan dan Sehun menjauh. Darah yang mengalir dibibir Yifan membuat tangisan Zitao semakin keras, Sehun pun begitu. Kedua tubuh mereka tampak lebam sana-sini. Keadaan keduanya begitu buruk. Sangat.

"Zi.. Zitao. Maafkan aku," Yifan bergerak cepat, menangkup pelipis Zitao. Pemuda Huang itu masih saja menangis. Ia tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" ucapnya lirih, menghapus air matanya, kemudian menatap Yifan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Zitao ... kembalilah bersamaku, kau sudah berjanji padaku. Mari kita pulang," pinta Sehun, menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan Zitao. Berharap agar uluran tangan itu diterima. Zitao menatap Sehun. Mata pemuda itu sendu. Kemudian, ia menatap Yifan yang duduk disampingnya, pemuda itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia menghapus airmata Zitao. Yifan tampak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Zitao ... ayo kita pulang ..." mata Sehun menuntut kali ini. Zitao menangis pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus memilih siapa. Yifan, menghapus air matanya, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Zitao. Berhentilah menangis,"-sungguh, ucapan Yifan mampu membuat Zitao merasa tenang sesaat. Hingga tatapan sendu yang Sehun berikan kembali dilihatnya.

.

_Kau harus memutuskannya sekarang, Zitao_

.

Zitao tidak tahu.

.

_Lakukan yang harusnya kau lakukan_

.

Zitao tidak bisa.

.

_Kau harus memilih, Zitao. Atau keduanya kembali tersulut emosi_

_._

Zitao benar-benar tidak sanggup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun ..." gumaman Zitao membuat Yifan terkejut. Pemuda Huang itu menatap Sehun, kemudian menatap diri Yifan dengan senyum pahit, buliran bening kembali keluar dari matanya. "Zitao? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?"-Yifan mulai panik.

Zitao tersenyum, meski airmatanya terus saja mengalir, ia tetap tersenyum menatap Yifan. "Yifan-ge ... maafkan aku ..."

"Tidak. Zitao .. ini salahku. Jangan pergi, kumohon," suara Yifan terdengar begitu menyiksa.

Zitao menggeleng pelan, senyumnya masih saja mengembang. "Kau bisa ge ... aku yakin itu ..."

.

"Tidak, Zitao ... tidak ..."

.

.

.

"Sehun ..."

.

Uluran tangan Sehun diterima oleh Zitao.

.

"... Bawa aku pulang ke Guangzhou ..."

_Sehun menang_.

...

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, mendapati hari sudah mulai pagi. Dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjangnya. Merasa sedikit pusing, ia turun menuju dapur. Ibunya sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. "Ma ..." gumamnya, duduk di meja makan sambil menguap pelan.

Ibunya menoleh, mengusap kepala Luhan lembut. "Selamat pagi, sayang," ujarnya, kemudian menyodorkan segelas susu segar pada Luhan.

Wajah masam Luhan tiba-tiba tertampang. Ia masih teringat kejadian tadi malam. Perjodohan? Dirinya? Cih, menggelikan sekali! Ibunya, yang kini telah selesai membuat roti lapis panggang kesukaan Luhan menatap wajah anak keduanya yang sedang cemberut. Susu yang ia berikan tidak diminumnya. Padahal biasanya dengan cepat ia menghabiskan susu coklat favoritnya. "Luhan? Kau kenapa?"

"Mama jahat!" desis Luhan.

Ibunya terkejut. Baru kali ini Luhan menatapnya dengan dingin, dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sukses membuatnya sakit hati. Yah, ibu mana yang tidak sakit hati dikatai jahat oleh anaknya sendiri? Apalagi Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Ibunya segera duduk, berhadapan dengan anak lelakinya. "Baiklah. Katakan apa kesalahan mama?"

Luhan menghela napas, "... Mama harus jujur dan menceritakan semuanya padaku," ujarnya.

"Mama janji," Ibunya mengangguk setuju.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna merah bata itu. "Jadi ... perjodohan yang dikatakan gege itu apa?"

Ibunya tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau mengetahuinya,"

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Iya, sayang .."

"Ceritakan semuanya!" Luhan menuntut, mood-nya turun drastis seketika. Bagaimana bisa kedua orangtuanya menjodohkannya bahkan ia belum mengetahuinya sama sekali!

"... Baiklah. Sebelumnya, kau harus tenang, nak,"-Luhan menghirup napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya. Ya, ia tidak boleh se-emosi ini dulu. "Siapa cinta pertamamu, Luhan?" lanjut Ibunya, menatap Luhan penuh arti.

Si pemuda balas menatap ibunya tak mengerti. "Mama? Kenapa menanyakan hal ini?"

"Jawab saja,"

"Hhh, Kevin ..." serunya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ibunya.

Ibunya tersenyum lagi. "Dia teman masa kecilmu, bukan?"-Luhan mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah membahas tentangnya lagi, Lu?"

Luhan mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan ini. "Mama lupa? Kita yang pindah ke Canada! Padahal aku sudah bahagia di China!" sungutnya kesal.

"... Maafkan Mama sayang, kau tahu kan kita harus pindah," Ibunya mengusap kepala anaknya yang sedang menunduk. "Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu semua, Luhan," lanjut Ibunya, membuat Luhan kembali menatap wanita yang sudah berumur itu.

"Maksud Mama?"

Ibunya tersenyum, "Kau dijodohkan dengan Kevin, Luhan,"

Mata Luhan membulat lebar. "Apa?! Yang benar saja! Aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi, Ma!"

Ibunya menggendikan bahu, kemudian menerima koran harian yang diantarkan anjing golden retriever bernama Shu peliharaan kakak Luhan, "Ibu dengar dari kakakmu, kau menyukai seseorang,"

Luhan sedikit merona mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Ia kembali teringat Yifan. "A-apa yang Mama bicarakan, sih?"

"Kau mau jujur? Siapa nama anak itu? Jika ia baik untukmu, mungkin Mama bisa membatalkan perjodohannya," Ibunya kembali memeriksa sup yang dibuatnya.

"Tak perlu, Ma. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih," gumam Luhan lirih.

"Setidaknya kau memberi tahu nama anak itu, sayang,"

Luhan menatap sendu segelas susu dihadapannya. "Yifan. Wu Yifan, Ma,"

"Luhan,"-suara panggilan Ibunya membuat Luhan menoleh. "Kau tahu nama asli Kevin?"

Luhan menyerngit, "Kevin? Entahlah, kupikir Kevin adalah nama aslinya. Ternyata hanya nama panggilan," jawab Luhan cuek. Kemudian menengguk susunya hingga habis. "Aku mau mandi dulu, Ma. Akan kubangunkan gege," serunya, berjalan menuju tangga.

.

"Nama aslinya Wu Yifan, Lu,"

.

Langkah Luhan terhenti.

.

.

.

.

"Zitao?" Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Zitao. Pemuda Huang itu sedikit terkejut. Kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Sehun memakaikan syal padanya. "Kau melamun?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih," serunya lagi, meraba syal rajut yang Sehun pakaikan pada dirinya. Pemuda berdarah Korea itu membalas senyum Zitao, kemudian menatap tiket terbang menuju Guangzhou ditangannya. Tangan Sehun tergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Zitao. "Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Zitao?"

Zitao terdiam cukup lama. "Aku yakin, Sehun,"

Sehun menatapnya, kemudian mengecup pipi Zitao kilat. Zitao terkejut, "Sehun?"

"Hehe, terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku," ujarnya, hanya cengar-cengir. Jujur, Sehun bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Namun, ia tahu batasnya. Dan sebelum Zitao mengizinkannya, ia akan mencoba membuat Zitao jatuh cinta pada dirinya.

_Kau memang seorang pemenang, Sehun_

_Namun, pemenang sebenarnya adalah Yifan_

Zitao diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Sehun. Ia tahu, semuanya pasti akan merasa kecewa pada keputusannya. Suho, Chanyeol, dan juga-

-Yifan.

Namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun terpuruk lagi. Orang tuanya baru saja meninggal, dan dia harus mengemban tugas berat sebagai seorang presdir dan mengambil alih perusahaan. Sehun jelas butuh dirinya. Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir, mengapa Sehun begitu mengistimewakannya? Padahal ia tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

Sehun meraih handphonenya dan mengirimi sebuah pesan pada Kai.

**To : KimKai**

**Thanks.**

**Dan jangan lupakan tugasmu. Buat Yifan mencintai orang lain, okay babe?**

**Oh Sehun**

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, handphone-nya kembali berbunyi.

**From : KimKai**

**Bodoh, tenang saja.**

**Kau harus memberiku hadiah jika aku berhasil**

**Kai**

Sehun tak membalasnya. Ia kemudian menaruh kembali handphonenya dalam sakunya, kemudian menghampiri Zitao dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. "Kau siap, _dear_?"

Zitao menelan ludahnya. "Ya,"

Dan keduanya berjalan menuju pesawat.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ampuni iraa T_T fanficnya malah jadi gajelas gini. Sebenarnya ga rela juga buat kristao yang baru aja bahagia eh udah kepisah lagi hadooohhh galauu -,- Okay, kembali pendapat readers buat fanfic ini :v ngebosenin ya? Aduh ira memang gajago nih huhuhu**

Balasan review chap 5 :

**celindazifan** : "Holaaa, eh apaan nih berniat grepe2 badan mulus tao :v wkwkwk gimana dengn chapter ini? Ira takut banget responnya jelek entar :'v Thanks yaa udah review"

**wuziper **: "Holaaa, heheh aduh sebenarnya perjodohannya sehun itu sama kai, sedangkan luhan sama Kevin alias kris wkwk :v nah gimana dengan chapter ini? Thanks yaa buat semangat dan review-nya"

**ndadinda** : "Holaaa, salam kenal jugaa bebz :v aduh seneng banget klo kamu suka ff ira, hehe gausah panggil kak, panggil ira aja wkwk. Thanks yaa udah review"

**yuikitamura91** : "Holaaa, eng ... maafin ira karena sehun bukan jodohnya lulu huhuhu T_T maafkan kegilaan ira(?) gimana dengan chapt ini? Thanks yaa udah review"

**Huang Zi Mei **: "Holaaa, waks si kris masih jones,kita rayuin aja yuk wkwkk. Aduh sorry hunhan-nya belum lope-lope(?) Nah ini yang ira bingungkan hiks hiks, ira gabisa buat nc hueeee. Ajarin ira dong plis plis pliss. Thanks yaa udah review"

**luphbebz** : "Holaaa, iyaa mereka ketemu tapi ira yang ketularan virus jahatnya bang bihun pisahin lagi :V dan si manis luhan jodohnya sama Kevin alias si kris wkwk. Siip ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaa udah review"

**maulina45** : "Holaaa, kristao moment always the best ^^ :V iraa juga suka sifatnya sehun disini hehehe. Pantengin ff ini terus yaaa. Thanks udah review"

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**** :** "Holaaa, aduh iya ira typo :'v makasih yaa udah ingetin :* iyaa, hunhan belum muncul di chapt ini, mungkin di chapter2 selanjutnya, soalnya pengen ira bikin krishan dulu wkwk. Iyaa ira usahain fast update kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**HUANGYUE** : "Holaaa, huhuhu maafkan kenistaan ira yang misahin mereka lagi(?) klo Lulu kayaknya gabakal gangguin soalnya dia hampir putus asa, tapi ada kabar gembira, ternyata jodohnya abang Kevin :v Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**Fuyuka11 **: "Holaaa, huhuhu sudahlah, ira gabakal bisa buat ff rated m T-T heheh iyaa, makasih pujiannya, thanks yaa udah review"

**beruanggajah** : "Holaaa, hehehe iya, ira usahain fast update terus kok. Gimana? Chapter ini kurang panjang gak? Ira takutnya kalo kepanjangan entar malah jadi membosankan bacanya ... Thanks yaa udah review"

**exoel12** : "Holaaa, hei hei my new reader{} yaah, disini sehun ira buat antagonis dulu :'v dan calon tunangannya luhan itu kris, bukan sehun .. maaf yaah ga sesuai harapan reader, sebenernya hubungan kai dan sehun itu sahabatan, dan mereka sempat dijodohin. Iya gapapa kok, ira malah suka reader yang banyak tanya, btw panggil ira ajaa. Thanks yaa udah review"

**annisakkamjong** : "Holaaa, nah buat kamu huntao shipper, gimana dengan chapter ini? Udah puas belum liat huntao-nya? Hehehe iya ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaa udah review"

**icegreentealatte** : "Holaaa, aduh maafkan kenistaan ira yang harus memisahkan sementara kristao huhuhu T_T. Kristao moment pasti ada kok, tenang ajaa ;) pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks yaa udah review"

**ajib4ff** : "Holaaa, nah iniii, ira suka kamu gapanggil author lagi, panggil ira aja yaah. Aduh maaf ga sesuai harapan, karena jodohnya si lulu disini adalah bang Kevin :v PM-mu belum masuk, ira tungguin tapi gaada(?), coba kirim ulang. Thanks yaa udah review"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves**: "Holaaa, siip ini udah lanjut kok. Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**fausia shara** : "Holaaa, selamaaat! Harapan mu berhasiil, jodohnya luhan adalah Kevin alias abang kris. Wkwkwk, iya dong KAI KAN ANAK ALIM gituuh :v pantengin ff ini terus yaah. Thanks udah review"

**Safitri676** : "Holaaa, aduh maafkan ira yang udah pisahin kristao lagi T-T. Luhan dijodohin ama abang Kevin :V pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**Bunda Tao** : "Holaaa, iyaa kayaknya ff ini masih lama, soalnya ira pengen munculin banyak konflik dan juga perseteruan antara kris dan sehun, dan ff ini salah satu ff yang bikin ira seneng, gatau kenapa tapi diantara seluruh ff yang ira biki, ira paling suka sama karya ira yang ini, jadi kayaknya ff ini masih lama. Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "Holaaa, wkwkwk aduh kayak peramal ajaa hehehe. Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**Orangecuppie** : "Holaaa, salam kenal my new reader:* ahahaha iyaa ira juga ganyangka buat kris ooc kayak gitu. Pantengin ff ini trus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**EXOST** : "Holaaa, ahahaha jodohnya lulu sayang bukan sehun tapi kris :3 iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**kawaiiaegyo33 **: "Holaaa, salam kenal my new reader{} hehe Luhan dijodohin ama Krisseu :3 Oiyaa, ira mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan penulisan Christmas, maafin ira yaa, ira benar-benar nggak tahu. Maaf, sekali lagi ira minta maaf. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu :* iya, ira usahain buat fast update kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**zitaopandaa** : "Holaa, heheh maafin ira yang misahin mereka lagi :v jodohnya lulu si abang Kevin. Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**Varka** : "Holaaa, hehehe iya makasih atas semangatnya, panggil ira aja, gausah panggil kakak biar makin akrab :D Luhan dijodohin ama Kris, bukan sama sehun"

**Yasota **: "Holaaa, hehehe salam kenal my new reader, thanks atas pujiannya. Wah si sehun disini ira buat jahat dulu biar cuap-cuap gimanaaa gitu, tapi nanti ira buat dia sadar kok. Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**anis.l mufidah** : "Holaaa, aduh maafkan ira karena nggak sesuai harapan T-T. ehehehe, gimana dengan chapt ini? Seru gak? Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**ShinJiWoo920202** : "Holaaa, aduh maafkan kenistaan ira(?) sebenernya lulu iu dijodohin sama kris, bukan sehun. Dan kayaknya Luhan bakal banyak berperan disini nanti. Dan maafkan ira juga harus misahin kristao dulu T-T. Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks udah review"

**Naah, readers, ira mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata, dan juga ke typo-an yang selalu hadir gapernah absen :'v Oiyaa, PANGGIL SAYA IRA AJA YAAA GAUSAH PANGGIL AUTHOR BIAR MAKIN AKRAB :V **

**Big thanks ira ucapin buat kalian yang udah nge review, nge favoritin ff ini, dan juga nge follow-in.**

**Last, MINT TO REVIEW again? :D Gimme your love baby~ :v**


	7. Chapter 7 Été : La fausseté I

Mentari sudah naik, dan silaunya menjadi penyemangat untuk semua orang. Musim dingin memang akan segera berakhir, tetapi tidak berarti bahwa dinginnya angin yang berhembus itu menghilang. Yifan membuka seluruh jendela apartemennya, membiarkan angin dingin masuk menerpa tubuhnya. Padahal sudah hampir tiga jam ia berdiri disitu, membiarkan dirinya kedinginan. Namun, dirinya sama sekali tak gentar.

Yifan tetap diam. Mematung pada posisinya, keadaannya ..

_...-benar-benar buruk sekarang_

Selama ini ia sudah mencoba untuk bertahan, mencoba untuk bersabar. Ia fokus mempertahankan Zitao, memberikan apa yang diinginkannya dan mengusahakan apapun yang membuat Zitao bahagia.

Dan apa yang ia dapatkan?

.

.

.

"_**Sehun ... bawa aku pulang ke Guangzhou...**_"

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter seven

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin and others.

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI! TYPO!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS! NO BASH!

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE GO AWAY!**

ENJOY~

.

.

.

**PRANG!**

Yifan tiba-tiba melempar semua barang yang ada di meja nakas disampingnya. Dengan napas yang tersengal, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah. "Hhh .. hhh ..."

**PRANG!**

Kali ini sasaran amukannya televisi miliknya. Entah sejak kapan Yifan mendapatkan tongkat baseball, yang jelas benda itu sudah berada di tangan kekar Yifan. Dengan penuh amarah, ia memukul keras layar televisinya, seakan-akan ia sedang memukul ...-

-Oh Sehun.

"Haah .. hahh .. hhh ..."

Yifan benar-benar tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya sekarang. Bagaikan seorang penderita asma, nafasnya tersengal. Hatinya sekarang sudah rusak. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Rasanya, ia ingin menangis. Namun, air matanya tidak luluh sama sekali, ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri jika menunjukkan kelemahannya.

.

**Bruk!**

**.**

Yifan jatuh terduduk, bersandar pada dinding apartemennya. Ia tatap nanar pecahan kaca dan benda-benda yang telah ia lempar disana. Ia tersenyum, "Hahaha ..." tawanya. Dirinya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Apa pun yang ia lakukan serasa tak ada artinya. Semua yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Zitao kembali rasanya tak ada gunanya.

.

Apakah ini akhir?

.

Tangan Yifan tiba-tiba tergerak mengambil sebuah figura foto yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas miliknya. Disitu, disitu terpampang dengan jelas fotonya dan ... –Zitao.

Zitao terlihat begitu indah dimata Yifan. Di foto itu, terlihat dirinya yang sedang memeluk seekor anjing _Pomeranian_ dengan Yifan yang berdiri di belakangnya, memeluk Zitao dan menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Zitao. Senyum Zitao mengembang dan sangat lembut kala itu. Dan Yifan ikut tersenyum disana. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

**Prak!**

Foto itu Yifan lemparkan. Dengan sangat kasar dan penuh kebencian. Yifan menjambak rambutnya, menarik helaian surai hitam kemerahannya dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Hingga mata Yifan memicing melihat sebuah pecahan kaca yang tajam.

.

Bagaimana jika ia ... –mati?

.

Yifan menggenggam pecahan kaca itu lama. Ia tatap tajam pecahan kaca itu. Dan mulai menggerakkannya menuju pergelangan tangannya. Hingga ia mendengar ... –

.

.

–_**Yifan-Ge ...**_

_.. –__**aku mencintaimu**_

_-__**Huaa, kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuatku mencintaimu?!**_

_.. –__**gege ... terimakasih ...**_

.

.

Tiba-tiba suara dan wajah Zitao muncul dalam benaknya. Senyumannya yang indah, sentuhannya yang lembut, pelukannya yang hangat ... –serta cinta tulus mereka. Dan segala tentang Zitao muncul dalam pikirannya. Tangan Yifan gemeetar. Hingga pecahan kaca itu jatuh dari tangan Yifan.

"Zi-" ucapan Yifan yang lirih bersamaan jatuh dengan buliran bening dari matanya. ".. Zi .. ZITAO!"

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao tiba-tiba tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia seperti mendengar suara teriakan, suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia mengusap tengkuknya kasar. Sehun, yang ikut terbangun dari tidurnya menatap heran pada Zitao yang merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sehun berseru.

Zitao menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Sehun mengambil sebuah botol minum yang sejak tadi berada disampingnya. Disodorkannya botol minum itu pada Zitao. "Kau haus?"

"Iya, terimakasih,"-Zitao menerima botol minum tersebut, membukanya dan menengguknya cepat. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang jelas, ia sangat khawatir sekarang. Khawatir pada ...-

–Yifan.

Raut wajah Zitao mulai tidak seperti biasanya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan ada yang meneriakkan namanya dengan pilu. Apakah itu Yifan? Benarkah? Yifan baik-baik saja, bukan? Ia tahu, orang yang ia cintai adalah orang yang kuat.

_Bukan berarti kau harus meninggalkannya, Zitao_

.

.

**Tes!**

"Eh?"

Zitao bersuara begitu merasa pipinya basah. Ia ... menangis?

"Zitao? Kau baik saja?" Sehun mulai khawatir begitu melihat Zitao yang menjatuhkan airmatanya. Namun raut wajah pemuda cantik itu tidak menunjukkan apapun. Zitao terdiam. Mengapa ... ia menangis? Apa ada sesuatu? Adakah sesuatu yang harus ia khawatirkan sekarang? Mengapa ia menangis, padahal ia tak merasakan apapun. Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa yang ia tangisi?

_Yifan_

"Zitao? Kau menangis?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Zitao buru-buru menghapus airmatanya, kemudian tersenyum menatap Sehun. "Tidak, hanya kelilipan," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Bersabarlah. Tidak lama lagi kita sampai di Guangzhou," ujar Sehun, mengusap pipi Zitao penuh sayang. Zitao mengangguk pelan, kemudian segera mengambil posisi nyaman dan memejamkan matanya.

.

'_Apakah Yifan baik-baik saja?_'

.

'_Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?_'

.

'_Ia kuat, bukan?_'

.

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dalam benak Zitao. Ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa perasaannya sekhawatir ini? Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Apakah Yifan ... merasa tersakiti? Merasa dibohongi? Merasa dikhianati? Ataukah ... merasa di jauhkan?

.

_Ya_

_._

Akhirnya, yang ia takutkan terjadi. Ia menyakiti orang yang ia cintai.

.

Zitao menangis tanpa suara.

...

"Ini akan seru, bung!" Chanyeol sangat bersemangat begitu keluar dari mobil Suho. Ia merenggangkan kedua otot lengannya kemudian menatap mantap pada apartemen Yifan yang berada di lantai tiga.

"Seru apanya?" seru Suho, menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Yifan dan Zitao, tentu saja!"-Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya penuh arti, yang ditanggapi respon menjijikkan dari Suho. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju apartemen Yifan. Mereka mulai menerka-nerka, apa yang sedang terjadi. Mungkin saja keduanya sedang asyik memadu kasih, atau menghabiskan moment bersama. "Ah-ah! Mereka sedang bercinta!" sahutan Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan keplakan dari Suho.

"Dasar pikiran jorok!"

Chanyeol hanya menyengir, "hei, Suho, seharusnya kita tidak mengganggu mereka," bisik Chanyeol.

"Kita hanya akan mengantar beberapa makanan pada mereka, setelah itu pulang. Kulkas Yifan benar-benar buruk," tanggap Suho. Tangannya yang menenteng beberapa makanan membuat Chanyeol mengangguk. Kini, keduanya sudah sampai di lantai tiga. Tinggal mencari nomor apartemen Yi-

"Suho, mengapa pintu apartemen Yifan terbuka?" Chanyeol mulai merasakan firasat tak enaksaat melihat pintu apartemen Yifan tidak tertutup.

Suho juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia hanya berlalu dan mendekati apartemen Yifan. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keduanya terkejut sekarang. Sangat. Mata mereka membelalak melihat Yifan yang sedang terduduk dengan tangan yang penuh darah, pecahan kaca yang berserakan, darah Yifan yang menetes, serta barang-barang yang tak teratur tempatnya. Sangat berantakan.

"Yifan?! Apa yang terjadi?!"-Suho langsung masuk dan berlari menuju Yifan yang tengah terduduk merenung.

Chanyeol mulai panik saat ia tidak menemukan Zitao. "Kemana Zitao?!"

Yifan tersenyum miring, matanya tetap menatap tangannya yang penuh darah itu. " ... Dia .. pergi bersama kekasih barunya ..."

Suho dan Chanyeol tersentak. Kekasih baru? Siapa?

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ayo, kita harus segera kerumah sakit!"-Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Yifan yang penuh dengan warna merah darah yang segar. Ia menarik Yifan yang langsung dihentak kasar oleh pemuda itu. Yifan menatap sinis Suho.

"Apa urusanmu?"

Suho mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau gila! Lihat tanganmu! Ayo kita kerumah sakit!" kembali, tangan Suho menarik lengan Yifan.

"Lepaskan," Yifan menatap dingin Suho yang bersikeras membawanya kerumah sakit. Suho menatapnya tak mengerti. "Yifan? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Kau tak membantu sama sekali, pergi!" bentakan Yifan membuat Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir, begitupun dengan Suho.

"Suho ..."-pemuda itu langsung menoleh begitu Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

.

"Oh Sehun ... dia yang membawa Zitao pergi ..." lanjutnya.

.

Yifan menyeringai lebar begitu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Kau benar, Park! Kau hebat!" ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan intimidasi dan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Suho menatap Yifan khawatir. Ia kemudian menarik napasnya, dan ... –

_**BUGH!**_

"Su-Suho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol begitu panik melihat Suho yang memukul keras rahang Yifan hingga pemuda tampan itu jatuh tersungkur. Melihat Yifan yang tak kunjung bangun, membuat Chanyeol kian khawatir.

"Sekarang, ayo angkat dia dan bawa kerumah sakit," ujar Suho, menghela napas.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menghajarnya? Lihat, dia pingsan!"

"Lebih mudah membawa seekor naga yang pingsan,"-Suho dan Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tubuh Yifan menuju mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

..._**Two week later ...**_

Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sinar mentari yang terang membuat senyumnya mengembang. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kampusnya. Pagi ini terasa hangat, tentu saja, musim panas sudah tiba. Salju-salju mulai mencair dan menyisakan beberapa warna putih pada rerumputan yang hijau. Kakinya yang panjang layaknya _Barbie_ melangkah penuh keriangan.

Keriangan yang palsu.

Zitao tidak bisa berbohong. Ia tidak berbakat menjadi seorang aktor atau apapun itu yang bisa membohongi perasaannya. Orang-orang tahu ia tidak bahagia. Senyum palsunya itu tidak bisa menjamin, dan keramah tamahan yang tetap ia curahkan sangat berbeda. Zitao ...-

-Hancur.

Ia hancur dengan hatinya. Dengan perasaannya. Seluruhnya. Segalanya hancur. Berpura-pura bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja sama sekali tidak membantu. Menguatkan perasaannya dan berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi juga sangat sia-sia. Namun, ia harus apalagi? Meruntuhkan pertahanan hatinya dan membuat segalanya kian memburuk?

Zitao tidak bisa.

Ia lebih memilih hancur sendiri daripada harus melihat orang yang disayanginya ikut hancur bersamanya.

.

_Kau naif, Zitao_

.

.

.

"Zitao!"-teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat Zitao menoleh, kemudian ia tersenyum melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek darinya berlari menyusulnya.

"Awas langkahmu, Xiu. Masih ada genangan salju yang beku di sekitar sini," Zitao memperingatkan sahabatnya yang masih saja terus berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku suka berlari, kau tahu itu," Xiumin segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan bersama dengan Zitao. Zitao terkekeh, "dan terjatuh ketika berlari tidak membuat tubuhmu tinggi,"

Xiumin mendelik. "Dasar panda jelek!" ejeknya kesal.

Zitao hanya tertawa pelan. Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan menuju kampus dan sesekali memperhatikan orang-orang. Keduanya larut dalam obrolan tentang jurusan yang sama-sama diikuti, yakni sastra. Akhir-akhir ini mahasiswa jurusan sastra tidak mendapat tugas dan itu tentu saja mengherankan.

"Zitao, bagaimana keadaan albino-mu itu?" tiba-tiba saja Xiumin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, ia baik-baik saja. Seminggu sekali ia ke Korea dan menginap satu malam, untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Padahal sudah kupinta untuk tinggal saja di Korea, tapi dia keras kepala," ujar Zitao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Xiumin tertawa, "dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kekasihnya terbengkalai di kota besar ini,"

"Xiu, dia bukan kekasihku," gumam Zitao, menatap tajam kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Wow, wow, santai, panda. Bukankah kalian terlihat sangat dekat? Kenapa tidak jadian saja?" godanya, kemudian menyenggol lengan Zitao.

Zitao memutar bola matanya, "Jangan mulai lagi, Xiu," serunya kesal.

Xiumin tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghela napas. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Zitao,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

"Wu Yifan .."

_Tolong, jangan sebutkan nama itu_

"Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

.

.

.

"... Aku tidak mengerti arah bicaramu, Xiu," Zitao berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menatap layar handphone-nya dan pura-pura kebingungan.

"Kau mengerti, Zitao. Kau tidak sebodoh itu,"

"Xiu, berhentilah berbicara,"

"Tidak. Kau sudah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri,"

"Xiumin!"

"Seharusnya kau tetap berada di sisinya,"

"... Berhentilah, Xiu. Kampus sudah dekat, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar,"

"Kau seorang pembohong yang buruk, Zitao,"

"XIUMIN!"

-Zitao tidak sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan barusan. Ia membentak sahabatnya sendiri? Tidak.

Xiumin, menatapnya sendu. Zitao berubah. Ia berubah jauh lebih kelam. Hatinya rapuh dan jiwanya telah hilang. Ia benci harus melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. "Ini belum terlambat, Zitao ... sadarlah, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai ..."-kemudian, Xiumin melangkah meninggalkan Zitao yang terpaku.

.

"... A-aku ... tidak tahu ..."-dan pipi Zitao kembali basah.

...

Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang paling ia benci itu. Sudah dua minggu ia terkurung di dalam neraka yang penuh dengan bau yang memuakkan. Hari ini, hari pertama musim panas. Dan ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan gila yang ia tempati sekarang. Yah, Yifan benci rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah baikan, Yifan?"-tiba-tiba saja, Suho masuk kedalam ruangannya dan memperhatikan Yifan yang mendengus.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini," serunya dingin, menatap tajam pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

Suho menghela napas, "tenanglah, siang ini kau sudah bisa pulang. Dan Ayahmu sudah berada diapartemenmu sekarang, menunggu kepulanganmu," ujarnya, kemudian mengemas pakaian Yifan selama dirumah sakit. Pemuda tampan itu benci jika harus memakai pakaian yang berbau aroma obat-obatan, jadi Suho mengambilkan pakaiannya.

"Untuk apa si tua itu datang?" tanya Yifan, ia mencabut selang infus yang berada ditangannya. Melihat itu, Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau ini, orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir mendengar anaknya masuk kerumah sakit?" balas Suho, kemudian ia memperhatikan Yifan yang bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera membuka jendela. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, angin hangat dari musim panas menerpa wajah tampannya. "Hhhh, akhirnya aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini," gumamnya.

Suho tersenyum. "Kau ... sudah melupakannya?"

.

Yifan menoleh, tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Suho.

"Kau harus melupakannya, Yifan,"

"Persetan," serunya dingin. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati Suho, menyenggol bahu pemuda itu dengan kasar, kemudian mengangkat tas yang berisi pakaiannya.

.

.

"...Zitao ... kau harus kembali ..." lirih Suho, berjalan mendekati Yifan.

"... –Jika tidak, ia akan berubah total, Zitao ..."

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju apartemen Yifan. Yang satunya menatap khawatir pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Yang berjalan paling depan hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak ada percakapan. Walaupun pemuda yang satunya ingin mengobrol akrab. Yifan, terus saja mengabaikan Suho yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tangan besar Yifan langsung saja membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia tidak terkejut begitu mendapati Ayahnya sedang duduk di kursi sofa, juga tidak kaget melihat apartemennya yang sudah bersih dan rapi. Namun, yang ia herankan adalah kehadiran seseorang yang paling merasa membuatnya jijik. Xi Luhan.

"Duduklah,"-tanpa menanyakan keadaan putranya, Ayah Yifan menyuruh sang anak untuk duduk disampingnya.

Yifan menurut. Ia duduk disamping ayahnya dan menatap datar Luhan yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis. "Kenapa datang ke Canada?" tanya Yifan, langsung memulai pembicaraan dan menatap Ayahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Ayah Yifan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang menunduk diam. "Pertunanganmu akan dilaksanakan pada musim semi nanti,"

.

Apa?

.

Pertunangan?

.

"Lelucon apalagi ini,"-Yifan berteriak dan memutar bola matanya jengah.

Ayahnya tiba-tiba saja langsung menatapnya yang membuat Yifan sedikit tersentak. "Dimana sopan santunmu, Wu Yifan?"

"Hilang," jawab Yifan cuek. Suho menepuk dahinya begitu melihat kelakuan Yifan yang semakin kurang ajar.

Wu Bao Lei, ayah Yifan, menatap putranya semakin tajam. "WU YIFAN!"

"P-Paman Bao Lei, tenanglah dulu ..." Luhan, segera menenangkan ayah Yifan yang akan mengamuk dan hendak menampar putranya sendiri. Yifan mendecih. "Kudengar dari Mama, Yifan menderita amnesia saat berumur enam belas tahun ... jadi wajar jika ia lupa padaku, Paman Bao Lei," celotehan Luhan membuat Yifan menyerngit. Apa maksudnya?

Ayah Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian menatap Luhan yang kembali duduk dengan tenang, dan beralih menatap putranya. "Yah ... anak bodoh ini sempat menderita amnesia," gumamnya.

Yifan semakin kebingungan, namun tampangnya tetap saja datar. "Jelaskan," serunya dingin.

.

"Kau telah terikat perjodohan sejak usiamu sepuluh tahun,"

.

"Xi Luhan, adalah pemuda yang Ayah jodohkan padamu,"

.

"Musim semi ini nanti kalian akan melangsungkan pertunangan,"

.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan diri, Yifan,"

.

.

.

"... -Dan, acara pertunangan kalian bukan di Canada, tapi di _**China**_,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ampun ampuuun, ira tahu alurnya kecepetan dan ini gajelas bangeeettt. Maafkan iraaa

Sebenernya gapengen buat konfliknya jadi gede gini, Cuma nanti gaseru :3

**Dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin ira kasi tahu. Readers tahu gak, ira bener-bener patah semangat dan hancur deh mood ira buat bikin fanfic lagi karena satu review yang bener-bener bikin ira sakit hati. Jujur, ira pengen banget rasanya hardik orangnya, karena tidak bisa menghargai ira. **

**Waktu liat reviewnya, ira bener-bener marah, bukannya ira udah tulis sebelumnya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Tapi kenapa kalau gasuka tetep aja dibaca? Dan tentu aja ira mempertimbangkan review-review dari readers yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang mau kristao, ada yang mau huntao, ada yang mau krishan. Dan ira usahain agar seimbang. Bukan berarti ini ff HunTao ataupun KrisHan, dan ending dari ff automne ini masih butuh beberapa chapter lagi, karena ira bakal buat konflik yang bermunculan. Oke, sekali lagi ira mohon, yang gasuka gausah baca ff ira, daripada dipaksa dan akhirnya membuat ira patah semangat buat nulis ff lagi. Setidaknya hargai penulis, jangan langsung memutuskan seenaknya saja! DAN IRA KASITAU DEH, INI FF KRISTAO! BUKAN HUNTAO MAUPUN KRISHAN!**

**Ah, maaf ira jadi marah2 ... maafin ira atas ketidaknyamanan ini readers ...**

Balasan Review chap 6:

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Halohaa, siip ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**LVenge** : "Halohaa, hehehe maaf yaa ira buat konfliknya nambah lagi :3 Thanks buat semangat dan review-nya"

**HUANGYUE** : "Halohaa, ira tutup mulut deh hehehe, kita liat aja sama-sama endnya nanti, oke? Thanks yaa sudah review"

**kawaiiaegyo33** : "Halohaa, wkwkwk gapapa kok, reader udah baca ff automne ira udah seneng kok :3 endingnya belum tahu nih hehehe, kita liat aja sama-sama nanti, oke? Thanks yaa sudah review"

**annisakkamjong** : "Halohaa, heheh bagus deh kalo reader puas^^ siip, semangat yaa UTS-nya! Fighting! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**beruanggajah** : "Halohaa, ampuni iraaa harus ngebuat konflik yang trus bermunculan, tapi tenang aja, ira udah nyiapin HunHan kok, tapi nanti :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ndadinda** : "Halohaa, ira terharu banget nih, ternyata reader nungguin ff ira update :') siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Oiya, kalo kmu mau nyari ff huntao yang bagus, ira saranin baca dari author yang shipperin huntao. Dan ira belum bisa pastiin ff ini sampe chapter berapa. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Orangecuppie** : "Halohaa, wkwkwkk endingnya belum tahu, kita liat sama-sama aja yaa nanti. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**yukitamura91** : "Halohaa, IYAA BENER CINTA SEJATI ITU GABAKAL KEMANA-MANAA :V wkwk. Sebenernya, ira juga pernah suka orang yang menurut temen2 ira tampangnya mengganggu(?) tapi ira percaya aja sama hati ira, gausah ikutin omongan orang lain ;) semoga bisa jadian dengan orang yang kmu suka ya! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**celindazifan** : "Halohaa, iyaa, ira juga gatega harus buat ffnya jadi rumit gini T-T tenang aja, ira udah nyiapin HunHan kok. Okeee, ira gabakal putus ditengah jalan, soalnya ira juga suka ff automne ini :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Huang Zi Mei** : "Halohaa, hehehe bagus deh kalo reader suka dengan ff yang ada crackpair-nya ini :v thanks buat semangat dan reviewnya,"

**anis.l mufidah** : "Halohaa, hehehe maafkan keisengan ira yg sengaja buat rumit ginii(?)Thanks yaa sudah review"

**KrisTaoTao** : "Halohaa, teneng ajaa, ira udah siapin Kristaonya kok! Ira juga gatega liat kris sama tao yang pisah mulu T-T Thanks buat semangat dan reviewnya,"

**icegreentealatte** : "Halohaa, IYA DONG KITA KAN SAYANG ABANG FANFAN CELAMANYA MUAH MUAH :* :V siip bakal cepet2 deh nyatuin kristao, ira juga gatahan liat cobaan iniii tuhaaan, tapi nanti yaa nantiii :v okee, aku bakal usahain fast update kok! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**owe** : "Halohaa, ahahahah iyaa aku bakal cepet satuin mereka kok, ira juga gatega liat kristao pisah mulu, tapi nanti yaaa. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ang always** : "Halohaa, iya ini cobaan dari tuhan :V enggak deng ini hanyalah kenistaan ira yang pengen munculin banyak konflik :V siip, pantengin ff ini terus yaak! Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Halohaa, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**maulina45** : "Halohaa, aduh maafkanlah kenistaan ira yang misahin mereka lagi(?).Wkwkwk gabisa bayangin kalo kai sama sehun gitu yak ahahahah . Thanks yaa sudah review"

**luphbebz** : "Halohaa, hem ... oke, ira bakal buatin moment huntao deh. Wkwk iya ira juga agak merinding klo dihadepin ama kaihun, tapi kaihun shipper cukup banyak yah XD Thanks yaa sudah review"

**exoel12** : "Halohaa, iya enak banget yah si lulu bisa deketin abang panpan :3 kris disini baru tahu kalau dia dijodohin, karena waktu dia masih umur 16, ia sempat kena amnesia jadi dia lupa sama luhan. ira kasitahu satu rahasia deh, zitao emang terpaksa disini, tapi ira bakal buat dia gabisa lupain kris. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**fausia shara** : "Halohaa, hehehe iya laah lulu pasti gembira banget tuh, kalo ira mah udah seneng bukan kepalang :V IYA DONG ABANG BIHUN KAN TAKLUK SAMA NONA PANDAA getooh :V wkwk Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ajib4ff** : "Halohaa, hehehe, iya kyknya rulesnya cuma kristao doang deh, oiyaa, ira belum kuat buat rated m T-T, entah kenapa kalo buat rated m langsung gemetaran gitu, gatau kenapa, kayaknya ira gabakat T-T. Ira kalo baca ff yang rated m di skip-skip sih makanya gajago :V eh kok malah curcol wkwk. Heheh panggil ira ajaa okay (y) Thanks yaa sudah review"

**yuehuang99** : "Halohaa, teneng ajaa, ira juga gakuat kalo sad ending, soalnya ira suka alias cintah sama yang hepi ending kok wkwk. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**pembantunya tao** : "Halohaa, ini ff KrisTao, bukan Huntao. ira betul-betul minta maaf harus membuat crack pair seperti ini, karena memang seperti ini rencana ffnya, maaf jika merasa kurang nyaman saat membacanya, tapi ira gak bisa kasitahu end-nya ... nanti bukan secret lagi :3 Dan ira juga gabisa maksa reader buat baca ff ira ... jadi jika reader kurang menyukai ff ira dan terpaksa membacanya, lebih baik dihentikan(?) Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ira dan juga mereview-nya,"

**Varka** : "Halohaa, aduh panggil ira ajaa, gausah pake kakak, ira kayak tua banget :v :3 hehehe jangan nangis atuh, ira juga gasanggup kalo buat ff yang nangis-nangisan(?) teneng aja, ira udah siapin rencana buat tao kok hehehe. Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**zipandaa** : "Halohaa, siip ira bakal usahain kok, tenang aja. Moment HunHan pasti bakal ada. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**sehunna** : "Halohaa, seneng dong secara dijodohin ama bebep hati :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**EXOST** : "Halohaa, siiip, teneng ajaa, ira udah nyiapin HunHan kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Safitiri676** : "Halohaa, maafkan kenistaan ira yang misahin mereka lagi :V wkwkwk coba aja ira gitu yah yang dijodohin ama abang panpan, pasti udah pingsan :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**yjima** : "Halohaa, salam kenal my new reader{} eheheh, iya ira usahain krishan nya ga kebanyakan deh, teneng ajaa, ira udang nyiapin HunHan kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Fuyuka11** : "Halohaa, wkwkwk ira gakuat buat kaihun, gabisa bayangin kalo ada oreo di exo :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "Halohaa, hehehe gabisa milih yaa wkwkk. Terimakasih atas semangat dan reviewnya"

**BIG THANKS ira ucapin buat kalian kalian kalian yang udah nyempatin diri baca ff ira, mereview-nya, nge-favoritin, dan follow-in. **

**LAST, MIND TO REVIEW? I need your Love babe~ :V**


	8. Chapter 8 Été : La fausseté II

Suho menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tetapi ia sudah menerka-nerka kejadian yang akan terjadi. Yifan pasti akan sangat mengamuk mendengar berita ini. Pertunangannya dengan Xi Luhan, pemuda yang dulunya sempat mengejar-ngejar Yifan. Dan dia takut, Yifan tidak lagi mempunyai kesempatan untuk kembali bersama dengan Zitao. Ia takut.

Suho harus angkat bicara soal ini. Ia masih bisa melihat Yifan yang terpaku dengan wajah terkejutnya. Ia pasti sangat shock mendengar itu semua. Apalagi, mereka akan melangsungkan pertunangan di China, ia tidak ingin Zitao mengetahui hal ini dan terpuruk selamanya. Dengan perlahan Suho mendekat menuju tiga orang pria yang masih terdiam satu sama lain.

Suho harus menghentikan pertunangan gila ini!

"Paman Bao Lei, apa tidak sebaiknya anda memikirkan masa depan Yifan?"

Ayah Yifan, mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar ucapan Suho, "Apa maksudmu?"

Suho menguatkan segala tekadnya. Jujur, ia takut juga berhadapan dengan Ayah Yifan, "Maafkan aku sebelumnya. Tapi Wu Yifan sudah mempunyai kekasih,"

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar ujaran Suho. Dan Ayah Yifan tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. "Huh, dia masih berhubungan dengan pemuda Huang itu? Yang benar saja! Pemuda itu bahkan asal usulnya tidak jelas! Tidak memiliki orang tua dan hanya bekerja part time di sebuah kedai kopi, aku tidak akan sudi jika anakku menikahi orang macam itu!"

Suho sedikit takjub begitu mendengar penjelasan Ayah Yifan. Pria yang sudah berumur itu sudah mencari sedetail itu tentang Zitao? Hebat sekali. "T-tapi, paman, tolong pertimbangkan lagi,-"

"Aku menerimanya,"

"Eh?" Suho mengerjap. Ia tadi salah dengar atau ...

.

.

.

"Aku menerima perjodohan ini,"

Dia tidak salah dengar.

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Eight

Rated : T

Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai, Suho, Chanyeol, Wu Bao Lei and others.

Warning : YAOI! TYPO MASIH BETAH SAMA FANFIC INI!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

**.**

**.**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, GO AWAY, PLEASE!**

ENJOY~

.

Entah apa yang Luhan rasakan. Yang jelas, dirinya benar-benar merasa seperti melayang. Yifan baru saja menyetujui perjodohan dengan dirinya. Betapa gembiranya Luhan atas keputusan yang diambil oleh Yifan. Ayah Yifan pun sama, senyum lega terlukis di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan keadaan Suho yang tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan final dari mulut Yifan. Ia tidak percaya. "Yifan?! Kau yakin?!"

"Ya,"-Yifan menjawab dengan tegas, kemudian menatap Suho dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Suho mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud Yifan mengedipkan matanya?

"Baguslah! Ternyata kau masih penurut, Yifan. Aku bangga padamu, tidak sia-sia selama ini aku mendidikmu," seru Wu Bao Lei, menepuk punggung Yifan.

Luhan tersenyum senang, dia menatap Yifan, "Terimakasih, Kevin ..." gumamnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama kecilku?" tanya Yifan.

Luhan masih tersenyum. "Hehe, itu rahasia!"

Yifan kembali memasang wajah datarnya, kemudian menatap Ayahnya. "Aku akan ke China dengan Luhan secepat mungkin. Jadi tolong persiapkan semuanya. Dan beritahu Ibu soal kehadiranku,"

"Tentu saja, anakku," timpal Ayahnya.

Suho masih kebingungan dengan maksud Yifan. Namun dia diam saja. Ia tahu, jika ia mempertahankan argumennya, maka akan jelas terlihat masa depannya berada dirumah sakit selama sebulan akibat hantaman Ayah Yifan yang sempat menjabat sabuk karate itu. Suho bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Tapi, dia tahu satu hal. Yifan ... –

.

.

–merencanakan sesuatu.

_A good plan_

...

Zitao mengaduk susu hangat berwarna putih itu dengan pelan. Kemudian dibawanya bersama sepiring kue yang baru saja dibuatnya menuju ruang tengah. Sehun sudah menunggunya sambil menyetel film _action_ kesukaan Zitao. Pemuda cantik itu pun tiba dan menyodorkan segelas susu untuk Sehun.

"Hei, thanks,"-Sehun berseru, menerima susu hangat buatan sang terkasih.

Zitao mengangguk tersenyum, kemudian duduk disamping Sehun, menyandar pada sebuah sofa dan hanya beralaskan karpet bulu berwarna biru. Sehun meneguk minuman favorit keduanya setelah _bubble tea_ itu dan merangkul Zitao, mengusap kepala pemuda China itu penuh sayang.

"Kau menyetel film ini?"-Tangan Zitao sudah memegang sampul kaset film _action_ keluaran Negara Thailand yang baru saja disetel oleh Sehun.

Pemuda albino itu mengangguk, "Kau suka film ini, kan?"

"Iya," jawab Zitao penuh senyum. Matanya beralih menatap layar televisi yang sudah mulai menayangkan film kesukaannya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada paha Sehun, berbaring dengan nyaman. Sehun tersenyum, ia masih mengusap rambut Zitao yang beraroma _green tea_. Wangi kesukaan Zitao.

Perhatian Zitao seluruhnya terpaut pada televisi. Terkadang pemuda itu berteriak seru begitu melihat adegan saling tembak menembak, lalu ia mulai terdiam menatap serius saat adegan-adegan tertentu, dan terkadang menggerutu kesal saat tokoh utama terkena jebakan. Benar-benar terbawa suasana. Dan benar-benar membuat Sehun menyukainya.

"Zitao,"-pemuda yang sedang asyik menonton itu mendongak, memperhatikan Sehun yang baru saja mengucapkan namanya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," lanjut pemuda berdarah Korea itu. Zitao segera mengambil remote televisi, kemudian me-_pause_ film yang baru berlangsung setengah dari waktu durasi.

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Sehun tersenyum, "apakah kau ... sungguh-sungguh memilihku?"

Zitao menyerngit. Tumben-tumben Sehun menanyakan hal seperti ini. "Maksudmu apa?"-ujarnya kemudian bangkit, duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar memilihku?"

Zitao mengangguk polos. Ingin rasanya Sehun mencubit pipi tembem milik pemuda cantik itu. "Seriuslah, Zitao. Apa kau benar-benar memilihku?"

Zitao tertegun. Ia mulai sadar arah pertanyaan Sehun. "Iya .. apa yang kau ragukan?" tanya Zitao.

Sehun tersenyum lirih, "tentu saja aku meragukan hal ini, Zitao. Kita bahkan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih,"

Zitao terhenyak. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan memilih diam kali ini.

"Kau benar-benar memilihku?"

.

"Iya ..."

.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Huang Zitao?"

Zitao terperangah. Kini dihadapannya, sudah ada sebuah kalung berwarna keperakan dengan bandul cincin berwarna perak pula. Sehun menatapnya antusias, menghadapkan kalung yang telah ia pilih untuk Zitao, sambil terus berharap. Pemuda berdarah China itu masih terdiam. Ia bingung, sungguh. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun akan segera mempertegas hubungan mereka. Perlahan Zitao mulai merasa bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa ...

.. –jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

Ia mencintai Yifan. Masih Yifan dan akan selalu Yifan. Zitao menelan ludahnya kasar. Kemudian membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Sehun ...-

.

.

-Ajarkan aku cara mencintaimu,"

Sehun tersenyum bahagia. Dengan segera ia menggenggam kalung itu, "tentu saja, Zitao! Tentu saja!" serunya dengan gembira. Zitao tersenyum pahit begitu melihat Sehun yang memasangkan kalung pilihannya pada lehernya. Tidak apa. Ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yah, tidak apa-apa.

_Biarlah satu kepalsuan muncul lagi_

Sehun menatap puas melihat Zitao yang kini sudah mengenakan kalung berbandul cincin perak itu. Di cincin itu, terdapat ukiran sebuah tulisan nama Zitao dalam bahasa China dan nama Sehun dalam bahasa Korea. "Kau selalu cantik, Zitao. Selalu," puji Sehun, tersenyum menatap si cantik yang tengah tersipu.

"Kau berlebihan, Sehun ..." gumamnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mendapati sebuah kalung berbandul cincin persis seperti kepunyaan Zitao, lalu dikenakannya kalung itu. "Ini punyaku," serunya, memperlihatkan kalung yang sudah bertender manis di lehernya. Zitao tersenyum miring, sebuah kalung pasangan rupanya. Ia pikir Sehun hanya membelikannya untuknya. Namun, ternyata Sehun membeli untuk dirinya juga. Mungkin pemuda bermarga Oh itu ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia dan Zitao kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Ayo, lanjutkan film-nya," ucapan Sehun langsung saja membuyarkan lamunan Zitao. Dengan tergesa pemuda cantik itu memutar kembali film kesukaannya.

'_Maafkan aku, Sehun...__._' batin Zitao lirih.

_Yifan akan selalu menang dihatinya_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yifan?" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti mengenai keputusan yang baru saja Yifan ambil.

Chanyeol, pemuda itu baru datang saat Ayah Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali ke China dan mengantar Luhan pulang. Ia juga terkejut mendengar kabar perjodohan sahabatnya itu. Dan lebih terkejut lagi mendengar bahwa Yifan menyetujui perjodohan itu.

Yifan terdiam. Ia menatap gelas yang berisi _tequila_ itu. Ia sempat memesan pada Chanyeol untuk membelikannya minuman memabukkan itu sebelum tiba di apartemennya. "Tenang saja," serunya, kemudian meneguk _tequila_ dengan cepat, yang membuat Suho kembali menggeleng dan Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. "Aku sudah memiliki rencana soal ini," lanjut Yifan, menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Rencana untuk menikahi Xi Luhan?!" timpal Suho tak habis pikir.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "_C'mon dude_, kau tidak akan menyerah soal Zitao, _rite_?"-sama seperti Suho, ia menentang perjodohan Yifan.

Yifan tertawa pelan, "Entahlah. Mungkin dia sudah bahagia dengan tuan Oh itu. _So, _kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya juga?"

_**Plak!**_

Suho berhasil memukul kepala Yifan dengan koran yang ia dapatkan diatas meja. "Sadarlah kau, bodoh!" umpatnya kesal.

Yifan mendelik, "Kau berlebihan. Sudah kubilang aku punya rencana,"

"Kalau begitu, beritahu kami," perintah Chanyeol.

Yifan melirik Chanyeol, "Haruskah?"

"_Jesus_! Kau membuatku kesal, Wu!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Ayolah, aku masih ingin melihatmu dengan Zitao mempunyai anak!"

Yifan terdiam lama, hingga ia mulai berbicara, "Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian,"

Suho dan Chanyeol tersenyum sempurna.

...

Luhan menari riang, masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan wajah yang sangat gembira. Membuat kakak dan Ibunya terheran-heran.

Kakaknya, mulai mengerti dengan keadaan Luhan yang tampak seperti orang tak normal, menyeringai, "Sepertinya ada yang dapat keberuntungan, nih!" sahutnya.

Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat, "Tentu! Yifan menyetujui perjodohan kami! Aku dan Yifan akan segera pergi ke China, melangsungkan pertunangan!"

"Wow wow, tunggu dulu, tunangan? Kapan? Aku belum mengetahui tentang hal ini,"

"Musim semi,"-kini Ibunya yang menyahut, memebuat kedua pemuda itu menatap sang wanita anggun. Kemudian, ia menghampiri kedua anaknya. "Mama senang kau bahagia, Lu," ucapnya, mengecup puncak kepala sang anak. Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk ibunya. "Tentu saja, Ma! _Wo ai ni, mama_," ucapnya.

Kakaknya dengan iseng ikut memeluk ibunya, "Ma, kapan aku akan menikah?" serunya dengan nada manja.

Ibu dua anak itu tergelak begitu mendengar ucapan si sulung, "Itu tergantung padamu, sayang. Mama dan Papa sudah bersiap menerima _**Kim Kai**_ sebagai suamimu,"

Kakak Luhan memerah begitu disebutkan nama kekasihnya, "Ma, aku belum siap!" serunya, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya, membuat Luhan dan Ibunya tertawa.

"Jadi, kapan kau dan Yifan berangkat ke China?" tanya Ibunya.

"Tidak tahu, Ma. Tapi Yifan bilang secepat mungkin," jawab Luhan, melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga. "Aku harus mengemas pakaianku. Barangkali lusa," ucapnya sambil terkikik pelan. Membuat Ibunya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. "Mama akan ikut bersamaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Mama dan Papa akan menyusul,"

Luhan menggerutu kecil mendengar jawaban Ibunya, namun bersorak dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau akan berangkat menuju China besok?!"-Chanyeol berseru setelah mendengar rencana yang Yifan jelaskan.

Yifan mengangguk.

Suho kebingungan, "Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"

Yifan menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?"

"_Yes_,"

...

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar kakaknya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menyerukan namanya. Ia menggerutu kecil, matanya ia buka setengah, lalu berjalan terhuyung, membuka dan menyandar pada pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan, menguap pelan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu untuk ke China?!"

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit kebingungan saat kakaknya bertanya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sempurna, perlahan ia melihat kakaknya mundur dan berlari menuju lantai bawah. Matanya kembali terpejam dan menyandar pada pintu kamarnya, kembali tertidur.

"Luhan?"

Hingga suara seseorang membuatnya kembali terbangun. Kali ini matanya membulat sempurna, "K-Kevin?!"-Luhan begitu terkejut saat mendapati Yifan yang sudah berjongkok sambil menantapnya. Dengan cepat pemuda manis itu berdiri, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"M-maksudku, Yifan. A-ada apa kemari?" tanya Luhan gugup.

Yifan bangkit, kemudian menatap wajah Luhan khas orang bangun tidur. "Kita akan ke China pagi ini," jawabnya.

"Eh?! Cepat sekali!" Luhan buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menarik kopernya, meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terdiam didepan pintu kamarnya. "M-masuk saja," ujar Luhan, membiarkan Yifan memasuki kamarnya dan menatapi seluruh isi kamarnya. '_Lumayan rapi_' batin Yifan dalam hatinya.

"A-aku akan mandi sebentar," seru Luhan, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

Yifan berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang si pemuda manis itu. Ia tatap wallpaper dinding Luhan yang penuh dengan gambar rusa. Manik matanya kemudian beralih menuju meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Ada figura foto dan handphone Luhan yang terletak disana. Dengan iseng, ia mengambil figura foto itu dan menatapnya lama.

Difoto itu, terdapat Luhan yang masih kecil dengan seseorang yang agak lebih tinggi darinya. Kelihatannya Luhan masih berusia delapan tahun di foto itu. Mata Yifan menatap lekat pada anak kecil yang berdiri disamping Luhan. Rasanya, ia mengenal orang ini. Yifan berusaha mengingat-ingat, kira-kira siapa orang yang berdiri disamping pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

Itu ... dirinya.

.

Yifan terkejut. Sangat. Mengapa ia bisa berada disamping Luhan?! Mengapa ia dan Luhan terlihat akrab difoto itu?! Dan mengapa pula Luhan mengetahui nama kecilnya?!

Yifan tidak bodoh. Otak cerdasnya seketika menangkap satu kesimpulan.

.

.

.. –"**Kudengar dari Mama, Yifan menderita amnesia saat berumur enam belas tahun ... jadi wajar jika ia lupa padaku, Paman Bao Lei,**"

.. –"**Terimakasih, Kevin ...**"

.. –"**K-Kevin?!**"

.

.

.

Luhan, adalah teman masa kecilnya.

.

.

Yifan langsung menaruh kembali figura foto itu saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu, dan mendapati Luhan yang berbalut handuk itu. "B-bisa permisi sebentar? Aku harus memakai baju," ucap Luhan, berdiri kaku didepan pintunya. Yifan mengangguk canggung, kemudian segera keluar dari kamar Luhan menuju lantai bawah.

.

Yifan dan Luhan kini sudah berada dibandara bersama Suho juga Chanyeol. Kedua sahabat Yifan itu akan ikut menuju China, tidak akan melewatkan apa yang mereka bertiga rencanakan. Luhan menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku kekanan, kemudian menoleh pada Yifan dan Suho yang masih bercakap-cakap.

"Hei!"

Luhan dikejutkan oleh suara berat Chanyeol. Pemuda berdarah Korea itu merangkul Luhan, "_So, _kau sudah akrab dengan Yifan?"

Luhan tersenyum, "dulu,"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. Dulu? Maksudnya apa?

"M-maksudku, belum ..." Luhan segera berbicara kembali dan menatap balik Chanyeol.

"Oh ... ahahaha, kukira kau sudah akrab dengannya! Oiya, dia orang yang menyebalkan, jadi, jangan terlalu dibawa hati kalau dia bersikap jelek nanti," celoteh Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Luhan terkekeh, "Iya,"

Yifan dan Suho kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua. "Ayo, pesawat kita sudah datang," ujar Suho sembari menarik kopernya. Keempat pemuda itu pun segera _check in_ dan berjalan menuju pesawat. Yifan menghela napas, ia benar-benar kembali ke China. Kembali ke Guangzhou, dengan tujuan untuk merebut kembali miliknya.

'_Maafkan aku, Luhan_'

.

.

.

.

Zitao mengerang pelan, terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan tangan seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Perlahan, ia melepaskan lilitan tangan tersebut dari pinggangnya. Sehun, yang masih tertidur tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Zitao menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala Sehun. Tadi malam, Sehun memohon padanya agar mereka bisa tidur sekamar. Ia berjanji tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas dan hanya memeluk pinggang Zitao. Pemuda China itu mengizinkannya sebelum Sehun kembali merajuk.

Dengan berjingkat-jingkat, Zitao berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Akhirnya, ia berhasil masuk kedalam kamar mandi dalam menimbulkan suara berisik. Pemuda cantik itu lalu menatap dirinya lekat dihadapan cermin. Zitao menghela napas, kemudian mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan melepaskan baju kaos abu-abu miliknya. Kembali ia menatap lekat dirinya. Salah, ia menatap kalung berbandul cincin pemberian Sehun.

Ini tidak benar.

Zitao seharusnya tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun. Seharusnya ia tidak membalas perasaan Sehun. Seharusnya ia menolak saat Sehun memasangkan kalung itu padanya. Tapi, Zitao tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melihat Sehun yang kembali menatapnya tak percaya jika ia menolaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa. Ia menyayangi Sehun, dan mencintai ..

-Yifan.

Pipi Zitao basah. Ia menangis. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang. "Bodoh, bodoh," ucapnya, memukul kepalanya berulang kali.

"Zitao?"

Pemuda Huang itu terkejut begitu mendengar suara Sehun yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan keran shower, berusaha menimbulkan bunyi agar Sehun mengetahui letak keberadaanya, juga menyembunyikan suara isak tangisnya.

"Kau sedang mandi, ya? Aku akan membuat sarapan,"-suara Sehun kembali terdengar. Dengan pelan, Zitao menjawab, "Iya,"

Zitao bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, menandakan Sehun sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Seketika itu pula, Zitao jatuh terduduk.

Ia terdiam, membiarkan keran air shower menerpanya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia menggenggam kalung pemberian Sehun. Entah apakah ia sedang menangis atau tidak. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu, apakah air matanya kembali turun, ataukah itu hanya air shower.

.

"Yifan-ge ..."-Zitao menyerukan nama Yifan.

.

"Yifan-ge ..."-kembali ia menyerukan nama Yifan.

.

"Gege ..."-ia tidak akan berhenti menyerukan Yifan.

.

".. Apa ... yang harus kulakukan ..."

.

"_**Tunggu aku, Zitao**_,"

.

"Gege ... apa yang harus kulakukan ..."-isakan Zitao benar-benar lirih.

.

"_**Bersabarlah, aku akan menjemputmu**_,"

.

"Tidak, gege, tidak!"

.

"_**Aku akan datang padamu, Zi,**_"

.

"Tidak! Jangan kemari, kumohon, gege, jangan!"

.

"_**Tunggu aku, Zi**_,"

.

"Tidak, gege ...

-kau tidak mengerti ..."

...

"**Jadi, kau akan mentraktirku soal ini?**"-suara Kai diseberang telepon membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Hahaha, apapun. Yang penting, Zitao sudah disampingku. Tinggal tugasmu saja, Kai,"

"**Hei, aku punya berita bagus soal ini**," seru Kai.

"Katakan,"

"**Wu Yifan, sudah dijodohkan dengan calon adik iparku,**"

"Darimana kau tahu? Dan, calon adik iparmu? Siapa?"

"**Dia dijodohkan dengan Xi Luhan, adik dari kekasihku. So, tentu saja aku tahu tentang ini**,"

"Aku salut, Kai. Kau benar-benar hebat," Sehun menyeringai puas mendengar ucapan Kai.

"**Dan masih ada berita bagus lainnya**," ujar Kai.

"Aku menunggunya,"

"**Mereka akan melangsungkan pertunangan pada musim semi nanti. Hebat, bukan?**"

Seringai Sehun semakin lebar mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Kau minta apa dariku, kawan?"

Kai yang berada diseberang telepon sana tersenyum, "**Undangan pernikahanmu dengan Zitao, bro,**"

"Segera, _captain!_"

"**Hahaha, dasar bodoh!**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**YOOO WHAT'S UP BROO :V**

**Wkwkwk, ira datang lagi, bawain lanjutan fanfic yang cukup aneh ini (?) langsung aja deh, gimana dengan chapter ini? Bikin greget gak? Ira usahain bikin segreget mungkin lho :3/**

Balasan review chapter 7 :

**LVenge** : "Heyhey, aduh jangan cekek uri panda, ini hanyalah keisengan ira yang buat dia milih abang Hun(?) wkwkk. Siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**celindazifan** : "Heyhey, ahahaha ira juga gatahan liat kris ama tao pisah mulu, pantengin ff ini terus yaa, pasti ira satuin kok :v Thanks yaa udah review"

**luphbebz** : "Heyhey, etdaah, masa panda suaminya dua wkwkw, nanti malah threesome waktu malam pertama wkwk (otak yadong XD). Siip, ini udah lanjut! Thanks yaa udah review"

**beruanggajah** : "Heyhey, wkwkk makasih banget atas pujiannya XD oke, ira ngerti kok :v panggil ira ajaa, ira malah seneng kalo readers panggil ira bukan author, makasih udah semangatin ira, ira terharu, love you so much :* :') Thanks yaa udah review"

**wuziper **: "Heyhey, maafkanlah kenistaan ira yang harus membuat karakter jitao jadi kayak gini :3 hehehe makasih atuh semangatnya, biglaff buat kamu deh{} waduh, jangankan beli tiket exo, buat beli chocolatos ira harus nabung dulu (holang_gembel :v) Thanks yaa udah review"

**fausia shara** : "Heyhey, ahaha iya, ira usahain buat krishan kok :) terimakasih banyak kamu mau baca ff ira dan menyemangati ira. Laff laff laff :* Thanks yaa udah review"

**yuikitamura91** : "Heyhey, makasih banyak udah semangatin ira, ira sayang kamuuuu :* wkwkk. Hehehe tao disini agak ragu sama hatinya, soalnya dia juga gabisa ninggalin sehun gitu aja, nanti sehunnya oek oek(?) kris disini tersiksa banget yaa :'D Thanks yaa udah review"

**yjima** : "Heyhey, haduh terharunyaa, ternyata reader nungguin ff ira update. Iya, hunhannya pasti ada kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**kawaiiaegyo33** : "Heyhey, ABANG PANPAN YANG TAMPAN JANGAN NINGGALIN JITAO PLIIIS :'V ehehe iya, ira juga suka karya ira yang satu ini, makanya mau ira buat konflik yang banyak muncul :3 Thanks yaa udah review"

**HUANGYUE** : "Heyhey, yaampun makasih banyak yah udah semangatin ira :') sayang sayang kamu deh{} hehehe, maaf ira buat kayak gini kristaonya, tapi pasti bersatu kok, bersatu! Thanks yaa udah review"

**ajib4ff** : "Heyhey, wkwkwk liat review kamu tentang labirin, entah kenapa keinget sama mv exo yang Overdose. Wkwkwk iyaa makasih banyak atuh buat semangatnya, cayang kamuu :* :v Thanks yaa udah review"

**ang always** : "Heyhey, ahahah aduh luhan emang ngeselin, ngeselin tapi manisnya aduhai(?) tenang aja, ira bakal nyatuin mereka kok, tapi nanti :v Thanks yaa udah review"

**Varka** : "Heyhey, iya ini udah lanjut kok. Panggil ira ajaa, klo dipanggil kakak serasa ira tua banget :V fanfic fantasi? Hm, ira janji deh, klo ff ini selesai, ira bakal buat ff fantasi yang berchapter ;) ira punya akun bbm kok, cuma sekarang lagi off. Tapi ira punya akun line kok^^ Thanks yaa udah review"

**herfajrnur** : "Heyhey, ira baca di om google, kalo china itu belahan bumi utara, dan bumi utara itu susunan musimnya itu musim gugur, musim dingin, musim panas dan setelahnya musim semi. Thanks yaa udah review"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "Heyhey, ahahah iyaa yipannya pulang kechina jemput ira(?) waduh sehun kayaknya gabakal mau ngalah nih :V Thanks yaa udah review"

**Cyunha** : "Heyhey, siip ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**anis.l mufidah** : "Heyhey, ahahah iya ira bakal tetep semangat kok! Thanks yaa udah review"

**Huang Zi Mei** : "Heyhey, entah kenapa kalo baca review-mu itu rasanya hati ira tentram(?), soalnya review adem gitu rasanya kayak es kelapa muda plus chocolatos kesukaan ira(?) makasih banyak atas semangat dan reviewnya"

**huangzifanfan** : "Heyhey, IYA DONG ABANG NAGA KAN BUAT JITAO PANDA SELALUUU :V Thanks yaa udah review"

**Baebae** : "Heyhey, ira udah baca fanfic connected yang kamu maksudkan. Kayaknya fanfic connected karya Barbie Huang, ya? Maksud persamaan disini yang waktu yifan sama zitao nangis? Ahahah maaf kok malah balik nanya XD yang jelas, ira gabakal jiplak karya orang lain karena ira menghargai fanfic yang udah dibuat susah payah dan masak seenak jidat kita jiplak? Gabener kan? So, thanks about your opinion, and Thanks yaa udah review"

**Putz** : "Heyhey, huahahaha gimana kalo kita nyantet mereka :V wkwkwk Thanks yaa udah review"

**Orangecuppie** : "Heyhey, BABA WU TOLONG BATALKAN PERJODOHAN GILA INI BABAA :V hehehe iya, ira bakal tetep semangat kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Heyhey, siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**Safitri676** : "Heyhey, yipan disini menderita banget ya :') ira juga gatega buat dia kayak gini .. Thanks yaa udah review"

**maulina45** : "Heyhey, hehehe mana mungkin atuh ira bosan, malah ira seneng kalo kamu selalu review fic ira. Iya, makasih banyak udah semangatin ira, love you so much :* Yaampun ngakak baca review-mu, OM KRIS TOLONG NYULIK ZITAO BIAR LU PUAS GREPE2 :v Thanks yaa udah review"

**owe** : "Heyhey, wkwkwk tao bakal tahu dong. Thanks yaa udah review"

**EXOST** : "Heyhey, siip, ira bakal cepet-cepet persatuin mereka kok. Makasih banyak atas semangatmuu, sayang kamu muach :* Thanks yaa udah review"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Heyhey, siipokee, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks buat semangat dan review-nya"

**ndadinda** : "Heyhey, ahahah greget yaa, aduh jangan benci mereka dong, HunTao kan manis :) iya yipan baru aja upload foto di ig-nya, makin cakep :v Thanks yaa udah review"

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : "Heyhey, iya sayangkuu ini sudah next kok ahahaha, siipoke, ira usahain ya. Thanks yaa udah review"

**zipandaa** : "Heyhey, iyaa ira bakal cepet2 pertemuin mereka kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**pandabetina** : "Heyhey, aduh ira malah seneng kamu mau baca ff ira, review lagi :D ahahaha iya, ira bakal buat yang bikin kamu greget kok. Siip, ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaa udah review"

**renata anastasya.92** : "Heyhey, ahaha iya gapapa kok, kamu baca ff automne ini ira udah seneng kok. Thanks yaa udah review"

**exoel12** : "Heyhey, hehehe, disini mereka udah tau kok kalo yifan dijodohin. Teneng aja, mungkin di chap depan ira bakal munculin HunHan wkwkwk. Thanks yaa udah review"

**Hoshi no Haru** : "Heyhey, wkwkwk iyaa, nanti abang panpan ketemu ama dedek panda :V Thanks yaa sudah review"

**AmeChan95** : "Heyhey, siip ini udah lanjut kok :D Thanks yaa sudah review"

**annisakkamjong :** "Heyhey, hehehe maafkan ira yg membuat mereka pisah lagi(?), gimana chapt ini? Bagus gak :v thanks yaa sudah review"

**BIG THANKS Ira ucapin buat kalian yang udah baca ff ini, nge review, nge favoritin, maupun ngefollow-in. Laff laff laff deh**

**Dan TERIMAKASIH SEBESAR-BESARNYA ira ucapin buat kamu kamu kamu yang udah nyemangatin ira ^^ rasanya semangat ira datang lagi :) dan ira gabakal berhenti buat ff KrisTao, so, jangan bosan yaa~~ **

**LAST, MIND TO REVIEW? Gimme your spirit babe~ :v**


	9. Chapter 9 Été : La fausseté III

Yifan mengusap wajahnya gusar. Beberapa kali ia merasa sangat gelisah saat pesawat yang ditumpanginya sudah mendarat di China, dan beberapa menit lagi ia akan menginjak Guangzhou. Ia menoleh pada Luhan yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya yang juga tertidur.

Yifan menghela napas. Benar, ia sudah di China.

"Zitao, aku datang ..." gumamnya pelan.

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Nine

Rated : T

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Kai, Wu Bao Lei, Wu Li Wen and others.

Warning : YAOI! Genk of TYPO(?)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, GO AWAY, PLEASE!**

**AND, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR BYUN BAEKHYUN :)**

ENJOY^^

.

_"Lu! Lu!"_

_Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum saat Kevin berlari menuju kearahnya, membawa sebuah bola sepak. "Kevin? Bola baru?"_

_Kevin mengangguk, dengan cepat ia meraih tangan kecil Luhan dan membawa pemuda itu menuju lapangan, membaur dengan anak-anak lainnya yang sedang bermain bola. Luhan terdiam begitu melihat beberapa diantara mereka tampak lebih besar. "Kevin, sepertinya mereka anak SMP, lebih baik kita bermain di halaman rumahku saja,"_

_Kevin kecil menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang sedang berebutan bola sepak. "Mereka selalu bermain disini, mengapa kita tidak mencobanya?"  
_

_"Tapi mereka sudah SMP, kita bahkan baru kelas lima SD,"_

_"Tidak apa, ayo ikut!" Kevin berseru dan membawa Luhan menuju tengah lapangan, kemudian dengan penuh percaya diri, ia melambaikan tangannya. "Hei, boleh kami bergabung?"_

_Sejenak, para remaja itu menatap Kevin dan Luhan kebingungan, lalu mereka tertawa mengejek. Salah satu orang yang bertubuh paling besar mendekat kepada mereka. "Kalian masih SD! Pulang saja main playstation!" ujarnya meremehkan._

_Luhan dan Kevin tentu saja tersinggung. Namun yang paling marah ialah Kevin. Ia tidak pernah diremehkan, bahkan oleh kakak kelasnya sekalipun. Siapa orang itu yang berani meremehkannya. Luhan segera menarik Kevin untuk menjauh, "Ayo, kita pulang,"_

_"Tidak! Aku ingin bermain disini!"-Luhan membulatkan mata kecilnya mendengar ucapan keras Yifan. Anak-anak SMP itu mulai merasa risih saat melihat Kevin yang menendang bola miliknya kesana kemari dan menciptakan sebuah gol. Luhan tersenyum, ia mulai mengikuti kemauan Kevin yang membuat para kawanan itu semakin kesal. Dengan penuh amarah, mereka menarik pakaian Luhan dan juga Kevin. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kevin membentak._

_"Pulang sana!" -Dan kedua anak itu dilempar hingga terjatuh. Lutut Luhan bahkan berdarah, dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis._

_"Ahahaa, baru segitu saja sudah menangis! Kau lelaki atau perempuan?!"-mereka, kawanan SMP itu meledek Luhan. Kevin yang melihat itu semua sangat geram. Dengan penuh amarah, ia menonjok salah satu dari anak remaja itu._

_Keributan langsung saja terjadi, dan Luhan hanya menangis menahan perih. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa Kevin sudah hampir babak belur, melawan sekumpulan anak SMP sendirian. Ia berlari masuk kedalam kerumunan dan ikut adu jotos disana._

_Perkelahian antara anak SD dan SMP berakhir dengan seimbang. Luhan membawa Kevin pergi menuju rumahnya dan ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan, melihat sahabatnya yang penuh lebam sana-sini. Mereka pasti akan dimarahi setelah ini. "Lu,"_

_Luhan menoleh begitu Kevin memanggilnya, "A-apa?"_

_"Jangan menangis,"_

_"Kau bodoh! Lihat, dirimu terluka! Bibi Li Wen dan Mama pasti akan marah!" Luhan menahan isak tangisnya dan memarahi Kevin._

_Kevin tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Dimarahi sekali-kali itu menyenangkan,"_

_Perkataan Kevin sukses membuat Luhan menjatuhkan airmatanya. "Tapi kau terluka separah itu ..."_

_"Kau juga terluka, bukan?"_

_"Aku memang terluka, tapi kau sangat parah! Ini semua salahku! Bagaimana jika kau meninggalkanku, Kevin?! Bagaimana, hah?!"_

_Kevin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Luhan, berusaha menenangkan si manis. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu walau tubuhku terluka olehmu,"_

_Luhan membalas pelukan Kevin dan terisak, "Kau bohong!"_

_"Tidak, Luhan. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu,"_

_"Kau yakin?"_

_"Ya. Aku yakin. Kau bisa memegang janjiku, Lu,"_

.

.

.

"Bangunlah,"

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, merasakan bahwa seseorang berkali-kali menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dengan mata yang masih mengerjap, ia bergumam, "I-iya,". Tangannya kini mengucek kedua matanya dan menoleh, mendapati Yifan dan Suho yang tengah mengambil koper mereka. Chanyeol sudah bangun, namun pemuda itu masih menguap dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Luhan berdiri dan mendekati Yifan, "Bisa ambilkan tasku?"

Yifan langsung menarik tas Luhan dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Si manis kemudian memperhatikan Suho yang menarik Chanyeol, menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun dan turun dari pesawat.

Keempatnya, kini berjalan cepat, turun dari pesawat. Ada rasa menggelitik di hati Yifan begitu ia menginjak China. Ia senang dapat kembali ke negeri asalnya, menghirup udara khas China dan juga mengingat memori tentang Negara bamboo itu. Ia sama sekali tak merasa menyesal datang ke China terlalu cepat.

Suho memimpin, ia maju dan mempercepat langkahnya. "Kita bisa memesan taksi. Sekarang, kita ke café dulu sebentar. Aku lapar," ujarnya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju. Yah, perjalanan panjang dari Canada-China memang membuat perut mereka meronta kelaparan. Terlebih Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengeluh.

Luhan memeriksa handphone-nya, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Kai-ge**

**Sudah sampai di China? Ini gege, handphone gege sedang lowbatt.**

Dengan cepat tangan Luhan mengetik pesan untuk membalas pesan dari kakaknya.

**To : Kai-ge**

**Iya, aku sudah sampai. Kalian harus ke China secepat mungkin! Negeri kita semakin menakjubkan!^^**

**Luhan**

"Luhan? Cepatlah!" suara Chanyeol yang memanggil si manis membuatnya berlari terburu-buru, menyusul tiga pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

.

.

.

"Zitao? Mau menemaniku?"

Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Zitao dari belakang, membuat si cantik terkejut. Zitao tersenyum, melanjutkan memotong wortel yang sedari tadi dilakukannya, "Kemana?"

Sehun menyembungikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Zitao, menghirup aroma kekasihnya. "Toko buku. Ada novel misteri yang baru saja terbit, _dear_,"

"Berhenti berpura-pura menjadi detektif, Tuan Oh,"-Zitao terkekeh sedangkan Sehun cemberut. Pemuda berdarah Korea itu lalu mencubit pipi Zitao gemas, membuatnya mengaduh. "Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan bersiap," ujarnya mengalah, lalu melangkah memasukkan wortel yang sudah ia iris sebagian kedalam kulkas. Sehun tersenyum, membiarkan Zitao melenggang pergi dari pelukannya menuju kamarnya.

.

"Aku ingin ke toko buku," Yifan langsung meneguk habis kopi yang baru saja ia pesan.

Suho menatapnya, kemudian kembali menyendokkan _cake_ pesanannya. "Tunggu aku selesai makan," serunya.

Yifan menggeleng. Ia tidak setuju begitu melihat cara makan Suho yang tampak seperti bangsawan. Penuh keleletan dan dia benci harus menunda kepergiannya ke toko buku hanya untuk menunggu Suho selesai makan. Belum lagi Chanyeol yang menyantap dua _cake_ sekaligus, tapi nampaknya Chanyeol menerapkan sistem makan cepat. "Kau lambat. Aku ingin pergi sekarang," ujarnya lagi.

"Toko buku tidak akan lari, Wu Yifan," ujar Suho sedikit kesal.

Luhan, hanya memperhatikan keduanya, berusaha untuk tidak ikut dalam perdebatan Yifan dan Suho. Untunglah iced lemon kesukaannya membuat tenggorokannya sedikit lega.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang,"-Yifan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkah pergi, keluar dari café tersebut. Membuat Suho menatapnya jengah dan Luhan terkejut.

"Kau, pergilah. Temani si bodoh itu," perintah Suho, menatap Luhan. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk dan segera berlari menyusul Yifan.

"Kevin! Kevin tunggu aku!"

Yifan mendelik mendengar nama kecilnya diserukan oleh Luhan. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi," ucapnya dingin. Luhan mengangguk patuh. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju toko buku yang berada dekat dengan café yang menjadi tempat persinggahan mereka.

Luhan menghela napas, Yifan tidak memulai pembicaraan sama sekali dan ia merasa bosan. Yifan hanya terus melangkah, menatap orang yang lalu lalang dan memperhatikan jalanan. Luhan bahkan harus berlari kecil jika ia tidak mau tertinggal. "Yifan, jangan cepat-cepat!" pintanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Yifan menoleh kearah Luhan yang mulai kesulitan melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Ia menggerutu kecil, kemudian berbalik dan menarik Luhan keluar. Pemuda bermarga Xi itu sedikit terkejut saat Yifan menariknya dan menggenggam tangannya. Luhan tersenyum senang akan hal itu, walaupun Yifan menariknya dengan kasar, yang penting ia bisa bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda tinggi yang akan menjadi tunangannya itu.

.

_Kasihan_

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di toko buku yang menampakkan deretan penuh buku-buku tebal maupun yang tipis. Yifan tetap tidak melepaskan genggamannya, dan Luhan sedikit kebingungan akan hal itu. Harusnya Yifan sudah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Mungkin dia lupa. Dengan perlahan, Luhan mencoba melepaskan genggaman Yifan.

"Jangan dilepaskan,"

Ucapan Yifan seketika membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Rupanya Yifan sungguh-sungguh ingin menggenggam tangannya? Ini keajaiban.

.

"Wah wah, tidak disangka!"

Luhan terkejut dan mendongak mendengar suara yang menyahut dihadapan mereka. Seorang yang bertubuh tinggi, dan ...

.

.

... –Huang Zitao.

.

.

Yifan menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Hai,"

"Selamat datang di China, Wu Yifan,"-Sehun, tersenyum meremehkan Yifan dan memperkuat genggaman tangannya pada Zitao yang terkejut mendapati mantan kekasihnya.

"Yeah,"-Yifan hanya bergumam, sama sekali tak memperhatikan Sehun dan menatap Zitao yang tengah menunduk. Tidak disangka-sangka ia sudah bertemu dengan Zitao pada hari pertama ia menginjakkan China setelah pulang dari Canada.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan, menatap Luhan yang mulai menegang melihat Zitao. "Wow, kekasih baru, Yifan?"

Zitao tersentak.

"Iya, namanya Xi Luhan. kami akan bertunangan musim semi ini. Mau datang?"

.

'_Tidak!_'

.

"Dengan senang hati. Aku dan Zitao akan datang ke pertunanganmu,"

.

'_Jangan!_'

.

"Aku menunggu kedatangan kalian. Dan, oh, kalung kalian bagus. Serasi untuk kalian berdua,"

.

'_Hentikan!_'

.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, Zitao juga sepertinya menyukai kalung ini,"

.

'_Cukup!_'

.

"Sehun? Ayo, kita bayar buku-buku ini. Aku harus melanjutkan permintaanmu itu,"-Zitao tersenyum masam, menatap Sehun, kemudian menoleh pada Yifan dan Luhan.

"Ah, sup ya? Baiklah, _princess_," ujar Sehun, terkekeh melihat Zitao yang memukul lengannya pelan. "Kami duluan, Yifan, dan..." Sehun menatap Luhan dari kaki sampai atas kepalanya, " ... -Xi Luhan," lanjut pemuda albino itu, lalu menarik Zitao pergi meninggalkan Yifan dan Luhan yang masih terpaku.

.

Zitao bergumam pelan, "Selamat tinggal, -

.. –_**Ge**_,"

.

Yifan, geram.

_**Grep!**_

Zitao terkejut. Sangat. Yifan langsung meraih tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun pun sama terkejutnya. Ia menatap Yifan, merasa pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin saja menimbulkan keributan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Wu?"

Yifan tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun, "Kau salah, Zitao,"

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "M-maksudnya?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Harusnya kau mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa', _**Zi**_,"

Sehun dengan cepat langsung melepaskan cengkraman Yifan pada lengan Zitao. "Ya, sampai jumpa, Wu Yifan," serunya, lalu kembali melangkah, menarik Zitao yang masih menatap Yifan sendu.

Luhan, yang sedari tadi diam saja menoleh, menatap Yifan yang masih menatap punggung Zitao. "Yifan?"

Pemuda tampan itu mengusap wajahnya gusar, lalu segera berbalik, meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya lirih. '_Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, Kevin?_'

.

.

.

Yifan dan Luhan memasuki rumah besar itu. Mereka berdua sudah tiba dikediaman keluarga Wu. Keduanya disambut dengan baik oleh keluarga Yifan. Luhan bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa penyambutan akan semeriah ini. Ada Ayah Yifan, Ibunya, Neneknya dan juga Adiknya. Beberapa pelayan bahkan mendatanginya dan menawarkan layanan yang akan mereka lakukan. '_Keluarga Yifan benar-benar kaya sekarang_'-batin Luhan dalam hati, ia masih ingat sekali bahwa dulu keluarga Yifan masih terbilang dalam keluarga yang sederhana.

"Istirahatlah. Nanti para pelayan akan memanggil kalian saat makan malam,"-Ayah Yifan memberikan kunci kamar tamu pada Luhan, sedangkan Yifan langsung saja berlari menuju kamarnya. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas. Wajar saja jika Yifan berperilaku seperti itu padanya.

"Mau saya antarkan, tuan?"-seorang pelayang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Luhan.

"A-ah, iya," jawabnya, kemudian mengikuti si pelayan.

.

Pemuda blasteran Canada itu langsung melemparkan ransel miliknya diatas kasur. Yifan jatuh terduduk tepat dibelakang pintu kamarnya, menatap seisi ruangan berwarna putih polos itu. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas berat, lalu memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram kuat surai hitam kemerahan miliknya.

Rencana yang akan dia jalankan, tidak boleh hancur. Sama sekali tidak boleh. Jika hancur, tamat sudah. Lebih baik ia mati daripada rencana yang sudah disusunnya rusak.

Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi. Berusaha memamerkan bahwa dirinya sudah bisa berdiri tegak tanpa Zitao. Menunjukkan bahwa ia juga bisa jauh lebih bahagia daripada Zitao. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia juga bisa melupakan Zitao dengan pemuda lain.

Dan ia ... –salah besar.

Yang dilakukannya tadi, benar-benar bodoh. Tatapan sendu yang Zitao layangkan padanya, membuat otak Yifan kosong seketika. Suara lembut yang Zitao tujukan pada Sehun, membuatnya sangat murka. Terlebih, kalung yang Zitao pakai. Sungguh, Yifan hanyalah sebuah boneka panggung, dan Zitao ialah Ventriloquisme. Tanpa Zitao, ia hanyalah setumpuk mainan rongsokan.

Mainan rongsokan –_Yifan_, dan seorang Ventriloquisme –_Zitao_ bisa melengkapi mainan rongsokan itu menjadi sebuah pertunjukan yang sangat meriah.

Apakah hanya Yifan yang berharap tentang pertunjukan yang meriah dan penuh senyum manis disana?

_Zitao juga mengharapkannya_

.

.

**_Tok tok_**

"Yifan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu segera berdiri, membuka pintu kamarnya yang sempat diketuk oleh seseorang. Mata tajam Yifan seketika melembut begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Ibunya.

"Ibu?"

Ibu Yifan, Wu Li Wen, masuk kekamar anaknya. "Tutup pintunya, nak," perintahnya.

Yifan menurut, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera menghampiri Ibunya yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. "Ada apa?"

Wanita yang sudah lanjut usia itu tersenyum, kemudian mengusap rambut Yifan. "Kau mewarnai rambutmu?"-Yifan hanya diam, sama sekali tidah menggundahkan perkataan Ibunya.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Yifan .." si Ibu menghela napas, membuat Yifan menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. "... Ibu harap kau benar-benar bisa memutuskan masa depanmu,"

"Maksud Ibu?"

Wu Li Wen, tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia meraih tangan putranya, kemudian memberikan Yifan sebuah cincin emas. Cincin yang sangat sederhana, berwarna emas dengan sebuah permata kecil sebagai hiasannya. Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Ibu?"

"Itu .. –cincin yang diberikan oleh kekasih Ibu dulu," ucapan Li Wen membuat anaknya terkejut.

"Kekasih? Ibu punya kekasih selain Ayah?"

Li Wen menggeleng, "Jika dalam artian kehidupan, tentu saja tidak. Tapi, berbeda dengan hati Ibu,"

Yifan masih menatap Ibunya tidak mengerti. Li Wen kembali menghela napas, "Sebelum menikah dengan Ayahmu, Ibu mempunyai kekasih. Ibu bertemu dengannya di taman. Saat itu, ia membawa adik sepupunya dan kewalahan menjaganya. Aku tertawa melihatnya, dan dia tercengang melihat Ibu tertawa. Kau tahu, kami langsung akrab saat itu, Yifan,"

Yifan masih menatap Ibunya. Masih ingin mendengarkan nostalgia sang Ibu. "Lanjutkan,"

"... Tepat saat hari jadi hubungan kami yang ketiga tahun, ia melamar Ibu. Kau tahu, Yifan? Lamarannya sangat tidak romantis. Ia mengajak Ibu pergi bersepeda ke gunung, dan ia malah terjatuh dari sepeda. Ibu harus susah payah membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan, ia malah melamar Ibu di depan dokter dan suster saat itu. Ibu sangat malu,"-masih dalam nostalgia, Li Wen menghela napas.

"Saat itulah, Ibu bertemu dengan keluarga Ayahmu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Ibu akan dijodohkan dengan Ayahmu. Ibu sangat terkejut kala itu, Ibu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan Ibu menunggu ia datang. Dan ia benar-benar datang," ucap Li Wen, seketika air matanya mengalir.

Yifan terkejut, "Ibu, jangan menangis,"

"Ia datang dengan membawa kabar buruk, Yifan. Ia membohongi Ibu selama ini," isak tangis Li Wen membuat putranya menatapnya sendu. "Ia mengidap kanker otak stadium tiga. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan soal penyakitnya, dan Ibu pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata tidak, Yifan. Ia berusaha meyakinkan Ibu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

Yifan menyeka air mata Li Wen. "Lalu?"

"Cincin ini,"-Li Wen memperlihatkan kembali cincin yang ia bawa pada Yifan. "Cincin ini sempat membuat Ibu merasa lega dan mempercayai kata-katanya. Ia bilang akan melamar Ibu dihadapan Nenek dan Kakekmu, jadi Ibu menunggu. Ibu menunggu sampai ia benar-benar sembuh," tangis Li Wen semakin besar sekarang.

"Ibu salah, Yifan. Ia .. ia .. –

.. –meninggal tepat saat pernikahan Ibu dan Ayahmu, Yifan,"

Yifan terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa masa lalu Ibunya bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang sedang ia hadapi. "Apakah ia datang kepernikahan Ibu dan Ayah?"

Li Wen mengatur napasnya, berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya. "... Ya, ia datang. Ia datang mengucapkan selamat dan setelah itu pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya," Wanita itu kini menatap cincin sederhana itu, kemudian menatap anaknya.

"Anakku, Yifan, Ibu tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali," serunya.

"Maksud Ibu?"

"Ibu tahu, Ibu sangat tahu kau sudah mencintai seseorang. Dan sebelum kau menyesalinya, pertahankan ia, anakku," Li Wen menyerahkan cincin keemasan itu pada Yifan, membuat putranya semakin kebingungan.

"Ibu?"

"Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu meski Ayahmu menentang. Jadi, jangan pernah takut. Ini demi masa depanmu. Ibu tidak mau kau menyesali semuanya dan terpuruk sepertiku," Li Wen kembali mengusap rambut anaknya yang tengah menunduk.

"Ibu tahu itu tidak mungkin, bukan?" ucapnya lirih.

Li Wen menggenggam kedua tangan Yifan yang memegang cincin pemberiannya. "Berikan cincin itu, pada dia, Yifan. Jangan pernah kau mencoba memberikannya pada orang lain,"

Yifan menatapnya tak percaya, "Ibu ... memberikan cincin ini padaku?"

"Bukan padamu, tapi padanya. Pada ia yang kau cintai, nak,"

_Kepada Zitao_

Li Wen beranjak pergi, meinggalkan putranya yang terdiam menunduk, menatap cincin pemberian Ibunya. Ya, Ibunya benar. Sebelum terlambat, sebelum ia menyesali semuanya, sebelum ia hidup dalam keterpurukan, ia akan memperjuangkan Zitao.

Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, I'll pick you up, Zitao,"

.

.

.

Zitao mengangkat panci berisi sup buatannya. Dengan pelan ia memindahkan sup itu kedalam mangkuk besar, lalu dihidangkannya pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kala Zitao memberikan sup permintannya yang sudah sedari tadi ditunggunya.

Zitao mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Sehun. Melihat kekasihnya mulai menyendokkan sup buatannya kedalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyanya.

Sehun menoleh menatap Zitao, kemudian mengecup hidung bangir milik si cantik. "Buatan bidadari selalu enak, tahu," ucapnya, tertawa pelan melihat Zitao yang memukul lengannya. Itu yang selalu dilakukannya jika Sehun menggodanya.

Sehun kembali menyendok sup buatan Zitao dan memakannya, kemudian memberikan suapan pada kekasihnya yang diterima dengan baik oleh Zitao. Entah apa yang harus Sehun katakan sekarang, ia sangat senang dan gembira. Zitao benar-benar berada di sisinya seperti apa yang ia impikan. Rencana yang ia susun rapi berjalan dengan baik dan membuahkan hasil yang sempurna, walaupun beberapa pengganggu seperti Chanyeol dan entahlah siapa namanya-Suho, membantu Yifan untuk menggagalkan aksinya.

Sehun ... benar-benar merasa bahagia dari siapapun sekarang.

Zitao mendekat pada Sehun dan menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Sehun. Menunggu suapan sup dari kekasihnya datang. Sehun tersenyum, ia menoleh dan mencium surai hitam milik Zitao. Si cantik terkikik geli, "Sehun, berhenti. Kau sedang makan,"

Sehun menggeleng, "Walau aku sedang sibuk sekalipun, aku bisa melakukan hal ini,"-ia menyubit pipi Zitao gemas.

Zitao menggembungkan pipinya tak terima, membuat Sehun tertawa melihatnya. "Kau senang, huh? Kau senang tuan Oh?" serunya sangat mengintimidasi.

"Ahaha, oh sayangku, aktingmu sangat bagus tadi. Mau kubuatkan film?"-Sehun dengan santainya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zitao. Pemuda panda itu langsung merona hebat. "Yaak! Oh Sehun! Jangan harap kau bisa masuk kekamarku lagi!" Zitao mengamuk dan menyerang Sehun yang sudah menertawakan dirinya.

Mereka berdua terjatuh dari kursi, dengan posisi yang cukup ... intim(?)

Sehun terbaring dibawah Zitao yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan. Lutut Zitao sudah terbentur lantai dan tangannya menyentuh bahu Sehun. Dengan cepat Zitao bangkit dan duduk diperut kekasihnya. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu menyeringai, "Hei, Zitao,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, ia masih merasa kesakitan karena terjatuh tadi. "Hm?"

Tangan Sehun dengan cepat langsung menarik tengkuk Zitao, membuatnya bisa mendekatkan wajahnya-lagi. "Mau lihat aktingku?"

"Tidak!" Zitao mencibir, walaupun pipinya bersemu merah, ia tetap tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Sehun terkekeh, "Ayolah,"

"Aku tahu benar maksudmu, tuan muda Oh Sehun!" timpal Zitao kesal.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Zitao. Ia menatap lekat manik mata si cantik, sekaligus membuat Zitao sukses kebingungan. Sehun menghela napas, matanya kemudian beralih turun melihati bibir _curve_ kekasihnya. Dengan gumaman kecil, ia bertanya, "Bolehkah?"

Zitao dengan cepat paham apa pertanyaan kekasihnya, wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia terdiam lama, dan Sehun tetap menatap dirinya. Zitao akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Zitao. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan napas Zitao menerpa wajah tampannya. Tanpa menunggu apapun, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kecil milik si panda. Zitao memejamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Berusaha untuk terdiam dan tidak melawan.

Rasanya ... beda.

Zitao bisa merasakan perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Walaupun Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut dan tanpa tuntutan apapun, namun ia lebih mengharapkan kecupan Yifan yang selalu diberikan untuknya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Zitao harus membuka hatinya untuk Sehun dan mulai menerima apapun yang ada pada diri Sehun.

Zitao akan menerima kenyataan.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Zitao dan dirinya menghela napas. Ditatap lekat raut wajah Zitao yang tampak gelisah, lalu diusapnya pipi tembem milik kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Zitao," ucapnya pelan.

Zitao balas menatap Sehun, tersenyum dengan sangat lembut dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sedang mengusap pipinya, "Aku juga,"

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku," seru Sehun.

"... Aku mencintaimu, tuan Oh,"

_Bohong_

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mengecup kening Zitao dengan waktu yang lebih lama. Suka atau tidak, Zitao hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, menerima kecupan sang kekasih.

.

_Huang Zitao selalu mencintai Wu Yifan_

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun ..."

"Aku juga, Zitao. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu,"

_Bodoh_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Apa kabar nih readers? Ira kangen :'v

Ahaha, jadi, gimana dengan chapter ini? Nyebelin gak? Ira usahain buat chapt ini greget lo :3

Dan oiya, mungkin sebagian readers nggak tahu arti dari **Ventriloquisme**.

**Ventriloquisme** itu seseorang yang ahli bicara perut. Gampangnya dalang di sebuah pertunjukan yang melibatkan boneka, dimana, sang dalang tersebut akan menggunakan suara perut biar kelihatan kalo bonekanya yang lagi ngomong. Kayak show-show boneka gantung yang dikendalikan oleh seseorang gitu :3 kayak pelem hantu dead silence :'v

And well, ini balasan review kalian di chap 8 :

**Huang Zi Mei** : "Yooo~ wkwkk iya dong abang panpan kan masih muah muah sama dedek panda :v kakaknya luhan? Ira sendiri bingung siapa :'v siip! Thanks for the spirit and your review~"

**yuikitamura91** : "Yooo~ wkwkwk maafkanlah ira yang harus buat zitao deket amat ama abang Hun dichapt ini :'v dan ira pengen buat zitao cemburu liat yipan ama lulu huehehehe :D Thanks for your review~"

**LVenge** : "Yooo~ wkwkk kayaknya nih ff gaje banyak chaptnya, pokoknya tunggu aja nanti :3 and well, ira pengen banget buat zitao cemburu liat yipan ama lulu wkwkk, Thanks for the spirit and your review~"

**ajib4ff** : "Yooo~ ecieee mulai roman-roman wkwkk :v nah ini nih, ira aja bingung kakaknya luhan itu sape -_- wah kalo rencana omyipan mah gaboleh bocor atuh :v rahasia perusahaan wkwk. Thanks for the spirit and your review~"

**devv** : "Yooo~ aduh jangan dicubit atuh lulunya nanti abang Hun marah wkwk. Thanks for your review~"

**luphbebz** : "Yooo~ ahahaha sukses ternyata ira bikin reader gregetan :D Iya dong zitao emang perpek, secara suami masa depan ira(?) :'v Thanks for your review~"

**kawaiiaegyo33** : "Yooo~ hehehe ira usahain buat fast update, mumpung ira juga lagi libur karena kakak2 kelas 9 pada un. Waduh kok kamu udah tau dikit rencananya om naga? :'v eheheh, ira pengen banget buat zitao cemburu ama yipan dan neng lulu :v wah kalo soal ending, itu masih secret :3 Thanks for your review~"

**YuRhaChan** : "Yooo~ wkwkwk iya gapapa kok, aslakan kamu baca ira udah fly mode(?). Abang Hun emang keren banget,secara kakak ira gitu loh :'v kalo om naga, ira buat galau disini wkwkk. Thanks for your review~"

**celindazifan** : "Yooo~ wkwkk taonya menderita dulu yeth, abis itu baru seneng2 :3 wkwkk iyaa makasih banyak atas dukunganmuuu^^ Thanks for your review~"

**Putz** : "Yooo~ aduh maafkanlah zitao(?) ira hanya pengen buat dia menderita dulu, abis itu seneng2 :v :3 moment Kristao pasti bakal ada kok, kyknya chapt depan ira munculin moment-nya Kristao :3 Thanks for your review~"

**Varka** : "Yooo~ahahah ini ira udah usahain buat fast update kok :3 siip, ini udah lanjut dan bakal terus lanjut kok. Heheh iya panggil ira aja. Thanks for your review~"

**Orangecuppie** : "Yooo~ ahahaha, pertanyaan kmu udah kejawab di chapt ini gak? And well, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks for your review~"

**beruanggajah** : "Yooo~ waah kalo rencananya om naga itu belum boleh dikasitau, masih rahasia wkwk. Eehh jangan dong, nanti nasibnya lulu gimana kalo abang Hun kagak ada wkwk. Eng ... gini, sebenarnya ira agak gasuka sama pair krislay, makanya gamau bikin org ketiganya lay disini. Kalo sehun, soalnya dia paling dekat sama tao waktu masih trainee sm, mungkin karena itu makanya sehun jadi orang ketiga XD Thanks for your review~"

**annisakkamjong** : "Yooo~ wkwkk puas gak sama huntaonya disini? Iya, ini ira udah lanjut dan selalu usahain buat fast update. Thanks for your review~"

**wuziper** : "Yooo~ wkwkwk, sehun kan masih bahenol gitu(?) ahahaha, ini efeknya ikut nonton dangdut academy bareng nenek ira, makanya ira jadi kayak gini(?) rencananya om naga pasti berhasil kok wkwk. Thanks for your review~"

**HUANGYUE** : "Yooo~ ahahaha masa itemin sehun terus putihin kai XD keajaiban dunia kedelapan tuh wkwkwkk. Iyaa, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks for your review~"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Yooo~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks for your review~"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Yooo~ tenang, om naga udah punya rencana kok buat dedek panda :V Thanks for your review~"

**Newzee** : "Yooo~ wkwkwk, kalo mereka digabungin beneran bisa2 dunia kiamat(?) dan ira memang punya rencana buat HunHan loh :3 iyaa, gapapa kok. Pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Thanks for your review~"

**Guest** : "Yooo~ astaga wkwkwk, pake dukun segala :V iya, ira juga kasian sama luhan dan sehun yang dipehapein, pake hati lagi sama KrisTao :3 siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks for your review~"

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim **: "Yooo~ ini hunhan-nya ketemu :v chapt depan, janji deh, ira bakal buat hunhan. Thanks for your review~"

**renata anastasya.92** : "Yooo~ waduh, seneng liat om naga menderita nih XD siip, ira usahain fast update kok! Thanks for the spirit and your review"

**fausia shara** : "Yooo~ wkwkk iya, ira juga agak gatega liat lulu yang di php(?) ama kris. Kakaknya lulu? Ira juga gatau siapa :V Thanks for your review~"

**ang always** : "Yooo~ ehehhe, ini emaknya om naga udah setuju kok :v nah ini nih, ira bingung nentuin siapa kakaknya lulu :'v kamu bisa nentuin siapa gak? Thanks for your review~"

**Hoshi no Haru** : "Yooo~ siip ini udah lanjut kok. Wkwk, iya nanti kristaonya pasti bersatu deh :v tapi nanti :V Thanks for your review~"

**AmeChan95** : "Yooo~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks for your review~"

**Safitri676** : "Yooo~ rencananya kris masih rahasia :3 siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks for the spirit and your review"

**Kt** : "Yooo~ iya iya bakal disatuin kok XD tapi nanti XD Thanks for your review~"

**yjima** : "Yooo~ rencananya yipan? Hehehe, belum boleh diumbar, masih rahasia perusahaan. Thanks for your review~"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "Yooo~ wkwkwk maaf atuh ga sesuai harapan :3 zitao labil, yipan labil, ira labil(?)Thanks for your review~"

**momo** : "Yooo~ maafkan ira yang buat tao ngenes banget disini(?)Thanks for your review~"

**owe** : "Yooo~ ahahaha, maafin ira atuh, udah bikin kmu KZL :V Thanks for your review~"

**zee konstantin** : "Yooo~ wkwkk reader unik nih :D Thanks for your review~"

**exoel12** : "Yooo~ wkwk, yipan sama lulu belum tunangan, entar musim semi :v mau datang gak? Nah ini nih, ira gatau siapa kakaknya si lulu :v ira bingung ira bingung :v kira2 siapa ya? Masa kecilnya luhan ma kris di chapt ini udah ada dikit, masih mau? :v Thanks for your review~"

**Arin** : "Yooo~ wkwk makasih loh udah nyempatin baca ff abal2 ini. Kalo soal pacarnya si kai, ira juga belom tau :v kamu punya saran gak? Thanks for your review~"

**swgzcha** : "Yooo~ aduh jangan atuh :D kasian nanti lulu-nya, kalo abang Hun-nya gaada wkwk. Thanks for your review~"

**ShinJiWoo920202** : "Yooo~ ahahah, rencananya om naga udah kesusun rapi, tinggal dijalanin aja kok :v iya, pasti ira bakal bikin reader seneng kok. Tapi nanti :v Thanks for your review~"

**mandwa** : "Yooo~ ahahah, pantengin ff ini terus yaa. Siap bos :D Thanks for your review~"

**Oiya, ira minta pendapat kalian nih :v**

**Kira2, yang cocok jadi kakaknya luhan itu siapa? Kyungsoo, Lay, atau Baekhyun? Mohon dijawab ya readers, soalnya ira bener2 bingung nentuin siapa orangnye :3**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? Just gimme your respond, babe~**


	10. Chapter 10 Fin de la Torture de l'été

Sehun menarik tangan Zitao sambil berlari-lari kecil, membuat Zitao sedikit tertawa, "Pelan-pelan, Sehun. Makanan tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ujarnya, kemudian tawanya mengeras begitu melihat Sehun yang cemberut dan melambatkan langkahnya.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku selalu menurut padamu, _ma queen_,"

Zitao kembali memukul lengan kekasihnya, membuat Sehun mengambil alih tawa. Keduanya baru saja pulang dari kedai kopi milik Sehun, mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Dan sekarang, Sehun lapar dan membawa Zitao ke restoran _seafood_ langganannya. Zitao menurut saja, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pulang dan tidur, tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia baru saja pulang kuliah dan harus membantu Sehun mengurus kedai kopinya. Yah, tapi tak apalah. Sebelum Sehun kembali merajuk, lebih baik ia turuti permintaannya.

Sehun dan Zitao segera duduk. Dengan cepat, Sehun segera membuka menu dan menatap puluhan nama masakan_ seafood_ yang sudah berkali-kali dilihatnya. Pelayan bahkan sudah datang dimeja mereka, memegang sebuah note kecil dan pulpen. "Aku akan memesan kerang saus merah. Zitao?"

Zitao memperhatikan menu, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mungkin membuat rasa laparnya meningkat. "Hm ... sama," serunya, cengar-cengir kepada Sehun yang terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Minumannya?"

"Aku teh apel,"-Zitao berseru terlebih dahulu dari Sehun. Ini yang daritadi ditunggunya.

Sehun kembali membuka menu, "Aku ... sama saja deh," ujarnya, cengar-cengir persis yang dilakukan Zitao sebelumnya, membuat pemuda cantik itu mencibir. Pelayan itu menatap mereka jengah, kemudian segera pergi menuju dapur.

"Sebentar lagi musim semi yah .." gumam Zitao, mengusap kedua tangannya dan menatap ke jendela.

Sehun tersenyum, dengan iseng ia memotret Zitao yang tampak sangat cantik dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan handphone-nya sebelum Zitao kembali memarahinya karena menambah koleksi foto dirinya. "Kau suka bunga apa?" tanyanya.

"Eum ... mawar?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau tidak cocok dengan mawar, sayangku,"

"Lalu?"

"Seharusnya kau suka dengan bunga matahari. Dan aku adalah mentarinya,"

Zitao mencibir, "Aku bisa berdiri tegak tanpamu, tuan Oh!"

Dan Sehun sudah tertawa begitu Zitao mengetahui arah gombalannya.

.

.

.

Hingga, mata Zitao melihatnya. Melihat jelas seseorang yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Sehun ..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ... ke toilet sebentar,"

"Okay, _princess_,"

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Ten

Rated : T

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo and others

Warning : YAOI! Genk of TYPO!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS! just need a review :v

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, GO AWAY, PLEASE!**

**Oiyeth, di chapt ini ada HunHan loh^^**

ENJOY~

Zitao melangkahkan kakinya, sedikit berlari, masuk kedalam toilet restoran. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dibalik bilik toilet. Tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Itu tadi ... mantan kekasihnya, ..

... –Wu Yifan.

Yifan menatap Zitao dengan tajam. Pemuda itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Zitao bahkan ketika ia masuk kedalam toilet. Si cantik mulai panik. Mengapa Yifan harus berada di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya? Terlebih lagi, Yifan bersama dengan calon tunangannya. Zitao membekap mulutnya dan menangis pelan. Berusaha membunyikan suara tangisnya.

"Y-Yifan-ge ..." Zitao menangis, menggumamkan nama Yifan disela-sela tangisannya.

.

Sementara itu, Yifan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Zitao, menghela napas begitu melihat mantan kekasihnya masuk kedalam toilet. Untunglah Sehun berhadapan dengan arah yang berlawanan sehingga tidak melihatnya. Dan Luhan juga berhadapan dengan dirinya, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Zitao dan Sehun. Yifan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapi Luhan yang masih asyik memakan masakan pesanannya.

"Aku .. ketoilet dulu," ucap Yifan.

Luhan mengangguk, tidak memperhatikan Yifan dan tetap menikmati makanannya. Yifan berjalan dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian agar Sehun tidak melihat dirinya. Akhirnya ia sampai di toilet. Kepalanya celingukan didalam toilet yang mempunyai empat bilik itu. Hei, ia tidak mendapati Zitao. Yifan membasuh wajahnya, lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Kemana perginya anak panda itu?

"Y—Yifan-ge ..."

Tubuh Yifan seketika menegang begitu mendengar namanya diserukan oleh seseorang. Dan pemuda itu tahu betul siapa yang memanggilnya. Huang Zitao.

Yifan memposisikan dirinya, berdiri tegak dihadapan bilik toilet, dimana Zitao bersembunyi menahan tangisnya disana. Yifan harap-harap cemas. Mungkin saja Zitao akan terkejut melihatnya, dan tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Atau mungkin saja ia berlari keluar dari toilet dan mengajak Sehun pergi dari restoran ini. Yifan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Suara kunci bilik yang diputar membuat Yifan menelan ludahnya cepat. Tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam kuat cincin pemberian Ibunya. Hatinya bahkan menyerukan nama Zitao beberapa kali.

Bilik itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yang sangat Yifan rindukan.

Huang Zitao, dengan segala keterkejutannya, membulatkan matanya dan kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri begitu melihat Yifan berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Otaknya seketika tidak berjalan sama sekali. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Zitao terpaku. Dan ketika dirinya sudah dilanda kepanikan, dengan cepat ia menarik pintu bilik dan berusaha menguncinya, namun dengan tangkas lengan Yifan segera menahannya.

"Zitao," suara serak Yifan membuat Zitao berkeringat dingin. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak setuju dengan permintaan Yifan walaupun ia tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Yifan menatap langsung kedua manik mata Zitao. "Sebentar saja,"

Zitao terdiam. Tidak menunjukkan reaksi maupun menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Pemuda cantik itu diam saja, begitu Yifan masuk kedalam bilik dan mengunci bilik tersebut. "A-apa yang gege lakukan?" Zitao mulai bersuara, melihat Yifan yang mendekat pada dirinya.

"Kau ... benar-benar pergi dariku?"

Zitao tersentak. Tidak, jangan tanyakan hal ini. "Gege bicara apa?"

"Kau tahu benar aku sedang membicarakan apa, Zi,"

Zitao menunduk, rasanya ia ingin kembali menangis, namun ditahannya sekuat mungkin. Yifan mengangkat dagu Zitao, membuat pemuda cantik itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Zi,"

Zitao masih menatap Yifan dengan sendu, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan.

.

"Perasaanku masih sama,"

Jantung Zitao berdetak sangat cepat begitu Yifan membisikkan perkataannya.

.

"... Aku masih mencintaimu,"

Zitao seharusnya merasa senang begitu Yifan kembali mengucapkan kalimat sakral untuknya. Namun yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah ketakutan. Badannya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin tidak berhenti keluar. Ia berhasil menangis, menatap Yifan yang langsung menyeka airmatanya. "Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Zitao menggeleng, kemudian mencengkram tangan Yifan yang sudah menyentuh pipi gembilnya, ia mendorong Yifan, menjauhkan pemuda tampan itu dari dirinya. ".. –Ge, kumohon, jangan seperti ini ..." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau sudah melupakanku?"

Yifan memotong ucapan Zitao, kembali mendekat dan mendekap tubuh Zitao. Masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Kita masih bisa seperti dulu, Zitao. Ini belum terlambat," Yifan mengusap surai halus milik Zitao yang sudah menangis, membasahi kaos hitam miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku. Apa yang salah? Kita berdua saling membutuhkan," ucapan Yifan hanya membuat tangisan Zitao semakin keras. "Kenapa kau menangis?"-Yifan masih tidak mengerti mengapa Zitao masih saja menangis.

_Dia takut, Yifan_

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Zitao menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Yifan. Pemuda tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah sang terkasih. Zitao masih sesegukan, pipinya bersemu merah dan basah akibat tangisan. Matanya juga sedikit sembab. Tangan Yifan mengusap lembut pipi Zitao. "Jangan menangis," serunya.

Si cantik mengangguk, memejamkan matanya saat Yifan semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Dirinya sudah masuk kedalam dekapan Yifan. Ia mencengkram kuat kaos Yifan, berusaha untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya dan juga ketakutannya. Yifan, mengusap lembut surai sang terkasih, ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Inilah yang ia tunggu. Sebuah perasaan lega dan pelukan hangat Zitao. Tidak ingin menyiakan semuanya, Yifan segera mengecup puncak kepala Zitao yang membuat pemuda cantik itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zitao ..."

"A-aku ... aku juga ... mencin—"

.

.

"Zitao?"

_._

Suara Sehun yang terdengar memasuki toilet langsung membuat Yifan dan Zitao terkejut. Mereka melepaskan pelukan hangat yang sudah berlangsung beberapa detik. Yifan menggenggam erat tangan Zitao. "S-Sehun, aku masih disini, pe-perutku agak sakit ..." si cantik berseru dari dalam bilik, berusaha untuk membuat Sehun keluar dari toilet dengan kebohongannya.

"Benarkah? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sehun yang terkesan khawatir membuat Yifan mendecih pelan.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku diluar," ujar Zitao, menolehkan pandangannya pada Yifan yang masih terdiam disampingnya. Raut wajah pemuda itu tentu saja tidak menyukai Oh Sehun. Sangat. Suara pintu toilet terbuka menandakan Sehun sudah pergi. Keduanya bernafas lega, terlebih lagi Zitao. Jika saja Sehun melihatnya bersama dengan Yifan, tamat sudah. Mereka pasti akan berkelahi dan kembali menimbulkan keributan.

"Ge, lepaskan tanganku ..." seru Zitao pelan, menolehkan pandangannya dan menatap nanar genggaman tangannya dengan Yifan.

"Tidak,"

Zitao meras ketakutan. Yifan tidak mau melepaskannya, dan mungkin saja Sehun akan kembali masuk kedalam toilet. Bahaya jelas akan datang dan Zitao tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dengan penuh kecemasan, Zitao melepaskan genggaman Yifan. "Gege sudah memiliki kekasih, aku pun begitu. Gege seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini lagi!"

"Jangan menolakku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku!"—Yifan tetap tidak mau mengalah.

"Ge, yang benar saja! Kau bahkan akan bertunangan!"

"Aku akan bertunangan denganmu, Huang Zitao! Bukan dengan orang lain!"

Tangan Zitao kembali digenggam kuat oleh Yifan. "Ge! Lepaskan!"—dengan tenaganya, Zitao berhasil melepaskan kembali genggaman tersebut. Ia menatap sendu pada Yifan. "Kita ... kita berdua, harus saling melupakan, ge!" ucapnya lirih, kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu toilet, meninggalkan Yifan yang terdiam, terkejut mendengar Zitao akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Zitao berlari menuju mejanya dan Sehun. Terlihat makanan yang sudah mereka pesan telah datang, dan Sehun yang kelihatan bosan. Tampaknya pemuda itu menunggu Zitao. "Kau baik-ba,—"

"Sehun! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Eh?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, kebingungan melihat Zitao yang tetap berdiri dan mengajaknya pulang. "Tapi makanannya?"

"Aku ingin pulang, kumohon .." suara Zitao yang memohon padanya membuat Sehun menghela napas. Jika sudah begini, maka ia jelas-jelas kalah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang," ia membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, menaruhnya diatas meja dan segera menarik Zitao pergi. Dengan penuh keheranan, ia menatap kekasihnya khawatir. "Kau baik saja?"

Zitao mengangguk, ia memeluk lengan Sehun dan keringat dingin tidak berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya. Sehun jelas tahu ada yang salah. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, mengusap kepala Zitao penuh sayang.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Zitao pelan.

"Perutmu masih sakit? Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang,"-Sehun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, dan keduanya pun masuk kedalam mobil, tidak menyadari Yifan yang memperhatikan mereka melalui kaca restoran.

"Yifan?"

Dan panggilan Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh ketika pulang dari restoran. Yifan jauh lebih banyak melamun dan mereka nyaris menabrak seorang wanita saat perjalanan pulang. Luhan begitu kebingungan saat Yifan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya begitu sampai dirumah. Ia menghela napas. Mengapa pemuda itu sangat sulit untuk dimengerti?

"Lu-ge?"

Luhan menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, ah, rupanya adik Yifan, YiKuan. "Ya, ada apa, YiKuan?" tanya Luhan, tersenyum manis pada gadis remaja itu.

"Kurasa ... aku pusing, ge," YiKuan menatap Luhan, dan ia terhuyung sedikit. Pemuda manis itu terkejut dan segera menangkap YiKuan. Badannya terasa hangat.

"YiKuan? Kau baik saja?!" seru Luhan panik.

YiKuan memegangi keningnya yang terasa sakit. "Aku pusing, ge. Vitamin-ku sudah habis, bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?" gadis itu memberikan Luhan sebuah resep Vitamin. Luhan segera mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, YiKuan! Aku akan membelikannya! Sekarang, kau istirahatlah, tunggu aku!" pemuda manis itu membaringkan YiKuan dikursi sofa, lalu segera berlari keluar rumah. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit heran. Mengapa YiKuan tidak menyuruh para pelayannya? Apakah ia tidak ingin para pelayan yang membelikan vitamin untuknya? Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing, dengan segera ia berlari menuju apotik terdekat.

Luhan berlari tanpa henti memasuki apotik tersebut, dan kecerobohannya membuatnya menabrak seseorang.

_**BRUK!**_

"Ah, maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku!" Luhan segera bangkit dan membungkuk beberapa kali, meratapi kecerobohannya.

Pemuda yang ditabraknya, bangkit berdiri dan mengambil obat yang terjatuh dari tangannya. "Tidak apa. Berhati-hatilah," ujarnya.

DEG!

Luhan kenal betul suara ini. Dengan cepat ia mendongak, menatap korban penabrakannya. Dan matanya membelalak sempurna, begitu pun dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ah, kau?"—pemuda itu, yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun, menunjuk dan menatap Luhan kaget.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Bukankah pemuda dihadapannya ini, kekasih baru Huang Zitao? "I-iya. Kita bertemu lagi. Salam kenal, namaku Xi Luhan,"—si manis menjulurkan tangannya dengan agak gugup. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menerima uluran tangan Luhan.

"Salam kenal juga, Oh Sehun. Hm, kau cukup sopan. Yifan beruntung mendapatkanmu," ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan merona "Ah, kau, bisa saja," tawanya hambar.

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian matanya melihat sebuah kertas resep yang dipegang Luhan. "Kau ingin membeli obat?"

"Iya, sebuah vitamin," jawab Luhan, kemudian maju selangkah dan mendekati apoteker yang sibuk menata obat yang baru datang. "P-Permisi," panggil Luhan pelan. Namun tampaknya sang apoteker tidak mendengar ucapan Luhan dan terus menata rapi obat-obat itu.

Luhan mengeraskan suaranya, "Permisi,"

Sang apoteker tetap tidak menatapi Luhan dan membawa setumpuk kardus berisi puluhan obat didalamnya. Luhan sedikit agak kesal, apakah apoteker itu tuli? "Permisi!"

Dan kejadian yang sama kembali terulang. Luhan tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas panggilannya. Pemuda manis itu cemberut dan mendengus seketika. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya, ia melangkah, mendekati Luhan dan berteriak cukup keras, "PAMAN!"

Teriakan Sehun membuahkan hasil, si apoteker—yang kurang pendengaran—menoleh menatap Luhan dan Sehun. '_Ah, rupanya sudah tua. Pantas saja_' batin Luhan dalam hati.

"Ada apa?"—apoteker itu menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun menyenggol lengan Luhan, memberikan isyarat untuk segera bertanya. "B-Bisakah anda memberiku vitamin ini?" Luahn segera menunjukkan kertas resep yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Paman apoteker itu mengambil kertas tersebut dan memicingkan matanya, ia menggeleng kemudian mengambil sebuah kacamata. Sekarang penglihatannya jauh lebih baik.

Dan Luhan segera mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Satu botol sirup vitamin. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia merogoh sakunya.

Tunggu.

Ada yang salah.

.

.

Luhan lupa membawa uang.

.

.

Raut wajah pemuda itu seketika menjadi gelisah. Ia mencoba mencari uang di dalam saku celananya dan juga saku bajunya. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Sang apoteker mulai kebingungan melihat gelagat Luhan, dan Sehun langsung tertawa pelan, segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Paman,"—Sehun memanggil sang apoteker, ia menyerahkan sebuah obat. "Aku ingin membayar obat ini ..." matanya melirik pada Luhan yang masih gelisah tidak mendapatkan sepeser pun uang dalam sakunya.

"Dan juga obat pemuda ini,"

Mata Luhan kembali membulat begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Si pemuda albino hanya menoleh, menatapnya sebentar, tersenyum dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya.

_Luhan merasa Sehun adalah malaikat_

.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih! Anda benar-benar baik padaku!" seru Luhan dengan senyum leganya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tidak apa, itu hanya hal kecil. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sekarang Sehun adalah malaikat penyelamatnya.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu seperti itu. Hm ... cintai saja pasanganmu sepenuh hati," ujar Sehun, memasang seringainya.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. Ah! Ia harus segera pulang kerumah Yifan dan memberikan YiKuan vitamin! "Aku harus segera pergi! Dan, anda benar-benar baik padaku! Zitao beruntung mendapatkan kekasih sepertimu!"—setelah mengatakan berbagai pujian untuk Sehun, Luhan segera berlari menuju rumah Yifan dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Menarik," gumam Sehun sembari memakai helm merahnya, "Tetapi terlalu polos, aku kasihan padanya," lanjutnya, lalu menaiki motor miliknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan apotik tersebut.

.

.

.

"**Yifan? Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?**"

Yifan mencibir, "Itu rencanaku,"

Suho yang berada diseberang telepon memutar bola matanya, "**Ya, baiklah! Itu rencanamu. Bagaimana ini? Kau belum memulainya sama sekali! Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di China!**"

"Aku ingin Chanyeol kerumah Sehun besok,"

"**Kau ingin melempar Chanyeol kekandang buaya?!**"

Yifan menjauhkan handphone yang berada ditangannya. Suho terlalu berisik, "Berisik kau, bodoh. Aku ingin menjalankan rencana pertamaku,"

Suho mulai tertarik, mendengar Yifan akan memulai rencananya. "**Baiklah, aku mendengarkan. Kau ingin dia melakukan apa?**"

Yifan berjalan menuju meja nakasnya, membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah kertas undangan. "Mengantarkan undangan pertunanganku dengan Luhan,"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, tepat didepan rumah Sehun yang besarnya sama dengan rumah Yifan. Ia menghela napas. Sehun bahkan sudah membencinya dari mereka masih sekolah, dan jika ia menampakkan diri lagi, mungkin saja ia akan dimaki dan diremehkan habis-habisan. Apalagi setelah kejadian ia menculik Zitao, pasti dia akan diusir secepat mungkin.

Chanyeol harus siap mental.

Dengan perasaan penuh ragu, ia menekan bel rumah Sehun.

_**Ting tong**_

Pemuda itu harap-harap cemas. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

.

.

"C-Chanyeol hyung?"

Chanyeol langsung menghela napas lega saat melihat Zitao yang membuka pintu, sekaligus sedikit marah. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Zitao harus memilih Sehun dan meninggalkan Yifan? Padahal Zitao pun tahu kalau dirinya membutuhkan Yifan. Pemuda itu memegang erat undangan tunangan Yifan dengan Luhan. "Hai, Zitao," ucapnya, tersenyum kepada Zitao.

Zitao menelan ludahnya. Sekarang, keresahannya bertambah dua kali lipat saat melihat Chanyeol, ia merasa sangat tidak berguna dihadapan hyung-nya itu. Apalagi setelah mengetahui usaha Chanyeol untuk menyatukannya dengan Yifan yang seolah-olah ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia benar-benar bodoh. "H-hyung ... ada apa kemari?"

"Yifan mengutusku kemari ..."

DEG!

"Untuk mengantarkan ini,"

Dan tubuh Zitao seketika tidak bisa bergerak saat Chanyeol memperlihatkan undangan. Sebuah undangan dengan warna putih, dengan tulisan nama Yifan dan Luhan disana. "A-apa ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam lama, melihat reaksi Zitao yang sudah berkeringat dingin dihadapannya. Ya, ia harus melakukan ini. "Undangan Yifan dan Luhan. Mereka akan tunangan minggu depan,"

Tubuh Zitao menegang.

Dengan kaku, ia menerima undangan tersebut dan berusaha tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. "A-aku turut bahagia,"

_Bohong_

Chanyeol jelas tahu pemuda dihadapannya berbohong. Zitao yang tersenyum paksa dan tubuhnya yang kaku sudah menandakan bahwa ia berbohong. Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kau akan datang?"

"T-tentu saja! Aku akan datang bersama Sehun,"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu mendnegar itao yang akan datang bersama kekasihnya. "Sampaikan maafku padanya,"

"Eh? Hyung tidak salah apa-apa pada Sehun,"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku akan bersalah sangat besar padanya saat pertunangan Yifan nanti," ucapnya, membuat Zitao menatapnya tak mengerti.

_Bersalah sangat besar_

.

.

"Aku sudah mengantarkannya. Zitao yang menerima undangan tersebut,"

"**A-apa yang dia katakan?**"

"Dia akan datang kepertunanganmu, Wu Yifan ...

.. –bersama Oh Sehun,"

Seharusnya Yifan senang mendengarnya. Karena rencana pertamanya untuk mengajak Zitao dan Sehun datang ke pertunangannya berhasil. Namun entah mengapa, seperti ada yang menghajarnya berkali-kali, hati Yifan berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. "**Baguslah .. rencana pertama berjalan lancar,**"

"Yifan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"**Ya. Bukankah aku harus senang saat mendengar Zitao akan datang?**"

"... Terserah,"—Dan Chanyeol langsung memutuskan pembicaraan. Ia lelah melihat Yifan juga Zitao yang terus saja berpura-pura.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Okeh :v akhirnya chapt ini muncul juga :3 ira banyak ngelamun waktu bikin chapt ini, soalnya lagi dengarin lagunya BTS 'I NEED U', Bigbang 'LOSER', Winner 'EMPTY', EXO 'HURT', sama 2NE1 'LONELY'****. Entah kenapa ira malah ngelamun :3 Padahal rencananya supaya dapat feelnya waktu nulis ff AUTOMNE ini :v eh malah kesambet dengerin lagu :v**

**Ah sudahlah :v btw, gimana dengan chapt ini? Bagus ato nggak? :3 kayaknya ff AUTOMNE ini bikin readers gregetan pengen langsung end-nya ya XD**

Balasan review chapt 8 :

**wuziper** : "Ni hao~~ aduh, ff ini bukan bergenre angst kok:D jadi gaada yang mati disini, kecuali ortunya sehun itu. Ahahaha iya, ira usahain fast update trus kok. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**Huang Zi Mei** : "Ni hao~~ wah makasih udah nyempatin baca ff ira walaupun lagi ujian, semoga hasilnya memuaskan ya :D duh senengnya, makasih banyak atuh {} Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**LVenge** : "Ni hao~~ heheh, kakaknya lulu bukan kai, kai itu pasangannya kakak lulu. Moment kristaonya? Eheheh ini udah ada kok di chapt ini, tapi klo yang sweet belum :3 Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**Putz** : "Ni hao~~ ahahaha, maaf jika buat kmu kesal, ira gaada maksud apapun buat kamu sebel, dan memang seperti ini rencana ff nya :) lebih baik kamu nggak usah baca ff ira daripada dipaksain, nantinya kesel :) sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca dan mereview ff ira :)"

**anis.l mufidah** : "Ni hao~~ aduh, naik rate? :D ira belum sanggup tuh wkwk. Lay ya? Hm, coba nanti ira pikirin lagi. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**yuikitamura91** : "Ni hao~~ em .. jujur nih, ira kangen sama kamu :V wkwk, di chapt ini udah ada kristaonya kok XD walaupun kristaonya belum bahagia :'v Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Ni hao~~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**ajib4ff** : "Ni hao~~ iya emaknya om naga emang baik gitu ya jadi pengen punya emak kayak gitu :V Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**maulina45** : "Ni hao~~ waduh kok gregetan sama luhan XD ah untunglah kmu suka huntao scene disini wkwk. Siip, ini udah lanjut kok :) Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**HUANGYUE** : "Ni hao~~ wah kalo soal nc-an ira belum kuat buatnya wkwk XD siip, ini udh lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**ndadinda** : "Ni hao~~ ff ini bukan rate angst kok, jadi gabakal ada yang sakit dan mati disini, kecuali ortunya sehun itu. Ahahaha, gapapa atuh, yang penting kamu baca ff AUTOMNE ini ira udah senang kok. Hmm, bakal ira pertimbangin deh ide kamu :) soalnya ira mau buat fanfic fantasy kalo ff AUTOMNE ini selesai, dan well, ira juga tertarik dengan idemu sih wkwk. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**celindazifan** : "Ni hao~~ iya maaf ya, zizi nya belum bahagia disini :'3 siip, bakal ira cepet2 lanjutin supaya mereka cpt2 bahagia kok XD Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**luphbebz** : "Ni hao~~ ahahah mamanya om naga emang baik banget dah :v top jempol mama wu:v wah seneng deh kalo reader suka sama huntao-nya :D Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : "Ni hao~~ hehehe disini udah ada Hunhan kok wkwk. Makasih yaa buat semangat dan reviewnya^^"

**beruanggajah** : "Ni hao~~ wkwk iya sama, agak gasuka sama pair kray, tapi suka sama huntao wkwk :D iya lulunya kasihan, kena php padahal udah jatuh cinta aduuuhh. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**kawaiiaegyo33** : "Ni hao~~ ahahaha iya KT tetap dihattiii! XD Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**reader** : "Ni hao~~ di chapt ini udah ada kristao loh, walaupun belum lope-lope (?) :v iya, ira usahain buat fast update kok! Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Ni hao~~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok :D Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**Orangecuppie** : "Ni hao~~ iya mama Wu jempolan deh! :v Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**owe** : "Ni hao~~ ini udah ada kristao-nya kok, walaupun masih kaku :v Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**nurcahya** : "Ni hao~~ ahaha makasih udah baca ff ini yaa, wah kai lucu ya disini wkwk XD Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**sehunna** : "Ni hao~~ iya ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**yjima** : "Ni hao~~ itu maksudnya kris yaa, gitu deh :v wkwk sukses bikin reader greget nih XD Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**EXOST** : "Ni hao~~ iya Kevin mah imut gitu, baik lagi :v nah sekarang, kris udah jadi om naga :V Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**Safitri676** : "Ni hao~~ iya kris harus pertahanin dedek panda dong XD harus itu mah, wajib wkwk. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**JungSooHee** : "Ni hao~~ wkwkwk kayak ada kebahagian tersendiri gitu yah liat kris menderita wkwk XD Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**zee** **konstantin** : "Ni hao~~ ahahaha iya nanti dikembalikan kok :D sehun ma luhan, kris sama tao wkwk XD Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**swgzch** : "Ni hao~~ iya galama juga nih sehun bikin kita dongkol wkwk. Kita santet aja yuk :v Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**YuRhaChan** : "Ni hao~~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**annisakkamjong** : "Ni hao~~ iya nih sehun ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan :v siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**exoel12** : "Ni hao~~ dedek panda kan sayang sama sehun makanya gabisa biarin sehun begitu :'v dan jadilah om naga yang tersakiti (?) kris tuh gabisa diginiin :v sehun mah apa atuh cuma jadi pelampiasan doang :'v wkwk Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**Xyln** : "Ni hao~~ iyaa, kasian ini tao gabisa bebeas dari ancaman sehun :v tao tuh gabisa diginiin :v kris mah apa atuh cuma bisa nungguin tao :v Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**Varka **: "Ni hao~~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa udah review :)"

**.**

**And yeah, Big THANKS ira ucapin buat kalian semua yang udah ngedukung ira. ****Love y'all!**

**Semangatin ira terus yaaa, soalnya ira mulai kena penyakit yang namanya 'MALAS NULIS':V ira takutnya ntar ff2 ira terlantarkan gegara gaada semangat :3 ****Dan ira minta maaf kalo ada salah penulisan atau typo yang masih demen sama ff-ff ira :V**

**Last, **

**Can you give me some REVIEW? :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Zitao-Je suis à toi, Yifan

Yifan terbangun dari tidurnya malam itu. Ia melirik kearah jam weker yang berada diatas meja nakasnya. Ini bahkan baru jam 1 malam. Pemuda itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan merasa pusing dan mual seketika. Ia menyadari bahwa sepatu kulit berwarna hitam masih terpasang dikakinya dan ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih. Barulah ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Yifan pulang dari sebuah pub bersama Suho dengan keadaan mabuk parah. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bau alkohol dari nafasnya. "Argh .." Yifan mengerang pelan saat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Eleven

Rated : M

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai and others

Warning : YAOI! Lovely TYPO :v

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

**Rated M here!**

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it!

Yifan berjalan mengendap-endap, keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan. Dengan perlahan dan sangat pelan, ia membuka pintu rumah megah itu dan berhasil keluar tanpa menimbulkan kebisingan. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan saat berhasil masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Yifan melirik arloji miliknya. Jam 1 lewat 14 menit. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan, kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan segera pergi dari kediaman keluarga Wu.

Satu yang Yifan lewatkan.

Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang mengawasinya melalui jendela. '_Mau kemana dia_?'—batin pemuda manis itu lirih.

* * *

Zitao tersenyum miring, menatap sebotol _soju_ ditangannya. Ia sudah mabuk sejak jam sebelas lalu dan masih bertahan dengan tiga botol _soju_ yang belum terbuka. Pemuda cantik itu meraih sebuah undangan yang tampak elegant itu. Undangan tunangan Yifan dan Luhan.

"Hihihihi,"—ia tertawa menyeramkan, membuka undangan itu dan melihat tulisan nama Yifan disana. Dan tepat disamping tulisan nama Yifan, tertera nama Luhan yang merupakan calon tunangan mantan kekasihnya. "Yifan-gege benar-benar akan bertunangan ..." gumamnya, dengan seringai tipis.

Zitao menoleh dan melihat handphone-nya yang tergolek cantik diatas meja. Dengan kesadaran yang kurang, dia meraih handphone-nya dan melihat pesan masuk. Sudah ada 17 pesan dari Sehun dan ia belum menjawab satu pun pesan-pesan tersebut.

Ia tertawa pelan melihatnya, kemudian melempar handphone-nya. Sehun tidak akan menyadari keadaan dirinya yang mabuk. Bukankah pemuda itu sedang berada di Korea? Jadi tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya sekarang. Zitao bahkan sedang berada diapartemen, menghabiskan malam dengan tangisan dan juga mabuk yang parah.

Pemuda itu bangkit, berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju sofa. Ia membuka topinya dan langsung jatuh terbaring diatas sofa. Tertidur dengan mata yang sembab dan botol soju yang berserakan dimana-mana. "...Yifan-ge ..." gumamnya lirih sebelum benar-benar pulas.

.

Yifan menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan bangunan-bangunan yang tersusun itu. Ia melangkah keluar dan tatapan matanya seketika berubah sendu. Betapa ia merindukan semua ini. Hari-harinya ia habiskan menunggu kehadiran Zitao di apartemen mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya apartemen Zitao, karena pemuda panda itu memang yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen.

Yifan berjalan dengan cepat—sangat cepat menuju apartemen Zitao. Ia berlari menaiki tangga dan tersenyum saat mendapati nomor apartemen Zitao. Saat ia akan mengisi sandi-sandi pengunci apartemen itu, tangannya terhenti. Semoga saja Zitao tidak mengubah kata sandi apartemen tersebut.

_Tanggal jadian mereka_

Satu persatu, Yifan menekan nomor-nomor tersebut.

.

.

_**Cklek**_

.

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan mata Yifan seketika membelalak. Ia terkejut saat melihat ada beberapa botol _soju_ yang berserakan di lantai. Pemuda tampan itu segera masuk dan keheranan mendapati sebuah sepatu berwarna biru. Dan ia lebih terheran lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa lampu dapur menyala.

"Ada orang?" gumamnya kebingungan. Siapa? Setahunya hanya Zitao dan dirinya yang mengetahui kode sandi apartemen tersebut.

Mungkinkah ...

"Zitao?"—Yifan menyerukan nama Zitao, dan ia mendesah berat saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mencari saklar lampu dan segera menyalakannya.

DEG!

"Zitao?!"

Dan matanya kembali membola begitu melihat Zitao yang terbaring diatas sofa. Yifan berlari mendekati Zitao. Ia terduduk disamping pemuda cantik itu dan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mengapa Zitao bisa berada disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di rumah Sehun? Yifan ingat sekali kalau Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Zitao berada dirumah Sehun seorang diri.

Yifan menghela napas. Zitao sudah pasti mabuk. Melihat ada lima botol _soju_ yang kosong dilantai, ia tahu pasti bahwa pemuda itu membiarkan dirinya mabuk. "Kenapa kau mabuk?" ucapnya lirih, mengusap rambut Zitao pelan.

Pemuda cantik itu menggeliat nyaman, kemudian ia membuka kelopak matanya dan samar-samar melihat Yifan. "Yifan-hik! Ge, kau kah itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Yifan terpaku, "Z-Zitao ..."

Zitao bangkit dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Yifan tidak segera menangkapnya. Ia tersenyum miring saat melihat wajah Yifan berada dekat dengan wajahnya. "Gege ..." lirihnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau mabuk,"—ucapan tegas Yifan membuatnya menggeleng, "Aku .. hik- tidak mabuk,"

Yifan menghela napas dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Zitao dan berjalan menuju kamar, membaringkan Zitao diatas kasur. Pemuda cantik itu menatap Yifan dengan, yah, tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Gege," panggilnya, membuat Yifan menoleh padanya. "Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya dengan mata yang mengerjap-erjap.

Rahang Yifan seketika mengeras begitu mendengar ucapan Zitao. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat melihat Zitao yang menatap langsung manik matanya. "Zitao ..."

"Ge ... –

.. –_Do me ..._"

Yifan membulatkan matanya, "Kau mabuk, Zi!"

Zitao menggeleng, "Tidak ... aku tidak mabuk,"—ia kembali bangkit dan mendekat pada Yifan, mencengkram erat bahu pemuda itu.

"Gege ... _Touch me_,"—dan Yifan tersentak mendengar bisikan Zitao ditelinganya. Dengan cepat ia kembali membaringkan Zitao.

"Kau mabuk, Zi. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau sedang mabuk!"

Hening.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Zitao dengan setengah kesadarannya menatap Yifan. " ... Aku yang menginginkannya ..."

"Zi-,"

"Kali ini aku yang memintanya ..."

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah lengket satu sama lain. Tubuh keduanya lengket karena keringat. Deru napas masih terdengar sana-sini dan keduanya terjatuh, menghimpit tubuh sang terkasih. Yifan menciumi lekuk wajah Zitao yang memerah.

"... Gege ..." suara desah Zitao yang terdengar sangat erotis direspon baik oleh Yifan. "Ya, sayang?"

"_More_ ..." satu kata itu saja, membuat Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mengangkat dagu Zitao dan kembali meraup bibir plum itu dengan ganas. "Kau yang memintanya, Love ..." bisiknya ditengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan Yifan sudah berani meremas bokong kenyal milik Zitao, membuat si empunya mengerang, merasa cukup geli, terlebih saat Yifan mulai memberikan tanda kekuasaan di lehernya. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengarahkan ketiga jarinya agar Zitao dapat mengulumnya. Dan tanpa diminta, si cantik sudah mengulum ketiganya dengan sangat erotis.

Yifan merasa bagian celana pendek yang dikenakannya terasa sangat sempit. Yah, hanya ia yang masih belum _naked_ disini. Sedangkan Zitao sepenuhnya sudah telanjang bulat dihadapannya. Matanya menatap langsung wajah memerah Zitao yang juga basah oleh keringat sambil mengulum lembut ketiga jari tangannya. Dengan cepat Yifan menarik ketiga jarinya keluar dari bibir plum milik si cantik, membuat Zitao mendesah kecewa.

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat kaki Zitao dan memasukkan jari tengahnya tepat pada lubang virgin milik sang terkasih. Zitao mengerang hebat saat Yifan berhasil menemukan titik ternyamannya. "Aaah .. Ge—gege!" desahnya saat ia mulai merasa kesakitan.

"Tenanglah sayangku ... ini tidak akan lama dan kau akan menikmatinya,"—Yifan mencium pipi Zitao sekilas, dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya, membuat Zitao semakin mengerang. Jarinya betah bersemayam di lubang virgin milik Zitao dan itu membuat si cantik memejamkan matanya dan mendesah namanya beberapa kali.

Yifan menelan ludah saat menghentikan aksinya dan melihat Zitao yang semakin terangsang olehnya. Ia sendiri pun sudah terangsang hebat dan segera membuka celana boxer merah itu, kemudian mengecup pelan paha putih milik Zitao. "_Dear, open your eyes_ ..." bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Zitao.

Mata Zitao perlahan terbuka dan wajahnya tambah memerah saat melihat kejantanan Yifan dihadapannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat kejantanan milik mantan kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan mulai ..."—dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk saat Yifan menyentuh pinggulnya dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya di _hole_ miliknya.

"Ck, aah .. kenapa lubangmu masih sempit? Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukan ini berkali-kali sebelumnya?" tanya Yifan dengan seringai yang khas. Zitao hanya bisa mengerang pelan mendengar pertanyaan Yifan.

"Sa-sakit! Gege!" Zitao berteriak tiba-tiba saat ia merasa kejantanan Yifan mulai menerobos rektumnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik surai hitam kemerahan milik Yifan dengan sangat kuat. Sebulir air mata lolos karena merasakan sakit yang teramat.

"Sssh ... tunggu sweetheart, tunggu ..." bisiknya, mengecup bibir plum milik Zitao yang membuatnya candu dan menggenggam erat tangan Zitao. Ia berusaha menahan nafsunya, menyadari bahwa sang terkasih masih merasa kesakitan. Dinding _hole_ milik kekasihnya begitu hangat, sempit dan mencengkram dirinya kuat.

Yifan berhenti sebentar saat ia sudah menemukan titik kenyamanan Zitao yang membua pemuda cantik itu mendesah pelan. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia merasa bahwa pinggul Zitao sudah bergerak meminta untuk pergerakan selanjutnya. Yifan menyanggupi permintaan Zitao dan segera bergerak maju-mundur perlahan.

Desahan, lenguhan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir Zitao adalah melodi terindah baginya. Yifan tidak berhenti menghujami Zitao dengan menusuk-nusukkan dirinya kedalam rektum Zitao. Dan itu membuat si cantik semakin mendesah nikmat.

Yifan semakin bergerak cepat, membuat Zitao menarik kuat surainya. Menahan sakit sekaligus rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Semakin cepat dan itu semakin nikmat. Zitao mulai merasakan bahwa perutnya bergejolak, mengetahui bahwa ia akan klimaks dan memaksa kejantanan Yifan untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Ngg ... Ammphh ... Uhh .. Ge! Yifan-ge!" teriakan Zitao terdengar bersamaan dengan tingkat kenikmatan yang tertinggi kala Yifan semakin kehilangan kesadarannya dan mabuk akan tubuh Zitao.

_Ah_

Akhirnya, Zitao berhasil klimaks.

"Nggh ..." Zitao sudah terkulai lemas dan tubuhnya terhempas kasar jatuh kebawa lantai. Yifan terkejut, menyadari bahwa mungkin permainannya terlalu kasar. Dengan pelan diangkatnya tubuh Zitao dan membaringkannya di kasur.

Yifan belum puas. Ia masih ingin bermain dengan Zitao jauh lebih lama. Dan ditambah rasa rindunya akan tubuh si cantik, membuat Yifan semakin merasa ingin lebih dan lebih. "Kita belum selesai sayang ..." bisiknya ditelinga Zitao, kemudian tangannya sudah meremas kejantanan sang terkasih dan mengocoknya pelan, berusaha menaikkan rangsangan Zitao kembali.

"Gege ... aku lelah ..." lirih Zitao dengan mata yang terpejam.

Yifan menggeleng, "Kau yang memintanya, baby," serunya, membalikkan tubuh Zitao dengan kedua tangannya hingga tubuh Zitao menungging dihadapannya. Yifan kembali memasukkan kejantanannya, merasakan hangat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat si cantik membulat hebat, "Y-Yifan-ge!" pekiknya.

.

.

"Zitao ..." Yifan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur setelah ia klimaks didalam _hole _Zitao. Ia menatap Zitao yang sudah sayu dengan keringat yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Yifan mendekatkan dirinya, mencium lembut bibir si cantik, "Aku mencintaimu," dan mengecup kedua mata Zitao, lalu merengkuh tubuh molek itu, masuk kedalam dekapannya.

* * *

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit. Ah, tidak! Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia duduk dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hah?!"—dan akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang—sangat kencang saat ia melihat dadanya yang penuh dengan warna keunguan maupun kemerahan. Zitao melotot saat ia mendapati seseorang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

_Yifan_

"A-APA YANG TERJADI?!" Zitao menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menangis saat ia juga menyadari bahwa Yifan sudah telanjang.

"Zi?" suara serak itu membuat Zitao manarik selimut dan terduduk dipojok kamar, ketakutan dan menangis saat ia melihat Yifan mendekatinya. "Zi? Hey, kau tak apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?!" pekiknya dengan uraian air mata.

Yifan panik saat melihat Zitao yang sudah menangis, membaluti dirinya dengan selimut dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Zitao ... ini ... kita .. kita berdua ..."

"Jangan katakan!" Zitao berteriak sangat keras hingga Yifan merasa gendang telinganya akan pecah.

"Zi ... aku—bukankah kau yang memintanya?" tepat saat Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zitao mendorongnya dengan sangat kasar dan segera berlari mengambil pakaiannya, keluar dari kamar dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yifan yang menatapnya lirih.

.

Zitao tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas ia tahu benar bahwa dirinya dengan Yifan, tepat tadi malam, baru saja-

—_bercinta_

Zitao panik. Sangat. Terlebih saat leher dan dadanya penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan tanda kekuasaan Yifan. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dan merutuki kebodohannya, membiarkan Yifan kembali memasuki dirinya. Kalung cincin pemberian Sehun yang ia kenakan dan _kissmark _Yifan dilehernya membuatnya kian terisak. Perpaduan antara kalung cincin yang penuh kasih sayang serta tanda kepemilikan itu bagaikan langit dan bumi. Tidak dapat menyatu ditubuhnya. Zitao menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun nanti?!

.

.

.

_**Brak!**_

"Zitao! Tunggu! Aku akan menjelaskan semua ini!"

Tangan Zitao sudah digenggam erat oleh Yifan, membuat pemuda cantik itu menghapus airmatanya. Ia menatap marah pada Yifan. "Seharusnya gege menghentikanku!"

"Aku sudah berusaha menghentikanmu! Tapi kau tetap memaksaku melakukannya!"

"Gege tahu benar aku sedang mabuk!"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku jika kau tetap memaksaku, Zi!"

Zitao menangis. Ia melepaskan kasar genggaman Yifan dan berlari menuju kamarnya, kamar yang baru saja mereka pakai untuk melampiaskan nafsu. Walau Zitao merasakan sakit yang teramat saat berjalan, pemuda itu tetap berlari, membuka lemari dan mencari apapun itu yang bisa menutupi lehernya.

Yifan menghela napas, membuka _hoodie_ yang dipakainya, kemudian memberikannya pada Zitao, "Pakailah,"

"Tidak,"

"Jangan keras kepala,"—dan Yifan masih bisa bersabar dengan kelakuan Zitao. Ia memakaikan paksa _hoodie_ miliknya yang cukup besar itu, lalu menarik tali tudung _hoodie_-nya sehingga leher Zitao sudah tertutupi sempurna.

Zitao kembali menangis, dengan sesegukan, ia terisak dihadapan Yifan yang terdiam mematung dihadapannya. "Gege jahat ... gege jahat ..." serunya, memukul-mukul dada Yifan. Ia tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Ia bahkan merusak segalanya dan membuat Yifan menyentuh dirinya yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Zitao merasa dirinya kotor dan sebuah pengacau besar dihadapan Yifan.

Yifan menatap sendu sang terkasih, kemudian memeluk erat Zitao yang masih saja menangis. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku,"

"Gege jahat ..."—hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Zitao, selebihnya ia menangis, membasahi kaos tipis si tampan yang memeluknya dan mengusap lembut surai kehitamannya, sembari bergumam, "Maafkan aku ..."

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, mana Yifan?"

Luhan mendongak saat Ayah Yifan bertanya dimana keberadaan sang putra. Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku, paman ... aku tidak tahu kemana Yifan ..."

"Anak itu! Berani-beraninya kembali berkeliaran!"

"Sudahlah, Bao Lei ... Yifan sudah dewasa, setidaknya ia berhak mendapatkan kebebasan," Li Wen membela anaknya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengomentariku, Wu Li Wen!"—dan seketika semuanya terdiam saat Ayah Yifan menghardik sang istri. Luhan meringis pelan, menyantap _sandwich_ yang sudah disiapkan dan meneguk susunya pelan. Ia masih memikirkan, sebenarnya kemana Yifan pergi? Dan mengapa ia pergi pada saat malam hari? Mengendap-endap pula. Ini sangat aneh.

"Lu? Orang tuamu akan datang siang ini, bukan?"

Pertanyaan dari Ibu Yifan membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "Ah, iya, bibi ..."

Ibu Yifan tersenyum, "Boleh bibi ikut kebandara menjemput mereka?"

"Tentu saja bi, nanti kita akan sama-sama pergi kesana," jawab Luhan dengan penuh sopan.

"Kau anak yang baik,"—dan Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul, tidak menyadari tatapan sendu Ibu Yifan. Seolah-olah ada yang disembunyikan. '_Maafkan Yifan, Lu_,'

* * *

Sehun baru saja tiba dari Korea dan langsung berangkat menuju kediamannya. Khawatir dengan kekasihnya yang tidak membalas pesan dan juga teleponnya. Ia tidah tahu apa yang terjadi, dan ia berusaha untuk tidak panik dan berpikiran negative terlebih dahulu. Barangkali handphone Zitao rusak atau hilang. Sehun sangat gusar dan mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu.

Langkah kakinya dipercepat begitu ia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Zitao, kekasihnya. Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah itu, "Zitao! Zitao!" pekiknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun semakin panik, "Zitao! Zitao! Kau dirumah?!"

Hening.

Pikiran Sehun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi negatif seketika, dengan cepat pemuda itu mencari kunci cadangan dan langsung masuk. "ZITAO?!"

"Iya-iya! Aku disini!"

Sehun bernapas lega saat melihat Zitao yag menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Ia langsung menghambur dan memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah rapi dan wangi. "Kau rapi sekali. Mau kemana?"

Zitao memperlihatkan tas yang digandengnya, "Kuliah,"

Sehun tersenyum, melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya, "Kekasihku memang rajin,"

Zitao terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Hun. Kau baru tiba,"

Pemuda berdarah Korea itu mengangguk, memberi kecupan singkat dipipi Zitao dan melangkah menuju tangga.

Dan ia menyadarinya ...

"Zitao?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memakai syal?"

_Matilah_

"A ... aku hanya merasa kedinginan,"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Di musim panas begini?"

"Y-ya ... aku merasa sedikit nyaman saat memakai syal,"

Sehun masih menaruh kecurigaannya, namun segera ditepisnya, "Hm .. baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan," ucapnya, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga, membiarkan Zitao melenggang pergi keluar dari rumah besar tersebut.

Jantung Zitao berdegup sangat kencang saat baru saja membohongi Sehun. Ada rasa bersalah, tentu saja. Ia sudah menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun dan masih saja berhubungan dengan Yifan. Zitao mengusap wajahnya gusar. Seharusnya memang tidak seperti ini. Harusnya semuanya tidak terjadi dan tidak perlu serumit ini. Yifan yang akan bertunangan dan ia yang sudah menjadi milik Sehun, masih saja melakukan hubungan badan. Zitao tidak yakin dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Pada akhirnya... -

_Zitao tidak bisa menerima kenyataan_

.

.

"APA?!"—Chanyeol berteriak histeris, membuat Yifan memegangi sebelah telinganya dan Suho yang mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. "Apa kau sudah gila, Wu Yifan?!"

"Aku tidak gila, Park,"

"Kau meniduri Zitao?! What?! This is crazy, man!"

Suho berdecak kesal, "Diamlah. Tak perlu seheboh itu. Yifan dan Zitao sudah pernah melakukannya,"

Yifan mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Suho.

"Lalu apa reaksinya?" tanya Suho.

Yifan menghela napas, "Dia marah dan menangis saat sadar,"

"Sudah kuduga!" Chanyeol berseru, "Kau juga bodoh! Kenapa kau menidurinya?"

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, okay? Zitao membuatku gila dalam sekejap!"

"Itu wajar," ucap Suho kalem, "Tapi, kau harus memikirkan resiko-nya, Yifan,"

"Resiko?"

"Yups, Oh Sehun,"

Yifan mendecih, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Kau tahu, dia dan Zitao sudah jadian!"

"Zitao tetap kekasihku," geram Yifan.

"Ya, tapi sekarang dia yang berkuasa, Wu,"—perkataan Suho membuat Yifan mendelik. "Kau tahu, jika saja Sehun mengetahui bahwa kau dan Zitao baru saja _making love_, mungkin saja dia akan menyakiti Zitao,"

"Menyakiti?"—Chanyeol kebingungan.

Suho mengangguk pelan, "Mungkin saja ia akan memaksa Zitao untuk melakukan hubungan badan dengannya, seperti yang baru saja kalian lakukan,"

Mata Yifan sudah membola, "Apa?! tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal tersebut,"

Chanyeol mulai mengerti sekarang, "Apa yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Oh Sehun?"

"Dia tidak akan berani menyentuh Zitao jika Zitao tidak mengizinkannya!"

"Tapi, Yifan-," Suho menghela napas, "Lain ceritanya jika Zitao yang meminta,"

"Meminta? Apa maksudmu? Zitao tidak akan berani bercinta dengan orang yang jelas-jelas tidak disukainya!"

Suho mengangkat bahu, "Itu mungkin saja. Terlebih lagi dia pasti akan merasa bersalah. Kau tahukan Zitao itu seperti apa,"

Tangan Yifan sudah mengepal sempurna dan ia langsung beranjak pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol, berlari keluar menuju kediaman Sehun.

"Pfft ... ahaha! Kau berbakat sekali, Suho!"

"Maksudmu?" Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Chanyeol masih tertawa, "Kau tadi memanas-manasi Yifan kan?"

Suho menggeleng, "Aku serius, Park,"

Tawa Chanyeol seketika terhenti, "A-pa?"

"Yeah, untuk apa aku bercanda?"

"Sialan!"—Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari sofanya, berlari keluar mengikuti Yifan.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?!" tanya Suho, setengah berteriak karena keheranan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "Cepat ikut aku! Sebentar lagi perang dunia ke-III akan dimulai!"

"Hah?"

"Ck, WU YIFAN DAN OH SEHUN!"

"_Jesust Christ!_"—Dan Suho segera berlari mengikuti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Halo readers :)) BLANKra kangeeennn XD**

**Gimana nih? Semuanya pada sehat kan? Iya dong sehat dan kuat gitu :3**

**Okay, gimana dengan chapt kali ini? Parah ya? Okay, I got this :'v apalagi ence-nya, adoh berantakan dan gajelas banget, pasti gadapat feel-nya kan? Iya kan iya kan? :""v maklum ira baru pertama kali buat ence :3 dan belum cukup umur soal ini :v **

Balasan review chapt 10 :

**ajib4ff** : "Halohaii, wkwkk iya virus ngeblank nya ira kan bisa nular gitu eaps :v gimana dengan chapt ini? Bagus gak jib? Wkwk :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**anis. l mufidah** : "Halohaii, permintaan mu terwujudkaan~~ ini rate nya udah naik wakakakak :v so, gimana nih ence nya?:'v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ang always** : "Halohaii, aduh maaf hunhan-nya gamuncul nih XD wkwkwk kayak roti yang keselip di tas ira entar, jadinya gepeng, tapi tetep enak :v siip, makasih banyak atas saranmu :) Thanks yaa sudah review

**annisakkamjong** : "Halohaii, aduh huntao shipper, maaf ya gaada huntao di chapt ini :3 adanya kristao haduh :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**luphbebz** : "Halohaii, IYA IYA OMNAGA SAMA DEDEKPANDA GENGSI MULU IH PAMALI TAUK :V wkwk siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**yuikitamura91** : "Halohaii, wkwkwk geregetan jadinya geretan :v iya si Hun ini gamau ngalah duh pusing pala panda(?) iya dong CINTA SEJATI itu banyak belok-beloknya(?) ahahaha XD Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "Halohaii, waduh rencananya rahasia atuh :V belum boleh dibocorkan wkwk XD Thanks yaa sudah review"

**HUANGYUE** : "Halohaii, wkwkk kalo lamarnya ditoilet ga romantis dong XD nanti yang ada dedek panda nolak om naga waks :V Thanks buat semangat dan reviewnya"

**JungSooHee** : "Halohaii, awkawkawk, maafin keyadongan ira(?) yang malah buat tao mabuk bukannye sadar :v siip, makasih banyak atas dukunganmu ^^/ Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Huang Zi Mei** : "Halohaii, aduh maafkan ira yang belum buat hunhan moment lagi :3 maybe next chapt? wkwkk makasih banyak atas dukunganmuu^^/ Thanks yaa sudah review"

**LVenge** : "Halohaii, ahahaha omnaga emang patut dikasihani :v apalagi udah nge-anuin dedek panda :3 gimana dengan chapt ini? masih greget? Thanks yaa sudah review"

**celindazifan** : "Halohaii, iya nih tao sama kris gaseru ah, malah main boong2an perasaan :v siip, ira bakal uisahain fast update kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**exoel12** : "Halohaii, iya nih Sehun udah kesemsem sama adek rusa belom? ira siap kok jadi tamu undangan :'v ini kristao moment nya udah ada loh :3 siip, makasih banyak atas dukunganmuuu^^/ Thanks yaa sudah review"

**beruanggajah** : "Halohaii, yaaah kangennya sama AUTOMNE doang gakangen sama iranya :'v ira rapopo :'v ira tuh gabisa diginiin :'v ira mah apa atuh cuma blank author doang :'v wkwkk. Gimana dengan chapt ini? masih pendek? Thanks yaa buat semangat dan reviewnya"

**fausia shara** : "Halohaii, iya nih dedek panda masih gengsian, mau ira ketekin lu panda? :v aduh maaf, ira gabikin hunhan dichapt iniiii. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**maulina45** : "Halohaii, iya iya tuh udah ada omnaga depan rumah :V ETJIEEE SEHUN ETJIEEE :v kesemsem sama rusa betina nih asek asek :v rencananya kris(?) sebenarnya rencana kris itu ngelamar ira doang kok XD (biarkanlah fangirl berimajinasi :V) Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Guest** : "Halohaii, hehehe, maaf gaada huntao dichapt ini ... tapi suka sama chapt ini gak? :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**ndadinda** : "Halohaii, permintaanmu terwujudkaaannn~~~ ini udah ada ence nya :v walopun gak mateng(?) tapi ira usahain semateng mungkin :3 wkwkwk, itu mah wajar :v tapi ira kalo baca ff yadong ira skip-skip, gatau kenapa tapi rasanya ira malu :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Varka** : "Halohaii, wkwkwk iya omnaga gausah sama tao, sini sama ira aja(?) :v iya paman apotekernya budeg, maklum udah tua :3 kayak nenek ira tuh, biar udah teriak-teriak sampe tenggorokan sakit tetep aja ga didenger-_-Thanks yaa udah review"

**Guest2** : "Halohaii, siip ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Xyln** : "Halohaii, iya masih sayang ajaloh, gengsi amat XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok :3 Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Orangecuppie** : "Halohaii, iyaa iyaa udah saling lope lope tuh wkkwk. ETJIEEE CHANYEOL CAPEK LIAT KRIS SAMA TAO GITU MULU ETJIEEE :V BAKAR AJA MEREKA BERDUA MAS :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : "Halohaii, wkwkk inilah dia Hunhan shipper XD wkwkk maaf yaa belum ada hunhan dichapt ini :3 oiya, koreksiin ence-nya dong :v Thanks yaa sudah review"

**AmeChan95** : "Halohaii, iyaa ini udah dilanjut kok :) Thanks yaa sudah review"

**yjima** : "Halohaii, wah tebakanmu kurang tepat nih XD omnaga belum tunangan tapi masih asik nge-anuin dedek panda XD Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Safitri676** : "Halohaii, rencananya omnaga masih rahasia perusahaan, gaboleh diumbar :3 wkwkk maaf yaa belum ada hunhan dichapt ini. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Guest3** : "Halohaii, wkwkk huntao shipper nih XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok~~ Thanks buat semangat dan reviewnya"

**beibei** : "Halohaii, aduh laptopnya sayang kalo dibanting wkwk XD sukses bikin readers greget niih. IYA NYESEK BANGET GITU NERIMA UNDANGAN DARI MANTAN NAGA :""" Thanks yaa sudah review"

**GalaxyPanda69** : "Halohaii, waduh rencananya omnaga masih rahasia, gaboleh diumbar nanti bisa bangkrut(?) wkwk. siip, ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Halohaii, siip ini udah lanjut kok~~ Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Arin** : "Halohaii, wkwkk yuk kita lakbanin bareng-bareng :v sekalian distaplesin :v baru dibungkus bawa pulang kerumah :v wkwk, siip, makasih banyak atas dukunganmu. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**putriana7399** : "Halohaii, wkwkk gapapa kok. Justru ira yang harusnya berterimakasih udah mau baca ff abal2 ini, ngereview lagi :) siip, makasih banyak atas dukunganmu^^/ Thanks yaa sudah review"

**Hoshi no Haru** : "Halohaii, ahahah iya gapapa kok, kan setiap orang punya kesibukan masing2 jadi maklum kalo ketinggalan :3 siip, ira bakal usahain fast update kok. Thanks yaa sudah review"

**meimei** : "Halohaii, my new readers :* wkwkk rencananya yipan? duh itu masih rahasia negara XD tidak boleh dibagitahu wkwk :v ini udah lanjuut kok~~ Thanks yaa sudah baca dan review"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Halohaii, siip, ini udah lanjut kok :) Thanks yaa sudah review"

**zizi** : "Halohaii, hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut kok. Wah makasih udah suka ff ini XD Thanks yaa sudah review"

* * *

**Okay, ira ucapin BIG BIG BIG EXTRA BIG THANKS buat yang ngereview, nge-fav-in, nge-follow-in fanfic ini! ILYSM :***

**Dan ira harus ijin sama readers sekalian, soalnya ira mau HIATUS dulu bentaran karena galama lagi ira ujian 'Semester Genap' :3 duuh bakal kangen sama kaliaaaannn {}**

**Well, BLANKra tetap butuh semangat dari kalian my pretty readers~~**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? Gimme your spirit babe~**


	12. Chapter 12 Printemps Piège

Sehun menggerutu kecil ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ia baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Zitao, namun suara '_ting-tong ting-tong_' itu membuatnya kesal. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasur, mendecih saat suara bel tersebut kian nyaring dan semakin berisik.

"Ck, shut up, _jerk_!" umpatnya sambil mencari kunci pintu rumahnya. Setelahnya, pemuda berdarah Korea itu membuka pintu megah tersebut dengan tampang tidak suka. Siapa sebenarnya yang bertamu pagi hari begini?

_**Bugh!**_

Dan pas sekali saat Sehun membuka pintu, sebuah hantaman keras dipelipisnya berhasil membuatnya terjatuh. Sehun meringis dan seketika bangkit, menatap seseorang yang baru saja menghajarnya.

—_Yifan_

"SIALAN!"—dan tidak bisa dihindari saat Sehun menendang keras perut Yifan, membuat pemuda bermarga Wu itu terdorong cukup keras dengan punggung yang menabrak pintu. Yifan segera maju dan membalas perbuatan Sehun, hendak menonjok perut si pemuda albino, namun sayangnya Sehun dengan cepat menghindar.

"YA TUHAN! WU YIFAN! HENTIKAN!"

_Godness_

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Twelve

Rated : T

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Qing Zhu (Kyung soo), and others

Warning : YAOI! TYPO? Tetep ada kok :v

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS! Need a bacot in review :V

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

Suho dan Chanyeol datang di waktu yang tepat. Keduanya segera menahan Yifan yang sudah mengeluarkan aura kehitamannya. Sedangkan Sehun yang kebingungan sekaligus naik pitam hanya menatap Yifan sembari mendecih, menyeka pelipisnya yang masih terasa sakit. Kai benar, pukulan Yifan memang sangat menyakitkan. "Inikah caramu bertamu, Wu Yifan?"

"Dimana Zitao?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Suho menepuk pelan lengan Yifan, "Hei, tenangkan dirimu,"

Yifan menghempas kasar pegangan Chanyeol dan Suho di lengannya, berjalan mendekati Sehun hingga keduanya sangat dekat. Dengan tatapan yang saling melempar kebencian, Yifan menarik kerah baju Sehun. "Kuulangi sekali lagi. Dimana Zitao?!"

Sehun mendorong dahi Yifan dengan telunjuknya, berusaha menjauhkan Yifan dari dirinya. "Me-nying-kir,"

Yifan merasa diremehkan, tentu saja. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki terasa hancur saat Sehun mendorong dahinya hanya dengan sebuah telunjuk. "Kurang ajar!"—yaps, Yifan kembali menonjok Sehun hingga pemuda itu terjatuh. Dengan segera Sehun bangkit dan kembali mendapat sebuah tonjokan diperutnya. Pemuda bemarga Oh itu berulang kali berusaha menendang Yifan namun tetap saja Yifan-lah yang menang disini.

Suho dan Chanyeol kembali menyergap dan segera menarik Yifan yang semakin tidak terkendali. Melihat Sehun yang tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun membuat Suho sedikit meringis dan Chanyeol khawatir.

Sehun kembali berdiri dengan terhuyung, menyeka darah yang mengalir dibibirnya. "Apa maumu, hah?!"

"HUANG ZITAO!"—Yifan membalas kuat pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa, "Hahahaha," dia tertawa sangat keras, berjalan selangkah mendekati Yifan dan menarik kalung yang dikenakannya, "Dia bukan milikmu lagi, Wu Yifan. His mine!"

"Oh ya?! Dia tetap kekasihku, Oh Sehun! Ia tetap kekasihku!"

"Atas dasar apa, tuan Wu yang terhormat?!"

"Seluruhnya! Zitao tidak akan pernah menoleh padamu!"

"Ahahahaha,"—Sehun kembali tertawa, "Rebut dia jika kau bisa, Wu Yifan!"

Yifan menggeram, "Zitao bukan mainan!"

"Dan mainan akan berubah menjadi Ratu hanya untuk seorang Raja, Wu Yifan!"—cukup sudah, ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun benar-benar membuat Yifan marah. Kemarah Yifan bak kekuatan dewa, melepaskan cengkraman kuat Chanyeol dan Suho, dan segera menghajar Sehun hingga bertubi-tubi. Suho dan Chanyeol berusaha keras menjauhkan Yifan dari Sehun, menarik pemuda itu sebelum Sehun harus berakhir dirumah sakit.

"Yifan! Cukup! Hentikan!" teriakan Suho sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Yifan.

Chanyeol yang berusaha menarik kuat lengan Yifan memekik, "Wu Yifan! Sadarlah!"

.

_**Bugh!**_

.

"Asalkan kau tahu, Oh Sehun! Zitao dan aku akan bersatu!"

.

_**Bugh!**_

.

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kami!"

.

_**Bugh!**_

.

"Sekedar informasi, Zitao dan aku baru saja-," Yifan menarik kuat kerah Sehun, menekatkan wajah pemuda tersebut hingga ia bisa menggumamkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Sehun.

Sebuah bisikan yang akan membuat mata si pemuda albino membola hebat.

"_Bercinta_,"

_**Buagh!**_

_._

_._

"HENTIKAAN!"

Teriakan keras Zitao membuat Yifan menoleh, terkejut mendapati Zitao yang sudah berlari bak kesetanan, mendekati Sehun. Sehun yang sudah lebam sana-sini ditambah dengan luka yang cukup parah, tersungkur hingga menabrak meja tamunya sendiri.

Zitao kian terisak dan segera merengkuh Sehun. "Yifan-ge! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Sehun?!"

Kaki Yifan melangkah mundur kebelakang, "A-aku tidak .. Zitao .. kau .. kau—baik-baik saja?"

"Hancur!" Zitao berteriak pas dihadapan Yifan dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Kau membuatku hancur! Kau membuat kekasihku hancur dan kau menghancurkan segalanya!"

DEG!

Bagaikan petir menyambar di siang bolong, Yifan merasakan hatinya terguncang hebat saat Zitao membentaknya dengan begitu kasar. Hancur? Yifan membuat Zitao hancur? Benarkah? Benarkah begitu?

_Rasanya bagai terkena granat berulang kali_

"Z-Zitao .. aku—aku tidak bermaksud-,"

"PERGI!" Zitao kembali berteriak dengan sebelah tangannya menunjuk pintu, memerintahkan Yifan untuk segera keluar.

"Zitao .. aku tidak .."

"Kubilang PERGI! Pergi dari sini! PERGIIII!"

.

.

_Keduanya hancur_

.

.

"Yifan, ayo pergi," Suho menepuk pundak Yifan, menarik tangannya keluar dari rumah Sehun. Yifan masih mematung. Ia tidak percaya Zitao berulang kali membentaknya demi membela Sehun. Hanya demi seorang Oh Sehun. Pengganggu hubungan mereka.

Salah. Kekasih Zitao.

Hahaha. Benar. Kekasih. Kekasih Huang Zitao.

"Ti—tidak!" teriakan tiba-tiba Yifan membuat Chanyeol dan Suho menoleh. "Yifan?"

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! ZITAO! ZITAO!" Yifan berlari, hendak kembali masuk kedalam rumah tersebut yang segera dihentikan oleh Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Yifan! Tenanglah!" seru Chanyeol, menahan lengan Yifan untuk kembali memasuki rumah Sehun.

"Zitao! ZITAO!"—percuma, hanya nama Zitao yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Yifan.

Sakit. Suho bisa merasakan bahwa Yifan tidak bisa menahan hal ini lebih jauh. Nyatanya, Yifan tidak bisa berdiri kuat. Yifan, benar-benar mainan rongsokan sekarang. "Yifan, sadarlah! Zitao bukan milikmu lagi!"

_Bukan milikmu lagi_

"Tidak .."—Tubuh Yifan jatuh, terduduk diaspal hitam sekelam hatinya. Mengeluarkan uraian air mata yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya, pekikan tangisan atas kepergian Zitao dari dirinya. Tangannya menjambaki surai hitam kemerahannya, menarik sekuat mungkin hingga kemarahannya terlampiaskan. "Tidak ... tidak .. Zitao .. Zi .. ZI!"

.

Dan Zitao bisa mendengar semuanya. Suara keputus asaan. Suara penuh derita. Suara yang memerintahkannya untuk kembali. Hanya satu, suara Yifan. "Hiks ..."—yang dibalas oleh tangisan pelan miliknya.

Sehun segera bangkit dari pelukan Zitao, membuka matanya yang sudah keunguan dihajar sana-sini. Ia memperhatikan Zitao yang terus saja menangis tanpa suara sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir. Apa yang Zitao tangisi? Dirinya kah? Ataukah mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja menghajarnya? Tangan Sehun dengan gemetaran menangkup pipi Zitao, mengusapnya pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Kau terluka ..." jawab Zitao pelan, menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang menempel dipipinya. ".. Kau terluka karena diriku ..." lanjutnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Ini sama sekali tidak sakit, sayang,"

"Aku meng-khawatirkanmu .." Zitao mengecup tangan Sehun pelan, menempel pada pemuda itu dengan wajahnya yang bersembunyi di dada bidang si pemuda Oh.

Sehun memeluk Zitao erat. "Hatiku yang sakit,"

"A-apa maksudmu?" si pemuda Huang langsung saja keheranan. Mulai merasa was-was saat Sehun menggenggam syal merahnya.

_**Srat!**_

Zitao terkejut, "... Se-Sehun, aku .. aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu ..."

"Tak apa," Sehun menggeleng, tersenyum melihati beberapa _kissmark_ di leher Zitao. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa hatiku sakit,"

"Sehun, aku—ini semua adalah kecelakaan. Ini semua seharusnya tidak terjadi,"

"Aku tahu, aku memang tidak akan menang oleh Yifan,"

"A-aku salah. Aku salah, Sehun. Aku—aku benar-benar salah ..."

"Hatiku terluka, Zitao. Kau tahu itu,"

"Se-,"

"Kurasa aku tidak berhasil mengajarimu mencinta-,"

"LAKUKAN PADAKU!"

Sehun mengerjap. Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Zitao? "Apa .. maksudmu?"

Zitao menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sehun, "Lakukan padaku. Lakukan apa yang baru saja Yifan lakukan padaku. Buat bekasnya menghilang, Sehun. Buat semuanya tergantikan olehmu!"

"Zitao?" Sehun mematung. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh, bukan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu ragu?" Zitao bergumam persis ditelinga Sehun, bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya. "Kau kekasihku. Tidak perlu ragu,"

Seringai tipis segera muncul dibibir Sehun. Ini sedari tadi yang ia inginkan. Ber-akting dengan akhir yang membuat Zitao ingin melakukan -_you know what I mean_\- dengan dirinya.

_Good Actor!_

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun sekarang sudah menindih Zitao dan mengunci segala pergerakan kekasihnya. Zitao sedikit terkejut, namun semuanya ia sembunyikan dengan senyum paksa, "Lakukan, Sehun,"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kau yang meminta,"—dan dengan cepat ia menggigit leher Zitao, berusaha bersaing dengan tanda kepemilikan Yifan. Zitao hanya tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap sendu pada langit-langit rumah. Ini benar, bukan? seharusnya ia bercinta dengan kekasihnya, bukan dengan tunangan orang lain. Mengapa ia harus sedih? Setidaknya ia sudah membalas keburukan yang telah ia lakukan.

Satu tanda kepemilikan atas nama tuan Oh telah selesai. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, melihati hasil yang telah ia buat selama beberapa detik, dan menatap mata Zitao yang menatapnya begitu lirih.

Tunggu.

_Zitao akan membencimu_

"Cukup," Sehun memindahkan dirinya, mengusap seluruh wajahnya hingga membuat Zitao duduk bangkit disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zitao.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama, "Ini tidak benar, Zi,"

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kau belum menginginkannya," Sehun menghela napas, "Ini bukan waktunya,"

Zitao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku—tidak mengerti .."

Sehun tersenyum, menoleh menatap Zitao dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya singkat, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," serunya, lalu segera berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju tangga.

Zitao tersenyum, "Terimakasih ..."

_Really Genius, Sehun! Zitao kembali mempercayaimu!_

* * *

Luhan menghela napas berulang kali. Ia berkali-kali berjalan bolak-balik dan menggigit tangannya sendiri, merasa ketakutan sekaligus senang dalam satu hal. Pikirannya tak berhenti melayang-layang. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak kencang walaupun sedang banyak orang yang berdatangan. Kakaknya, yang baru tiba seminggu yang lalu di China, keheranan melihatnya. "Ada apa denganmu, Lu?"

"Ooh Qing Zhu-ge! Aku benar-benar gemetaran sekarang!"—Luhan berlari memeluk kakaknya, Qing Zhu.

"Hahaha, kau hanya gugup, Lu. Kau gugup karena ini hari pertunanganmu," serunya, mengusap surai emas milik Luhan dengan lembut. "Sebenarnya, kau senang, _rite_?"

"Berhenti menggodaku!"—Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, walau pipinya tidak bisa berbohong karena bersemu merah.

Qing Zhu hanya tergelak, kemudian matanya membelalak sesat dan segera menepuk pundak Luhan. "Lu, lihat! Itu tunanganmu datang!" bisiknya.

"Uuuh! Gege! kubilang berhenti menggodaku!" pekik Luhan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Yifan yang baru saja tiba dengan tuxedo putihnya, berjalan dengan tatapan datar menuju Luhan dan kakaknya. "Ah, _Ni hao_, Qing Zhu-ge," ucapnya sopan, sempat menunduk pelan.

Kakak Luhan tertawa, "Yak! Yifan, jangan terlalu formal padaku! Aku masih mengingat bahwa dulu aku sering memandikanmu bersama Luhan!"

Luhan sudah melotot, bersama Yifan yang terkejut, keduanya memandangi Qing Zhu. "Ah, sepertinya aku salah ngomong. Ups ..." ucap Qing Zhu dengan memasang tanda _peace_, dan segera pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang akan bertunangan tersebut.

"Huuh, dasar! Qing Zhu-ge selalu bikin malu!" umpat Luhan dengan kerucutan bibir merahnya.

"Luhan,"—panggilan dari Yifan segera membuat Luhan menoleh, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

Luhan mengangguk. "Katakan saja .."

Yifan menunduk sesaat, kemudian menatap Luhan yang sudah kebingungan disana. "Maaf ..."

Luhan menyerngit, "Maaf? Kenapa?"

"Aku akan bersalah sebentar lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Yifan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang telah kebingungan setengah mati.

"Bersalah?"—Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti.

_Dan sebentar lagi kau akan mengerti_

.

.

.

"Waktunya penukaran cincin!"

Suara teriakan kakak Luhan, membuat semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan. Puluhan pasang mata memandang Yifan yang terdiam dan Luhan dengan rona merah di pipinya. Dua buah cincin dengan warna perak yang masing-masing dipegang oleh Luhan dan Yifan, membuat para hadirin berteriak menggoda mereka. Terlebih kakak Luhan, Qing Zhu dan Kai, yang juga datang dipertunangan Yifan dan Luhan.

Mata Yifan tidak berhenti melihat-lihat kerumunan yang berada dihadapannya. Mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ingin dilihatnya. "Wu Yifan, silahkan memasangkan cincin pada pasangan anda,"—suara Qing Zhu melalui mikrofon menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunannya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, lalu segera menarik pelan tangan Luhan.

.

"Ah, terlambat, yah?"

.

Cincin perak itu masuk ke jari manis Luhan, bersamaan dengan datangnya Zitao.

.

Yifan menghentikan aksinya memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Luhan, kemudian menoleh pada kerumunan, terpaku saat melihat Zitao yang datang dengan Sehun. Pandangan keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Yifan dapat melihat Zitao disana dengan kemeja biru muda dan juga celana _jeans_ selutut, dengan Sehun disampingnya yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya walaupun berbeda warna.

Dan tangan keduanya bertaut.

"Yifan? Kau baik-baik saja?"—suara Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Yifan menoleh padanya.

Yifan menggeleng, dan kemudian menarik kembali cincin yang baru saja akan terpasang di jari manis Luhan, hingga sengaja menjatuhkannya. Cincin itu bergilir jauh, membuat panik para hadirin. Yifan tidak memperdulikan itu semuanya. Ia hanya terus menatap mata Zitao dalam.

Luhan terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Yifan akan menjatuhkan cincin tunangan mereka dan memilih untuk mematung dihadapannya. "Ada apa denganmu?" gumam Luhan lirih, sampai ia melihat Zitao dan Sehun disana. Hatinya berdenyut sakit sekarang. Tidak bisakah Yifan melihatnya walau sehari saja? Tidak bisakah Yifan berhenti memikirkan Huang Zitao walau sejam saja? Tidak bisakah? Mengapa Yifan tidak bisa melepaskan Zitao? Apa yang istimewa dari diri pemuda Huang itu?

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu.

"A-aku harus ketoilet sebentar,"—Yifan berlalu bergitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan dan berlari melalui kerumunan, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Luhan menunduk dalam. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Sementara itu, kakaknya sibuk mencari cincin tunangan yang dijatuhkan Yifan secara sengaja. Ia melirik, melihat betapa marahnya Ayah Yifan atas kelakukan putranya dan Ibunya yang tersenyum tipis disana. "Mama ... mengapa kau menjodohkanku dengannya ..?"—dan Luhan menangis, masuk kedalam kerumunan.

.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan berjalan dengan kepala yang ditundukkan, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu persis bahwa pemuda manis itu sedang menangis. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Zitao, aku pergi sebentar, ya?"

Zitao mengangguk, mengizinkan kekasihnya melepaskan genggaman mereka dan segera berjalan pelan. Zitao menghela napas. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanggapi tatapan Yifan dengan ikut membalas tatapan pemuda tampan itu? Ia menepuk dahinya pelan. "... _What should I do_ ..?"

.

_**Bruk!**_

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Luhan menabrak orang. Namun baru kali ini, seseorang menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik lengannya. Ia menoleh pelan. Dan terkejut begitu mendapati Sehun yang bersiul seolah tidak memperhatikannya, namun Sehun-lah yang menggenggam lengannya. Luhan dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya. "Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

Sehun menoleh padanya, tersenyum membalas gerutuan Luhan, "Kau mau kemana, huh? Acaranya belum selesai,"

"Bukan urusanmu!"—Luhan menghempaskan genggaman Sehun, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Sehun terkekeh, "Wow, santai saja .. kau mengerikan juga kalau marah, ya?" candanya.

Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Uhh .. kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan sih?!"

Sehun menggendikan bahunya, "Aku menyebalkan untuk orang-orang manis saja,"

DEG!

"A-apa katamu?" ucap Luhan terbata-bata. Ia tidak percaya dengan celoteh yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh pemuda dihadapannya. "Kau mengataiku manis, ya?! Aku tampan, tahu! Aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu! Di Canada, aku direbuti para ga-,"

"Iya-iya! Kau memang manis,"—sebuah cubitan mendarat dipipi merah Luhan bersamaan dengan tawa Sehun. Kemudian, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Luhan merona merah.

"Benar. Kau manis, sungguh,"

_**Blush!**_

Seluruh wajah Luhan rasanya memerah mendengar gumaman Sehun. Dengan cepat ia mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya, "A-aku tampan ya! Kau jangan sembarangan!"

Sehun memasang wajah tidak percayanya, "Benarkah? Benarkah pemuda manis ini tampan? _Aigoo_, kau benar-benar manis, Xi Luhan!"

Jantung Luhan berdetak tak wajar saat Sehun mulai menggodanya dan mengusak rambutnya. Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, hingga senyum tipis mulai terpasang di bibir merahnya.

Pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum, "Sudah tersenyum sekarang, huh?"—Sehun kembali menarik pipi Luhan, membuat pemuda manis itu mengaduh kesakitan. Dengan kesal Luhan menggapai pipi Sehun kemudian membalas cubitan Sehun. "Awwh! Kau balas dendam, huh?" seru Sehun, semakin menarik pipi Luhan yang dibalas balik olehnya.

"Ya! Kau men-nyeu-bhal-kan!" ucap Luhan setengah mati karena pipinya ditarik.

Keduanya segera melakukan cubit-cubitan dengan tatapan mata yang saling berhadapan. Tatapan mata Sehun yang seperti bulan sabit sedangkan Luhan yang membelok sempurna sangat lucu sekarang. Tidak butuh waktu lama, hal itu menarik perhatian para tamu. Mereka tertawa-tawa melihat aksi lucu kedua pemuda itu.

"Sudah, hentikan. Ini benar-benar sakit," ujar Luhan, melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Sehun dan segera melepaskan cubitan Sehun pada pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum sembari mengusap pipinya, "Jangan menangis lagi, okay? Susah membuatmu tertawa, kau harus tahu itu!" titahnya, kembali mengusak rambut Luhan.

Luhan mendengus. "Huh! Kau merusak rambutku!"

"Luhan!" suara teriakan yang memanggil si manis segera saja menarik perhatian. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Yifan sudah kembali dan berdiri dipanggung. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," ujarnya, melangkah meninggalkan Sehun.

"Bye bye, _cutie_!"—dan Sehun kembali mendapati tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

Yifan segera menarik tangan Luhan, hendak kembali memasangkan cincin yang sempat menghilang itu. Luhan hanya terdiam. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya bukanlah Yifan lagi. Dalam hati, ia terus menggerutu memikirkan Oh Sehun yang membuat waktunya sia-sia. Ia juga tidak begitu mengerti, mengapa dirinya sempat merasa begitu gugup saat Sehun berada didekatnya. Semacam rasa yang terus menggelitik, namun Luhan terus saja mengabaikannya.

_Apa artinya ini__?_

Luhan menoleh sesaat, dan dia bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kai yang sekali-sekali menampakkan tawa lucunya.

-Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Dan Luhan merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak sangat keras saat Sehun tersenyum menatapnya.

.

Mungkinkah .. Luhan ...

.

"A-APA ITU?!"

"KYAAA! ADA HELIKOPTER!"

Dan seluruh pasang mata kini sedang menyaksikan sebuah helikopter mendarat tepat didepan pintu gedung, membuat beberapa taplak meja dan benda lainnya beterbangan dan juga menimbulkan suara bising. Luhan terkejut, tentu saja. Sama seperti Luhan, yang lain juga terkejut melihat bahwa tiba-tiba saja sebuah helikopter mendarat. Tapi tidak bagi Yifan.

"Zitao! Kau dimana?!"—suara Sehun yang mulai mencari Zitao, segera mengisyaratkan Yifan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari menuju Zitao yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Yifan! Kau mau kemana?!" Luhan terkejut saat Yifan berlari meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

**_Grep!_**

"Eh?"

Dan Yifan berhasil membawa Zitao kedalam gendongannya, menuju si mesin terbang, helikopter.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yuhuu, ira kembali setelah hiatus yang berkepanjangan :'v**

**oke kali ini ira gatau mesti bilang apa. Yang jelas adakah yang kangen sama AUTOMNE dan ira :'v so, what do you think about this chapter, readers?**

**pengen liat pendapat kalian ttg chapter ini dong :v**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**"LVenge, luphbebz, delightbaek, GalxyPanda69, Panda Saeng, yuikitamura91, Kirei Thelittlethieves, Huang Zi Mei, Orangcuppie, celindazifan, Varka, annisakkamjong, Ko Chen Teung, Yasota, beruanggajah, Ammi Gummy, Safitri676, reader, qwerty, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, JungSooHee, exoel12, ang always, AmeChan95, Aiko Michishige, HUANGYUE, YuRhaChan, ndadinda, yjima, maulina45, zizi, ajib4ff, putri ana 7399, adindaPCy, Panda Item, meimei, MRS KittyTemong, ShinJiWoo920202, anis l mufidah, SAPPHIRE BLUE-EXO PLANET, owe, Xyln, Guest"**

**Maaf ira gabisa balas review kalian satu persatu .. ira lagi gaenak badan, jadinya disuruh istirahat mulu, megang laptop bentaran aja emak ira udah kayak mau ngelahap orang marahinnya :v :3**

**TERIMAKASIH YAAA UDAH REVIEW READES MUMUMU ILYSM :***

**Thanks buat yang udah nge review, nge fav-in, nge follow-in \^^/ laff laff**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 Réparation Printemps

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang. Ia lebih tidak mengerti untuk melakukan apa sekarang. Pandangannya tertuju pada helikopter yang melayang tinggi diatas sana. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh, menatap puluhan orang yang heboh dengan kedatang helikopter, terlebih lagi dengan kepergian Yifan yang membawa mantan kekasihnya.

Pemuda manis itu menunduk, melihati jari manisnya yang sudah terpasang cincin pertunangan dirinya dengan Yifan.

Ini yang aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Luhan tidak merasakan apapun. Ia tidak merasa kecewa, sakit ataupun pedih. Hatinya lebih mengarah pada arah ... lega? Luhan tidak mengerti ini semua. Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah ia mencintai Yifan? Namun mengapa hatinya tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi?

"Luhan! Lu! Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Ibu Luhan berlari, mendatangi putranya dan segera memeluknya. Dibelakangnya, ada Ayahnya juga kedua orang tua Yifan.

"Ya Tuhan ... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatan, Ji Fei ... aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas segalanya. Sikap Yifan dan juga kejadian di pertunangan ini ... aku benar-benar meminta maaf, Ji Fei, Yan Yang," Ayah Yifan berseru, raut wajahnya menyirat antara murka maupun malu.

Ayah Luhan tersenyum, walupun juga merasa kecewa atas sikap Yifan, ia harus berpikir dingin kali ini. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf ... mungkin Yifan belum siap menerima pertunangan ini. Kita bisa menentukan kembali tanggal per-,"

"Papa!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat keempat orang tersebut menoleh padanya. Pemuda manis itu menelan ludahnya, menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan. "Mama,"

"Iya, sayang. Ada apa?"

"Kumohon ...

.. –Hentikan perjodohan ini .."

* * *

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Thirteen

Rated : T

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Qing Zhu, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai and others

Warning : YAOI! With the babies TYPO!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!  
Hope you like it~

.

* * *

Diam. Hanya keheningan yang dapat Zitao berikan. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia bingung. Pusing akan segalanya yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak, dan rasanya pita suaranya putus, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Mantan kekasihnya, Yifan, tiba-tiba saja membawanya naik kedalam sebuah helikopter.

"Zitao,"—si cantik tahu benar suara siapa ini. Zitao menoleh pelan, tidak terkejut mendapati Suho yang berada didepannya bersama Chanyeol yang mengambil kendali untuk menerbangkan helikopter. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zitao tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia juga tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa. Ia bingung. Di satu sisi ia baik-baik saja, namun di sisi lain ia merasa kalut. Takut akan kekecewaan dari Sehun yang akan didapatkannya dan sedikit gembira saat tidak harus menyaksikan Luhan memasangkan cincin pertunangannya pada Yifan. Pemuda itu diam, larut dalam pikirannya.

"Zi,"—kali ini, Zitao tidak mendongak pada asal suara. Sebuah tangan hinggap di pipinya, mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut. Namun ia diam saja. Melirik pun tidak. "Zitao .. aku ..."

**_Tes!_**

Sebulir kristal bening turun dari manik mata Zitao. Ia menangis, dan itu membuat Yifan terdiam. Tangannya perlahan-lahan mundur, memilih untuk tidak mengganggu pujaan hatinya. Sejujurnya pun, Yifan tidak mengerti. Mengapa Zitao menangis? Dan mengapa dirinya harus melakukan hal serumit ini bahkan saat hari pertunangannya?

Helikopter itu terbang mundur perlahan, menuju tempat yang akan didaratinya sekarang. Chanyeol dengan ahli mendaratkan helikopter itu diatas atap bangunan sebuah rumah sakit. Yang dikelola sendiri oleh Ibu Yifan. Chanyeol dan Suho menoleh kebelakang.

"Selanjutnya, kuserahkan padamu, bung!" Chanyeol memukul pelan lengan Yifan, ia sedikit kebingungan saat melihat Zitao memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong.

Suho tersenyum getir, "Kuatkan dirimu. Dan, jangan menangis, Zitao,"—pemuda itu mengusap air mata Zitao yang semakin turun. Kemudian, mereka berdua—Suho dan Chanyeol—turun dari sang mesin terbang, membiarkan Yifan mengendalikan helikopter dan Zitao duduk didepan.

Suho tersenyum tipis saat helikopter itu melayang tinggi, meninggalkan dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, entah sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk siapa.

"Chanyeol,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"

"Apakah Yifan ... akan berhasil?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "... Zitao .. menangis tadi,"

"Aku takut ini tak akan berhasil, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jangan pesimis dulu,

.. –Yifan yang kukenal tidak mungkin kalah secepat itu,"

.

.

.

"Kurang ajar!"

Ini sudah sekian kalinya Sehun mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Tubuhnya memanas dan ia tidak berhenti menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya. Gelas, meja, cangkir dan bahkan ia mulai membanting kursi. Kai yang sedari tadi memandanginya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pikir Sehun mulai gila sekarang.

"_Easy, dude,_ Yifan tidak akan pergi keluar China dengan hanya sebuah helikopter kecil," seru Kai, meneguk _champagne_ miliknya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas yang tak wajar, kemudian menendang sebuah meja hingga jatuh terbalik. "Dia menculik kekasihku!"

Alis Kai naik sebelah, matanya lalu menjalar, memperhatikan seisi ruangan gedung. Yap, sekarang hanya ada dirinya dengan Sehun disana. "Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Kai!"

Dengan cepat tangan Kai mengadah keatas, "Wow, wow, tenang, aku hanya menanyakannya. Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

Sehun mendecih, ia mulai menghancurkan beberapa gelas yang berisi _champagne_ disana dan mulai menghamburkan makanan yang tersedia. Dirinya mulai tidak terkendali saat menjatuhkan seluruh meja yang berisi hidangan kelas atas disana. Kai memutar bola matanya malas, pemuda albino itu mulai lagi dengan aksi 'pemberontak'-nya.

"Tenangkan dirimu," ucap Kai, menahan Sehun yang baru saja akan menendang sebuah kursi. "Kita tunggu saja Yifan, dan setelahnya kau boleh mengamuk padanya, bukan pada benda-benda tak bersalah ini," lanjutnya.

Sehun menyeringai, "Sejak kapan kau mulai religius, Kim Kai?"

Pemuda yang disebutkan marganya itu berdecak kesal, "Sudah selesai ngamuknya? Sekarang kau ingin membuatku kesal, huh?"

"Kita tidak akan pulang sebelum Zitao datang," seru Sehun, membuat Kai menganga mendengarnya.

"Hei! Kau gila? Aku harus bertemu dengan kekasihku!"

"Persetan! Kekasihmu baik-baik saja dengan orang tua dan adik mungilnya! Sedangkan kekasihku diculik!"

Ingin rasanya Kai menghantam Sehun, kalau tidak ingat bahwa Sehun itu sahabat dan juga bekas tunangannya. Dengan penuh kesabaran, ia menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Baiklah, aku mengikutimu,"

"Good boy ..." Sehun berujar dengan seringainya, mengusak rambut Kai yang membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin muak.

.

.

Tidak ada percakapan. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Tidak ada pelepasan rindu diantara keduanya. Baik Yifan maupun Zitao berhasil menahan diri untuk memulai duluan. Yifan berpura-pura fokus mengendalikan helikopternya, sedangkan Zitao hanya diam saja, tangisannya sudah berhenti dan dirinya hanya memandang kosong.

Helikopter itu berhenti tepat disebuah lapangan atap sebuah gedung, Yifan melepaskan sabuk pengaman Zitao dan juga dirinya, lalu pemuda tampan itu berjalan pelan, menuntun Zitao untuk keluar dari helikopter. Dan kabar baiknya, Zitao menurut.

Dimana ada kabar baik, tentu pasti ada kabar buruk.

Zitao tidak ingin melangkah selangkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"... Gege ... aku tidak bisa begini terus .." Zitao mulai berbicara.

Yifan tersenyum, ia tersenyum dan menatap dalam sang peri hati. Pemuda yang ditatapnya menunduk, "Gege .. jangan menatapku seperti itu ..."

"Lanjutkan saja ucapanmu,"

Zitao menghembuskan napas berat, mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap balik mata Yifan. Berusaha berani dengan tatapan yang Yifan layangkan padanya. "Kau harusnya bertunangan hari ini, dan seharusnya ini tidak usah terjadi ... dan ini ... semua salah ... kau .. harus melupakanku dan menerima Luhan seutuhnya. Begitu pun dengan diriku. Aku harus melupakanmu, dan menyimpanmu sebagai memori yang indah, lalu memulai hidup baru bersama Sehun,"

Yifan masih tersenyum disana, menyamak perkataan yang keluar dari bibir _peach _Zitao. "Ini belum terlambat dan kita masih bisa memperbaikinya.. tenang saja, aku yang akan membicarakannya dengan Luhan dan Sehun, asalkan gege ingin kembali, itu sudah cukup-,"

**_Cup~_**

Kecupan lembut mendarat dibibir Zitao, pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. Namun seakan tubuhnya dikunci, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Semuanya mulai buram didalam pikirannya dan kelopak matanya mulai tertutup. Yang Zitao rasakan sekarang adalah .. –

—Kerinduannya pada Yifan.

Yifan melepaskan kecupan itu, membiarkan Zitao membuka kelopak matanya, walaupun pemuda tampan itu tidak memutuskan jarak antara dirinya dengan Zitao. Mereka terdiam. Sama-sama merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Tangan Yifan menangkup kedua pipi si cantik.

"... Kurasa ... aku ingin memulai hidupku denganmu, Huang,"

DEG!

Terkejut. Mata Zitao membelalak mendengar ucapan Yifan. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan menatapi sekelilingnya.

... Tidak ... mungkin ...

"G-Gege ... i-ini .. g-gege," ucapan terbata-bata dari bibir Zitao kembali membuat Yifan tersenyum.

"Iya, Zitao ... ini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu,"

.

.

_Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya memotret keadaan disekelilingnya. Semuanya sangat indah dimatanya dan hobinya sebaga seorang fotografer mulai tak terkendali. Ia memotret kesana sini, menikmati keindahan malam dan lampu warna-warni disana._

_Zitao dan Sehun yang tepat berada didepannya tersenyum saat perahu akan bergerak. Namun keduanya mulai terheran saat mata Chanyeol mulai membelalak. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, yang pasti pemuda itu sudah berteriak kencang, memanggil seseorang._

"_Park! Kau ribut!" seru Sehun tak suka._

_Zitao terkikik geli, "Mungkin Chanyeol hyung terlalu semangat, hun. Disini sangat indah,"_

"_Dan mungkin seharusnya kita tidak usah bertemu dengan si bodoh ini, Zitao. Mungkin lebih baik kita pergi ke bioskop daripada menghabiskan malam di 'Sungai Mutiara' bersama si bo-,"_

"_Hei, hei! Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian!" pekik Chanyeol._

"_Eh? Siapa hyung?"_

_Sehun mendelik, "Paling-paling orang yang sama menyebalkannya dengan dirinya,"_

_Seseorang dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Chanyeol, walaupun ia jauh lebih tinggi, datang menghampiri ketiga pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol menarik tangannya, hingga orang yang tak dikenal Zitao maupun Sehun itu duduk disampingnya._

"_Kenalkan, kenalkan! Dia ini sahabatku!"_

_Pandangan keduanya bertemu._

"_Wu Yifan,"—Pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, menampilkan wajah datarnya, sedangkan Zitao tersenyum manis disana._

"_Salam kenal, namaku Huang Zitao,"_

_Dan Yifan sudah takluk dengan senyuman itu._

.

"_Huang Zitao?"_

_Pemuda cantik itu menoleh, tersenyum mendapati Yifan yang memanggil namanya. Zitao menoleh sebentar kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mulai memanggilnya untuk segera pulang. "Sebentar!" teriaknya._

_Zitao kembali tersenyum, "Ada apa?"_

_Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Itu ... bolehkah aku meminta .. nomor ponselmu?"_

_Zitao tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja,"—pemuda cantik itu mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari dalam saku jaketnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan angka, sesuatu mulai membekap mulutnya._

_Ciumannya dengan Yifan._

_Zitao menutup matanya, merasakan rasa yang terus menggelitik pada sekujur tubuhnya. Disaat Yifan melepaskan ciuman mereka, Zitao menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan sekaligus malu. Rona merah mulai terlihat di pipi gembilnya dan ia bisa merasakan napas Yifan._

_Yifan tersenyum tipis, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Zitao. "... Kurasa ... aku ingin memulai hidupku denganmu, Huang,"_

_Dan Zitao terhipnotis dengan ucapan tersebut._

.

.

"K-kenapa gege membawaku-,"

"Zi,"

Pemuda tampan itu berlutut, kepalanya mengadah pada Zitao yang terkejut dibuatnya. Yifan mengeluarkan sesuatu didalam saku jasnya.

_Sebuah cincin._

"Gege .. apa ini?! Aku—tidak-,"

"Zitao .. –

.. –_**Maukah kau menikah denganku**_?"

"Ge—gege, apa yang kau katakan?" Zitao terkejut. Dilamar Yifan? Astaga, ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

"Zi .. _**maukah kau hidup selamanya bersamaku**_?"

Zitao tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti walaupun paham apa yang dimaksudkan Yifan. Ia mencintai Yifan dan Yifan membalasnya dengan begitu tulus. Yang Zitao tahu sekarang adalah, dirinya dilamar oleh orang yang dicintainya dan dia menangis. "Hiks .. ukh, gege .. huhu .. ge .."

Yifan tersenyum. Ia tahu akan begini reaksi Zitao. Pemuda cantik itu sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya. Tangan Zitao dengan pelan di genggam oleh Yifan. Dikecupnya tangan tersebut, membuat tangisan Zitao semakin keras. Pemuda itu mengadah, tersenyum pada Zitao, seakan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Yifan memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis si cantik. Dan entah kenapa isakan Zitao semakin keras. Yifan bangkit, tersenyum menatapi Zitao yang menatapnya dengan uraian air mata. Dengan pelan, Yifan merengkuhnya, masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Gege ... hiks ... gege .. huhuhu ..."—ia masih menangis. Dan hanya Yifan yang tahu apa penyebabnya.

Si tampan mengusap lembut surai hitam Zitao dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Zitao berusaha memberontak. Namun ia tak bisa. Seakan-akan tubuhnya sudah dilem oleh Yifan.

"G-gege .. hiks ..."

Yifan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap dalam paras sang pujaan hati. Dikecupnya kening Zitao dengan singkat, dan kembali menatap dalam kedua manik mata si cantik. Jari-jari Yifan sudah bergerak, mengusap pipi basah Zitao.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum, "Kukatakan sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Zi .. –Kita berdua ... dapat saling mencintai dengan manisnya.. tidak perlu tersakiti selamanya .. aku akan lebih mencintaimu, aku akan lebih menjagamu, Zi .. saat kau kesulitan dan menangis .. saat kau tersakiti .. kita akan merasakan sakit itu bersama .." sekali lagi, sekali lagi Yifan berhasil membuat Zitao mencintainya.

Pemuda tampan itu masih tersenyum, menghapus air mata Zitao dengan lembut, "Aku ingin .. hanya mencintaimu selamanya, Zi .. Kaulah orangnya. Kaulah orang yang kuharap akan berdiri disampingku saat pastur mengucapkan kalimatnya, dan kita akan menjawab 'Bersedia' ..." Yifan berhenti sejenak, menatap Zitao yang kini menggenggam tangannya. ".. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya, Zitao .. maka dari itu, menikahlah denganku ..."

Si cantik masih tersedu disana. Ia mencintai Yifan. Sungguh ia benar-benar mencintai Yifan. Harapannya dengan Yifan selalu sama. Hidup berdua hingga rambut mereka memutih, hingga kulit mereka keriput, hingga Zitao tak mampu lagi berjalan. Ia ingin hidup dengan cinta. Dan cintanya adalah Yifan. "Gege .. hiks .. a-aku-,"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya .." gumam Yifan, mengusap pipi gembil yang basah itu, "Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, Zitao ... dan mari kita jalani bersama,"

"G-gege ..." Zitao membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Yifan, hingga pemuda tampan itu mengecup puncak kepala sang pujaan hati.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi ... aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, Zitao .. percayalah padaku .. aku tidak ingin hubungan kita seperti ini terus-menerus. Aku merindukanmu, Zitao. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," lagi, Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Zitao. "... Percayalah padaku, aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao ..."

* * *

"Luhan, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik tanpa menghentikan pertunanganmu dengan Yifan. Paman akan menghukumnya atas perilakunya, jadi perjodohanmu dengannya tak perlu batal," Ayah Yifan berusaha meyakinkan Luhan, dirinya shock saat mendengar sendiri Luhan ingin memutuskan perjodohannya dengan Yifan.

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng pelan, "Tak perlu, paman Bao Lei .. anda tidak perlu menghukum Yifan. Memang lebih baik perjodohan ini dibatalkan,"

"Luhan, pikirkanlah terlebih dahulu," Ibu Luhan menengahi perseturuan antara Luhan dan Ayah Yifan.

Gelengan kepala Luhan kembali terlihat, "Mama, aku sudah berapa kali memikirkannya dan kurasa ini memang benar, Ma. Aku ingin perjodohan ini dibatalkan,"

"Tapi-,"

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain selain Yifan, Ma,"

Terkejutlah kedua orangtuanya dan juga orang tua Yifan. Terlebih Ibu Luhan, ia tidak menyangka anaknya akhirnya mengatakan hal seperti itu sejak ia mulai menyukai Yifan. "Luhan ..? kau yakin?"

Kali ini, Luhan mengangguk, "Iya, aku yakin Ma," Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap kedua orang tua Yifan, "Lagipula, Yifan juga tak mencintaiku,"

"Yifan menyukaimu, Luhan. Kau tidak perlu membatalkan perjodohan ini,"—Ayah Yifan masih saja bersikeras.

Luhan menghela napas, "Semua orang tahu jika ia tidak menyukaiku, paman Bao Lei ..."

Ayah Luhan berdiri, menggandeng putranya, "Baiklah, kurasa perjodohan ini batal, Bao Lei. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan kedua putra kita," serunya dengan tegas.

Ayah Yifan yang merasa tak terima, ikut berdiri, "Jangan seperti ini, Ji Fei. Bukankah Luhan dan Yifan sudah mengenal sejak lama?"

"Memang benar. Tapi kedua putra kita sama-sama tidak menginginkannya. Jadi, saya akan membatalkannya,"—ucapan final keluar sudah. Sementara Ayah Yifan terkejut, Luhan tersenyum penuh arti disana. Kini hatinya benar-benar merasa lebih lega dari apapun. Dan ternyata, ini yang sedari dulu menyiksanya.

.

Luhan keluar dari rumah Yifan, membawa kopernya serta barang-barangnya. Didepannya, berjalan kedua orang tuanya menuju mobil. Kakaknya yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam, tersenyum cerah saat melihat kekasihnya datang menjemput.

"Kaaaii!"—Qing Zhu berlari sekencang mungkin dan segera memeluk kekasihnya.

Kai yang baru saja tiba, tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Qing Zhu. "Maaf lama," ucapnya.

Qing Zhu mengangguk, "Oiya, katanya tadi kau bersama Sehun. Dimana dia sekarang?"

Luhan terkejut begitu kakaknya mengucapkan nama Sehun. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, berjalan tergesa menuju dua manusia yang masih asyik bermesraan itu.

"Oh, dia sudah kuantar pulang dengan kekasihnya. Kena-,"

"Kai-ge! Kau mengenal Sehun?!"

Kai terkejut begitu melihat Luhan menerobos, melepaskan rangkulannya pada Qing Zhu. "Y-ya, memangnya kenapa? Kau kenal Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya! Bisakah gege mengirimkan alamatnya padaku? A-aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Qing Zhu menyeringai mendengar ucapan adiknya, "Aaah .. jangan-jangan orang yang kau maksud adalah Sehun! Benar kan?" bisiknya menggoda.

Wajah Luhan mulai memerah mendengarnya, "Uuuh, gege! Hentikan! Kau menyebalkan, tau!"

Kai terkekeh, "Nanti akan kukirim ke ponselmu. Tapi bukankah kita sudah akan pulang ke Canada?"

"Tidak secepat itu, ge!" Luhan mengedipkan matanya, kemudian ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju orang tuanya. "Mama! Papa!"

Ibunya menoleh, "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Bisakah aku tinggal di China lebih lama lagi?"

"Eh? Kau mau tinggal dimana, sayang? Kita tidak punya tempat tinggal disini," seru Ibunya, sedikit terkejut mendengar pemintaan anaknya.

"Tenang saja,"—Kai datang menghampiri calon mertuanya juga adik iparnya, "Luhan bisa tinggal di apartemen lamaku. Aku punya apartemen di dekat sini,"

Luhan mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar, Ma! Kumohon, biarkan aku tinggal di China lebih lama lagi, Ma~!"

Ayah Luhan menghela napas, "Kau sudah dewasa, dan Papa yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Jadi, Papa akan mengizinkannya,"

Ibu Luhan nampak tak setuju, "Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliah Luhan?"

"Luhan bisa berkuliah disini, Ma! Kumohon Ma, izinkan Luhan tinggal lebih lama di Chinaa~!"

"Hhh, baiklah~ tapi berjanjilah pada Mama kau akan menjaga dirimu, okay?" ucap Ibunya, mengecup kening anak keduanya. "Mama menyayangimu. Dan Kai, tolong antar Luhan menuju apartemenmu, pastikan dia nyaman,"

"Aku juga menyayangi Mama, tapi tidak perlu seperti itu, Ma! Luhan sudah besar!" gerutu Luhan, sedikit malu karena terus dimanja oleh orang tuanya.

Ibunya tertawa, "Baiklah—baiklah, hati-hati, okay? Mama dan Papa pergi dulu,"—dan kemudian kedua orang tua itu masuk kedalam mobil mereka, meninggalkan Luhan dengan Kai dan Qing Zhu.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!" pekik Luhan semangat.

Qing Zhu tertawa mengejek, "Ciee, yang semangat ketemu pujaan hati ..."

"Uuuh, GEGEEE!"—dan si manis kembali mengamuk dibuat sang kakak.

.

.

.

Kalut. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Zitao sekarang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat surai kehitamannya sendiri, kepalanya menunduk menghadap lantai ubin berwarna cream tersebut. Sehun yang berada didepannya, menghela napas. Ia berhasil melayangkan sebuah tinjunya pada Yifan, dan dengan cepat membawa Zitao masuk kedalam mobil Kai.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Yifan pada Zitao, yang jelas perasaannya mulai tak enak saat ini. Daritadi ia berusaha bertanya pada Zitao, namun kekasihnya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin. "Zitao," ucapnya, menyodorkan minuman dingin tersebut. Zitao mendongak, menghela napas dan menerima minuman dingin itu, dengan cepat ia meneguknya.

"Matamu sembab. Kau habis menangis?" Sehun menempatkan diri, duduk disamping kekasihnya.

Zitao terdiam, menatap botol minuman dingin yang digenggamnya tersebut, " ... Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun ..."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Apa yang Yifan lakukan padamu?! Dia benar-benar brengsek!"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, Sehun ... aku baik-baik saja ..." Zitao menoleh, menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sehun, tidak menatap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Zitao, tatap aku! Apa yang Yifan lakukan padamu?!"

Zitao menoleh dan mendesah berat. Jari manis di tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan, ia perlihatkan pada Sehun. Dan terkejutlah pemuda bermarga Oh itu saat melihat jari manis kekasihnya. "Ia memasangkan sebuah cincin padaku," ucap Zitao lirih.

"A-apa?!" Sehun masih terkejut. "K-kau menerimanya?"

.

_Mimpi buruk Sehun akan dimulai_

.

"Iya ..."

.

_Bersiaplah, Oh Sehun_

.

.

.

_Dan sekarang, biarkanlah kenyataan yang ber-acting untukmu_

_._

"... Kurasa .. lebih baik hubungan kita sampai disini ..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai haiii :3 adakah yang masih ngingat ira :'3**

**Semuanya sehat2 gak nih? Semoga sehat selalu yaaa**

**Oke, ira gatau mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas, AUTOMNE akan segera berakhir kawan :'')~~ mungkin butuh beberapa chapt lagi, jadi pastikan kalian tetap membacanya yaa :") dan di chapter-chapter terakhir, ira pengen buat AUTOMNE jadi panjang XD**

**Oiya, ada reader yang nanya, qing zhu itu kyungsoo ya? Yaps, qing zhu itu nama cinanya kyungsoo :3**

Balasan review chapt 12:

**JungSooHee** : "Hello~ wkwk no comment juga deh XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**Huang Zi Mei** : "Hello~ kyaaa ira kangen atuh sama kamuu, my fancy readers :3 wkwk sehun emang gitu, tapi dia kapok di chapt ini :V Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**celindazifan** : "Hello~ hehehe kali ini tbc-nya keren gak? :3 semoga keren deh ya XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**annisakkamjong** : "Hello~ ahahaha masih keren gak nih chapter kali ini? XD siip, ini sudah dilanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**huangzifanfan** : "Hello~ wah makasih banyak atas pujianmu ya :3 wokeh, ini udah dilanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Hello~ siip, ini udah dilanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**ndadinda** : "Hello~ ahaha iyaa makasih banyak atas ucapan gws-nya :3 wkwk, masih greget gak sama chapt kali ini? XD Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**LVenge** : "Hello~ wkwk ga kebayang ya lanjutannya kyk gini XD ciee greget sendiri ya? Ahahaha btw chapt ini masih gregetin gak? XD Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**Zillian Huang** : "Hello~ wah beneran nih ceritanya menegangkan? XD ira kira malah bikin greget loh ehehe XD okeh, ini sudah dilanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**Ammi** **Gummy** : "Hello~ aduh maafkan ira yang tak bisa update kilat sesuai permintaanmu .. ira benar-benar minta maaf .. btw, sebagai permintaan maaf ira buat chapt kali ini lebih panjang :3 Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**delightbaek** : "Hello~ ahaha iya omnaga nih nyulik perawan Qingdao :v duh duh duh :v ehehe, siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**buttao** : "Hello~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok :3 Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**Kirei** **Thelittlethieves** : "Hello~ wokeh, ini udah lanjut kok^^ Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**Orangecuppie** : "Hello~ ahaha udah nunggu lama ya? Maaf ya .. siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih juga buat ucapan gws-nya. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**owe** : "Hello~ tepat sekali! Luhan udah mupon di sini, yeey :3 Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : "Hello~ wkwk lagi gaada hunhan di chapt kali ini XD maafin ira yaa~ tapi syukur deh klo suka hunhan-nya :3 Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**Jisane Kotao** : "Hello~ wkwk iyaa Luhan udah jatuh hati nih sama abang albino XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok, walau nggak secepet harapanmu, maafkan ira ya :3 sebagai gantinya, chapter kali ini ira buat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya :3 semoga suka. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**yuikitamura91** : "Hello~ aha! This is my adorable readers! Maafkan ira yang lambat update-nya ya :3 sebagai gantinya, chapter kali ini lebih panjang :3 semoga suka yaa. Oiya, bagaimana dengan chapt kali ini? Greget gak? :v Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**ang** **always** : "Hello~ iyaa omnaga kan suka ngambil resiko gitu XD soal luhan, dia kayaknya udah berhasil mupon nih :3 chukkae luhaan :v siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**HUANGYUE** : "Hello~ aa I miss you my beauty readers~! Heheh, untung aja tao gadimakan gitu ya sama sehun :3 wkwk iya nih luhan udah berhasil mupon dari omnaga XD aah, maafin ira atas keterlambatan updatenya ... sebagai gantinya, chapt kali ini lebih panjang, semoga suka yaa :3 Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**Safitri676** : "Hello~ siip, ini udah lanjut kok wkwk. Reaksi sehun udah ada dichapt ini kan? XD Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**anis l mufidah** : "Hello~ wkwk, udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? Siip ini udah lanjut kok :3 Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**ajib4ff** : "Hello~ jiejie~ wkwk iya jie kita ikut aja sama omnaga :v sekalian cuci mata gitu liat yang cakep2 :v oiya, gimana chapt kali ini jie? :'v Thanks yaa sudah review jie ;*"

**yjima** : "Hello~ ah iyaa, qing zhu itu nama cinanya kyungsoo :3 dan yeps, luhan udah mupon dari omnaga kea bang albino XD Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**huangtaotaozi** : "Hello~ ahaha iya makasih banyak atas ucapan gws-nya. Wah makasih banyak atas pujiannya XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**nurcahya** : "Hello~ ahaha iyaa, luhan udah berhasil mupon disini XD kalo si albino, entahlah, Tanya saja pada rumput yang bergoyang :v XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**Varka** **HuangWu** : "Hello~ wkwk maafin ira ya atas keterlambatan updatenyaa :3 ooh, maksudnya 'you-know-what-i-mean' itu hal2 yang berbau dengan sex gitu ... jadinya yah :v siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**exoel12** : "Hello~ ahaha iyaa zitao awalnya kecewa, dan selanjutnya,, jeng jeng jengg,, dia berubah pikiraaan :v wah makasih banyak atas ucapan gwsnya,dan maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya T-T Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**luphbebz** : "Hello, Chanyeol girlfriend :3~ wkwk iyaa perawan Beijing mah udah mupon atuh :v chukkaee :V siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**MRS KittyTemong**: "Hello~ hehehe iya thor, makasih banyak atas dukunganmu, ira tunggu ceritamu update yaa :3 Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**putri ana 7399** : "Hello~ waduh, ira juga kangen sama kamu XD moment KT udah ada kok di chapt ini :3 siip, ini udah lanjut kok :3 Thanks yaa sudah review ;*"

**BIG BIG EXTRA BIG THANKS buat yang udah nge-review fic AUTOMNE ini :)**

**BIG THANKS too for followers and favoriters :D Laff u so much ;)**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? :))**

* * *

Sign,

.

.

_blankRa09_


	14. Chapter 14 Fin de (Bonheur) de Ressort

Tatapan lekat dari manik mata sang pemuda China dilayangkan pada Sehun. Terasa ia ingin mengakhiri semua kepura-puraan yang telah ia lakukan. Cukup sudah ia pergi menuju cinta palsu yang seakan-akan tidak ada akhirnya. "Sehun," Zitao menatap sendu kekasihnya yang mematung dihadapannya.

Tidak! Ini salah! Bukan ini yang diinginkan Sehun dan bukan ini hasil yang susah payah ia perjuangkan. Bukankah seharusnya ia hidup dengan apa yang ia mau dan yang diinginkannya? "Zitao, kau bercanda?" ujar Sehun, menatap balik Zitao dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Zitao menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak bisa hidup denganmu, Sehun,"

Sehun kembali diam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tatapan mengintimidasinya tetap menghantui Zitao. Gigi Sehun bergemeretak. Dirinya bagai bom waktu yang seakan-akan bisa meledak kapan pun waktu yang diatur.

_Larilah, Zitao_

"Selalu saja Yifan .."—geraman itu keluar dari bibir Sehun dengan perlahan.

"S-Sehun, bukan begitu maksud-,"

"YIFAN! SELALU SAJA YIFAN!"

_Oh tidak_

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Fourteen

Rated : T+

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Qing Zhu and others

Warning : YAOI! TYPO is join here!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Zitao terkejut. Kepanikan mulai muncul saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menubruknya dan mencengkram kuat lengannya, mengunci seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya. Tatapan tajam dari Sehun yang ditujukan padanya, membuat Zitao ketakutan akan tindakan Sehun.

".. Akan kubuktikan padamu .."—Dan sedetik kemudian Sehun sudah membuat mulut Zitao bungkam dengan dirinya. Sebuah lenguhan tercipta saat Sehun semakin memperdalam ciuman kasar itu. Sekuat tenaga Zitao menolak perlakuan Sehun, namun tetap saja ia kalah. Pemuda berdarah Korea itu menang kini.

_Saliva_ milik Zitao keluar dari ciuman panas itu, membuatnya menderita dan seketika menangis. Ia pikir Sehun akan mengerti dan mencoba untuk melepaskannya, tapi ia salah. Penilaiannya terhadap Sehun, semuanya salah. Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya dengan begitu mudah, dan ia memang benar, bahwa Sehun itu monster.

_Monster_

Tautan itu terlepas ketika Sehun mulai menggigit leher Zitao layaknya seorang _vampire_. Zitao menangis keras, mengucapkan nama kekasihnya berulang kali seraya memintanya untuk berhenti. Percuma. Sehun tuli akan hatinya yang menjerit ketakutan. "Sehun, kumohon hentikan! Hentikan!" pekiknya dengan uraian air mata. Kedua tangan Zitao sudah dicengkram oleh Sehun hingga tidak bisa menghentikan perbuatan pemuda itu.

Dengan kasar, Sehun melepaskan kemeja Zitao hingga kancing-kancing pakaian itu terlepas, menampakkan tubuh atas Zitao yang terekspos bebas dihadapan matanya. "Ini game, sayang, dan aku yang mengendalikan game ini ... game khusus untukmu..." bisik Sehun dengan seringai tipis.

Isakan Zitao semakin terdengar, dan Sehun tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia menjilati bahu kekasihnya dan tetap mencengkram kuat lengan-lengan kekasihnya. Zitao merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding saat pemuda albino itu mulai mengecup bahunya berulang kali.

Akhirnya Zitao tahu satu hal tentang kekasihnya.

_Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya_

.

.

.

"Yap! Kita sampai," seru Kai, membuka pintu mobil bersamaan dengan Luhan serta Qing Zhu. Luhan bernapas lega. Setelah mengantarkan kopernya keapartemen Kai, tujuan awalnya kini sudah didepan mata. Rumah Oh Sehun.

"Kau yakin ingin masuk?" Tanya Kai.

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya ..." ucapnya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Takut-takut akan diolok kembali oleh kakaknya.

Qing Zhu sudah tersenyum mengejek, membuat Luhan semakin jengkel akan kelakuan sang kakak. Kai terdiam. Ia mengamati rumah mewah itu dengan saksama. Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. "Qing Zhu, bawa Luhan ke mobil sebentar,"

Qing Zhu sedikit terheran, namun ia menuruti saja kata kekasihnya, "Ayo, Lu,"

"Ha?! Kenapa?! Gege! Aku mau masuk kerumah Sehun, ge!" pekik Luhan tak terima.

Kai menoleh dan tersenyum, "Nanti kau pasti akan masuk, tenang saja," ujarnya, kemudian menarik pintu pagar dan melengos masuk. Luhan dan Qing Zhu terheran-heran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

Suara itu makin terdengar jelas saat Kai mendekatkan dirinya pada rumah Sehun. Alisnya sudah tertaut dan ia tahu ada yang salah disini. Ia mendecih pelan, "Sehun .. kau tidak berubah .." gumamnya, kemudian mendekat pada pintu rumah. Dan Kai semakin menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara tangisan dan desahan disana.

_**Brak!**_

Dan dengan sekali tendangan kasarnya, pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Mata Kai makin membola saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"—Kai berteriak dan langsung menghempas Sehun kasar saat dilihatnya pemuda itu menindih Zitao dengan tubuh atasnya tanpa pakaian.

Sehun yang terkejut atas kedatangan Kai, langsung berdiri dan hendak mendekati Zitao kembali. Buru-buru Kai menubruknya dan berusaha menghadang Sehun mendekati Zitao. "Hei! Kau gila!" pekik Kai, sekilas ia melihat kilatan mata Sehun yang murka.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" balas Sehun, mendorong Kai hingga pemuda itu terdorong. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Zitao duduk di pojok ruangan, menangis seakan-akan takut pada dirinya. Kai kembali menubruk Sehun, berusaha menahan Sehun dengan segala cara.

"Kau bajingan, Oh Sehun!" seru Kai. Ia menahan Sehun sekuat tenaga dan menoleh pada Zitao yang ketakutan disana. Dengan sekali sentakan, Kai melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya pada Zitao. "Pakai dan larilah! Biar aku yang mengurusi anak ini!"

Zitao mengangguk, ia memakai jaket Kai dan menarik _zipper_-nya hingga keatas. "Terimakasih .." ucapnya, menyeka air matanya dan segera berlari menjauh.

"Zitao! HUANG ZITAO!" Sehun mulai berteriak saat dilihatnya Zitao sudah berlari, keluar dari rumahnya dan melirik Kai yasng berusaha menahannya mengejar kekasihnya. _**Buagh!**_ Tanpa ampun, Sehun menghantam Kai sampai pemuda berkulit tan itu jatuh tersungkur.

Disaat Sehun hendak kembali mengejar Zitao, dengan cepat Kai langsung menarik kakinya dan membanting Sehun dalam sekejap. Sehun murka. Dan ia tentu saja membalas perbuatan Kai. Mereka berdua mulai saling memukul dan membanting satu sama lain.

Luhan terheran saat dilihatnya Zitao berlari keluar dari rumah Sehun dengan memakai jaket Kai. Selanjutnya, ia terkejut saat mendengar suara benda-benda yang terjatuh. "Ge! Apa yang terjadi?" serunya panik.

Kakaknya tak menjawab, namun alisnya naik sebelah saat melihat Zitao yang memakai jaket kekasihnya. Dengan curiga, ia turun dari mobil beserta Luhan dan masuk kedalam rumah Sehun. Terkejutlah kedua orang itu mendapati orang yang dicintainya saling berkelahi satu sama lain.

"Apa yang terjadii?!"

* * *

_**Plak!**_

_**Plak!**_

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Yifan mendapati tamparan dari Ayahnya. Namun ia diam saja. Tidak berkutik maupun melawan sang Ayah. Wu Bao Lei, yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran semakin gencar memukul putranya. Ibu Yifan sudah menangis melihatnya dan segera berlari menghadang suaminya untuk memukul anaknya kembali. "Bao Lei! Hentikan!" pekiknya.

"Dia sudah membuatku malu dihadapan keluarga Xi! Anak bodoh ini pantas mendapatkannya!" Ayah Yifan kembali melayangkan tangannya, hendak menampar pipi Yifan yang sudah memerah.

_**Plak!**_

Namun kali ini, Ibunya-lah yang merasakan tamparan itu.

Yifan terkejut, "Ibu! Ibu baik-baik saja?" serunya panik, membantu Ibunya bangkit. Ayahnya sedikit tersentak, melihat sendiri bahwa ia telah menampar istrinya. "Li Wen! Menyingkirlah!"—namun ternyata Bao Lei tetap saja bersikeras untuk menghukum Yifan.

"Tidak! Kau yang menyingkir dari anakku!" Ibu Yifan membalas bentakan suaminya.

Membola sudah mata Ayah Yifan begitu mendengar bentakan balasan dari istrinya. "Kau berani menantang-,"

"Gege!"

Dan mata itu kian membulat saat dilihatnya seseorang datang dan langsung memeluk Yifan.

_Huang Zitao_

"Zitao?!" Yifan pun sama terkejutnya saat Zitao datang dan langsung memeluknya sambil terisak. Kemarahan Ayah Yifan semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia melihat Yifan balik memeluk Zitao. Sedangkan Ibunya tersenyum lega.

"Kurang ajar! Wu Yi-,"

"Aku berhenti,"—Yifan memotong ucapan Ayahnya, membalas tatapan amarah sang Ayah dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zitao, "Aku berhenti menjadi putramu,"

Baik Ayah Yifan maupun Ibunya terkejut mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut putra mereka. "A-apa?! Kau anak kurang ajar! Kemari kau! Lepaskan pemuda miskin itu!"

_Cukup sudah_

Alis Yifan naik sebelah dan seringai tampak dibibirnya, "Bukannya aku juga pemuda miskin sekarang?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Ayah Yifan maju, hendak memukul kembali putranya beserta Zitao. Melihat pergerakan dari suaminya, Li Wen segera menarik lengan Bao Lei. Namun dengan sekali sentakan, Ibu Yifan sudah jatuh ketika suaminya menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

DEG!

Hati Yifan terasa berdenyut sakit saat melihat Ibunya jatuh terhempas oleh Ayahnya sendiri. "I-Ibu," gumamnya.

"Yifan! Pergilah!" teriak Li Wen, memerintahkan putranya untuk segera pergi sebelum kemarahan Ayah Yifan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ibu Yifan dengan cepat bangkit dan menahan kembali kaki suaminya agar terhambat untuk mengejar putranya melarikan itu pula, tamparan keras menuju pipinya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Li Wen?! Kau mendukung anakmu melakukan hal semacam itu?!"

Air mata sudah turun membasahi pipi Li Wen yang memerah, "...Sekalipun Yifan pergi ke ujung dunia, jika itu membuatnya bahagia akan kurelakan kepergiannya," ucapnya gentar.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berlari sekuat mungkin menuju halte bus. Tangan Yifan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya dan langsung menghubungi Suho. "Suho!" pekiknya.

"_Ya ampun, tidak perlu berteriak. Ada apa?_"

"Kau dimana?! Kau masih di China kan?"

"_Ya, pekan depan baru aku kembali ke Canada. Ini saja aku masih kelimpungan merapikan barang-barangku_,"

"Bagus. Kami akan keapartemen Chanyeol dan membantu membereskan barang-barangmu,"—jempol jari Yifan segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Membuat Suho berdecak diujung telepon dan sedikit kebingungan saat mendengar kata 'kami'.

Zitao dan Yifan menghentikan langkah mereka begitu sampai di halte bus. Memilih untuk duduk dibelakang dan menunggu kedatangan bus. Zitao hanya mampu mendiamkan diri, setelah berlari begitu jauh. Ia menghela napas pelan dan matanya menatap sendu jalanan yang beraspal hitam itu.

Yifan melirik Zitao. Ada yang tidak biasa pada dirinya saat ini. Matanya begitu sembab dan rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan. Raut wajahnya pun mengisyaratkan kecemasan. Tangan Yifan bergerak, meraih tangan Zitao dan mengenggam lembut tangan itu. Zitao menoleh, menatap si tampan yang balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Si cantik tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya begitu cengeng. Yang jelas air matanya kembali turun saat melihat Yifan tersenyum padanya. Yifan sedikit terkejut, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tangannya yang satu lagi menghapus air mata Zitao. Kemudian tanpa ragu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kedua kelopak mata sang pujaan hati.

"Aku takut,"—Zitao melesak masuk kedalam dekapan Yifan. "Aku takut akan semuanya, ge," gumamnya terisak.

Yifan mempererat pelukannya, "Aku tahu,"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ge .."

Yifan tersenyum, memegang dagu Zitao dan membuat si cantik menatap dirinya, "Saling mencintai. Bukankah itu cukup?"

Kali ini giliran Zitao yang mempererat pelukan Yifan.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menyeka darah yang mengalir dibibirnya. Baru saja luka-luka ditubuhnya menghilang saat dihajar Yifan, kini kembali begitu ia berkelahi dengan Kai.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ng .. aku .. ingin mengunjungimu .."

Sehun mendecih, "Buat apa? Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu,"

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk merapikan pakaiannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengejar Zitao,"

DEG!

Lagi?

Zitao lagi?

_Sakit_

"Aku ikut denganmu,"

_Lalu mengapa kau tetap memaksa?_

Sehun menoleh, menatap tajam Luhan yang memegang erat tali ranselnya. "Kau gagal melaksanakan tugasmu, Luhan,"

Gagal? Apa maksudnya gagal? Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. "A-apa?"

_Gagal mendapatkan Yifan, tentu saja_

Sehun terdiam. Ia menghela napas dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Luhan. Walaupun Sehun paham apa maksudnya, ia memilih untuk tetap diam, membuka pintu rumahnya. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dan mendapatkan Zitao kembali.

_**Grep**_

Namun tidak secepat Luhan yang mencengkram lengannya. "Lepaskan!" perintah Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak akan!"

Alis Sehun tertaut dan ia semakin kesal akan sikap Luhan, "Apa maumu?"

"Aku ikut bersamamu,"

"Mengapa?"

"A-aku ingin ikut!"

"Aku tidak akan mengikutkanmu! Kau tahu itu!"

"Aku i-,"

"Luhan, lepaskan!"

Tangan Luhan sudah terhempas dan Sehun dengan cepat melangkah, meninggalkan si manis yang terpaku akan bentakannya. Kristal bening keluar dari matanya, "Kenapa .. selalu Zitao?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Terkejut mendengar gumaman Luhan. "Zitao duniaku,"

"Tidak adakah kesempatan untukku?"—Pemuda berdarah Korea itu menunduk saat mendengar sendiri isakan Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas, kemudian kembali menatap lurus, "Maafkan aku, Lu ...-"

.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, OH SEHUN!"

.

Sehun menoleh, ".. –Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu,"

* * *

Chanyeol terkejut saat membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Yifan serta Zitao. "E-eh?! Ka-kalian?" serunya sedikit panik, terlebih saat melihat tautan tangan Zitao dan Yifan. Suho muncul dibelakang Chanyeol dan tersenyum saat melihat pasangan yang kembali dimabuk asmara itu. Akhirnya, ia dapat melihat kembali Yifan dan Zitao bersatu.

"Aku datang, Chanyeol hyung," ujar Zitao, tersenyum tipis. "Tolong terima aku kembali .."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan dengan cepat langsung memeluk _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. "Iya! Kau selalu diterima, Zitao!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat," seruan Yifan yang langsung menarik Zitao dari pelukan Chanyeol, membuat pemuda Park itu mendengus. "Huh, dasar! Mentang-mentang sudah dapatin Zitao kembali jadi seenaknya saja dia," gerutunya pelan.

"Aku mendengar itu, Park,"

"Aku tidak mengucapkan apapun,"—Chanyeol langsung mengadahkan tangannya sembari bersiul. Zitao tertawa pelan melihatnya, sedangkan Yifan mendelik.

_Tawa yang tulus_

Suho tersenyum, "Senang melihat tawamu kembali, Zitao,"

Zitao menoleh dan ikut tersenyum melihat Suho. "Hyung, maafkan aku,"

Tangan Suho mengacak surai kelam milik Zitao, membuat rambut si cantik semakin semrawutan. "Huuh, kalau lain kali kau pergi dari Yifan lagi, kau tak akan kumaafkan,"

"Tapi beda kalau Yifan mengabaikan Zitao. Itu artinya wajar jika Zitao meninggalkannya," seru Chanyeol.

Mata Yifan membola, "Apa kau bilang?!" balasnya, langsung menendang Chanyeol.

Zitao terkekeh, "Mungkin aku akan pergi kepelukan Suho hyung saja jika Yifan-ge mengabaikanku," candanya, melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan dan langsung memeluk Suho.

Suho tertawa, "Sepertinya aku yang menang,"

Kekesalan Yifan semakin bertambah saat melihat Zitao menempel pada Suho. Ia mendesah napas berat hingga membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa. "Yak! _Darling_, kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukan itu kan?"

Suho melepaskan pelukan Zitao, "Sudah—sudah, sana kembali ke pangeranmu, bisa-bisa aku yang kandas nanti,"

Yifan langsung saja memeluk pinggang Zitao erat. Tidak membiarkan pujaan hatinya dekat-dekat dengan dua makhluk sialan—Suho dan Chanyeol—yang terus saja membuatnya jengkel.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu mencibir, "Huh, possessive sekali kau," sungutnya.

"Biarkan saja!" balas Yifan.

"Wuaah, Zitao kau dengar itu?! Dia memang possessive! Putuskan saja dia!"

"Yaak! Kau memang sialan!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Chanyeol sudah kembali mendapatkan tendangan Yifan di bokongnya. Alhasil jatuhlah ia. Sambil menggerutu kesal, ia meringis, mengusap bokongnya yang kesakitan. Zitao hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Sungguh ia rindukan kebersamaan seperti ini.

Suho bolak-balik masuk kedalam kamar dan keluar sambil membawa barang. Zitao yang melihatnya pun segera berlari untuk membantu hyung-nya. "Suho hyung biar kubantu," ujarnya, mengambil sebuah box dari tangan Suho.

"Oh, terimakasih," ujar Suho lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Taruh dimana hyung?" Tanya Zitao.

Tangan Suho menunjuk diruang depan, "Taruh disitu saja,"

Yifan yang melihat kekasihnya(?) mengangkat box besar pun turun tangan. Dengan cepat ia menghadang Zitao yang susah payah membawa box besar itu. Zitao mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ge, menyingkir,"

"Biar aku saja yang bawa," seru Yifan, tangannya sudah bersiap mengangkat box tersebut.

Zitao menggendikan bahu, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada box dan memberikannya pada Yifan, "Ya sudah," gumamnya, lalu kembali menuju kamar, tahu-tahu ada yang bisa ia bantu.

"Wuih, kenapa berat sekali?" keluh Yifan. Dengan berjalan seperti penguin, ia menuju ruang depan.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya berdecak, "Ckckck, kau itu terlalu sok sih,"

Yifan mendelik, "Awas kau,"

.

.

.

Zitao mengagumi tanaman-tanaman pot yang dipelihara Chanyeol. Ada kaktus, dandelion, asoka, dan juga tulip berwarna kuning cerah. Satu menarik perhatian Zitao, yaitu bunga didalam vas bening dengan air didalamnya, berwarna putih dan ungu. Sangat menarik. Si canik berjalan pelan, kemudian mengangkat vas itu dan menghirupinya. Segar, sangat mencerminkan musim semi.

Senyum terhias di bibir Yifan kala melihat Zitao yang berada dibalkon belakang, memegang vas bunga ditangannya dan menatap lurus, memandangi pepohonan dan juga bunga yang berkembang di musim semi. Ia membuka pintu balkon dan menghampiri sang terkasih.

"Eh, gege! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Zitao, terkejut saat Yifan tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggulnya, juga dagu Yifan yang bertumpu pada bahu Zitao.

"_Sorry dear_," ucap Yifan, menciumi bahu Zitao.

Zitao terkikik geli, "Aku belum mandi. Aku mandi dulu ya," ujarnya, takut-takut Yifan menyadari bahwa parfum yang dipakainya tidak biasa karena ia memakai jaket milik Kai.

"Tunggu sebentar,"—Yifan menahan pergerakan Zitao, kemudian mengecup kening si cantik begitu mesra.

"Gege hentikan," pekik Zitao, mem-pout kan bibirnya yang langsung dikecup singkat oleh Yifan.

"Aku rindu bibir _pe-_,"

"WOY! DILARANG BERADEGAN PORNO DISINI!"

Dan teriakan Chanyeol menghapus keromantisan mereka. Zitao tertawa pelan sedangkan Yifan kembali berwajah kusam. Si tampan pun mulai mengejar Chanyeol yang kabur duluan sebelum bokongnya kembali kesakitan. Zitao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menaruh kembali vas bunga tersebut dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"Zitao,"—namun ia berhenti tepat didepan kamar mandi saat Suho memanggilnya.

"Iya hyung, ada apa?"

Suho tersenyum getir, "Aku menyadarinya,"

Jantung si pemuda Huang sudah berdegup dengan cepat. Apa maksud dari Suho? "H-hyung?"

"Itu bukan jaketmu, dan parfum-nya tidak biasa. Apakah itu jaket Sehun?"

"I-iya, ini jaket Sehun ..."

Suho menggeleng, "Zitao, kau berbohong padaku. Sebelumnya kalian tidak memakai jaket, hanya kemeja. Dan kurasa Sehun bukan orang semacam suka dengan bebauan seperti parfum tersebut,"

Tubuh Zitao seketika menegang begitu mendengar Suho yang kian mengintrogasinya. Pemuda yang bermarga Kim tersebut medekat, kemudian menghirup wangi dari parfum tersebut. "Clive Christian's beraroma vanili," ujarnya kemudian.

"Clive Christian's? bukannya itu parfum yang mahal?" gumam Zitao.

Suho mengangguk, "Dan hanya ada sepuluh parfum seperti itu didunia. Tidak mungkin mendapatkan parfum semahal ini di China maupun Korea," timpalnya.

Zitao meringis, "Kau memang cerdas, hyung .."

"Hh, jujurlah,"

Zitao menunduk, "Jaket ini milik seseorang. Aku tidak tahu namanya, yang pasti .. ia telah menolongku," ujarnya.

"Menolongmu? Menolongmu dari apa?"

Zitao terdiam lama, "Sehun ..."

Suho membulatkan matanya, "Jangan bilang-,"

"Iya, hyung. Sehun berusaha melakukannya denganku," ucap Zitao lirih. "Karena itu, sebelum Yifan-ge menyadari jaket ini milik orang lain, sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan berganti pakaian," lanjutnya.

Suho kembali mengangguk, "Aku akan mencarikan baju Chanyeol yang cocok untukmu. Sekarang mandilah,"

Zitao tersenyum dan segera melesat menuju kamar mandi. Si pemuda Kim segera kembali ke kamar dan mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Chanyeol. Keduanya bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Yifan sedari tadi mendengar mereka, dan mematung mendengar sendiri bahwa Sehun berusaha melakukan huvungan badan dengan Zitao. "Kurang ajar .." gumamnya.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja memesan sepiring pizza dan juga ayam goreng. Ia membuka kulkasnya dan membawa beberapa botol _soju_. "Mari kita berpesta malam ini!" sahutnya gembira.

Zitao menepuk tangannya, ikut bergembira, "Jangan sampai mabuk lagi ya, hyung,"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Hehe, maaf soal itu," serunya.

Yifan menyerngit, "Kenapa?"

"Oh .. dulu waktu aku mabuk, Zitao datang menjemputku dan aku langsung menciumnya seperti i-,"

"Yaak! Hyung kenapa kau menceritakannya?" pekik Zitao, menutup mulut Chanyeol yang terus saja berbicara.

Mata Yifan sudah membola mendengarnya dan Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dia cari gara-gara sendiri," gumam Suho, prihatin melihat Yifan yang kembali menendang bokong Chanyeol.

_**Ting tong**_

Chanyeol bersyukur begitu ada yang menekal bel apartemennya, sekaligus menghentikan kegiatan Yifan yang berusaha menindas(?) dirinya. Pemuda tinggi itu melesat menuju ruang depan dan segera membuka pintu. "Pizza yaa," ujarnya.

.

.

"Hai, Chanyeol,"

.

.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak, "Oh Sehun?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ta daaa :D AUTOMNE 14 Update ^^**

**Akhirnya ira bisa update chapt 14 setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan(?) yang menghadang(?) seperti writers block, main game mulu, dan mengkhayal tentang bias(?)**

Balasan review chapt 13 :

**yjima**: "Haii^^ heheh makasih udah mau nungguin ff AUTOMNE ini yaa :) wkwk Sehun emang jahat tapi sebenernya baik kok XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**JungSooHee** : "Haii^^ wkwk ini udah panjang loh :D 3k XD maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya :) Thank you so much for your review!"

**Ammi Gummy** : "Haii^^ siip, bakal ira laksanain kok :D readers adalah raja XD maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya :) Thank you so much for your review!"

**LVenge** : "Haii^^ ahahah si albino ga ngapa2in panda kok, cuma dielus2(?) doang XD Thank you so much for your review and support!"

**anis l mufidah** : "Haii^^ iyaa bener nihh XD pengen banget jadi zitao gitu yaa dilamar ama bang panpan~~ ira pernah lho dilamar ama bang suholangkaya XD tapi semua kandas saat emak teriak 'BANGUN SAHUR' :V Thank you so much for your review!"

**yuikitamura91** : "Haii^^ aaaa kangeenn XD gimana atuh kabarmu neng, abang disini menunggu :V wkwk maafkan daku atas keterlambatan updatenyaa T-T oiya, sehun disini gak ditolak kok, kan sehuntao masih pacaran disini :V Thank you so much for your review!"

**cronos01** : "Haii^^ hehe iya gpp kok, yang penting kamu baca ff ira, ira udah seneng kok :) Klo hunhan masih loading ini mah XD Thank you so much for your review and support!"

**celindazifan** : "Haii^^ wkwk tenang ajaa, ini udah mau end kok T_T siip, ini udah lanjut kok celin ;) Thank you so much for your review!"

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : "Haii^^ ciee lagi liburan yaa? XD maafkan daku Karena HunHan belum bersatu disini :v Thank you so much for your review and support!"

**Orangecuppie** : "Haii^^ syukur deh kalo readers suka sama moment KT nya :) Hunhan nya masih loading haha XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**Jisane Kotao** : "Haii^^ duh ff automne terlupakan T-T teganya dirimuu :v wkwk ira bercanda kok XD makasih banyak udah mau baca automne ya :) dan well, sehun memang udah kenal zitao dari lama. Di chapt 2 kan dijelasin kalo tao sama sehun udah kenal lama, soalnya mereka tetanggaan waktu kecil, terus tao pindah kechina, dan sehun ngikutin XD yes, youre right, Chanyeol ama suho diturunin di RS punya emaknya om nanga :v Thank you so much for your review!"

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : "Haii^^ siip, ini udah lanjut kok XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**Huang Zi Mei** : "Haii^^ waduh :v ira juga gatau kalo kaihun nikah siapa yang jadi ukenya :V mungkin kai? :v wkwk TBC-nya mengganggu yaa XD kali ini TBC-nya mengganggu gak? Thank you so much for your review!"

**Aiko Michishige** : "Haii^^ siip, ini udah lanjut kok :) Thank you so much for your review!"

**HUANGYUE** : "Haii^^ wkwk bukan tao yang dikembaliin ke sehun tapi sehun yang maksa ngambil tao dari pelukan bang naga(?) :v Thank you so much for your review and support!"

**beruanggajah** : "Haii^^ ahaha gpp kok, yang penting kan kamu rmy cutie readers atuh :** wkwk belum end kok ^^ tapi mungkin chapt depan (?) Thank you so much for your review and support!"

**ajib4ff** : "Haii^^ how are you, jiejie? :) iya bener tuh jie XD sehun jangan dekat2 lagi sama panda XD panda udah di cap-in sama omnaga wkwk XD Thank you so much for your review and support, jie!"

**luphbebz** : "Haii luph my bestie readerst ;) wwkkw Alhamdulillah atuh kmu suka sama adengan lamaran omnaga dan dedek panda :) ini sehunnya udah nerjang kok XD tapi dihentikan sama kai :v Thank you so much for your review!"

**exoel12** : "Haii^^ wkwk benerr zitao udah kembali ke pelukan omnagaa XD oke siip ira usahain tambahin sedsikit bumbu2 'anu' wkwk XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**Safitri767** : "Haii^^ iyaa sehun kasian nih, sini sama ira aja XD siip, ini udah lanjut kok. Thank you so much for your review!"

**buttao** : "Haii^^ iya sehun apes banget idupnya, udah nak kamu sama ira aja XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**PrincessZitao** : "Haii^^ ehehe bener tuh XD kebahagian setelah menderita yang berkepanjangan(?) siip, ira bakal terus buat ff KT kok ;) Thank you so much for your review!"

**huangzifanfan** : "Haii^^ waaa makasih banyak udah nyukain udah nyukain ff automne inii :D maaf atas keterlambatan updatenyaa XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**owe** : "Haii^^ heheh syukur deh kamu suka moment KT-nya. Thank you so much for your review!"

**qwerty** : "Haii^^ wkwkwk untung ada kai kan? Jadinya sehun gajadi nerjang XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**ndadinda** : "Haii^^ how are you dinda? :) wkwkwk iyaa KT nya udaj bersatu, tinggal hunhannya aja nih yang belum XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**Ko Chen Teung** : "Haii^^ wkwk iyaa takdir official couple gabisa dipisahin gitu yaa XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**delightbaek** : "Haii^^ iyaa bener kok, zitao nerima yifan lagi XD tinggal hunhannya aja nih yg belum XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**Xyln** : "Haii^^ iyaa moga2 entar sehun sadar deh kalo zizi udah di cap-in ama om naga XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**ang always** : "Haii^^ wkwkw iyaa XD galama lagi lebaran, tinggal 15 hari lagi nih XD harus saling memaafkan gitu yaa :D maafkan daku atas keterlambatan updatenya T_T Thank you so much for your review!"

**Nairo** : "Haii^^ siip ini udah lanjut kok :) Thank you so much for your review!"

**annisakkamjong** : "Haii^^ ahahaha makasih banyak udah mau nungguin automne :) maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya T-T wkwk kepengen gitu yaa kayak moment KT XD Thank you so much for your review!"

**BIG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW IN THIS CHAPT!**

**THANKS TOO FOR FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS :)**

**Chapt depan udah END T-T pastikan kalian membacanya ya ;)**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW? :D**

* * *

Sign,

.

.

_blankRa09_


	15. Chapter 15 Mon Amour Automne (END)

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang berada dihadapannya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap tenang, dan tidak berisik. Perlahan, ia menghembuskan napasnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Sehun menggendikan bahunya, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak pizza yang berada ditangannya, "Mengantar pizza?"

Tatapan mata Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi sengit, "Aku tidak bodoh, Oh Sehun. Dimana pengantar pizza yang asli? Dan untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku bertemu dengan pengantar pizza di lift, dan ia terus mengucapkan nomor apartemenmu. Sekalian saja kubayar pizza-nya, lalu mengantarnya kesini. Bukankah aku terlalu baik?"

_Terlalu baik?_

Chanyeol mendecih, "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, Sehun. Yang pasti, Zitao tidak ada disini,"

Alis Sehun naik sebelah, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, boleh aku masuk?"

"**Hyung, ada apa?**"

* * *

**AUTOMNE**

Chapter Fifthteen

Rated : T+

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Kai, Qing Zhu and others.

Warning : YAOI! And another TYPO!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO SIDERS!

.

.

Just ENJOY it while reading this Fic!

Hope you like it~

.

* * *

Hingga suara Zitao mengejutkan Chanyeol dan membuat seringai besar di bibir Sehun. Pemuda Park itu masih menatap sengit sang lawan, kemudian merebut kotak pizza dari tangan Sehun dan segera masuk, "Tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya memeriksa pizza-nya!"

"Buat apa memeriksanya?" Tanya Zitao kebingungan.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa. Siapa tahu ada virus didalamnya," jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Yifan memutar bola matanya, "Kau gila lagi, ya?"

Chanyeol hanya mendelik, sedetik kemudian, ia menatap Suho dengan tatapan penuh arti. Seakan-akan memerintahkan Suho untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Yifan dan Zitao yang ikut melihat tatapan Chanyeol, terheran-heran.

"Ah .." Suho mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dengan cepat ia melesat ke samping Yifan dan merangkul pemuda itu. "Yifan, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," serunya, mengajak Yifan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Si pemuda yang diajak itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, dan mengikuti Suho.

Selanjutnya, lengan Zitao sudah tertarik oleh Chanyeol menuju pintu depan. "Aku tahu, kau bisa menangani ini sendiri, Zitao," ucap Chanyeol pelan, sembari membuka pintu.

Zitao hanya menatap tak mengerti sang _hyung_, kemudian, ia menoleh menuju arah pintu dan membekap mulutnya sendiri, tak percaya melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Oh Sehun, seseorang yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Sehun mengangakat sebelah tangannya dan melambaikannya, dengan wajah penuh senyuman, "Hai, Zitao,"

"S-Sehun?"—mata Zitao membulat, ia _shock_. Tubuhnya seketika menegang melihat Sehun kembali dan ketakutan mulai menghantuinya. Chanyeol yang mengawasi dari belakang, menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Ia tidak akan segan-segan melayangkan tinjunya pada Sehun jika pemuda itu akan memaksa Zitao untuk kembali bersamanya.

Pemuda yang bermarga Oh itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya di belakang, merasa sedikiti tak nyaman karena Chanyeol harus mengawasinya, "Bisa bicara empat mata?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Chanyeol begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Kau ini-,"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung .. biarkan aku bicara berdua saja dengan Sehun," sela Zitao.

.

Yifan menyerngit. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud Suho membawanya ke kamar Chanyeol dan menunjukkan baju-baju Chanyeol yang tak terpakai. "Kau ingin menyuruhku memberikan baju-baju ini ke panti asuhan?"

Suho mengangguk, "Lagi pula banyak baju Chanyeol yang kecil disini. Pasti cocok untuk anak remaja,"

"Kau hanya ingin menunjukkan ini padaku?" selidik Yifan.

Suho menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, "Eung .. yah .. begitulah .."

Dan seketika itu juga Yifan mengerti ada yang tak beres. Dengan penuh emosi, ia keluar dari kamar itu dan berlari menuju ruang depan. Bola matanya pun membulat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapan Zitao. "Oh Sehun .." geramnya.

Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, menolehkan pandangannya dan melambaikan tangan. Tak bisa dihindari bahwa Zitao dan Chanyeol ikut menoleh kearah Yifan. "Tsk," Chanyeol mendecak pelan, mengapa Suho tidak berhasil membujuk Yifan untuk tinggal di dalam kamarnya lebih lama?

"Y-Yifan ge .." Zitao bergumam pelan, langsung melesat menuju keluar apartemen dan menutup pintu.

Yifan terkejut melihat reaksi Zitao. "Zi! Apa yang kau-,"

"Zitao bisa mengatasinya, Yifan. Dewasalah,"—tangan Chanyeol segera mencegat tubuh Yifan untuk pergi keluar.

"Aku akan hitung sampai 100, Zitao! Jika kau tidak masuk, aku akan keluar dan membunuh Sehun!"—hingga teriakan Yifan harus membuat Zitao terburu-buru membawa Sehun untuk jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol.

.

"Jadi .." Sehun menghela napas, "Kita kembali kerumah?"

Zitao menggeleng, "Sehun, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku mencintai-,"

"Ssst. Jangan berisik," Perlahan, jemari Sehun menempel di bibir merah muda milik Zitao, "Kau akan membuat yang lain terganggu,"

Alis Zitao mengerut walaupun wajahnya sedikit merona. Tangannya melepaskan jemari Sehun yang menempel dibibirnya, "Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sehun?" tanyanya, dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Pemuda berdarah Korea itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintaimu?"

"Itu bukan cinta!"

Sehun menyeringai, "Darimana kau tahu? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan berusaha membuatmu nyaman? Sudah jelas bukan, kalau itu cinta,"—nada suara Sehun mulai meninggi.

"Itu bukan cinta, Oh Sehun! Kau-,"

"Selama ini aku selalu bersabar dan berusaha untuk selalu bersamamu. Bukankah itu cinta? Tidakkah kau rasakan betapa besar cintaku padamu? Yang kau pikirkan hanya Yifan, Yifan dan selalu Yifan! Dia bahkan pernah mengkhianatimu dan kau tetap saja terpengaruh padanya! Kau salah, Huang Zi-,"

"KAU TEROBSESI PADAKU!"

Zitao tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan apa yang ia pendam sedari tadi. Sehun yang berada dihadapannya bungkam. Genggaman tangannya pada Zitao seketika terlepas. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun pemuda itu mundur. Menjauh dari Zitao yang menatapnya begitu sendu.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Sehun. Kau hanya terobsesi padaku. Kau tidak membutuhkan cinta kasar seperti ini, begitu pun aku. Hentikan sandiwara kita, dan mulai hidup yang jauh lebih baik,"—air mata Zitao kembali turun, namun ia masih menatap dalam Sehun yang bungkam. "Jikapun kau memang membutuhkanku, kita tetap tak bisa bersama. Karena .."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Zitao. Ia tidak ingin mendengar ataupun melihat apalagi dari diri Zitao. Cukup!

"Terkadang, keinginan kita harus pupus demi kebaikan kita sendiri .."

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi!"—kedua tangan Sehun yang gemetar menutup kedua daun telinganya. Berusaha kuat untuk tidak mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Zitao.

Pipi gembil itu terus terbasahi oleh uraian air mata, namun Zitao sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam, tak tahan melihat keadaan Sehun.

_Kau harus kuat, Zitao_

Hingga akhirnya, bibir itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, "Aku tidak mencintaimu, Sehun .."

.

.

.

"Cukup sudah!" Yifan menghempaskan pengangan Chanyeol dan Suho pada dirinya, dengan nafas yang memburu, ia menarik kasar pintu dan segera berlari keluar. Pemuda tampan itu terus berlari sampai ia menemukan Zitao. Chanyeol kelabakan. Ia mengikuti Yifan sedangkan Suho menghela nafas kasar, "Bahkan hitungannya baru sampai 92 ..."

"Zi! Zitao!"—dan pemuda Wu itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat Zitao yang berdiri tepat didepan tangga darurat.

Si manis menoleh, buru-buru ia menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum menatap Yifan yang datang menghampirinya. "Kau menangis?!" Tanya Yifan, langsung mendekap Zitao.

Zitao menggeleng, "Tidak .."

"Kau menangis, Zitao! Dimana si brengsek itu?!"

Zitao mengusap dada Yifan, berusaha untuk menenangkan si tampan, "Sudah selesai, ge .."

_Selesai_

Mata Yifan membola dan segera menatap sang peri hati, menangkup kedua pipi Zitao, "Kau .. serius?"

Zitao mengangguk, tersenyum dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yifan yang berada di pipinya, "Benar .. sudah berakhir ..."—air matanya kembali lolos.

Kegembiraan menyeruak muncul dalam diri Yifan. Dengan sekali pergerakan, ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _curve_ Zitao. Mencium sang mantan kekasih, ah, maksudnya, kekasihnya yang kini kembali dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang mereka menggaruk kepalanya, merasa canggung dibuat pasangan yang dimabuk asmara itu.

Dan Chanyeol hanya melangkah pelan, pergi meninggalkan Zitao dan Yifan. "Baiklah .. kali ini tak akan kuganggu ..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tau dirinya memang terlalu berharap. Dan mungkin harapan yang terlalu besar justru tidak akan mengabulkannya. Luhan iri pada Zitao. Pemuda cantik itu selalu saja merebut perhatian orang-orang yang disayanginya. Yifan dan Sehun. Keduanya sama-sama mengejar Zitao, dan ia pun selalu mengejar kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku bisa apa ..?"—Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lirih, keluar dari rumah Sehun dan segera berlari menuju halte bus.

Kenapa Luhan harus memohon untuk tinggal di China jika begini akhirnya?

Ia muak. Ia kesal dengan semuanya. Dulunya ia mencintai Yifan, namun pemuda Wu itu malah mengejar mantan kekasihnya. Kini ia mencintai Sehun, namun kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. "Aku .. pecundang .." gumamnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan dirinya, itu yang selalu Luhan pikirkan.

"Sebenarnya Sehun hanya salah arah,"

Ucapan tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Luhan. Suara yang sangat familiar dan itu membuatnya dengan cepat mendongak, terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Kai-ge .."

Kai tersenyum, kemudian menempatkan diri duduk disamping Luhan, "Percayalah, perasaanmu pada Sehun terbalas,"

Luhan tertawa renyah, "Gege bilang apa, sih?"

"Ah .. kau ini terlalu pesimis, Lu!"—gemas dengan kelakuan calon adik iparnya, Kai mengacak rambut _red apple_-nya. "Kau ingat tidak waktu gege mengejar-ngejar gege-mu? Sampai-sampai gege harus bermalam didepan pagar rumah kalian,"

Pemuda manis itu kembali tertawa, "Itu memalukan, ge. Tapi pada akhirnya Qing Zhu-ge juga mencintai Kai-ge kan?"

Kai mengulum senyum begitu mengingat kejadian masa lalu. Betapa susahnya menarik hati Qing Zhu yang tak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya dan seorang murid teladan. Awalnya Kai hanya ingin menjadi orang yang pertama dipacari Qing Zhu. Namun siapa sangka jika akhirnya ia jatuh pada pesona Qing Zhu. "Kalau kau sudah mengerti, mengapa kau tidak mencobanya?"

Alis Luhan naik sebelah, "Maksud gege?"

"Mendapatkan cinta kita yang sesungguhnya itu tidak semudah membalikkan tangan, Lu. Semuanya butuh perjuanga. Terutama, cinta yang besar. Ingat saat Wu Yifan dan mantan kekasihnya berpisah? Bukankah Yifan memakai segala cara untuk mendapatkan kembali mantan kekasihnya? Dan kau sudah melihat sendiri bukan, bagaimana perjuangan gege untuk mendapatkan Qing Zhu?"—Kai berceloteh ria sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Nah, sekarang, giliranmu, Lu,"

Kini alis Luhan tertaut, "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Sehun?"

Sekali lagi, Kai tersenyum menatap calon adik iparnya, "Karena Sehun belum menyadari cintanya padamu, manis,"

Pipi Luhan menggembung sempurna saat Kai mengatainya manis, "Huh, gege sama Sehun benar-benar bodoh! Aku tampan!"

"Tuh, Sehun saja sudah mengatakan kalau kau manis. Berarti ia juga tertarik padamu,"—bukannya menenangkan Luhan, Kai semakin gencar menggodanya.

Pemuda manis itu langsung meringis dengan pipi yang merona merah. "K-Kai gege!"

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Sana, kejar cintamu," ujar pemuda berkulit tan itu, menarik Luhan berdiri dan segera mendorongnya untuk kembali menuju rumah Sehun.

Luhan mendecih, "Kai-ge benar-benar cocok dengan Qing Zhu-ge! Sama-sama menjengkelkan!" gerutunya, dan segera kedua kaki jenjangnya berlari kembali menuju rumah sang tambatan hati.

Yang baru saja kena ocehan Luhan yang tertawa pelan, ".. Kejar ia sampai mati, Lu,"

_**Drrtt Drrtt**_

Kai merogoh sakunya dan segera mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, "Yoboseo?"—tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, ia segera mengangkatnya.

"_Yak! Bahasa apa yang kau gunakan! Cepat kemari!_"

Pemuda itu segera menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinga. "Yaampun, Qing Zhu .. kau sudah bangun?"

"_Kau meninggalkanku sendirian diapartemenmu! Cepat kemari atau aku akan marah!"_

"Iya—iya! Ini aku sudah dijalan. Mau dibelikan apa, sayangku?"

"_Sayang—sayang! Belikan aku makan malam! Aku lapar!_"

"Baik, _princess!_"—dan sebelum Qing Zhu kembali berteriak-teriak, Kai segera memutuskan telepon dan berlari menuju restoran terdekat.

.

.

.

Tepat saat Luhan berhasil kembali masuk kedalam halaman rumah Sehun, ia melihat pemuda berdarah Korea itu berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Entah apa yang Sehun lakukan, ia hanya terus berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, menatap kedepan seakan-akan menjadi patung.

"Se—hun ..?" Luhan berseru dan pemuda manis itu mendekat. Namun, Sehun tidak berkutik sedetik pun. Ia tetap berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dan berusaha untuk menghiraukan siapa yang memanggilnya.

Perlahan, kedua kaki Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Tepat saat ia berada dibelakang sang tambatan hati, kedua mata Luhan membulat, terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"S-Sehun?"

"... Aku kalah, Lu .."

_Sehun menangis_

"... Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi .."—suaranya sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Kepalanya menunduk dan sebelah tangannya menutupi kedua matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Luhan? Zitao segalanya bagiku,"

Tak mampu melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang, si pemuda manis itu juga ikut menangis. Seberapa besar ia mencintai Sehun, seberapa besar ia cemburu pada Zitao, dan seberapa besar ia menginginkan Sehun, namun ia tetap tak bisa melihat orang yang dikasihinya menangis. "Sehun ..."—dan dengan pelan, sangat pelan, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, memeluk si pemuda Oh dan menangis dibelakang punggungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," sahutnya.

Luhan tahu jika Sehun akan semakin kesal jika ia terus mengatakan kalimat sakral itu. Namun, biarkan kali ini Luhan mengatakan seluruh rasa cintanya sebelum melepaskan Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu .. aku mencintaimu .. aku mencintaimu, Hun .."

Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tangannya terus menutupi kedua matanya yang tak henti-henti mengeluarkan kristal bening itu. Walaupun Luhan yang memeluknya dari belakang dan terus mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu', ia tidak memberikan perlakuan yang serupa. Ia hanya diam dan menangis.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan untuk itu berbahagialah kau. Jangan menangis lagi, jika tidak aku akan kesal sekesal kesalnya Hun,"—pelukan hangat Luhan mulai melonggar dari pinggang Sehun, dan ia mulai melepaskan wajah tangisnya dari punggung sang pujaan hati. "Aku ... aku ... mencintaimu, Hunna .."—dan sekali lagi, Luhan menitikkan air matanya, sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauh.

Masa bodoh dengan perjuangan. Masa bodoh dengan cintanya yang begitu besar. Jika Sehun tak bahagia bersamanya, mengapa ia harus memaksa? Ia sudah belajar akan arti sebuah cinta dari pengalaman Yifan dan juga Kai. Dan mereka semua salah.

Cinta yang benar, cinta yang asli, cinta yang tulus adalah

_Membiarkan yang terkasih pergi dan hidup bahagia_

Jika memang Luhan tak ditakdirkan dengan Sehun, mengapa ia harus mengubah takdirnya?

_Ia benci dengan takdirnya_

_**Bruk!**_

Dengan sekali tubrukan, Luhan terjatuh. Gadis yang menabraknya, terkejut dan segera menghampiri Luhan, berusaha untuk membantu pemuda manis itu beridiri. "Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja ... maafkan aku,"

Luhan menghempas kasar pengangan gadis itu pada dirinya, ia kemudian menjauh, tetap terduduk dengan lutut yang terluka. Luka itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang teramat sangat didalam hatinya.

_Bolehkah Luhan berharap sekali lagi?_

"Ukh .. ukh .. hu .. hu .."

"Ya Tuhan, kau tak apa?"—gadis yang tadi menabraknya kembali mendekati Luhan. Terkejut mengetahui bahwa pemuda berdarah China itu menangis. "A-apakah sakit?"—dan ia mengira bahwa Luhan menangis karena lututnya yang menampakkan darah disana.

".. Ya .. sakit ... sakit sekali .."

Si gadis mulai panik saat mendengar jawaban Luhan, "A-aku akan mengantarmu kerumah dan mengobati lukamu. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja,"—seketika tangan Luhan sudah digenggam oleh gadis itu. Pemuda yang menunduk itu hanya terisak. Mengapa mereka tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya?

_Tidak adakah yang peduli pada dirinya?_

_._

_._

"Menjauh,"

_Tidak ... mungkin .._

Sehun datang. Dan memeluknya begitu erat.

_Apakah ini mimpi_?

"Se .. Sehunna .."—pemuda manis itu tak sanggup berkata apapun selain menyebutkan nama Sehun. Ia terkejut. Bagaikan mimpi, Sehun benar-benar datang padanya. Orang yang dicintainya datang dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Dan si manis hanya bisa mengangguk pelan saat Sehun melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada dirinya. Pemuda Oh itu kemudian menunduk kecil pada sang gadis yang telah menabrak Luhan, dan sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan. "Lututmu berdarah,"

Luhan hanya diam. Ia tidak bergerak seinci pun, walaupun Sehun mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapannya, memperhatikan luka yang ada dilututnya. "Darahnya banyak," ucap Sehun, menatap datar luka Luhan dan sedetik kemudian sudah menatap kedua manik mata pemuda manis dihadapannya.

Sehun sudah tahu Luhan pasti akan kembali menangis. Dan ia tidak heran saat Luhan mengeluarkan air mata sembari memukul dadanya. "Kenapa kau baru datang?! Kenapa kau jahat?! Aku benci Oh Sehun!"

Kejadian itu berlangsung lama. Sehun tetap membiarkan Luhan memukulinya sambil terisak. Dan Luhan juga tetap menangis. Hingga saat tangan Sehun menghentikan kedua tangannya yang akan kembali memukul, ia menoleh dengan pipi yang basah.

"Sebelumnya kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, dan kini kau membenciku. Apakah kau se-plinplan itu Xi Luhan?"

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. Yang jelas ia hanya menunduk dan meringis dalam hati, mengetahui fakta bahwa ia memang plinplan.

Diluar dugaan, Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya kemudian menangkup pipi Luhan dan tanpa izin, ia menyatukan bibir keduanya, memutuskan jarak diantara mereka. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil. Tapi Luhan sangat terkejut dan pipinya yang basah itu mulai merona. Ia menatap lucu, bingung pada Sehun yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Xi Luhan .. —

Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk mencintaiku kembali?"

_Luhan akan berpikir sebentar lagi kalau dia akan gila_

* * *

Zitao kesal, sungguh. Wajah cerianya mulai cemberut dan Yifan tersenyum jahil dihadapannya. "Ayolah, sekali saja. Aku mohon Zi," seru Yifan, memohon dihadapan Zitao dengan memasang wajah semanis mungkin agar dapat meluluhkan hati kekasihnya.

Namun apa yang dilakukan Zitao sungguh diluar pemikirannya, kekasihnya itu malah menatapnya tajam dan mulai berkacak pinggang, "Gege sudah gila?!"

Yifan kembali merajuk dan mendekati Zitao, "Ayolah, sekali ini saja. Chanyeol juga tidak akan tahu. Ia pergi dengan Suho,"

"Gege! Masalahnya ini di apartemen orang! Bukan di apartemen kita!"

"Jadi kau ingin melakukannya di apartemen kita? Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang,"

"Astaga gege! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Uuuh, aku hanya ingin kau mencoba memakai baju ini, Zi,"

"Kau ingin menyuruhku memakai baju renang perempuan?!"

Akhirnya diketahuilah masalahnya. Yifan ingin agar Zitao memakai baju renang perempuan, dan tentu saja Zitao menolak karena tahu besar akan maksud Yifan. Sejujurnya ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama, namun mengingat sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat, apalagi mereka ada di apartemen Chanyeol, tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Yifan menghela napas, dan dengan tenang, ia menghampiri Zitao. Di genggamnya kedua tangan kekasihnya dan langsung menubruknya keatas kasur empuk itu. Mendekat, ia berbisik di telinga Zitao, "I want you,"

Mata Zitao sudah membulat kaget mendengarnya. Oh, tidak. Yifan akan bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya jika ia tidak segera menghentikan sang pemuda tampan.

Namun, ia lambat. Yifan sudah lebih dahulu meremas kejantanannya tanpa meminta izin darinya. Membuat Zitao kian gelisah dengan wajah yang memerah, "Yi-Yifan ge .. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Si tampan tidak mengidahkan jawaban Zitao. Ia malah memilih untuk mengecup segala sisi wajah si cantik sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai membuat libido Zitao naik karena ia terus saja meremas kejantanan Zitao. Mulai berpindah, Yifan tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berharga dan dengan segera ia menarik zipper baju Zitao.

Zitao mulai kelimpungan saat ia berpikir Yifan akan semakin liar, "Gege! Hentikan!"

Dan lagi-lagi ia terlambat. Tangan nakal Yifan sudah memelintir _nipple_ miliknya dan tentu saja itu membuat Zitao kian merasa gelisah. Keringat mulai mengucur dari tubuhnya saat Yifan mulai menjilati _nipple_ kecilnya. "Ah .. Fan~ Fan-ge ..."

_Applause!_

Ini yang Yifan ingin dengarkan sedari tadi. Desahan kekasihnya yang begitu seduktif, tentu saja membuat dirinya kian ingin memakan Zitao. Sedangkan Zitao mau tidak mau, ia pasrah dengan perlakuan Yifan. "Tenang sayang, ini hanya sebentar," ucap Yifan, kemudian melanjutkan jilatannya pada _nipple _kecil berwarna merah muda itu.

Mata Zitao kemudian membelalak saat Yifan sudah memasukkan tangannya kedalam celananya, "Ge! Ge!" paniknya. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a supaya Chanyeol dan Suho pulang lebih lama.

"Sudah mengeras, huh? Sepertinya kau memang ingin kusentuh, Zi," Yifan menyeringai dan Zitao ingin rasanya menamparnya karena membuatnya malu.

"Lakukan~ cepat lakukan~"—dan tanpa disangka, Zitao malah menginginkannya jauh lebih cepat.

Yifan tersenyum, "Sure, prin-,"

"KAMI PULANG!"

_**Duak!**_

"Ukkh ..."—namun kini ekspresi wajah Yifan sudah memekik, menahan kesakitan akibat ulah kekasihnya itu.

Zitao, yang baru saja menendang Yifan tepat diarah kejantanan kekasihnya, dengan cepat memakai baju dan langsung berlari menuju pintu, tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun pada Yifan yang sudah meringis kesakitan disana.

"Zii! Kau pikir mau kemana?!"

Hingga Zitao semakin membulatkan matanya saat Yifan menarik celananya turun, tepat saat ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar.

Suho dan Chanyeol yang berada dihadapan mereka, melongo melihat Yifan yang berlutut dihadapan Zitao yang kini tidak mengenakan celana. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Suho menutup pintu kamar mereka dan masuk kekamar mandi.

.

"Astaga! Mereka tadi sedang apa?! Mereka mau apa diapartemenku?!" Chanyeol mulai histeris.

"Berisik .." ujar Suho jengkel.

"Yifan melakukan _blow job_ untuk Zitao kan?!"

"DIAMLAH PARK CHAYEOOLL!"

Dan sepertinya Suho harus bermain solo sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**FIN~~**

**Finally! AUTOMNE chapt terakhir update~~**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca chapter terakhir ini~~**

**Dan well .. ira berniat untuk membuat 'EPILOG' untuk AUTOMNE, dan menceritakan kisah Zitao dan Yifan yang baru :) apakah kalian setuju?**

**Saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi yang sudah mendukung saya. Maaf jika saya tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya, namun ira benar-benar terharu :") LOVE U GUYS!**

**Last, MIND TO REVIEW?**

* * *

Sign,

.

.

_blankRa09_


End file.
